The Legend Of the Bond
by TennyoElf
Summary: AU BV with some GkCC. Bulma, a slave, fights to survive against fate, while Vegeta fights to win against Freeza, but both are overshadowed by a powerful Legend that will change their lives forever. NEW 30!
1. When things turn dark

**The Legend of the Bond **

I don't own anything from Akira Toriyama. This is just a fan-based story…

Authors Note: Because this is an A/U, characters will be somewhat out of character simply because their childhood and teen years were different and those years affected their personalities greatly. They are somewhat OOC intentionally.

* * *

Bulma sat beside her open window in her room gazing up at the array of glowing stars with her big blue eyes, letting the wind blow through her blue hair. Earlier today, she had been again praised by her father, but Bulma just sighed. Was he really proud of her, she wondered, or was he just covering up his upset with her for what she'd just done?

Today was her 12th birthday and she had invented something her father couldn't even fathom: a light- (not air) propelled toy car. And she was also ahead of everybody in school. She remembered how frustrated her father became when he was told that she needed to be transferred, _again_, to a different and more challenging school. Yet when her parents got home from the meeting with her teachers, her father turned and knelt before her. _I am so lucky to have such a smart and beautiful daughter like you. You are my little hope for the future…_he had said to her then with eyes full of love and pride.

Now Bulma wondered if her father was really happy or sad about the daughter he had. For her birthday, he gifted her with her own lab, built onto her wing of Capsule Corporation. She smiled despite her thoughts. _What evil I could do with my new lab!_ As she started thinking about all the inventions she was going to create, she couldn't control her girlish giggles. She wanted to develop an automatic strawberry dispenser, a facial booster (for those zits that might come up soon, though with her looks…she wondered), a personal alarm small enough that only she could hear (if she slept too much in class) and perhaps a boyfriend radar. She giggled again at the thought. _Boyfriend. _She was getting to that age now that boys seemed to be catching her eyes, and she theirs. Accompanied with a strong sense of desire, strawberries came crawling back into her thoughts. _I think I'm going to sneak in to the kitchen and get some strawberries. _With that, she turned from her window and skipped a step to her door, thinking merrily about strawberries when she stopped. She didn't know why, or for what, but suddenly her heart raced. Her carefree thoughts clouded over with a feeling of dread. She slowly turned to her window once again and looked to the stars with a feeling of growing panic. With a worried look spelled all over youthful face, she paused to touch her chest above her heart. She could only hope that this…this oddity of emotions was nothing more than her imagination.

----------------

A ship, not in the sky, but in the stars, slowly made its approach to the unaware planet awash in blues and greens. A planet so rich in resources that it was overflowing with them, enough to make an empire that was already flush in blood money oh-so-much richer. Chikyuu, the little planet that now sat alone, without a protector, without a sense of need of protection because it thought it sat alone in the universe. And now there was the need for a protector, because the ship was fully prepared to come upon this planet without mercy, without care…with bloodlust oozing from its bowels.

Sitting on the bridge, obviously hating this mission and bored, sat a boy no more the 13 years old in the captain's chair. His tall hair rose fire-like above his face, his face imprinted with a disgusted scowl, and his short, muscular body wore the armor of a prince. The boy waited impatiently for the weak officer, more loyal to Freeza than him, to announce his business.

"Prince Vegeta, we have arrived at Chikyuu. Do you wish me to send Nappa and Radditz for the purging mission?"

The prince glared at him. "No―" he began to say, but the officer looked distressed and interrupted him.

"But Lord Freeza―"

The officer didn't have a chance to finish what he was going to say. The young prince raised his small gloved hand and blasted his body to cinders, leaving nothing but a black spot remaining where he once stood.

"To hell with Freeza!" the prince coldly stated as he eyed another officer, who had been standing nervously next to the first. The prince did not like being interrupted. The officer that Vegeta was eyeing shook visibly but stepped forth and kneeled.

"Order Nappa and Radditz to go down to the surface with 15 men and bring back 100 new slaves for Vegeta-sei. And make sure these slaves are of the better breed of the Chikyuu-jin species. I don't care about the rest of them; kill any who resist," the prince ordered the officer with little gusto in his voice. He simply was bored and very much frustrated with Freeza.

"Yes, sir!" the officer said quickly, retreating from the disgruntled prince to carry out his orders as quickly as possible.

Prince Vegeta simply stared at the screen that showed the blue and green planet hovering in front of him with a look of displeasure. _A planet of weaklings! What a piece of trash!_ he thought, his temper slowly rising. For a long time, Freeza had held the Saiya-jin people under his control almost to the brink of slavery. With the addition of this new planet, Freeza's empire could grow vastly richer and more powerful and harder to destroy. Now this planet of weaklings stood against him and his desire to destroy Freeza.

The young prince's original orders from Freeza were to simply purge the planet so it could be sold as soon as possible, but Vegeta wasn't about to follow the lizard's orders and let him have another planet that would make him overly powerful and rich. No, the prince had other plans for Chikyuu. As he had little knowledge of the Chikyuu-jins and their abilities, Vegeta wanted to make sure he wasn't also destroying a possible way to rid himself of the annoying lizard. And, above all, he had no desire to just hand over the planet that was reflected in his eyes to Freeza.

----------------

Bulma wanted the comforting taste of strawberries, but it had taken every ounce of her courage to simply walk to the kitchen. Bulma's feelings of dread held onto her heart with a death grip. She had to gather her wits to simply walk into the dark kitchen, tip-toe to the fridge and open it, then grab the remaining little berries that sat cold on the shelf. Sitting on the floor with her back resting against the fridge, she slowly ate the berries, feeling more panic than she would like to. Here she was, eating some of the sweetest things in the world and she could not enjoy them. As she took another bite, she felt as though she was hearing whisper-like voices in her mind. _Perhaps it's Papa and Mama…in another room_

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard a loud noise, like a high-pitched whistle coming from above and then a loud crash. She bolted to her feet when those voices came back: _Freeza!...Kill!...Damn those… _

She put her hands to her ears and knelt on one knee. Her mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. Her father and mother then ran into the kitchen, turning on the lights and running to her, both of them holding her in a tight embrace.

"Bulma! Thank goodness we found you!" her father said into her ear softly. Outside they could hear large explosions, screeching alarms, the shouts of police and firefighters, and people screaming in fear and pain.

"When we didn't find you in your room we got worried!" Her mother's voice still sounded sweet and happy even though concern was clear in her voice. When neither of them moved from her side, she realized that her parents were aware of what was happening outside. Part of her didn't want to ask them, but she also didn't want to be left out; she wanted to know…she needed to know.

"Papa, Mama, what's happening?" She felt her mother shudder. Her father slightly flinched and looked her in the eyes.

"Chikyuu is being invaded, or so it seems, by bad men…" Bulma looked at him dumbfounded.

_What? Aliens?! _Her thoughts screamed denial but her inborn curiosity wanted to know more, wanted to investigate and study the new aliens. But if they were really bad men as her father stated then perhaps it would be better to hide with her parents.

Her father began to stand. "We should get to our shelter before they come in here―"

"TOO LATE!"

A tall bald man strode into the kitchen leaving a trail of debris that used to be part of their house behind him. He smirked at the trio, as they gazed back at him with fear. _Hmmm, they seem to be what the prince wanted: a scientist, a beautiful woman and their daughter… _ Thenhe thought of the usefulness of the daughter and realized she might be smart and beautiful enough to be of value. He began to walk towards them, ready to grab and haul them out with the others he found, when the scientist stepped in front of his family, arms outstretched to protect them.

"Don't you come near them!" he stated rather angrily.

The bald, tailed man laughed in an evil roar. "Do you think, you little shithead, that what you're doing will protect them?" He raised his hand towards the scientist's face. Never mind, he thought, he would take the daughter; that would be enough. The large alien let his ki form into a small growing ball in his opened hand. Bulma's father merely looked on as he felt the rising heat on his face and then he felt no more. Nappa had released a ball small enough to decapitate the little scientist where he stood but not large enough to hurt the two females. His glance found its way to the other two. They were scared, especially the older woman, who was in tears, but the girl glared at him with the fire of pure hate and defiance in her eyes. He did not like it. Nappa simply reached out and grabbed the traumatized females by their hair, ignoring their screams, ignoring their pleas. Half-laughing and smirking, he dragged them out to join the rest of the captives.

Bulma couldn't believe this was happening. She locked up, feeling a numbness come over her. Would her life ever be the same? Would she ever be able to hope it would be the same again?...It was an obvious question she didn't want to answer.

----------------

Bulma woke reluctantly, trying not to remember the last few hours. She remembered her father's death, being dragged out to a clearing then hauled onto a ship, and finally thrown in a dark, damp cell with others. Her mother was nowhere in sight. She wanted to stay asleep but finally, after much discomfort, decided it was best to stay awake as long as possibly. She sat up, letting her back arch against the back wall of the cell. She glanced around at the others. She recognized most of them; if not personally, then by appearance. There were movie stars, scientists, doctors, and politicians that were quite famous, sitting, sleeping or looking quite in shock around the cell. She sighed, wondering what that might mean; why these people, out of the entire population of Chikyuu, were chosen. Her eyes closed slightly, trying to ease the headache that was creeping into her head. Suddenly, as before, those voices came back, but they were stronger…louder…clearer…

_Finally!…Destroy Chikyuu!…I won't let Freeza…_

Bulma panicked, not quite sure what that meant, what that voice was or who that voice might be. She simply let her emotions overwhelm her, letting tears flow freely but not allowing herself to cry out or sob. The tears continued to run down her face in what felt like an endless streams.

---------------

The prince waited anxiously, pacing back and forth on the bridge. The ship had landed not longer than two hours ago and all of the slaves had been herded on board. His scowl deepened as his thoughts were again plagued by soft, questioning whispers: _Where?…Father?…Why?…_

He hated the voices, sounding so weak and helpless. Since he knew the slaves were all on board, he could finally destroy Chikyuu and be done with this. However, Radditz had not yet returned and the delay was making him furious. Suddenly, a little, green-skinned officer came onto the bridge and knelt before him. Vegeta held back the urge to kill him.

"Prince Vegeta! Radditz has returned!"

"What took him so long?" the Prince said rather venomously.

"It seems his brother was here on Chikyuu. He was simply retrieving him." The officer never looked up, hoping his life would not be taken if he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Bring Radditz here now."

"Yes, sir!" The officer quickly left the prince's presence in search of the 2nd-class warrior. He didn't have go very far. The Saiya-jin warrior was making his way down a corridor not far from the bridge, while holding a child, obviously another Saiya-jin, who was kicking and screaming. The officer stopped in front of Radditz, bowing slightly before speaking. The child stopped his stream of complaints and listened in as the officer spoke.

"Commander Radditz! Prince Vegeta wants to see you right away!"

Radditz looked at the man with a scowl then looked down at the boy in his grasp.

"Kakarotto, behave or I will simply kill you for the trouble I'm going to be in."

The boy protested, "I'm not Kakarotto! I'M GOKU!"

Radditz smirked and punched the boy in the stomach, knocking him out cold. "You _are_ Kakarotto, boy." He handed the unconscious child over to the confused officer. "Take the boy to my chambers," Radditz stated simply before walking towards the bridge, all the while ignoring the expression on the speechless officer.

It didn't take long for the young Saiya-jin to disappear down the corridor. The green-skinned officer looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He wondered to himself why Commander Radditz bothered to save the boy knowing it could get him in serious trouble with the prince or perhaps get him killed. Then again, why should he care? He stared at the boy in his arms again then made his way towards Radditz' chamber.

Radditz knew what was coming. He had hoped that it wouldn't have taken this long or that the prince wouldn't find out that he deviated from orders to search out for his little brother. Why he had done so was perplexing to him. When he finally found him, the little shit of a brother had such low ki it was disgusting. Perhaps he thought that it would be a waste of a Saiya-jin life if his little brother was killed in the purge. He had a feeling the prince might go against Freeza's orders and do a foolhardy thing, such as destroying Chikyuu. He paused before entering the bridge with his head high, but a slight fear tugged at his heart.

The prince turned to face him, a scowl locked on his very young features. Radditz was kneeling before him and the prince knew that the slightly older man, a boy really in his late teens, was fearful of him. _As it should be, _he thought.At the age of 13, the prince was not only heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei, he was also the strongest Saiya-jin alive. And right now he was quite pissed at the other Saiya-jin kneeling before him. His stern glare rested on Radditz for a moment before he spoke.

"Why did you deviate from your orders?" the prince asked emotionlessly.

"My prince, I didn't want to waste a Saiya-jin life in the destruction of Chikyuu." Radditz spoke the truth straightforwardly, knowing the prince hated it whenever someone tried to kiss too much ass or beat around the bush. The prince's eye twitched. He had not realized that Radditz knew of his plan.

"That 'Saiya-jin life' is a traitor, who went against his mission and disobeyed his directive. I think your feelings on this matter are worthless since what you 'rescued' is also worthless," the prince said again emotionlessly. Inwardly, he was glad that the traitor had not purged the planet, which would have allowed Freeza to have gained control of it much too soon.

"The boy is my brother and sustained a brain trauma, resulting in a complete memory wipe. Perhaps he can regain his worth in the army?" Radditz bit his lip. Why was he pleading for the boy? Was it for his own skin?

The prince stared at him for a moment. The awkward silence that hung between them made the fear in Radditz' heart grow. Was he going to be killed for his stupid mistake? For a moment, the prince's face looked troubled, but then the look was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask.

The prince hated this. The damn whispers came back all of a sudden, causing him to lose his resolve and let his emotions show. But the prince was quick enough to shake it off and continued to glare down at the tall, spiky-haired Saiya-jin kneeling before him. The words he caught when the whispers came left him shivering inside: _Don't kill!…They…are strong…_

"I will be the one to determine his worth, not you. You will be disciplined when we return to Vegeta-sei for your actions and the boy will be sent to the training program to see if he can redeem you. If not, I will see to it that you will die at the hands of some worthless fool so that for years your death will be remembered as a joke." The prince allowed his words to sink in and turned his back to the kneeling man. "Leave and hope that I don't see your pitiful face ever again."

Without another word, Radditz got to his feet, bowed and left in rush, very grateful that he wasn't killed outright for his actions. To simply be disciplined wasn't a generous let-off but it was justly and he knew he could survive it. That the prince didn't kill him on the spot like he normally did to those who irked him was simply miraculous. Perhaps it hadn't irked him as much as Radditz thought. And the fact he didn't order Kakarotto to his death was simply…amazing. Radditz made his way to his assigned post, knowing he would strive to keep as much distance from the prince as he could.

----------------

Bulma sat at the back of the dark cell thinking silently to herself with her eyes closed. _I hope they don't kill me, I know they are strong enough to probably kill everyone in the room._ Her silent thoughts were pierced by those damn whispers again:

_Pathetic…endangering mission…stupid…should die…_The words were harsh and powerful causing her head to ache, but they held an odd fear, like the words were afraid of something. She let a small moan out when suddenly the cell's overhead lights came on, forcing her eyes to open. She felt a slight panic as the cell shook and rumbled. Bulma shot up onto her feet. There was a small stained window close to her and she quickly, before anyone else, looked through it. The ship was taking off. While everyone else was panicking, she felt the need to be strong and not to panic…if she panicked she would die. She held down her fear and any panic she quickly swatted away. She didn't know where her strength was coming from, but perhaps it had something to do with those whispers. As the ship made its way further and further from the ground below, as people started crying and holding each other, something came over Bulma.

The young girl's face paled as she watched helplessly, knowing she was moving farther away from her home by the second. And the farther the ship slipped away from the ground, the farther she slipped from the life she knew and loved…and from her hope in the future. They were out in space now, her world hung only slightly in view. As she watched, the whispers came back so loudly, so heart-wrenching, so unbearable.

_Now…to destroy Chikyuu…Freeza will pay…This is the only way…_Bulma screamed, causing everyone to look at her as if she was insane; perhaps she was. She doubled over in pain, clutching her head with her hands. Suddenly, the ship shook again, but very roughly. A loud blast was heard and the window became drenched in a blinding light. The ship roared away from the blast and Bulma could not hold it in any longer. She screamed with all her pain.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Chikyuu was no more…

----------------

Prince Vegeta stood at the dock, overlooking the last of the explosion as the planet before him disappeared. Initially, he felt a slight pang in his chest at what he had just done but no more. It had to be done, he had to do it. There was no other way. He knew what was ahead of him: the beating of a lifetime for disobeying the cold lizard. Radditz had unknowingly endangered the mission. The longer Chikyuu existed, the longer his chance of destroying it slipped away. But luckily, he had not missed his chance. His thoughts became clouded as the damned whispers came back, assaulting him, causing him intense pain. He doubled over, only to be caught by Nappa.

_NOOOOO!!!…_the whispers were so sharp and redundant, playing over and over in his mind. The prince jerked away from Nappa, barely staying on his feet.

"Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked, the question left hanging in the air. His prince looked mad and annoyed.

"Humph," the prince smirked, but said nothing more. He wouldn't lose face. Vegeta turned on his heel and walked away from Nappa. The big, bald Saiya-jin just raised his eyebrows, following the prince with his eyes, but made no move to actually follow the prince.

----------------

Bulma was in the corner, bracing her knees against her chest, her face a mask of stone as she stared at the ground. Others were wandering aimlessly about the cells, looking like ghosts. They were the last of the Chikyuu-jin, the last of their race. _The last…_ The numbness began to creep through her limbs again. Four short hours ago she was eating strawberries in her kitchen and now…she didn't want to think about it. She felt someone slowly approach her from the side, crawling up to meet her. She turned her head to see a raven-haired girl, perhaps a little younger then her, dressed in a odd, two-piece set of armor that looked more like a swimsuit than something to protect her and a helmet with a metal plume that looked detachable. Her cape flowed behind her as she stopped and looked worriedly at the blue-haired girl. Bulma just blinked and returned her questioning look.

"Are you okay?" the dark-haired girl asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I think…" Bulma's voice was barely audible as well.

"What happened? Why did you scream? Are you hurt?"

"Um…no. Well, my head hurt a lot when I…err, never mind." Bulma tried to explain but she was at a loss for words. She was mad and completely frozen.

"It's okay. I know it hurt me too, when it happened. Um, did you come with anyone else?"

"Yes, my mother and I, but we were separated."

"Yeah, me too. I was with my father and we got separated."

Bulma felt her heart soften. So she wasn't alone. This girl had also been separated from her family and forced into this as well. Perhaps they could help each other; perhaps they could get through this together.

"I'm Bulma. What's your name?"

"Chi-chi."

Both girls smiled at each other.

----------------

The prince had decided to personally inspect the new slaves. Normally, he would never do such a lesser chore, but since he had come to Chikyuu, those strange whispers had plagued him. He wondered if they had come from a Chikyuu-jin with some odd mental power or perhaps…he shrugged the thought off.

It was a stupid legend, a billion years old, and besides, these people were Chikyuu-jins, not Saiya-jins. There was no way a bond could be formed between two different species. The bond of legend was based on a stupid, weak idea that had something to do with two souls forming into one which gave a bonded person the ability to feel the emotions, thoughts and sometimes to affect the other's personality. To him it was rubbish; physical strength and power were the only things that mattered in the universe. He had only heard a little of the legend, not enough to know the full extent of the power of the bond. Regardless, it was based on emotions…disgusting. The only emotions he needed were rage and hate.

The prince had come to the section of the ship which held the new slaves. The captives had been divided based on their ages and bloodlines. He didn't want families to be together simply because he didn't want the irritation. The cell closest to him was the one that held the older Chikyuu-jins. He stood before the cell door for a moment and then entered. He saw every single face look upon him with fear. The prince looked around at the occupants of the cell and was disappointed. They all were weak fools…perhaps he shouldn't have taken new slaves. Then again one of these pieces of trash might amount to something. He saw a large man and a good-looking blonde close together and felt a shudder come over him, though he didn't know why. He kept his frown and walked out. He was making his way down the corridor to the next cell when his steps came almost to a stop. Now the damn whispers were coming to him now in waves and it was pissing him off. He ground his teeth and held himself up with his hand on the wall, but still he walked, inch by irritated inch. He felt nausea and he felt his head compounded with thoughts that were not his own.

----------------

Bulma, who was curled in a ball at Chi-chi's feet, wanted to cry out as her own whispers came back with vengeance. The alien thoughts were painful and hard to keep down. She wanted to die, she wanted to run…

----------------

The prince stood outside the second cell's doorway, wanting to go in, but the pain was too much. This was stupid. He should just blast all of them to get rid of those whispers, to get rid of the pain, to rid himself of this damn weakness. He raised his arm, ready to let a ki blast loose onto the cell door, to destroy the cell and all who resided inside. He was ready to blow this agony away, but he hesitated when nothing came. He couldn't, he just could not shoot and destroy the whispers. Cursing, he backed away. He was panting, sweating, and he could hardly stand, yet he continued to back away. Slowly he turned and walked into the shadows of the corridors.

----------------

Inside the cell, Bulma couldn't hold on. When it became too much to bear, she let darkness wrap itself around her and she passed out on the pain and something else…

* * *

A/N: This is the Beta'd version of Chapter 1, I hope you like it. Please give your thanks to Hollyberry for all her hard work!  



	2. My new Life

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

It took three months for the ship to reach Vegeta-sei and during that time Bulma was in hell. Each night the whispers would come to her in a chorus. One auditory onslaught caused her ears to bleed and more than once she passed out. And on those nights, the prince had tried to enter the second cell but was unable to. Finally, during the last few days of their trip, the prince decided to keep a clear distance from Chikyuu-jins, to fuck it all. Bulma felt the urgent whispers less and less in those last few days, but her worry and uncertainty grew. What was going to happen to her and her fellow cellmates? She had clung to Chi-chi, creating a deep friendship with her new friend and praying that, when they reached whatever destination, they could remain together.

The prince had also grown very unsettled. When they landed he would have to take a pod to see Freeza. He knew that he would probably be beaten almost to his death for what he'd done. He would survive, he was strong and perhaps the only hope for his people, and he was too valuable to Freeza for the lizard to let him die. His father believed that Freeza was a godsend to the Saiya-jin Empire, but the prince knew the truth: Freeza wanted to destroy Vegeta-sei. Not only had he heard various rumors, he'd also overheard Freeza's lackeys discussing it. His father was too drunk on Freeza's influence to see his mistake and now he, the prince, was the only hope for his people and his empire.

----------------

Bulma felt the ship shake and rumble underneath her, like it had three months earlier, signaling to her that they were landing. By this time, most her cellmates who had survived were too far gone to care. Some had become insane, broken or were killed for causing a scene during mealtimes. Chi-chi, as she found out, was a fighter and was well able to survive the trip, which allowed Bulma to survive as well. During the landing, the lights had come fully on, causing both her and Chi-chi to squint their eyes. When the shaking and rumbling finally stopped, they both knew they had reached their destination. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's try to stick together," Bulma whispered into Chi-chi's ear.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"But…if we do happen to get separated, let's not get upset, because they probably would kill us like those others if we did."

Chi-chi only nodded to this, but after a moment realized that most likely this was the last day either one of them would see each other.

"Let's make a promise…" Chi-chi's voice was filled with pain and sorrow.

"Okay, what promise?"

"To survive."

Just as Bulma's face paled at the true meaning of her friend's words, the cell doors opened to reveal the man she hated the most, the man responsible for all this. She didn't know his name, but she could recognize that ugly, bald head anywhere. His tail was wrapped around him, his arms were folded before him and his face held a disturbing smirk. Behind him walked what looked like a tall, spiky-haired Saiya-jin.

"Nappa, lets get this done quickly," the spiky-haired one said. Bulma's mind immediately grabbed on to the larger one's name: "Nappa." Now, she had a name on which to center her burning hate and rage. Nappa. The man who killed her father and brought her into hell.

"Shut up, Radditz! I know what I'm doing!" Nappa yelled back in annoyance at the other Saiya-jin. Radditz ignored Nappa's outburst and stepped forward with a pile of papers, or so it seemed to Bulma, in his hands.

"Alright, you worthless pieces of trash! Each of you will be filling out these forms to determine to which slave department you'll be assigned! If you don't have them completed in ten minutes, I will make sure to blast you to hell myself!" Nappa yelled to the Chikyuu-jin "slaves," as he put it. Bulma's heart sank further down.

_So that's what we now are!_ she thought to herself. She wouldn't be a slave! She rather die now as a free person than live a life of servitude to these evil beings! So, with a small breath, she stood and glared daggers at Nappa, ready to fight and die for freedom.

Speechless, Chi-chi's face paled. _What of our promise, Bulma?_ Chi-chi desperately called out with her thoughts, knowing Bulma would not hear them, but hoped none the less.

Nappa was watching Radditz handing out the forms when his eyes reached Bulma. He remembered that girl from before. He remembered how much he disliked her defiant expression when he captured her back on Chikyuu. His face curled in rage and disgust. He would teach her where her place was.

"You should know your place, wench!" he growled loudly, but she did not move. She would not allow herself to show fear. He stormed up to her and grabbed her collar, lifting her off her feet to be nose-to-nose with him. But still, she would not break. Nappa remembered where he got her from and the prince's orders not to kill any Chikyuu-jin females. He was not allowed to outright kill her, but then he thought of the next best thing, even though he would be, in a way, breaking orders. _Oh, well,_ he smirked to himself_, what's one little Chikyuu-jin girl?  
_  
"Little wench, you will learn to know your place. Just because you are too damned ugly to be of any real use, I'm going to send you somewhere that makes Hell look like a vacation spot!" Hearing that, Radditz stopped passing out forms and now was staring at Nappa as if he had a death wish. Nappa smirked as his hold grew tighter, causing Bulma to gasp as her breath was cut off.

"You, little bitch, will be sent to Slave Master Chili of the 3rd-class slave department. No slave has survived more then three months under him, as Tabe-jins are a cruel species that love to inflict pain." Nappa couldn't keep in his menacing chuckle. Bulma hadn't really heard him as she was struggling to breathe. Nappa released her and she came crashing to the floor. All Bulma heard before she passed out was Chi-chi calling out her name as she rushed to her side. She looked up into her friend's face, and with tears forming in her eyes, Chi-chi became a blur. Then she saw no more.

----------------

Bulma woke with a start as she was dumped into a chilly, stagnant pond. She gasped for air, arms flinging around in a vain attempt to remove herself from the smelly water. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her by the hair and flung her towards the ground. She slowly made her way to her feet, shaking slightly. She felt dizzy and out of place, trying to make out the words a funky-looking man was yelling at her. Suddenly, she felt him smack her across the face and she came to full attention. Before her stood a being with orange skin, complete with two red eyes ― no, make that four eyes ― and two holes where a nose was supposed to be. She held back the urge to vomit.

"You lazy fucking whore! You will learn your place or I will beat you in to it!" he screamed. He was holding a gray robe in his hand, much like the one he was wearing. It was nothing special, just a basic garment to cover one's body, which would allow one to work, no matter how menial the job. He flung it into her face.

"Put this on! Your new duties will begin with washing dishes in the main Mess Hall. You should be grateful I'm starting you off with this. After nightfall, you will come back to see me and I will show you where you will sleep. Do not rest; do not take a break, and do not eat! You will eat tomorrow. One mistake and I'll give you a real good beating! NOW HURRY BEFORE I DECIDE TO BEAT YOU ANYWAY!"

Bulma was too out of it to reply, no matter how much she wanted to. So she simply complied and donned the robe. She glared at the ugly thing in front of her as he led her to the Mess Hall. Once she arrived there, she stared in amazement at the filthy state it which it was. The dishes were piled a mile high, laden with grease and dirt…and blood…crusting around the edges. The creature left her so she could start. Only then she realized how dangerous this job really was. Knives and sharp utensils were hiding everywhere. The unstable stacks of dirty dishes, taller than she was, were all over, and the water in the vomit-filled sink looked nearly toxic. The night wouldn't come fast enough for her.

----------------

Prince Vegeta was on the floor, bruised and bleeding. Before him stood a white humanoid lizard, a blue-skinned pretty boy, and a pink humanoid blob. They all were smirking except the lizard, Freeza. Vegeta squeezed his eyes harder to shut out the pain, trying not to get up. As expected, Freeza was displeased and had mercilessly beaten the boy for the last hour. Vegeta had come to explain his actions and merely stated that he and his other companions had gotten carried up in their zeal during the invasion and had destroyed Chikyuu as an afterthought. Freeza was quite angry about it but knew that Saiya-jins became easily carried away whenever they fought, purged and murdered. Still, he would love to kill the boy for letting a fortune go down the drain. But the boy was too much under his control and too much of a valuable fighter. Freeza decide that he would let the boy live…barely.

Vegeta barely hung on. His thoughts clung to the need to protect his people, his pride, and oddly…those whispers. Throughout the hour, the whispers came to him, very lightly, very softly, almost encouraging him…

_Survive…be strong…promise…_They were the only words that he could make out. Oddly, he seemed to draw strength from them. He stayed conscious until Freeza decided to stop. Vegeta could swear almost every bone in his young body had been broken and he would gain even more scars now.

----------------

Luckily, Bulma was able to keep herself from getting cut, knowing she would lose her arm or hand to some deadly infection because of the nasty "water" if she did. Her thoughts during this ordeal had been plagued again by those soft whispers, the same ones she had since she had gotten captured. But this time they were full of pain. She felt that she needed to be strong so that perhaps the pain in the whispers' voices would lessen. And they did. Bulma also kept remembering that promise she gave Chi-chi and it kept her going.

When she was done that chore, she returned to Slave Master Chili, as she found out who he was, whose job it was to assign her weekly duties and where her place of rest would be. He was disappointed, to say the least, that Bulma had returned without cutting herself. He simply told her of her new duties, the rules, and the hours she was granted off, of which there were hardly any. Mainly, her duties were to serve the 3rd-class soldier brackets, consisting mostly of the female officers and a couple male ones. Everyday, she was to wake three hours before light, clean the main hallway, prepare the officers' clothes, take them their food and clothing, then feed the bracket's pets. When those were done, she was to go to the engineering department, where the 3rd-class rejuvenation tanks and armor were maintained, to pick up the trash there, then clean the outside gardens and dust the vases in the main audience chamber.

After she had taken care of all her duties, she could have some free time, but could not leave the compound and had to stay out of sight. She was to serve the female officers Seripa, Serori, Negi, Letta, and Nasu. Her male clientele were Pota and Toma. She made it a point to properly remember all of their names so she would not offend them. She was aptly reminded that the men would want more services from her later on. As she was only 12, she could only imagine what that meant. She was also supposed to perform other duties when called for.

When Bulma reached the place where she would call "home" for the rest of her days, she quickly scanned around for Chi-chi, praying she would be among the other slaves who did the other work here and serviced the other soldiers. But as she looked about the room, Chi-chi was nowhere to be seen. She noticed that the room smelled of blood and sickness. There were about 15 beds that were merely slabs of the floor raised knee high and covered with a light, thin, bamboo-like padding and one window that was completely opened and seemed to stay open. She saw that the other occupants of these quarters were already asleep. Chili pointed to the one vacant bed on the right.

"We eat in the morning. Sleep, for you have plenty of work to do tomorrow!" He quickly turned and left, leaving her alone in the dark with only the scantest of pale moonlight coming in the open window to guide her.

All the slaves were asleep, dead asleep. In the darkness, Bulma had stumbled against one of the beds, making some noise, not much, but enough that it would have awoken her if she had been the one sleeping, but no one moved an inch. She finally made it to her bed and lay down slowly on the hard and uncomfortable surface. She frowned as the nightwind passed over her bare arms and legs, causing her to shudder. She decided to use the padding as a blanket just to keep warm.

She was on Vegeta-sei and she didn't even get a chance to look outside to see her new "home" planet. She frowned again, realizing they must have put her here for her to be broken or killed. Bulma thought of her promise to Chi-chi. Her promise… _I wonder if I should just accept the fact that I'll probably die here?_ As soon as the thought entered her mind she angrily shook her head. No! She was Bulma Briefs! She was smart, beautiful and strong! She would not allow some monkeys and some stupid, ugly-looking alien to break her!

She made up her mind then. She would learn to survive here, to be stronger, and to outwit all these stupid bastards! She would keep her promise…no, more than that. She would become a lot stronger, then break free and rescue Chi-chi. She would leave this place and find another home. She would continue on for that hope. She wouldn't allow them to break her, to view her as weak! She would watch and learn, making sure not to repeat others' mistakes. She would outsmart them all and perhaps…if she got strong enough and smart enough…she would get revenge for her people and Chikyuu on the bastard who destroyed it!

----------------

It had been a very hard first week for Bulma. She had woken on her first day to meet hell face-on. She woke, ate disgusting food then had to clean a mile-long hallway before she had to serve her clientele. The first time, she had to rush to finish, which had led to a "soft" beating. Sore, she collected food and cleaned the clothing for the soldiers she served, before delivering them, which turned out be a hardship in itself.

Upon reaching the first room, she was literally scared out of her wits as she entered. Unfortunately for her, this was to be repeated throughout the deliveries that followed. Whenever she entered one of the soldiers' rooms, she was alternately insulted, ignored, or sometimes hit hard across the face. Then she had to scramble to gather up the dirty clothes to deliver them to the laundry department. After she served their food, they would literally kicked her out. But the two men were harder on her, making teasing attempts to grab and grope her, almost to the point of being pedophilic. Bulma had no other choice but to run errands for them as well, fetching their armor or documents, and cleaning up messes they left behind.

It was well past the afternoon when she left to feed the bracket's pets. This time, she was almost certain she would die for each pet she encountered was more vicious than the last. The last pet she needed to feed resembled a huge cat with three tails that looked back at her as if she was going to be its food. With a sigh, she remembered all the demanding, but gentle, cats that lived with her back home on Chikyuu and how she wished she was feeding them now instead of this awful creature. However, her "cat" knowledge managed to come in handy and she was able to leave the pet hall with only a couple of rips in the hem of her robe and her life intact, but just barely. She almost ran out of the pet hall when she was done, but luckily she had won a small battle and she was not eaten.

As soon as she got to the engineering department for the 3rd-class brackets, she knew her duties here were going to be much more dangerous. If she wasn't a scientist/inventor/engineer, she would have been dead the first day. The head engineer smirked down at her and told her what she needed to do. Her job was to pick up and dispose of various pieces of failed machinery that, if handled in the wrong way, would have either shocked her or caused severe bodily damage or complete brain damage. She merely glared at him with a growing hate in her blue eyes, but he simply chuckled and told her to get to work. As she began to pick the items up, he would pause to look at her then continue what he was doing, all with a knowing look of pleasure, as if he already knew what was going to happen to her. She looked at the first piece in her hand then frowned. She caught his smirk and glared back at him with annoyance. She would show him that Dr. Brief's little girl knew what she was doing. The discarded pieces got deadlier, but she picked each one of them up carefully and correctly. After each successful collection, she made sure to throw a hate-filled, triumphant glance at the head engineer, who looked more and more displeased.

With that chore finally done, she left to go clean the main audience chamber's vases and her gardening (which was nearly as bad as doing the dishes). As she went along to each task, she made careful note of her whereabouts so she would not get lost. She also studied other slaves' behaviors and attitudes and what tactics would either help her survive or get her killed. Staying out of sight, she would watch with enthusiasm and interest the training ground where the soldiers sparred. Sometimes she couldn't even make out the fighters' movements as they leapt into the sky and their blows and kicks became faster than her eye could follow.

As night came, she went back to the slave chamber along with the other slaves. Slave Master Chili was there looking rather unpleasant. Bulma had a feeling that he had fully expected her to either come back half-dead or be killed outright. Sure, she felt dead-tired and she ached horribly, but she had made it, bruised from her rough treatment but alive. A furious Chili gave her another beating, just because she didn't appear hurt enough then told her to go to sleep.

During the rest of the week, she found out that they only bothered to feed the slaves once every other day; sometimes two days in a row, if they were lucky. She learned to get food whenever she gardened by eating a few things that she determined were safe. Through trial and error, she found her extra source of nourishment on the third day, only after vomiting out a couple of mistakes. Each day grew more dangerous, because each time she triumphed by staying alive, she was beaten for it. She forced herself to stop crying altogether, constantly reminding herself of her promise, to become stronger. The people in the engineering department kept directing her towards the more dangerous items to clean up, but she was still smart enough to notice what they were trying to do and stayed cautious. She had trouble at times communicating because she couldn't understand Saiyan language. She picked up a few words and went from there, trying hard not to let anyone know she was learning. Bulma managed to get to her sixth day, alive and in one piece. Until then, the soldiers continued to mistreat her, with the exception of one…who became nicer.

On her seventh day, Bulma entered Seripa's chambers after she was commanded to do so. Bulma was silent as she placed the food down on the table in front of the female officer. Seripa caught Bulma's eyes for a moment then started to eat in silence. Bulma thought it was very weird. She had always been on the receiving end of insults from Seripa, but never silence. Frankly, it scared the shit out of her. So she quickly turned around and set out the clean clothes on Seripa's bed before collecting the dirty ones, slightly cleaning up as she went along. When she was done, Bulma headed for the door, but Seripa's voice stopped her. Wide-eyed and confused, Bulma turned to face her. She didn't bow or keep her head down, she just stared back at Seripa, unbelieving at what she'd just heard.

"Dumbass slave, did you not hear me? I said WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Seripa repeated through the scouter's translator.

"B-Bulma Briefs," Bulma stuttered. This was the closest that anyone had spoken to her like a person in a week.

"Hmph! Seems like you're the first slave to survive longer then a day or two at this post."

"I ―" Bulma didn't know what to say. So she steeled herself and spoke with fire in her eyes. "I don't wish to die, but to become stronger...that was my promise to a friend."

Seripa raised her eyebrows in surprise. This slave sounded very Saiya-jin-like. A week at her post hadn't broken her yet. She had wondered how long it would take for this fragile-looking, blue-haired girl to break, yet she had lasted the week, which could not be said for the weak slaves who had come before her. Seripa frowned. It was a waste to her, for this slave seemed worthy of some respect.

"I suppose we shall see," Seripa said as she finished her meal. Bulma removed the empty plate quickly and gracefully.

Seripa suddenly thought of an old book that she had in her chambers; a useless thing which she had desperately wanted to rid herself of. With it, she would test this slave, for her graceful movements and her fire seemed worthy of her experiment. Seripa got up from the table and went to open up a chest. With one hand, she pulled out an old torn, beat-up bodysuit meant for training, and with the other she picked up the book. She turned around and shoved these items into a very puzzled Bulma, that already had her hands full.

"I want these things disposed of…but in manner which would allow me to see them again. I have no use for them, but I expect them not be destroyed or else I will blast you to hell. Got it?" Seripa's cold glare bore into Bulma as she slowly nodded back catching the officer's hidden meaning. "Perhaps another could use these things…Now, slave, get out of my sight!" Bulma nodded and blinked, then spun around and bolted out of the door. In her rough way, Seripa had given these as gifts for her to use and now she needed to find a way to hide them.

* * *

A/N: Beta Version by Hollyberry! 3  



	3. The Legend

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

A couple of days after he returned home from Freeza and his beatings, Prince Vegeta stepped out of the rejuvenation tank. He was in his own private medical bay inside the palace. He emerged from the tank damp and not very pleased, but he did feel strong. That, of course, was only natural since Saiya-jins only tended to get stronger after each fight and the physical damage they received. The medical staff quickly dressed the prince and stepped back to give him his space. Vegeta looked disdainfully at them, seeing their faces marked with fear. He "hmphed" in displeasure and strolled out of the room.

Vegeta was in a particularly foul mood today. He wanted to get his hands on the report on the Chikyuu-jins, especially any information regarding the females. Inwardly, he wanted to dismiss any thoughts about the bond legend, but he also needed more knowledge and detail about it. Was everything he just went through with Freeza part of the legend? Or was it only to learn more about Freeza's plans? While he was being beaten shitless, he overheard about how Freeza had already gained complete control of both the south and east quadrants of the galaxy. There were about five galaxies charted of which he already knew, so if Freeza could take over one meant that he could take over the rest that much quicker. Time was running out. At 13 years old, Vegeta had seen Freeza conquer those systems within 5 years' time. And he didn't like it.

As he walked, his rage grew with each step. He needed a plan, a way to win against Freeza. He would be damned if he asked for help! He paused for a moment and forced his angry frustration down a bit. Would asking for outside help damage his pride as much as watching Freeza take his place as the strongest warrior in the universe? Not just that, but wouldn't watching as Freeza killed his people, destroyed his planet and took away his right to kingship, then killed him as well be worth not lossing a small amount of pride? _And also take that Chikyuu-jin's bond away from me? _He paused again. Did he just think that or was it some mad demon plaguing his soul? He roughly brushed the thought away. He needed an ally to rely upon, someone who he could trust. He thought hard for a moment and a plan began to form.

Vegeta remembered that 2nd-class idiot Radditz from the Chikyuu mission. He recalled that Radditz' father was a 3rd-class weakling but knew that Bardock had hated Freeza for sometime now, ever since the tyrant ordered him and his troop to Kanassa. Rumors about that ill-fated assignment spread throughout the ranks, but after he returned from that planet, people whispered about his ability to see the future. And Bardock was loyal like no other. Vegeta smirked, pleased by his foresight in choosing the 3rd-class warrior. Bardock would assist him, lest Vegeta decided to execute his two sons for stupidity. With Bardock's help, he could set up underground alliances with different systems outside this galaxy, farther from even Freeza's greedy reach. Thus he could gain more time and set up an empire of his own outside of Vegeta-sei. Of course, it might turn into a twisted sort of civil war, but as long as Freeza was killed in the end, it didn't matter. Vegeta knew he alone was destined to become the Legendary! In the middle of his musings, Vegeta suddenly got the urge to bite his nails. _What the hell?_ Never before had he the inkling to do something so…so vulgar and stupid! The conflict made him stop dead in his tracks. Shaking off the strange urge to nibble his fingernails, his mind returned to the lingering question of the bond. But now he had to brief his father, as he was supposed to after receiving any beatings from Freeza. Damn his father for needing to speak with him! What he really needed to do was to find out more about this damned bond legend before he did anything else! Vegeta turned on his heel and headed toward the Scholar Wing of the palace.

----------------

"Your highness, we did not expect you here so soon! We apolo ―" Prince Vegeta quickly cut the old Saiya-jin scholar's words with an impatient raise of his hand. The man was lucky he did not kill him outright.

"Save your breath. I come for information," the prince said coolly.

The robed and armored scholar bowed, then went to his knee while his fisted right arm crossed his chest. The man would anything for his prince, but he didn't want to lose his life by doing anything to displease him. Then he stood, careful to keep his gaze lowered, focused on the prince's boots.

"I am at your service, my prince."

Vegeta looked around. The main Scholar's Chamber was filled books, scrolls, and maps. Most were about Saiya-jin war tactics, fighting styles and techniques, but some of them were about culture, history, myths, and legends. Certainly, there were other rooms filled with information on other cultures, but the biggest and best room was about, of course, Vegeta-sei and Saiya-jins. With a bored sigh, the prince began to speak.

"No one is to know I was here, Scholar." Vegeta glared at the man, leaving the rest unspoken. When the scholar nodded, Vegeta continued. "I want to learn more about the legend of the first bond."

The old scholar's eyes widened, surprised by the request. The legend was, of course, laughed at, scoffed at, ridiculed, and most of all hated. Most did not want to believe it existed or even accept it as part of Saiya-jin legends or history. It was viewed as weak and unnecessary. The scholar also viewed it as dangerous because he was the only one to know about the legend fully.

"What do you wish to know, your highness?"

"Everything! Do not leave anything out!" The prince glared at the scholar intensely.

"Yes, your highness. Then I shall begin at the beginning. Many discount this, but the legend of the first bond and the legend of the Legendary go hand-in-hand."

"WHAT?" The prince could not hide his surprise. If these bothersome whispers did indeed signify that he had the bond, then he would indeed become the Legendary!

"Well, your highness, the first Legendary was said to have achieved his form by intense rage and gifted power. Many, if not all, Saiya-jins believe it was because this elevated level of rage had come solely from his fervent determination to never lose a battle no matter what or who the opponent he faced. And that is true, but not the complete truth. However, what very few knew is that before the death of the Legendary, he taken a mate…an alien mate, a very taboo thing during that time and even now. It was said that his love for her was so intense that planets fell when anyone dared to look at her wrong. She was no phenomenal beauty, but she was very far from being considered as ugly. As it happened one day, she was killed by the hand of her mate's greatest opponent. The grief and rage he felt up on losing his bonded mate drove him over the brink of madness and thus he became the Legendary. He turned his anger upon his mate's killer and killed him in revenge, but during the battle, he sustained a mortal wound in the fight as well.

"He staggered to where his mate lay and, to his amazement, realized that she still held the tiniest spark of life within her. Right before he died, he transferred the last of his power to bond himself to her, so that their souls would be joined forever in the afterlife. The story continued to say that, upon witnessing this powerful and unselfish act, the gods themselves were moved. They then declared that, when a new Legendary arose in three thousand years, the fabled bond between the Legendary and his destined love would also return. Oddly though, a Legendary did surface in recent times, as predicted, but he proclaimed loudly, as it was written, that there was no bond, that he had become the Legendary without the need for such a weakness. But those who remembered him, also recalled that he died very young as a result of incurable madness."

"How could one recognize this bond? What are the traits and side effects?" The prince was growing impatient. He did not want to believe this old crippled man, but his heart kept silent, hoping for this to be truth, and not simply because of those strange whispers running around his damned head, but because of the possibility of the connection between that legend and the legend of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin.

"I can not be sure, your highness. The only account of the bond was from what I just told you. But there are some other things about it that are not common knowledge. Persons who have the bond would have the power to feel the other's emotions, thoughts and could affect the other's personality, such as taking on unconscious and foreign habits. However, they are also able to lend each other strength when necessary. This last trait is a very dangerous one, especially for a warrior. Whenever such a bond exists between two individuals, neither soul is ever whole without the other. For example, when one is born, the other would be born no later than a year afterwards in order to complement each other's existence, just like the first Legendary and his lover. But because of that their destinies ―"

The scholar's lecture was cut off by a loud alarm coming from the prince's scouter. The prince cursed. No doubt it was his father summoning him to the throne room. Veegta could no longer afford to wait another minute, plus he had heard enough. He did not need to hear about the rest. The prince clicked on his scouter, thus allowing his irate father to bark orders into his ear. He sighed and turned to leave, but then stopped for a moment and turned his head slightly.

"That will be all, scholar. Your information has served me well, thus I will not kill you for boring me."

As the prince retreated into the darkness of the hallways, the scholar paled. Unfortunately, the prince left before hearing the most important part of the legend, which was very simple and deadly. If Prince Vegeta, who was destined to be the Legendary, attained the bond, it would become a great weakness and something that could be used against him. But only the scholar knew this, that those who held this powerful bond were linked not only in life but also in death. When one died, the other would follow very soon. He hoped that the prince would return of his own accord so that he could inform him of this crucial fact. But the scholar would be damned to hell if he'd be the one to call Vegeta back, for he would definitely lose his life, and his loyalty to the temperamental prince only went as far as his own skin.

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he made his way to his father, his thoughts haunted by the words the scholar told him. So the first Legendary had taken an alien woman as his mate and bonded with _her?!_ He had always been under the impression that the legendary bond could only occur between Saiya-jin's. He cursed again, even louder, knowing he might damn well be bonded to a Chikyuu-jin alien female. Disgusting! This female could turn out to be hideous, weak or worse…_emotional_. He shuddered at the thought. Though he hated his fiancé, at least she was Saiya-jin and strong…in fact, she was the strongest female Saiya-jin on Vegeta-sei. The damned arranged marriage was scheduled to take place when he was crowned king. Once they were wed, he would be obligated to sire an heir with her. After that, he could banish her from his presence. At least, he did not have to tolerate her now. He met her once for two minutes and that was enough. It didn't take long for him to realize that she held no attraction for him. All Yasai needed to do was give him an heir then she could burn in hell for all he cared. Damn this bond! Damn Freeza! Damn his father!….DAMN EVERYTHING!

----------------

Bulma was in the garden that was assigned to her care. She was absently biting at her nails as she worked when she heard the whispers again, but this time they were loud and full of frustrated rage_…DAMN EVERYTHING! _She was startled for a moment by the intensity of the whispers, but immediately went back to work. The garden was beginning to look better and better and she silently thanked her mother for the lessons she gave Bulma on how to have a green thumb.

The first time she saw it, it was in a horrible state of neglect. Snakes and spiders crawling everywhere, along with choking weeds that looked like they could devour her were spread out almost everywhere. Those nasty things were the first to go. Bulma didn't know how she managed it, but now the garden looked just slightly overgrown. The garden was in a very secluded part of the compound, quiet and unused and though no one but her cared to come here, it was still her duty to keep it clean and nice. She was going to do what it took to make it perfect. Bulma's eyes widened at the thought. As she labored on, she knew she was getting stronger and faster after being here only three weeks. She was also learning to manage her time and tasks more wisely.

Luckily, she was able to hide the things Seripa had given her from her slave master and everyone else's prying eyes. She wore the body suit under her robes and, using a belt she had trash-picked from the disposing area, she kept the precious book tied to her body at all times. After a couple days, she thought to make a capsule box from a few of the things she was supposed to dispose during her duties at the engineering department. Before she could do that, she would have to fashion some tools, which she did by using more discards. Then she had to be really careful and hide them under her bed so that she might work on her project at night when everyone else was sleeping. It wasn't the safest place, but it would do for now. Since there was so little light to clearly see what she was doing, naturally it took her a very long time. Working as she was on getting that done, she didn't get the chance to look at the old, decomposing book.

As she worked in the garden, she paused and looked around. Now would be a great opportunity to take a short break and look at the book. Looking around again, she sat down on a clear patch of grass and pulled the book out from underneath her robe. Her curious blue eyes grew even wider when she saw what was written on its pages. The first half of the book was filled with pictures and diagrams outlining fighting techniques. She could only guess what the other half was about, for the pages were filled with words that were obviously written in the foreign Saiya-jin language. But in the very back of the book were some references about the written language, something she could use to learn how to read the book. Her eyes were full of delight. She had already picked up some Saiyan words and a couple of short phrases, but was careful to never let on to anyone that she understood what little she did know about the language. And now, thanks to this book, she would be able to incorporate it into written and recognizable words. It would be tough, but she knew she could do it. After all, she was the smartest girl in the universe! She smirked at the thought.

She went back to the beginning of the book and was amazed yet again at the images of the fighting techniques. _The basics. I could learn from this to get stronger…to survive longer!_ But where could she train? She couldn't use the slave chamber, not even at night. There was no room and too many people around. And she would probably get punished or worse if she got caught training…

Suddenly, an alien bird landed on a nearby rock and chirped, startling Bulma from her troubled thoughts. Annoyed, she jumped up and cursed the bird for frightening her like it had, but when she looked in its direction she saw an old path, covered by forgotten shrubs and bushes. She closed the book and tucked it back under her robe. Her natural curiosity got the better of her and she followed the overgrown trail to where it ended, right up to the main building and a window. And it wasn't just any window, for she recognized it as an old, rusted window that never closed, and that it was very near the slaves' chamber. She smiled, feeling very much like she just won a prize. Someday, very soon, she would show Seripa just how strong she was going to become!

* * *

A/N: Beta version by Hollyberry! 3  



	4. 3 years later

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**(3 years later)**

"Father, I want you to immediately execute Yasai! She has once again disrespected our royal house by slutting around with another piece of 3rd-class trash!" Prince Vegeta said as he busted through the doors of the throne room. His father was alone, reading the latest reports on Freeza's latest conquests. King Vegeta looked up coldly at his son's noisy intrusion, irritated that he would bring this issue up yet again this month. Just because the boy recently returned from a successful mission for Freeza, it didn't mean he could become disruptive whenever he felt like it.

"Brat, show me proof and I will execute her myself!" the king declared, knowing full well that the prince did not have any proof to give. Yasai was an Elite and the king sincerely doubted she would go and do something so below her. It was also no secret that the prince hated the fiancé that had been chosen for him. He wouldn't go near her, let alone touch her.

"I saw her with my own eyes! That is proof enough!" The prince was now visually upset, his face red as a beet, every vein popping on his neck and forehead. No one realized how much he hated her. To him, she was a complete whore. He had caught her in the act at least a dozen times, almost as if she was flaunting the fact of her treachery, each time with a new and willing 3rd-class idiot. Vegeta knew she kept doing it because he refused to give her what she wanted. He was disgusted by her, even though she was strong, her personality reeked. She was disloyal, dishonest, and, in his eyes, ugly. Why, she reminded him more of a damn man than a woman! Most Saiya-jin females looked fairly feminine with just a little extra muscle, but not Yasai. Because of this and her rotten attitude, he avoided her as much as he could.

Vegeta was much too busy to take interest in women, let alone one that looked like a man. He had a damn rebellion to lead, more underground treaties to make, missions to partake for the white lizard, to whom he was forced to show his "loyalty," training, and, of course, being a prince. The idea of dallying with whores seemed below him. He would never touch one and besides, he already had a damn fiancé, so he could not show disrespect for the royal decree and openly court another woman. It made his hate for Yasai even worse. What he truly wanted was a woman as untouched as he! Whenever his thoughts turned to this subject, he would always think of those delicate whispers that seemed to have a hold on his reason from time to time. He wondered if the Chikyuu-jin female with whom he had this bond was untouched as well and if she was beautiful…but those thoughts only tended to make him angrier. His rage piqued with the frustration of it all. Thanks to all of his involvements, he never had the time to look for her. She was probably of no use anyway. Most likely, as a slave, she would have been ravaged a hundred times by now.

"When you can show me tangible proof, I will believe you, Vegeta. But for now you must accept her as your Queen-to-be," his father stated firmly, his tone not permitting an argument. The prince would have to do as he was told.

"NEVER!" Vegeta shouted, venting his anger with his voice. Then the prince turned on his heel and left, leaving the king alone to sigh in frustration at his son's behavior. The prince needed to do something to fully release his anger and hate. Vegeta decided to train, alone, because if he sparred with anyone right now, it would only end up with one less Saiya-jin to use against Freeza. His father didn't know about his underground work, still allowing himself to be manipulated by Freeza. The white lizard would soon destroy Vegeta-sei and his father. The king was helpless because he was clueless as to Freeza's true intentions. But not the prince. Vegeta swore that he would save his people and his pride from both an unfit king and Freeza.

----------------

It was night and the stars were like jewels, shining in beauty. But Bulma didn't notice, not now anyway. She was too busy practicing her kicks under the starlight, in her little garden, now perfectly trimmed, weeded and so very green. The bushes and trees rewarded her for all of the attention she'd given them by growing taller, allowing her more privacy from unwanted eyes. She was sweating, but didn't want to stop. Off to the side were her slave robes, her old decomposing book, and three inventions she had decided to keep over the last three years. Bulma loved feeling stronger; it meant she would live longer. Before, all she would care about was her beauty, but now she felt dedicated to her strength. Luckily for her, her beauty came naturally but it was also getting to be a headache, given her status as a slave. Ever since Bulma turned 15, more of the Saiya-jin males didn't even bother to keep their hands to themselves. She was becoming more womanly by the day and now she had to work twice as hard to keep herself safe, pure, and alive. Thankfully, she was smart enough to be able to avoid situations that would have ended in rape or death or both. Her frayed, loose robes hid her figure, and her hair, though long, was kept greased flat against her skull. And she smelled. Though it irked her, she hardly bathed in order to keep the men away from her and so far it was working. She still needed to get stronger, and that was why she trained every night, under the stars, here in her garden, with utmost enthusiasm.

The last three years had been very hard for Bulma. Her training was hard simply because of the beatings she received daily and anything resembling peace was hard to come by for her. She was still struggling to learn the Saiya-jin language. Over the years, she had learned much about the culture and still it did not seem enough. After she found that trail that lead to her garden from the slaves' chambers, she slipped out to train every night though sometimes she was too beaten and bruised to do so. On those nights, she stayed inside to heal and turned her energies to inventing many different things, using various discarded parts from her job in the engineering department, or studied her book. After making a box capsule in which to keep her things and tools, Bulma fashioned a flashlight of sorts that could replicate music and could also record audio/visual images. That particular invention came as a must for her as she hated doing things in silence and needed to see her stances to improve on them, as well as having a light for reading and inventing. With that invention in hand, she could now experiment and make a number of things, but she would also dispose of them the next day so that people around her would not become suspicious of her accumulating too much stuff. Another necessary invention came to her after she had been beaten one too many times for sleeping in. It was an alarm that only she could hear, and she made sure to keep that invention hidden as well. But her latest invention was created because of the increasingly bold advances she'd been getting from men. It was a small, handheld ki disrupter, which could steal ki from an attacker, build up a stored charge, then be fired back with disabling results. She had already used it a dozen times and thanks to its effectiveness, no one knew what hit them.

She smiled as she continued to methodically kick the air. Bulma was safe for now, as long as she had her pint-sized ki disrupter with her, she could keep her virginity intact. Her book was coming along slowly; she could understand very little, but she did find out about the other half of the book. It was divided in four parts: history, culture, war tactics, and battle strategies of Vegeta-sei. Unfortunately, that was all she had been able to make out so far; the written language was far more complicated then she originally thought. With what she had learned by listening to conversations and by reading the book, her ability to speak and understand the Saiya-jin language was almost fully developed.

Bulma sighed as she stopped her kicks. It was getting late and she needed rest. She pulled on her robes that signified her status then sadly put away her things in the capsule box. She loved her alone time at night and was disappointed each time she had to go back. She closed the lid then pushed the capsule button so that the box turned into a little capsule that fit into her palm with a button on one end. She carefully put the capsule in a packet she had sewn on to her belt from materials she had found here and there, which she wore under her robes. It was small, but secure and out of sight, and that was all that mattered to her. Her duties never got easier, only harder. The other slaves were jealous of her simply because she was strong and survived anything their masters had thrown at her. Slave Master Chili hated her the most; she was the one slave he failed to break, the first to survive so long at her post. On more than one occasion, he chose to beat her almost to the brink of death simply because she didn't look hurt enough or that she happened to succeed in doing something when he fully expected her to fail.

The soldiers were just as bad as Chili, but Seripa was different. Bulma knew Seripa respected her, but still had to treat her outwardly like the slave she was. She clearly remembered when Seripa had intervened when a male soldier had pinned her against a wall. Later, Seripa commented she was just walking by and would not have bothered to help her otherwise, Bulma knew better.

As the last three years went by, Bulma made another discovery that gripped her heart. While with Seripa, Bulma heard her speak with her Captain, a man named Bardock, about Chikyuu. It was then that Bulma found out who had been responsible for the destruction of her home world. She learned to hate him, that faceless man who would forever be her enemy: Prince Vegeta. It had been he who had released the blast that destroyed her planet and she would never forgive him. The news had made her sick with hate and rage.

Bulma quietly climbed into the slaves' chamber window and slid into her bed right below it. She had no comfort in life now, except those strong whispers that seem to never go away, especially at night when she was the most tired. Sometimes, the whispers were hateful or fitfully angry, but they were always prideful and strong, and they always lent her their strength, especially when she was being beaten for one thing or another. She did not know who or what the whispers were, but she accepted that their presence signified a type of madness within her mind, or that she had finally stepped over the sanity line. She didn't care; she would continue to survive, no matter what.

----------------

Chikyuu, the name of a planet that Vegeta could not forget, no matter how much he tried. Three years ago, he had learned about the bond and his destined Chikyuu-jin, and fretted about what he should do with his information. At first, he wanted to seek her out and kill her immediately, but wondered if doing that would somehow affect him becoming the Legendary. Yet in his mind he knew he couldn't kill her for another reason. Vegeta would no way admit it, but somewhere deep inside him the idea of killing her brought him anguish. He decided to leave it be; he told no one and ignored it. Let her continue to be a slave, she was of no use to him and he didn't want or need a weakness. It was lucky for him that Freeza had been too busy to notice that Vegeta took slaves from Chikyuu three years ago. If he had, Freeza would have figured out his real intentions when he was brought before the lizard and being beaten almost to death. If Freeza had suspected anything, Vegeta would have been killed outright.

The secret remained secure. Vegeta had left behind the 15 officers who had rounded up the Chikyuu-jin slaves with Nappa and Radditz, back on Chikyuu, thus sealing their doom along with the planet's. He swore the other two to complete secrecy and had them handle the slave placement when they returned to Vegeta-sei. They were told to report to him about the placement of every Chikyuu-jin, which allowed him almost immediate access to any one of them, including his bonded, though he did not know which one was her. Much to his disappointment, only 67 Chikyuu-jins survived the three-month journey from Chikyuu to Vegeta-sei. Now, after three years, only 32 remained. Knowing that they were not his, the thoughts that passed through his head were sympathetic to the plight of the survival of her species. He shook his head, forcing, disallowing her thoughts and sympathies to dictate his actions.

Vegeta was lying on his bed, staring at the top of the bed's canopy with his hands behind his head. The day was wearing on him and the 16-year-old price felt more like an old man with each passing day. His bed was basking in calming starlight flowing in through the window as the darkness surrounded him. Vegeta was aware that his thoughts were plagued by the girl, this stranger, to whom he was bonded. He had to struggle to keep himself at times. If what the old scholar had told him was true, he also knew she was probably affected in the same way by his own thoughts. He smirked. At least he was not going through this madness alone.

He rolled to his side and suddenly caught a glimpse of a specter, of a woman laying in his bed with her back to him. Her long, blue tresses flowed off the pillow towards him like a river and he reached out, trance-like, to touch her, but the image immediately disappeared. Vegeta stared straight forward, shock plainly written on his face. Madness! _Am I truly becoming mad…or just lost?_ he thought for a second, but then relaxed. Perhaps he would do something about the Chikyuu-jins after all, but not tonight. For now, he would sleep and forget about his own foolishness.

----------------

The next morning brought no happiness for the prince. He awoke from tormented dreams of being beaten for no reason, trying to hang on to consciousness. He clearly remembered wishing to be stronger while in the middle of the dream. The odd thing about it all was that he could not determine if the feelings were his or someone else's. His scowl deepened. The only reasonable explanation was that the dream had likely been a combination of both his bonded's and his own experiences.  
Clearly troubled, he got out of bed. On his way to the shower, his scouter went off. He sighed angrily and went to retrieve it. After securing the device on his ear, he pressed the receiving button.

"What?"

"Prince Vegeta, you father wishes to see you regarding Lord Freeza immediately. It seems that Lord Freeza will be arriving here shortly," the officer said clearly in a rush. Something must of happened for the lizard to come here on such short notice and within a day of Vegeta's return. The prince hoped his time was not up for his planet.

"I will be there shortly." And with that he took his scouter off and tossed it on his bed. The prince hated this uncertainty. He quickly showered and dressed in his royal armor.

----------------

"Lord Freeza will be here by the end of the day, boy. It seems he has specifically requested your assistance in purging the next couple systems for his conquest," the king stated, somewhat proudly. Freeza was almost finished his conquering of a neighboring galaxy and for his boy to be apart of it made King Vegeta swell with pride and accomplishment.

"How long do I have to prepare for this assignment and how long will I be gone?" the prince asked emotionlessly.

"You have six hours from now to prepare yourself and, according to the information Lord Freeza has given to me, you will be gone for almost a year." The king eyed his son, who clearly appeared as if all of this boring him. The king was upset that his son did not realize what this meant. "Boy, you should be proud of what this! Don't you realize that this will mean for the Saiya-jin Empire and how it will make your name even grander than it is already?" the king snapped at the prince. Clearly, the boy was clueless.

_Yes, father, my name will be written ever grander in more newly shed blood; all of which will make it that much harder to find alliances against Freeza!_ Vegeta's mind silently screamed, while his face remained emotionless. "Humph."

"Boy–"

"It does not matter, Father. At least I will be away from Yasai. Since I have I only have six hours to prepare, I'm afraid I have no time to sit and chat with you." Prince Vegeta turned to leave, but stopped on the way out, keeping his back to his father. "But you can be certain that I will do my utmost to glorify my name and our Empire, so do not worry, old man." With that, he was gone, leaving the king satisfied but slightly furious at the lack of respect his heir showed him.

-----------------

Pota, a tall 3rd-class Saiya-jin, had been fantasizing lately about his slave assigned to him. It irked him that she was always dirty and she seemed to always find a way out of his grasp. He did not know why or how but he never got to taste her or even kiss her sweet lips. Pota had just returned from a mission that had left him sore and wanting, during which his little fantasy about the slave played out over and over in his head so many times. One night with her was all he wanted; one night was most likely all he would have, since she probably wouldn't survive the night. Pota didn't care; he wanted what he wanted, and besides, she was only a slave. She did not matter. It was his right. Up until now, he never got a chance with her. But all of that would change today. As he opened the door to the slave master's chambers, he smiled at the orange man with four red eyes. The slave master bowed to his visitor as Chili was still a slave himself and it was dangerous for him to disrespect even a 3rd-class Saiya-jin.

"Yes, Lord Pota?"

"Chili, how would you like to make some extra money?"

Chili raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean, Lord Pota?"

"That blue-haired female slave assigned to my post…I want her in my chambers for the night…though she might not come out."

Chili smiled from ear-to-ear. He wanted to rid himself of that damned bitch who seemed untouchable, unbreakable. It shamed him to think that after three years he could not break her or destroy her, but now he had his chance. Killing a slave outright was very much against the law, but the use of other, more subtle means were always allowed, if not recognized. Pota was willing to pay him for the slave, to compensate him over her death and rape, so neither of them would get into any trouble. And both of them would get what they wanted.

"I will make arrangements for tonight, Lord Pota," Chili said as his evil smile grew bigger. He bowed to the Saiya-jin as Pota left. Now, he had plans to make.

----------------

Vegeta was talking to one of his servants about his princely duties and who would be overseeing them while he was away working for Freeza. His face was static, but his mind was moving fast. He had much to do; especially informing Bardock about a dramatic change in his plans. He needed someone to be in charge of the rebel alliance in his absence and he had no choice but to let Bardock take the position temporarily. He needed to get some training done before Freeza arrived to personally retrieve him. Vegeta also knew he needed a reliable ally to be there with him, and he had not made up his choice.

The one Saiya-jin that had completely mystified him, the one that he had been keeping a eye on from a distance, was Kakarotto, Bardock's younger son. Vegeta's informants had told him that Kakarotto had been taken from Chikyuu, and kept insisting that people call him by the odd name of "Goku." Plus, he had, by some odd fate, slowly gained incredible powers. Kakarotto was now ranked as a 1st-class soldier, but he was hardly Saiya-jin. He was emotional, kind, thoughtful, and quite naïve, all things Saiya-jins were usually not. After Kakarotto achieved his 1st-class status, he stubbornly refused to go on any purging missions for Freeza, declaring his preference to stay on Vegeta-sei as a guard. The Chikyuu Saiya-jin had then taken on his assignment as guard for the Royal Science and Technology Division with such gusto, most believed he would lay down his life for it. It disgusted Vegeta to think that that such a power as Kakarotto's was wasted on such a menial assignment. The prince decided then and there that Kakarotto was going to be reassigned to new "guard" duties. He would be ordered to accompany Vegeta as his new guard while the prince was doing Freeza's work. Of course, Vegeta did not necessarily need a guard, but he did need to have someone watching his back; someone who was loyal, naïve, and strong. And Kakarotto would fit the bill nicely.

Then another thought caused Vegeta to cringe –the Chikyuu-jins. With only six hours to prepare, he needed to find a way to inconspicuously protect the remaining Chikyuu-jins while also keeping his accursed bonded one alive. He wanted to kill her with his own hands for putting him through all this frustration. But the quick stab of anguish he felt at the idea of her death made him quickly put aside that desire and fill it with new ones. Now, he was battling with the desire to…ravage her…then kill her. He didn't want to anyone to be forced on him, no matter if it was destiny or not. Vegeta didn't want some alien whore; he wanted a Saiya-jin female that he could choose by himself from the royal court. He wanted to be rid of this damned bond! Vegeta kept telling himself that he wanted all that. But deep in his heart he wanted to know if she was really worthy of him; if she was beautiful or if she really was the other half of his soul. He turned to his servant:

"Kabba, before I leave I want you to record this into law: All slaves species that are on Vegeta-sei with less then 100 in population are not to be executed, killed, or maimed until I return to give further orders. The females of these species shall be ordered to wear hoods and are not to be…touched by any other men except those of their own species. That will be all, I'm going to train."

Kabba nodded as he watched the prince head towards his training chambers. Kabba thought that the prince's last orders were strange but Kabba would not be the one to question them. After all, Vegeta was the prince and his word was the law.

-----------------

That evening came to Vegeta-sei as black as death. Ready to board, Vegeta stood ahead of Kakarotto in front of Freeza's spaceship. When no one came to greet them and the ramp continued to stand empty, the impatient prince and his fellow Saiya-jin moved to enter the ship. Just as they reached the top of the ramp, another alien officer showed up and directed them toward their corridors, then abruptly left. The prince fumed, knowing that Freeza would never show the Saiya-jins the respect they were due. For him, the sooner the ship took off, the sooner he could get this year working for Freeza over and done with.

-----------------

Bulma's day had passed just like any other: stressful, tiresome, and unmerciful. She was looking forward to returning to the slave chambers for the night, so she could sneak out and train, but then she was met face-to-face with her Slave Master. She hated the man with such a passion she felt sickened by it. To make things worse, all day she was plagued by feeling of being torn away from something precious. Then Chili grinned at her in a way that made her go pale with horror. Was he planning to beat her for something she had done, or hadn't done and didn't know it? Or had he found out about her nighttime excursions?

"Well, Bulma. It seems I have a new assignment for you – something important," Chili talked through his grin.

His obvious delight made Bulma pale even more. He was up to something and it could only mean her doom. She felt like running, but…where could she go? No, she had to survive and be strong. "Yes, what do you want?" Her sigh apparently didn't faze him.

"Pota needs some assistance. He just returned from a mission and his room is quite messy from his celebrations, so you need to go there and clean it up promptly."

"Fine."

Bulma left feeling like her death was just around the corner, waiting for her. Pota was such a lecher. As she walked towards his room, she reached into her pocket to touch the small device in there. She prayed that her ki disrupter would be enough to keep her safe. She would rather die then be raped by any Saiya-jin. If she was really being sent to Pota for that reason, then her death would be welcoming. The moment she entered his chamber, she immediately knew her fate: the room was unlit and when the door slid shut behind her, it locked itself. Panic coursed through her, but she knew she had to do something fast if she was going to survive. She could not see Pota in the shadows, so instead she darted for the window as quickly as she could. As she got halfway towards the window, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back hard against what she knew was his chest. Bulma's arms were held down by another arm wrapping around her from behind. She could not move and she could fight back. No doubt, Pota was smirking with lust written in his eyes.

"Welcome, slave. I'm going to have fun with you, thanks to your slave master."

Bulma had guessed as much. As frightened as she was, Bulma never felt so clear-headed. He was probably planning to rape her first and then kill her. She wouldn't allow either, if she had anything to say about it, but she just needed to come up with a plan…then she suddenly thought of the fighting techniques she'd seen in the book Seripa had given her. She also began to remember some tactics from back home on Chikyuu. As her mind formulated a plan, Pota pawed at her robe and training suit, revealing her shoulders. He started roughly kissing her there, sometimes nipping at her shoulder. Her stomach flip-flopped in protest. His slobbering attention was making her nauseous.

----------------

Out in space, Prince Vegeta once more fidgeted in his chair, sitting restlessly in the room assigned to him and Kakarotto. He was overwhelmed again by those whispers. This time they were urgent, fearful, sickened, and weak. Whatever was happening to his bonded was disturbing him greatly and it showed clearly on his face. Kakarotto stared at him oddly, saying nothing, unsure what was going on with the prince. He had never seen Prince Vegeta like this; no one had.

----------------

As Pota forced Bulma to turn around so he could finally taste her lips, Bulma found the opening she needed to use her ki disrupter. Before their lips met, Bulma's right arm was loosened enough so that that she could reach in and pull out her little device. Instead of a kiss, Pota suddenly felt his ki drain from his body then he felt the same ki strike him like a massive bolt of electricity. He fell to the ground, releasing Bulma from his grip. As soon as she was free, she ran towards the door, trying to use the control panel to open the doors, but she was not quick enough. An angry Pota got to his feet and stumbled forward to grab her by the hands. _If her hands could do that to me then I'll break them!_ Pota thought venomously, squeezing Bulma's hands painfully. She could feel the bones break in her left hand, but the other was spared because the ki disrupter took most of the crushing force, thus breaking it. Bulma silently cursed with pain and frustration. She didn't know what else to do but stand and fight.

----------------

Kakarotto was perplexed. For the last few minutes his prince had been sitting, staring out into space with a look of absolute confusion and worry. And he also could sense Vegeta's ki raising and lowering, slowly and sporadically. The warrior had no idea what was going on with his prince or if it was a good idea to disturb him. With no other option available to him, Kakarotto decided to close his eyes and concentrate on the prince. Perhaps by reaching out to Prince Vegeta through his ki, he could calm him down.

----------------

Pota's hand continued to grip Bulma's while slowly pulling her forward. Despite the pain, she jerked and tried to pull away but it was no use; Pota was too strong. His lips came down onto her neck, slowly using his tongue to lick his way down her bared shoulder. He wanted to feel her breasts and hold them in his palms, so he took one hand away from hers, slowly making his way to her chest. As soon as her good hand got freed from his grasp, she hit him across the face. Her actions stunned him for a split second, so she kicked him in the crouch. Pota stumbled back, releasing Bulma. He was in a small amount of pain from her surprisingly strong kick. Again she bolted to the window, ready to jump, even to her death if need be. Pota came to his feet within a moment and, with his greater speed, he grabbed her by her long blue hair and threw her onto his bed. She was dazed. Everything was happening too quickly. He was upon her within moments, ripping her slave robes off of her. With just the dimmest of light coming in through the window, she could see the disappointment on his face when he saw her training suit. He slowly took his hands and slid it under the ripped shoulder piece. Bulma could feel tears forming in her eyes. _No…no…no…NO!! This can't happen…NOOOO!_

_------------------_

Once he heard her anguished mental scream, Prince Vegeta's mind shut everything else around him and he quickly stood up, focusing all of his ki on his accursed bonded. His aura surrounded him with a strange, dark blue glow that felt entirely different from his own. His rage spilled out of him, boiling through the surface of his heated skin. He felt as though his body and mind were suddenly flying away, as if separating from him in a dream. _Was this death?_ Then, as suddenly as his ki flared out, his power exited from him, completely absorbed by some unknown target and he fell, utterly unconscious.

----------------

_NO!_ Bulma shook her head violently from side-to-side, her tears falling as she tried to deny what was going to happen to her. Pota slowly inched forward, sliding his hands deeper under her training suit. She placed her damaged hands on his chest, trying to push him but to no avail. He kept pressing closer and her weak attempt only caused an evil smirk to spread across his lips. Then Bulma felt a suddenly hope rise within her, or perhaps it was a sense of assurance, making her felt very warm and very powerful. She closed her eyes for a moment to savor her last moment of peace.

"WHAT the FUCK?" Pota yelled, causing Bulma's eyes to shoot open. What she saw made her eyes grow even larger.

There, between her hands and his chest, was glowing ball of ki, forming from within her. It was growing brighter and bigger by the second. Pota's confusion caused him to be slow to react. _How could a slave be able to shoot ki and with this much power –?_

Any further questions Pota might have had were cut off when the ki finally broke loose from Bulma's hands, frying him to a crisp within seconds. His still hot and charred body slumped forward onto Bulma. She blinked once, then twice. The powerful warm feelings she felt a moment before were gone. Then it hit her: she had killed Pota. How, she did not know, but there was no question that he was dead and she was the one who had killed him. She wanted to scream, but the cry caught in her throat. If she yelled for help, an investigation would be sure to follow. Grunting, she shoved his dead carcass off her, grabbed up her torn robes, and made for the door. It was still locked but for someone with her technical mind, that wasn't going to stop her. She dug around and found a couple of food utensils lying about, which she used to completely take apart the door's control panel cover. She quickly crossed a few wires here and there and…presto! She was free! Bulma ran fast as she could away from Pota's chambers and the nearing footsteps of the guards. What the hell was she going to tell Chili?

----------------

Freeza stood on the bridge of his ship, very displeased. He had felt the monkey prince's ki earlier. It had felt odd – not at battle strength, but odd nonetheless. It displeased him greatly that he could not place it, or that the prince might be holding a secret from him. Perhaps it would be a good idea to watch that monkey a little closer than he had lately. Freeza decided to allow this situation pass; but he would also be watching the prince like a hawk from now on. The best thing to do would be to keep Vegeta busy by working him even harder. Freeza would see to it personally that the boy prince would have no rest in the coming year.

* * *

A/N: Beta Version by Hollyberry! 3  



	5. Recover, fastforward, beatings

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Prince Vegeta's eyes opened slowly. Slightly disoriented, he sat up and looked around. He was in his own bed in the quarters he shared with Kakarotto. Obviously, he had been knocked out for a while and Kakarotto had brought him to his bed to regain his strength. He frowned, trying to remember what he could about what happened after he boarded Freeza's ship. Then after a still moment passed, he remembered the whispers and what had happened when he heard them. He also remembered what he had done but had no idea why he had done it.

Vegeta had been enraged at the thought of her being ravaged by another man. Mostly likely this had happened to her before, so why had he felt it this time and not before? Perhaps she was not only being raped but maybe someone was trying to kill her. _No one will kill her but me!_ Vegeta wanted no one to touch her before he had a chance to give her what she deserved because of this stupid bond. Nonetheless, Vegeta sought out his bonded. Whatever thoughts she was thinking were calm, but nervous. He sighed. He seemed alright.

Kakarotto walked in, carrying some food and the prince eyed him coldly. The younger Saiya-jin had seen what had happened to him and Vegeta did not like this feeling of knowing that someone knew he had a damned weakness. Kakarotto reacted to the scowl on the prince's face by smiling nervously and placing the food on the table.

"You passed out earlier, so I put you on your bed. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. Dig in, it's really good! I just ate some from the mess hall."

Vegeta got up off his bed and walked to the table but didn't sit down. He stood across from Kakarotto, keeping his eyes on him, his face set in a frown and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are to tell no one of what took place! If you do, I will not hesitate to blast you to hell!"

Kakarotto scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Um, what did happen? You looked like you weren't here, like you were someplace else all of sudden."

"That is none of your concern!"

"But when I concentrated on your ki and mind to help calm you down, I sensed a connection with something or someone from Chikyuu. I grew up on Chikyuu and it bothers me when I think that what little is left of Chikyuu is endangered."

Vegeta could not believe what he was hearing. This simpleton was completely disrespecting him, showing more concern for a dead planet than for the prince of all Saiya-jins! Plus, he had violated his mind without permission! Was this boy an idiot? Anyone could plainly see that Kakarotto was from Vegeta-sei, and not Chikyuu! Vegeta never felt this angry before. He wanted to kill Kakarotto, to torture him for his stupidity. Then the fury subsided and the prince chuckled. Kakarotto _was_ an idiot, but powerful, and he would serve as Vegeta's ally while he was with Freeza for the next year. And he could use the time to learn more about Chikyuu from Kakarotto.

"I should kill you for that, but I won't yet. You will be punished when we return to Vegeta-sei," he remarked with a scowl. After another moment's consideration, he spoke again. "And, for your information, it seems I am connected to one of your precious Chikyuu-jins. I sensed that she was in danger, so I –" What _had _he done? "– lent her my powers."

That was most likely it, though he was still unsure as to what exactly he had done. And why was he bothering to tell all of this to the idiot? What the hell was wrong with him? _Damn! My bonded probably has a weak spot for someone connected to Chikyuu_. He hated this feeling and he hated when she caught him unawares, taking over his heart with her thoughts. He looked over to Kakarotto dead-on and watched the boy's face light up like a star. Perhaps telling him was a good idea –or maybe not.

"Hey, if you're connected to a Chikyuu-jin, then you must be in love!" _Yeah, right! How little you know, boy! _The prince was annoyed with that comment but he let the boy continue. "Don't you worry, Prince Vegeta! I will make sure you get back to your beloved!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Now, thanks to his confession, the boy's loyalty to him was amplified. He sat down to eat silently. He was displeased but assured that Kakarotto would work twice as hard for him. _Let him think what he wants for now_. He just needed to make sure of one more thing.

"Kakarotto, you are to tell no one about any of this or I will kill you before we get back to Vegeta-sei!"

"Okie-dokie!"

Vegeta groaned. This coming year was going to be hell. Freeza he could handle, but being stuck with this oddball Saiya-jin day in and day out…his frown only grew deeper. Maybe he had chosen poorly...

**-----(1 year later…)-----  
**  
Arriving back on Vegeta-sei, it was clear that the year from Hell had changed the young 17-year-old Prince. In that time, Freeza had worked him like a dog, always keeping a close leash on him. Before he left for Vegeta-sei, Freeza informed Vegeta that his role was far from over, as he had requested him to perform another mission in two days. That gave the Prince very little time to get anything done with regard to his rebellion. Luckily, he had gained another trustworthy ally in Kakarotto, who he had discovered, much to his surprise, was Bardock's younger son. Kakarotto was helpful and eager to please and, despite his non-Saiya-jin attitude, had gained the Prince's trust. Vegeta even learned and thing or two from the goofball Saiya-jin and, in turn, informed him of the Rebellion, to which Kakarotto quickly joined in the effort.

Not only that, but Kakarotto also taught the Prince about tapping into his emotions, which allowed the Prince to gain strength once he integrated those feelings in his training. Mostly those feelings were made up of his own anger, hate, and rage, but Kakarotto showed him to include guilt, helplessness, hope, and in some small way, protectiveness. Upon returning to his home planet, Vegeta was glad he sent out that last decree regarding the Chikyuu-jins. In a way, it felt almost like a release from the guilt he had bottled inside him ever since he was thirteen and once he had found out that he was bonded to a Chikyuu-jin. With Kakarotto's help, he had leaned to channel his hidden guilt regarding his actions into power and had applied it to the purging of many planets. Outwardly, Vegeta was still cold; he still wore a stone mask expression to hide his emotions, but inwardly, he actually allowed himself to feel from time to time.

Now, there were tasks he needed to accomplish, so he parted ways with the 1st-class soldier, informing him he would meet with Bardock and him in the 3rd-class brackets shortly. The day was new; the sun was not quite over the morning horizon. Thanks to the distance in his travels, he'd hardly felt or heard his bonded, though there were occasional whispers that filtered through his mind. Once he was alone, he headed into the palace and allowed his mind to seek out the whispers and found them faint. He wondered what had happened to her, though it was no concern of his; at least, he was assured that she was alive so he could seek her out soon and kill her himself.

Not even an hour had passed after he had returned to the palace, when he began to hear a rumor of an odd sort. This bit of gossip was spoken mostly among slaves that had not realized he had returned. Normally, he would have dismissed such careless talk, but the rumor proved most interesting to him. It concerned an unknown slave who, it was said, was powerful enough to kill a Saiya-jin. The identity of the slave was never found out, but the fact that a mysterious and quite dead 3rd-class Saiya-jin was burnt to a crisp a year ago was proof that a slave with that kind of power existed. Curious, Vegeta wondered about the rumor and its possible connection with his faceless, nameless bonded. The reports he had received about the various placements of the Chikyuu-jin slaves did not include anything about a Chikyuu-jin placed in the 3rd-class brackets. He wanted to go there himself and find out if somehow a Chikyuu-jin was placed there without his knowledge. If that was the case, his bonded might be worthy of a little respect. That post was known to be a deathtrap for weaker slaves. If his bonded survived four years there then perhaps there was more to her than he wanted to admit. Then again, that would mean either Nappa or Radditz betrayed him and went against his orders; and that was another issue entirely. Later, he planned to speak with Bardock regarding his oldest son as well to see if the man had a death wish.

----------

Bulma awoke, feeling like she was still asleep. Every morning for the last four years, she went through the motions of her life as if she was a walking zombie. Back home, she was never good in the morning and the fact that she was beaten almost every night now didn't help either. The beatings were never really that bad, they just made her life harder since she was sore more often. When she returned a year ago from Pota's chambers, Chili knew, in that moment, that she was the one that killed him. He would have already turned her in if it wasn't for the fact that _he_ was the one that made a deal with Pota in the first place. Plus, there was that odd decree that had come down from Prince Vegeta that actually protected those in the "endangered species," which included her.

These last months, she had to wear a hood that matched her ugly slave robes. The hallway was finally cleaned for the day and now, she needed to get her clients' food and clothes. As she walked, she felt a familiar touch in her mind of the whispers that came and went every now and then. However, this time they were stronger, almost closer. Over the years, the whispers hadn't hurt as much but their intensity always gave her shivers. Now she was shivering in place, frozen at the harsh, foreign feelings overcoming her. Rage, bitterness, and coldness took over her, and she began to feel like she was becoming a different person. No, she wouldn't give in…!

…_Radditz! If that 3__rd__-class betrayed me…I will see to it that they will die by my hands…_The words were clear in her mind but the sound of the voice echoed like always, like a clear soft single whisper. Bulma closed her eyes, trying to regain herself. When she opened them, she saw through her blurred vision someone she always tried to avoid. _Shit, not him! Not now!_ her thoughts moaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong with you, slave? Sick?" The slave master's voice held no concern, only hate.

"No, I'm fine. I was just on my way back to see to my other duties," Bulma said as she straightened herself to look eye-to-eye with Chili.

"You slow-ass, it seems you took too long to see to them. Seripa has demanded your services immediately. She has a meeting to attend to soon and she needs to get ready now, but someone took damn long standing still!" And with that, he slammed his fist into Bulma's stomach. She lurched forward, grabbing the wall so she would not fall to the floor. Before he hit her again, she straightened out to face him again.

"I was only still for a moment –" _Ass!_ "– I will see to Seripa right away, so don't worry, _Master_!" She said "master" with such sarcasm that she bolted away before he could react. _I will kill him if I ever get the power!_ Bulma's murderous thoughts made a smile come to her face. She would love to inflict damage to the orange blob. Then she hurried to serve Seripa, the one person whom she didn't want to disappoint.

----------

Bulma entered Seripa's chambers in a rush with the Saiya-jin's food and clothing in her hands. She hoped that she had arrived in time. She was alive because of Seripa's whim and she didn't want to let her down. Over the years, the two had come to casual talking terms with each other. Though Bulma wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends, she did feel a fondness for Seripa, who was like melting ice to her, cool with a hint of warmth. She was nice enough in her own way and gave Bulma a smile every now and then, but she stayed distant. So when Bulma walked in without permission, given her circumstances, her worried eyes met with Seripa's clear ones, even though she was standing in the middle of her room naked. The Saiya-jin didn't look the least bit annoyed as Bulma blushed and handed over her clothes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Seripa!"

"You're not late. I asked to be served first…so this makes you early."

"Uh, I guess then I'm sorry I'm early?"

Seripa laughed. "Don't be. I'm glad you're here so I can change into my clean clothes that much faster."

"Why the rush? Chili almost gave me another beating for not being here even sooner."

"…"

"I don't mean to intrude, Seripa. Please forget –"

"No need. I am going to meet with my Captain, Bardock, for a meeting with his sons and Prince Vegeta, this morning…most likely in another hour or two."

Bulma's eyes widened at the name of Prince Vegeta, the man who destroyed her home world. "Prince…Vegeta?"

Seripa smirked. "Yes, does it seem so odd –" Seripa stopped in mid-sentence as she watched Bulma drop to the floor, cradling her head with her hands. The Saiya-jin walked over to her and grabbed her arm to haul her up on her feet. Coolly she asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Bulma, feeling a pain that she had not felt in ages, tried her best to focus. "Uh, I…tell the Prince…ah, Radditz wasn't the one that betrayed him." Bulma's mind kept going in and out of consciousness. Why she just spoke those words, she did not know. Then she felt Seripa shake her.

"What are you rambling about? Can you see the future? Do you have some sort of mind power?"

"No…I don't think so, but…every now and then I hear voices." The sharp pain was receding now. The whispers had not been that intense since she left Chikyuu. Bulma's vision was clearing and she could stand on her own. Sensing that, Seripa let go of Bulma's arm, but she continued to stare at her with arms folded over her chest, contemplating Bulma's words.

"Who else knows about it?"

"No one. I've only told you…because I trust you. Please do not tell anyone about this!"

Seripa shook her head. "I cannot promise that, but if I do tell someone, it will not be to bring you harm."

"I guess that's better then nothing," Bulma sighed. She hoped that Seripa wouldn't tell a soul.

"What do you hear the voices say?"

"Hmmm, I guess they sound like another person's thoughts."

"For how long have you been hearing these 'voices?'"

"Ever since my home world was destroyed."

Seripa sat down to eat, leaving Bulma standing alone, looking confused. "I see. So how is your training going?"

Bulma smiled at the question with relief. It was one Seripa asked everyday and signaled the end to conversing about the previous subject. "I'm Bulma Briefs, a beautiful genius! My training _always _gets results!"

Seripa nodded her approval, her slave's arrogance always to cause her amusement. "Good, you are dismissed."

"'k, see you tomorrow." Bulma bowed as she left, feeling a little anxious about the day and her confession about her whispers to Seripa. Up until now, she had told no one and for another person to know, it made her feel vulnerable. Bulma hoped that the rest of her day would be normal and uneventful.

----------

The meeting took place, not in a grand hall or audience chamber, but in Bardock's own living chambers in the 3rd-class brackets. Vegeta sat in a chair close to the window, while Kakarotto, Radditz, Bardock, and Bardock's wife Negi sat in a row in front of him. They had been talking for the past three hours about the rebellion and its current status. The tension in the room was easily felt by all of the leading members of the rebellion. Prince Vegeta did not look pleased.

"Freeza has taken too much control over the galaxies. We need to make a move now, before it becomes too late to stop him and he moves onto the planets with which we signed the treaties …" Negi remarked as she looked on helplessly.

"We are not powerful enough yet, Mother. We need something more." Radditz hated disagreeing with Negi.

"Our allied planets are becoming restless. Even though they are the farthest away from Freeza's grip, they know it's only a matter of time before Freeza comes for them," Negi insisted, continuing to plead with the group.

"Your Highness, they are unhappy with your inaction this past year. Word is, they are starting to think you are just as bad as Freeza," Bardock said dismally, looking apologetically at the prince.

"I had no choice in the matter. They need to understand that I had to put up with Freeza solely for appearance's sake," Vegeta added.

"They want to amass an army now," Negi pressed, wanting action. Everyday, her fear of Freeza worsened.

"We need to gather more planets into our alliance," observed Kakarotto.

"We need more than that," Vegeta said, looking grim.

"Perhaps, some superior battle technology is what we need," Bardock said lastly, "in order to arm a large army run by those who are physically weaker then us, but who can wield weapons. Most of the planets we currently have in our existing alliance are not warrior planets. Our group needs another member who would be able to assist us."

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

Everyone was silent. Things seem to be going nowhere and everything looked dim for the rebellion. Vegeta knew he had to make more treaties with different planets now more than ever, but he had no time. And now, he would also need to recruit a technological genius to help the rebellion build better and more powerful weaponry by using an allied planet already rich with technology, which seemed even less likely.

"Kakarotto, you work as a guard for the Royal Science and Technology Division. Do you know of anyone who could fit our needs?" Vegeta asked somberly.

"No…not really." Kakarotto looked saddened by the fact he could not help his friends in this matter.

"I want to suggest the addition of another member to our cause. She is a warrior whose hate for Freeza equals mine. She is a part of my team and is trustworthy," Bardock added after a moment.

Vegeta nodded. "Bring her."

----------

Bulma somehow made it through the day and was about to finish her chores. Since the morning, she had been tormented by those whispers time and again. Sometimes they were worse, other times they were bearable. Now, as she was cleaning the last of the vases in the main audience chambers, she felt relieved her chores were ending and she could rest. The day had worn on her and she felt too exhausted to train tonight. Perhaps she would rest for the entire night.

Bulma had planned on inventing something new today, but now she was leaning towards putting off her inventing for another night. The whispers hadn't been this bad for four years and, more than the constant beatings, they had worn her out, mentally and emotionally. As she moved on to the last vase, she felt the whispers come back in waves. She felt dizzied by the abruptness of the whispers and couldn't gain control of her body quick enough. As she tumbled to the floor, she reached out for something to steady her and grabbed the vase. But instead of stopping her fall, the vase decided to go down with her. Before she blacked out completely, she wondered if she would live to see tomorrow.

That's how Slave Master Chili found her, knocked out on the floor next to the broken vase. He had heard the vase crash from down the hall and had come to investigate. When he saw his most hated slave and what she had done, his rage and hate for her increased. Now all he saw was red. He grabbed her by the hair and hauled her roughly to his favorite place in which he liked to beat his slaves to death. Then he woke her so he could hear her scream.

----------

When Seripa opened the door to her chambers and saw a different slave other then Bulma standing in front of her, she was surprised and just a little bit concerned. If Bulma was not here to serve her it meant either she was dead or incapable of moving. If it wasn't for the Prince's last decree, Bulma would be dead for not doing her duties no matter what state she was in. Seripa didn't want to admit it, but she had grown fond of her blue-haired slave and at the thought of her dead she frowned.

"Where is my other slave Bulma?"

"Slave Master Chili is beating her right now for breaking a vase. I do believe he means to punish her with death since he said I would now be assigned to this post," the alien slave said as she bowed before Seripa.

Suddenly, Seripa heard a scream coming from the Slave Master's chambers, a scream sounding very much like Bulma's voice. Seripa's frowned deepened. If what she knew to be the wording of the Prince's last decree, Bulma, as a Chikyuu-jin, was considered to be an "endangered species" and for Chili to kill her would mean his death as well. The Slave Master must be too far gone into a rage to care. Seripa wanted to step in and put a stop to it, but it wasn't her concern. If Bulma wasn't strong enough to survive this then Seripa had been wrong about her.

"Excuse me, Lady Seripa, but the others are awaiting you in Bardock's chambers."

Seripa nodded and headed towards her captain's chamber, forcing her thoughts about the blue-haired, blue-eyed slave to disappear from her mind. She needed to focus on the upcoming meeting and her future role in the rebel alliance led by her Prince. Seripa hoped she could serve her planet with pride.

----------

After an hour since Seripa joined the meeting, the tension seemed to only grow between the members. At times, Seripa would wonder if Bulma was still alive or not. She quickly dismissed those thoughts and brought her attention back to the meeting, which seemed as if it would be ending shortly.

"I agree, we need more planets to join our cause," Radditz said bluntly.

"We should also recruit more Saiya-jins in our cause," Kakarotto added to his brother's comment.

"I could oversee that," Seripa said with the most enthusiasm heard all day in the meeting.

Vegeta nodded again. "Fine. In my spare time, I will try to travel to different planets and sign more treaties, as well as look for someone to provide us with our much-needed technological advantage. Seripa, you will seek out more of my people to join forces with us, but keep it quiet. Only ask those who would be trustworthy."

Everyone nodded. They seemed appeased at least with that. They were putting their combined hopes into the future, and into the hope that Freeza could be slowed down somehow, to give them more time to gain the power they needed to finally destroy him and his cold empire. Just as everyone began to relax a bit, the Prince's voice cut through the room.

"There is one more issue I need to bring forth," Vegeta said as he rose to his feet, obviously angered. "It is my understanding that someone in this room might have betrayed me for the last time. If this is so, then I will blast his whole family where they stand."

Seripa paled. Then she remembered what Bulma said earlier about the voices telling her that Radditz was not the one who betrayed the Prince. Perhaps the girl was of more value than Seripa originally thought. She only hoped Bulma was still alive. Seripa quickly got up and bowed in front of her Prince.

"Your Highness, Radditz is not the one who betrayed you," she announced, surprising the others in the room.

"How do you know I was referring to Radditz and how would you know he did not betray me?" the Prince asked coolly. The others remained quiet, still in shock from the Prince's accusation, with Radditz looking the worst of all.

"Earlier, a slave told me of this very thing. I didn't quite understand it at the time she said it, but I believe she has some kind of mental power."

"Is the one assigned to your post?" Radditz asked.

"Yes –" Seripa's reply was cut off by Bardock.

"I remember hearing that she was the one accused of Pota's death a year ago, but was eventually acquitted due to lack of evidence."

Vegeta was intrigued by this information. If what Seripa said was true then that meant Nappa was the one who betrayed him. And perhaps Seripa's slave was his bonded, given the circumstance and puzzling timing behind Pota's death. At last he had found her! A mental splash of cold water came over him, which was quickly followed by a sharp pain coursing through his body. He did his best to hide it but every couple of moments it came back, varying in its intensity. He would find her now and kill her!

"Where is this slave?" Vegeta demanded hurriedly before the next painful wave overtook him again. Why was this happening? Was the pain coming from her or was it some kind of anguish coming from him in wanting her dead?

"Even as we speak, the slave master is beating her to death for breaking a vase. I was hoping you could intervene and lessen her punishment so he does not kill her," Seripa said.

Vegeta was confused. "Then she is not Chikyuu-jin?"

Seripa was now the one confused. _How did the Prince know she was Chikyuu-jin?_ "She is, Your Highness."

"Impossible! It would go against my decree if the slave master killed her," Vegeta said unbelieving.

"The slave master is in a rage, Your Highness. I heard her screams before I came here. He means to kill her."

Now he understood! Vegeta was taken over by pain again, hiding it as best as he could. "Take me to her now! Bardock come with us!" The Prince made his way out of the captain's chamber, with Seripa following Bardock not too far behind him. Kakarotto followed as well. Radditz stayed behind, shaking his head at his younger brother's foolishness and smiling. Then he turned his head and made contact with the expression on his mother's face. To say that she did not look too happy was an understatement.

----------

As Vegeta walked towards his bonded, every painful blow that she felt, he felt equally. It took every ounce of his strength to hide his reactions, to continue walking without pause and without wincing. Bardock had looked at him oddly when he tried to mask his expression, but Vegeta was too focused on his pain to care. He kept forcing his mind onto what awaited him. For years, that accursed bonded of his had remained hidden from him and he had been too preoccupied to look for her. Now, he would finally meet her.

He was still undecided as to whether he would kill her right away, take her someplace to study her, or, if he chose, take her and kill her afterwards. From all of the years he heard her thoughts, felt her agony, and simply became a part of her, even against his desires; deep in his heart, he did not want to kill her, nor did he want to rid himself of her. But foremost in his mind, she was a weakness, a burden that needed to be disposed of. He would not let his heart, his secret emotions, gain control over him. He knew his heart and his mind were on two different levels. With each step, he felt her pain, he felt her mind, and the feeling was overwhelming. As he came closer to her, he could feel his resolve melting away.

Seripa, Bardock, and Kakarotto had all noticed his odd behavior, his show of pain held in check as they approached their destination. Kakarotto, who had witnessed this behavior from the Prince before, became curious. Obviously, the Prince did not know of her, so why was he acting in the same bizarre way he had a year ago. This Chikyuu-jin slave they were coming to save from the slave master could not possibly be the Prince's beloved. The Prince would never have consorted with a slave, right?

Bardock's face grew worried. Ever since that one purging mission to Kanassa, he had been able to see the future. At first, he had seen visions of Vegeta-sei's destruction and of his youngest son facing off in battle with Freeza. But the visions never stayed exactly the same, but kept changing. Although his visions were never reliable, but a few of them did come true and, as the years progressed, they became sparse and small but deadly accurate. After seeing the visions revealing Freeza's betrayal, he learned to hate him with much passion, and it seemed that the Prince did as well. As the four continued to walk, Bardock saw in front of him the Prince and a blue-haired woman, obviously not Saiya-jin, spending time together training, practicing basic movements, in a casual exchange, but feeling oddly…intimate. But this vision also felt to Bardock as though something important was missing. He shook his head and looked at the Prince once more. The Prince's powerful ki felt abnormal to him, like there was different ki's changing places in the Prince's body. Then they all stopped.

Ahead of them, they heard the slave girl scream in pain and watched as a crowd of low-level, 3rd-class soldiers looked on inside the slave master's chambers. Their combined bulk blocked the entrance, some looking amazed and enthralled by the torture going inside, others looking disgusted. No one noticed the arrival of the Prince or his companions. Every time he heard her one of her anguished screams, the Prince clutched his head and pulled at his hair. Seripa, Bardock and Kakarotto were now facing him in a circle, filled with concern at his behavior. Then Seripa paled, suddenly reminded of Bulma's identical actions in her quarters earlier that morning. Vegeta couldn't handle it anymore. The pain was too great and he slowly kneeled to the floor. He heard her mental screams, full of pain and defiance…

_I will not DIE! I will not give in, you piece of shit! Ugly blob, you have no right to kill me! NO right! I am above you! I AM the beloved DAUGHTER of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs! I was NEVER a slave…I never…will be…Only that cold-hearted bastard who destroyed my planet…ONLY that DAMNED Prince Vegeta will be the one to kill me…to finish what he started…I promised Chi-chi I will survive…_

At the sound of his name in her thoughts, his mind became tilted and dizzy. Even as a curse, it seemed so smoothing to hear his name coming from her. He growled and his mind cursed at this all. His fury was multiplied but the fact there was three faces staring down at him with concern.

Kakarotto was the first to hold his hand out to the Prince. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"

Vegeta swatted his hand away and slowly stood up. "I'm fine, you idiot. I do not need your help." He heard her scream again and another bolt of pain hit him, like a punch to the gut from a powerful foe. He cradled his head with his hand.

"Bardock, STOP the BEATINGS immediately!" Vegeta commanded with a little too much anger gracing his voice.

"Your Highness? She is slave. She deserves a beating for breaking Saiya-jin property. I thought we were here to lessen her beatings," Bardock said factually.

Kakarotto spoke up then, concern in his voice. "Look, aren't we here to see if she really has mental powers like Seripa said? She might have a connection with –"

"Do not question my authority, you low-class idiots, before I decide you are worthless and rid myself of you all! STOP HER BEATINGS NOW!"

Vegeta wanted desperately to forget his bond, to try and create a mental barrier and let her rot here for all eternity. Vegeta had other things to worry about and this was petty. He needed to re-focus his energies on his future rebellion, not on some whore that destiny decided to throw at him. Not wanting any further part in this, he began to walk away, leaving them all a little shocked and unmoving. He stopped when he realized none of them had followed his orders.

"NOW, YOU USELESS MAGGOTS!"

Bardock nodded and left towards the crowd with Kakarotto following right behind. Seripa paused a moment, trying to make out everything that just happened, but as she turned to follow them, the Prince spoke once more.

"Seripa, make sure she gets rest and medical attention." Vegeta's voice was filled with acid and frustration, but Seripa only picked up concern in it. She nodded briskly then made way towards the others.

Vegeta heard one more scream then there was deathly silence. His heart filled with darkness and emptiness. He hated this sensation feeling like some great part of him was abruptly locked away. Vegeta quickly moved away from the scene, not caring that he hadn't even seen her yet. As soon as he was far enough away from the area and alone, he fell forward on all fours, sweat pouring off his face. Vegeta would forget; he had to forget. Or else nothing would change and he would forever be chained to something he hated if he didn't. If she survived the four years since the end of Chikyuu, she could manage to survive another four, and when he was powerful enough to break this awful bond, he would come and kill her for torturing him all these years.

Bardock roughly shoved his way through engrossed crowd into the rooms beyond and saw the slave master standing over a fragile-looking creature with blue hair. She had clearly passed out from the merciless beatings she had received. She was obviously Chikyuu-jin, the only race that they had found that so closely resembled the Saiya-jins, although without having tails. What remained of the Chikyuu-jin females had been sought out by the Saiya-jin males, but after the Prince's last decree, the females went untouched. He looked at her again, she was naked, bloodied, and had many bruises and electro-whip marks all over her body. She had survived how many hours of beatings? _This slave has spirit,_ Bardock thought with a tang of approval. The enraged slave master continued his beating of her still form, not noticing Bardock's presence until felt his hand being grabbed in mid-swing. The furious slave master looked at him, trying to form words but unable to, only wanting to finish killing the bane of his existence. Finally, he composed himself enough to speak.

"Captain Bardock? I did not know you were here." It was then he noticed the crowd at his door. Seripa and Kakarotto suddenly elbowed their way through from the crowd into his chambers and looked on with concerned faces.

"You will stop this beating at once," Bardock commanded.

"B-but, my Lord…she broke a priceless vase! Not even her death could recover its worth."

"You would do well to remember the Prince's decree, which was issued a year ago, Slave Master. You will put a will stop this at once."

"Y-yes, s-sir…" The slave master slowly pulled his whipping arm down to his side, bitter disappointment written on his face. Seripa came up behind Bardock and in a low whisper informed Bardock of the Prince's other orders.

"Slave Master, I have been directed to take her to the medical wing so that she may recover. She will resume work after she is healed," Bardock told the orange alien with as much surprise in his voice as was showing on the slave master's face.

Slave Master Chili forced himself to walk away from the blue-haired mess on the floor, quickly leaving his own chambers before his rage got the better of him again. Seripa saw Bulma's things in the corner and wondered if the slave master had raped her before he started beating her. From her injuries it didn't appear so, but one could never tell. She bent down and picked up the slave's belongings as Bardock knelt before the unconscious Chikyuu-jin. With gentleness, he picked up the broken, bloodied beauty. As soon as he touched her and stood up he felt a ki pass through the slave that was not her own. He looked into her face and remembered the vision he had not too long ago regarding the Prince. Bardock felt certain that this was the same woman he had seen; the one he now carried in his arms was much younger, though in his vision she was a few years older and much more beautiful.

In a whisper, he asked the unconscious slave in his arms, "Why do I feel the Prince in you, slave?"

With that question yet unable to be answered, he left, heading towards the medical wing, followed closely by Seripa and Kakarotto. Bardock's youngest had had watched it all unfold, all the while feeling it through his ki-sensing ability that he learned from his time on Chikyuu, which he passed on to the rest of the Saiya-jin community. Somehow, the girl in his father's arms seemed to be the Prince's beloved, but the Prince didn't seem to know about her. Or could it be that the Prince was connected to all Chikyuu-jins? For this point forward, Kakarotto promised himself the he would keep an eye out and, if he could, protect the blue-haired slave. He was sure that there were answers to this mystery and perhaps when the slave finally healed from her wounds and regained consciousness, he might get them.

* * *

A/N: Beta'd chapter brought to you by Hollyberry!!! I'm sorry for such a late update. 


	6. His bonded

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A contented warmth surrounded Bulma. Both of her parents were not far from her. She could clearly see her father as he relaxed in his favorite lawn chair, sipping coffee, watching his wife busily fussing over the flowers in her garden. Bulma felt herself lying in a hammock adorned with pillows while a pair of strong warm arms held her tight. She lazily swayed in the shade but could feel the light everywhere around her. The sun was bright, the sky was blue…so very blue. Bulma could hear her mother humming one of her favorite tunes, enjoying her garden and Bulma leaned back as the arms that held her so close became tighter. She felt so safe and happy! But the color of the sky in her happiness was blue…not red…blue…

Bulma woke from her dream praying it was real, but as she looked around the dark room, she realized her prayer was in vain. She was laying on a bed in the medical office and the smell told her that her body was clean, although with rejuvenation chemicals. Obviously, she'd just gotten out of a rejuvenation tank, not quite knowing why she had been placed in one in the first place. Bulma's experience around the machines had given her knowledge of such things.

Her mind went blank for a moment. Was she…_alive_?

All she could remember about what happened was that Chili had beaten her for two hours. Her beatings began in the same way. First, she was forced to strip off all her clothing then he would use his cruelest equipment on her. She felt no shame at her nakedness, but the very act was degrading, and Chili liked to humiliate her in every possible way, just to add to her torment. Despite her nakedness, Chili never touched her. Bulma knew he had a thing for women of his own spieces and was silently grateful for that. Had she blacked out while Chili was beating her, then she was done for. After the first hour passed, she recalled attempting to resist him but was restrained somehow.

Bulma blinked. She was alive! And happy…so happy to simply be alive! The whispers were oddly quiet. It left her feeling lonely but grateful for the peace their absence gave her.

Bulma sat up and looked around again. She was the only one in the dark room, in a soft bed that felt both comfortable and uncomfortable. Sleeping on a hard floor like bed for four years could do that to a person. There were a few other beds but they looked unused for quite some time. Bulma then noticed she felt good, better then she had been for a long while. She looked down at her arms and saw that most of her scars were gone. Feeling the need to relieve herself, she got up from the bed and walked into the adjoining bathing facility. When she was done, she stood and stared into the first mirror she saw. Bulma signed in relief when she saw her reflection. Her face held no scars, no marks and her teeth were clean and all intact, something she worked very hard on for the last four years. She was grateful that she could keep her beauty.

Outside the medical office's holding room, three Saiya-jins were discussing their next actions regarding their current charge and her future, though all were silent on the Prince's curious instructions, none of them had dared question him. He was their Prince. He was strong and capable, and to a one held their loyalties. Seripa held onto Bulma's belongings, including the belt and handmade pocket, but restrained herself from opening it to look at its contents. While Bulma was in the rejuvenation chamber, she gotten her a new slave robe and cleaned the training suit she had given her.

Kakarotto had questions he wanted to ask of the blue-haired slave. "I wish to speak with her and take her back to her chambers," he said to the other two.

Bardock, seemed to care less. "I don't think any of us should be here. Let a slave take care of her, as she is a slave herself," he said. In his mind, they all had other and much more pressing duties to perform.

"Let me at least give her back her things," a concerned Seripa added, hoping to see her slave. When she had arrived in the Slave Master's chambers, it was obvious to a disappointed Seripa that Bulma hadn't fought back and she wanted to know why.

Bardock sighed. "Fine, you may both see to her, but I have important things to attend to, but don't' forget to ask her about her abilities." With that, Bardock left. Inwardly, he was relieved that the girl recovered just fine. When he pulled her unconscious body out of the tank, the cruel scars that had adorned her face were gone and her long hair clung to her figure in a way that outlined her beauty. He was taken aback by what he had seen. Then he realized he was carrying was the female had seen in one of his visions, in which she appeared with his Prince. He remembered seeing that last particular vision around four years ago, when the Chikyuu-jins first arrived. It featured a woman, in her mid-twenties, with long blue hair, leading a Saiya-jin army while holding a young boy in her arms. And now, he was certain that before him was the same person, only much younger. But he wasn't certain that his visions were for good or ill, so he left it alone. Perhaps it would be best for all of them if the girl was left to fate.

After Bardock had gone, Kakarotto and Seripa entered the room, but when they entered they saw she was not in her bed.

"At least we know she is awake," Seripa said.

Bulma heard the comment and quickly rushed outside. The Saiya-jins watched with raised eyebrows and a little amusement as the naked, blue-haired sixteen-year-old, ran from the restroom to her bed and wrapped herself in sheets. Despite her situation, Bulma still held a bit of modesty about her.

"Next time, please knock!" Bulma shouted, letting herself be overcome with anger and embarrassment and forgetting for a moment that she was a slave.

"Um…sorry," Kakarotto said with a blush on his face. Bulma looked at him in open-mouthed surprise. _He actually apologized!_ She couldn't believe it! No one had ever apologized to her once since she arrived on Vegeta-sei!

"Oh, that's okay. I guess you thought I was still out cold, huh?" Bulma said a little more calmly.

Seripa scowled and before Kakarotto could speak again she jumped in. "Bulma, I have your things. Dress. I have something I wish to ask you."

Bulma nodded and jumped a little as Seripa handed her things to her rather abruptly. She moved behind Seripa to change, but she had no need to do so for Kakarotto had already turned and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Seripa?" Bulma looked concerned. Seripa hadn't acted this way to her in over three years.

Seripa growled, "Why didn't you fight back when you knew Chili was going to kill you?"

"I couldn't. I tried, but something forced me still."

Seripa seemed calmed by Bulma's answer. "Did you feel anything on you when you started fighting him?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it…yeah, I did. Odd, I don't remember him putting anything on me."

"Chili used his ultimate weapon: his Ki chains. In most circumstances, he is a useless fighter but he does know how to use Ki in order to hold people in submission. I'm surprised he used it on you. Normally, he is not allowed to use it, as he is also a slave," Seripa said emotionlessly.

"Um, whoever you are, I'm fully dressed now. You can turn around," Bulma half-yelled at Kakarotto. When he turned, he faced Seripa and nodded. She understood.

"Bulma, I have to return to my duties, but Kakarotto has been instructed to escort you back to your chambers," Seripa said with a little smile. Bulma nodded back and gave her a full smile in silent gratitude. Seripa turned and left the room, passing by a stilled and serious-looking Kakarotto.

Kakarotto and Bulma studied each other for an undisturbed moment, sharing a comfortable but nervous silence, neither without a clue as to what the next moment would bring. Kakarotto had many questions to ask, but he was momentarily captivated by the slave's beauty. She was the second or third Chikyuu-jin he had met since coming to Vegeta-sei and by far the most beautiful. The slave robe looked somehow out of place on her. Bulma looked at Kakarotto, unsure of what his intentions were, though she sensed this Saiya-jin meant her no harm. He was younger and shorter then her, but he seemed strong and mature in an odd naïve way. Bulma decided she would make the first move. She walked up to him and offered her hand. He readily took it and they cordially shook hands, which surprised her even more. She didn't know any Saiya-jins knew had to shake hands.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, from Chikyuu."

"Kakarotto, but please, call me Goku. I'm from Chikyuu, too…well, sort of."

Now she understood why he, among all of the other Saiyan-jins, knew the Chikyuu custom of shaking hands, and the thought of that simple and familiar action made her happier than she had been in a long time. "REALLY?"

"Yeah, from what I've been told, I was sent there a long time ago, even though I was actually born here. And four years ago, when the Saiya-jins arrived on Chikyuu, I was taken back as well."

"Oh!"

"But Chikyuu was my home and I loved it there! I see myself as more from there than I do here."

Bulma smiled. "Well, then I guess that makes two of us...I mean, about our love for Chikyuu."

During their exchange, Kakarotto's face had turned soft and sweet but then it returned to an expression of deep seriousness and he fell silent. Bulma just looked at him, unsure of what to say or do. Certainly, her day had been odd, very different than any other day she had experienced since she arrived on Vegeta-sei. Suddenly, she remembered what Seripa had mentioned to her. "You said earlier that you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, but about two things…"

"What's the first?" Bulma asked, biting her lip and hoping it had nothing to do with her "whispers."

"Seripa told me that you had unusual mental powers and that's why the Prince ordered your beating to be stopped. Is that true?"

Bulma's eye twitched, her hopes dashed. Now someone else knew about her secret. She felt an odd emotion pass through her. It felt like rage, confusion, and gratefulness rolled into one, and this feeling was directed to the Prince. He_ saved me? _He_ stopped my beatings? THAT ASSHOLE! First he destroys my home then he saves me? What a hypocritical bastard!_ Her jumbled thoughts were cut off by the little Saiya-jin standing in front of her.

"Bulma?"

"Oh, right. Um…I started hearing the voices, which sounded a lot more like echoed whispers, when the Saiya-jins invaded Chikyuu. Then I kept hearing in my head, off and on, and I couldn't control them. From what I could tell, they seemed to be masculine and sounded rather pissed off most of the time."

"So how did you know that Radditz wasn't the one who betrayed the Prince?"

"I heard the voice saying something about suspecting Radditz, but I also got a strong feeling that it wasn't Radditz…wait a minute, where have a heard _that_ name before?"

"Who?"

"Radditz."

"My brother?"

"He's your brother?" She frowned and concentrated. "Oh, I know! I heard Nappa mention his name when we landed."

"Huh?"

"Was that all?" Bulma hoped that would put an end to the questioning.

"No, I guess I have enough information about your abilities. Do you know if any other Chikyuu-jin has mental abilities like yours?"

"You said you lived on Chikyuu. Don't you know?"

For a moment, Kakarotto looked embarrassed. "Well, I didn't know many people there. Just my grandfather…and we lived way out in the country by ourselves."

"No, Chikyuu-jins usually don't have mind powers, though some claim to be able to read minds and such, but it's usually a bunch of bull."

"Okay. Second thing: do you know Prince Vegeta?"

Disgust ran across Bulma's face. She never seen the Prince in person, but she imagined him to be a tall, hairy, ugly fighting freak; full of muscle, cruelty and not much else. Had she ever met the man, she would be dead right now, because she would have attacked him as soon as she'd seen him, even if he was…is… the strongest fighter on this planet. Regardless of her certain doom, Bulma would have still attacked him.

"No way in hell did I ever meet that prick of a Prince!" The anger in Bulma's face and voice was quite obvious.

Kakarotto was completely dumbfounded by her reaction to his question, scratching his head in bewilderment. No one ever talked about the Prince like that; no one was ever allowed to. He didn't know what to do. She obviously never met the Prince yet she obviously hated him. In a way, Kakarotto understood. Initially, he also hated Prince Vegeta for destroying Chikyuu, but after spending a year with Prince Vegeta as he served Freeza, his hate turned into an understanding and his understanding became friendship. Now, Kakarotto believed that the Prince wasn't all that bad, and once he turned around, even Vegeta's soul could be saved.

"Listen, Bulma, the Prince isn't all that bad," he said. "I spent time with him. He loves a Chikyuu-jin, I don't know who. At first, I thought it might be you, but I guess not. He didn't really want to destroy Chikyuu, but he had to."

"I don't care! He destroyed everything I cared about, that ass! And that Chikyuu-jin, whoever she is, is a traitor! He must have pulled the wool over your eyes you too, 'cause…'cause…" Then her voice died on her as her shock grew. Prince Vegeta loved a Chikyuu-jin? Was it even possible for the man to love? What about her revenge? Could she still kill him? Probably…

"You must be hungry," Kakarotto offered. "Let's go get you some food and I'll take you back to your chambers."

"Sure." Bulma felt defeated and confused. Where would she go now? What would be her main goal once she escaped? What was her purpose? As Kakarotto led her out of the medical bay, she put up her hood, suddenly feeling more tired than before. She stayed silent for the rest of the day.

**-----(2 years later )-----**

Kakarotto walked around the Royal Science and Technology Division with pride, loving his duties as the protecting officer there. He was much taller now and he enjoyed the new respect he got because of it. Before, he always had to look up, but now he even had to look down at Bulma whenever he faced her. His increased height made him feel as though he could protect her better. Whenever he went to the 3rd-class brackets to meet with the Rebellion leaders, he would always first check on Bulma. Every so often, he would slip her food if she looked hungry or would warn off any lustful males he caught looking at her that they would have to answer to him if they ever tried to touch her. Royal decree or no, to some, Bulma was too alluring to resist.

Kakarotto loved her and protected her as though she was his older sister; he couldn't see her any other way. Sometimes, the two of them would talk, but never that much, and when he was with her he would wonder if that beaten, mixed look that was in her eyes had always been there. When he asked Seripa about it, she told him that look hadn't always been there, that Bulma wasn't broken, just very lost, although Kakarotto could see very clearly that Bulma was more than just lost, she was lonely. Once, she had told him her whispers had almost completely disappeared over the past two years and only rarely would she hear them at all. He wanted to be there for her when she needed it, but he could only see her once every couple months. Now, he had to deal with his Prince.

Lately, the Prince kept calling on Kakarotto to accompany him while on missions for Freeza. Before, unless the mission was a long one, the Prince would go alone, but nowadays, he summoned Kakarotto nearly every time. Deep inside, he hated watching the Prince as he purged the lifeforms from different planets. Kakarotto would never assist in the purging; he just watched the Prince's back to keep him safe and unharmed. The younger Saiya-jin didn't mind though, for he was always allowed to return to this post, in which he loved to protect and serve.

After the tenth time he accompanied Prince Vegeta, he noticed the Prince had the same look in his eyes as Bulma's. That look told him that Prince Vegeta was also lonely. However, whenever the Prince purged, his dark eyes took on a horrific look of madness that seemed to grow, that was never there before. Kakarotto didn't know what was wrong with the Prince. But he suspected it might have something to do with the Prince's connection to his beloved, a connection which seemed coldly absent in the Prince as of late. As lonely as he appeared to Kakarotto, Prince Vegeta still hated his betrothed, Yasai, and couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her. Truly, the Prince seemed alone in the middle of a crowd.

Kakarotto was walking towards the lower levels of the building to which he was assigned. Those levels were off limits to all but a select few, which included him. They were filled with large unused hangars that had been built years ago. When Freeza came and upgraded the technology on Vegeta-sei, the King ordered the new facilities to be built on top of these levels. The old hangars and labs now went unused and uncared for. The sole elevator still able to access these older levels needed a code to activate it. Now, in the lower levels, Prince Vegeta waited for him. Both Kakarotto and the Prince knew within the next two years, perhaps as early as three, the Rebellion could make itself known and begin its fight for freedom, but they were still missing the necessary technology to assure victory. The good news was that Freeza had been delayed in realizing his plans. That delay had been a godsend, both for slowing the Cold Empire down and keeping the white lizard away from Vegeta-sei. It also gave the Prince more time to return home so that he could perform his duties as Prince and act as the leader of the Rebellion. Kakarotto stepped inside a half-lit abandoned lab in the lower levels. The Prince, now older, was keeping himself in half-shadow. Kakarotto could tell that Prince Vegeta was wearing the "costume," a simple, sleeveless blue training suit covered by a hooded cape that completely hid his face that he would wear whenever he did business for the Rebellion. Kakarotto almost chuckled, seeing that the Prince still insisted on wearing his white gloves and boots.

"What took you so long?" the Prince asked, his voice just a below annoyance and anger.

Kakarotto knew now how dangerous the situation they all were in, the Rebellion was too big now to keep secret for much longer. "I had to cover my tracks, to make sure I wasn't followed."

"Fine. So, did you find anything useful?"

"Sorry, no. There's no one here who can invent what you ask."

"This is getting ridiculous! Is the whole division a bunch of weak idiots? This will get the Rebellion nowhere!"

"We still need to meet with Bardock and the others to plan our next move."

"I know that!"

"You have to make sure no one sees you."

"Useless piece of shit, low-class…do not insult me! I'm not stupid like you!"

"At what time should I tell the others to meet with you?"

"After 2200 hours."

"Okay, I'll let my father know."

"I may arrive early tonight to discuss something with Bardock. Make sure he is ready by 2000 hours."

"Okay."

"That's all. Now, get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Geee…yes, yes on my way out!" With that, Kakarotto left. As he distanced himself from the Prince, he could tell that Vegeta was losing himself to something worse than loneliness.

The Prince stood against the wall in the old lab, feeling dejected. His plans were always changing, while his mind kept playing tricks on him. The plans for the upcoming Rebellion and the rebuilding of his Empire were coming along great, except for the technologies they desperately needed. Once he destroyed Freeza, he would rule all the galaxies and he would be the strongest. Though politics tired him, he loved being in control; although lately he wasn't, especially with himself. He had set up a mental and emotional barrier, to cut off any contact from his damned bonded. Unfortunately, the barrier had a serious side effect: the loss of his sanity. As the months passed, he felt as though he was going more insane, and the increasing number of his mad rants alone would have proved it. Despite his desire to make it so, the barrier did nothing to destroy the bond; it only made him extremely lonely. Vegeta knew that if he wasn't strong enough to destroy a simple bond between himself and the alien female, then he wasn't strong enough to kill Freeza.

Tonight would be the first meeting that he would have to attend incognito. On the way, he would have to go through the old palace gardens and slip in the window of the slave chambers. The fact he had to sneak around bothered him greatly, but because he had to go into the slave chambers made it worse. In there, he would be able to finally see the bitch he was bonded to and wouldn't be able to kill her. Perhaps he would encounter her as she slept and break her neck before she woke. But if he did kill her, would he really be free, or would her death cause this madness to overtake him completely? He shook his head. He needed to train, to get his mind back on track, but even an extreme training session would do little to expel this madness, waiting like an unwelcome guest at the doorstep of his mind.

----------

The night was beautiful again, like almost every night on Vegeta-sei before it, seamless in design. The air was cool, but not cold, just right for training. Tonight, however, Bulma was, to her amazement, bored with training. She had finished learning all the steps in the book and had practiced them steadily for some time. Now, all she did was practice the same thing over and over again. Her situation over the past two years had evolved from merely odd to overly weird. Her inventions she created were often big, complex things she had to encapsulate, Chili still beat her, but never as badly as he had before, and her training was becoming tedious. On top of all that, Seripa was growing impatient with her, and those bothersome whispers had become almost non-existent. At least she had "Goku" around to protect her, although as the days passed, she hardly ran into him. Nor would she think of him as a friend…not just yet.

Even when she went around with her slave hood up and covering her long, blue hair, Bulma felt as if she was constantly being watched.

And then there was the confusing matter of the Prince. Bulma didn't know what to think of him anymore. She still hated him but she didn't know if she was going to kill him like she had planned. Lately, Bulma felt lonelier than before, devoid of anyone that really cared for her. As attentive as he was, Goku only seemed to protect her out of a sense of duty, which left Bulma feeling hollow inside. She knew she was alone. She also knew she was still too weak to escape, but had never forgotten her promise to Chi-chi. She prayed that Chi-chi was still alive as well. What saddened Bulma the most was she had no idea what her future would bring. It seemed she would spend the rest of her life here, under he heel of that disgusting blob that she was forced to call "Master."

A growing rage and frustration made Bulma angrily punch the air with both fists and she started to kick furiously, low then high. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted…what did she want? Fueled by her anger, Bulma did a spin kick then did another combo. She was sweating and she smelled and she didn't know what to think of it. Lost in her rage, she continued changing from punches to kicks until her fury was spent and she became deathly calm inside. She felt her hairs stand up from the back of her neck, but that didn't slow her down. She continued to train with determination, blocking out everything around her. Then her calmness allowed her to hear something she had missed so much: the whispers were back and they were so clear and so very near.

----------

Vegeta also wanted to scream. Soon he would finally see what the gods had envisioned as his other half. No doubt she would be as hideous as sin. His luck was damned that way and his cursed soul could only be matched by a bitch just as dark and ugly, though as the Prince of the Saiya-jins he deserved a Goddess. Now, all he needed to do was find the path that would lead him to the damned slave chambers. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was also nervous. In the past weeks he had been coming to an acceptance regarding his situation with Yasai, unfaithful whore that she was. Sooner or later, he would finally sleep with her, so that he could lose himself completely, and becoming forever damned. If he could kill Freeza before he was forced to marry Yasai, then he would have the freedom to choose someone else. But he would have to channel whatever kind of luck he still had into building his Rebellion and becoming the Legendary.

Vegeta frowned, his pace slowing as his uncertainty about his surroundings grew. He had purposely arrived here early to talk with Bardock before meeting with the rest of the Rebellion members, but if he didn't find his way around soon he would be late or even miss the gathering. Certainly, Vegeta had been called upon by Freeza for quite a few spur-of-the-moment missions that his missing one or two of the Rebellion meetings was not all that unusual, but still, he hated to miss any of them. In his absences, he had come to rely on Bardock for his proven leadership skills and he planned to raise Bardock's rank to second-class when he became King and his world was no longer overshadowed by Freeza's evil influence.

Cursing under his breath, he stopped and looked around. He thought he remembered everything about this garden; this neglected, ugly piece of land he used to pass through without giving it a second glance. But now it wasn't so ugly anymore. Now, it looked like a proper palace garden, green, vibrant, and alive. The dangerous, brown, and weed-choked garden he could picture like the back of his hand, but this garden was unfamiliar to him and it was making him unsure of his way around it.

The air was cool, not cold, and Vegeta wished he could train on a night like this. He sighed. Perhaps he should just fly instead of walk, but to fly would increase the risk of someone seeing him. As he let the last bit of air escape through his sigh he heard something that sounded like someone was training nearby on this cool night. He then decided to follow the sounds, get directions from whoever was training then kill him or her, leaving no witness. However, with each step, Vegeta's resolve was melting and he could sense his barrier crashing down as he heard the voice become more distinct. It was a female voice…strangely familiar, although he couldn't place it. It sounded clearer, closer, and somehow sad…much more so than before. The hairs on his arms stood up, as he felt tingles spring up all over his body.

Without thinking, he let the barrier down and almost immediately the bond took over his senses. He walked towards his goal as if possessed; the world around him seemed fuzzy and tilted. Vegeta walked until he emerged into a small clearing. The persistent whispers suddenly stopped and alien emotion came over him. In that place, the rest of the world melted away, and he felt at peace, calmer than he had been for years. There, in front of him was a girl about his age, punching and kicking the air, training like her very life depended upon it, although her moves were solid but rough. She wore a patched up old training suit that clung to every curve, while the strands of long, blue hair tied in the back followed her graceful moves like a silk ribbon. Even from where he stood motionless, he could see that the look in her unbelievably blue eyes was a very determined one. She didn't notice him yet, as she was wrapped up in her actions. He was glad for that, because it gave him more time to study her. She was beautiful. She was perfect…was she his _BONDED_?

* * *

A/N: Beta'd version brought to you by Hollyberry!  



	7. And then we meet

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

Bulma felt wonderful after the training adrenaline kicked in. Her nervous feelings had left her, but a new emotion filled her being: awe. Bulma had no idea where the feeling was coming from. Perhaps she was feeling a sense of awe at how far she had come with her training. No, she thought, shaking her head. Lately, she was bored with her training, not amazed by it. She shrugged the alien emotion aside and continued with her combos.

"What are you doing out here?" A masculine voice filled the air around her and she spun around, making it look like it was an intentional part of her previous combo. Someone had found her out! They could very well get her in to serious trouble. Despite the panic coursing through her, Bulma decided to just be herself. Maybe she could get out of this incident in one piece without the person hiding in the shadows ratting her out to Chili.

"That's none of your business!" Bulma's voice rang out boldly as she filled with relief. Finally, she could be herself.

Vegeta took a step forward, still wearing his cape and hood, which hid his face, and no armor. That this female would be so insolent and disrespectful before him was unacceptable, no matter if she was his bonded. No doubt the girl couldn't see who he was, given his lack of royal clothing. He could feel her fearfulness and another emotion, almost like joy, and he felt as though it was being channeled from him. The sensation disturbed him greatly. He would make it known that the girl was in danger.

"It is my business, wench. Who do you think you are to treat me as such?"

"And who are you, the god of this planet? To me, you're just another Saiya-jin!"

Vegeta stepped forward again, closer to the girl before him. He would allow her to see his face, to let her know she was messing with the Prince and her very life hung in the balance. However, when he moved into her view, her face did not so much as twitch, but her emotions held a slight hint of attraction.

The minute Bulma saw his face she wanted to gasp aloud at the sight. The face before her was handsome, almost as if it was sculpted from a perfect design. He was only a few inches taller than her, but she felt as if he was the tallest man in the world as the force of his presence surrounded her. His dark eyes boring into her with such intensity made tingles spread all over her body. Then more alien emotions washed over her again: desire, hate, anger, and marvel assaulted her senses making her wonder if the flood of emotions she just felt had come from him and not her.

"Now tell me what are you doing out here!"

"Nothing that would concern you, Saiya-jin!"

"Are you dumb, slave?"

_Shit, he knows I'm a slave! Wait…did he just call me _dumb

"Why, you…HOW DARE YOU?! I'm not the one who's 'dumb' here! Obviously, you wouldn't recognize an intelligent person if they jumped up and bit you in the tail, you muscle-bound, pea-brained jerk!" Bulma couldn't even feel her fear as it ate at her mind, she was just too angry.

Vegeta just stood there, looking a little bit perplexed, and quite pissed. Did his bonded not know he was the Prince? The girl before him was insulting him. He wanted to kill her for it, but she was a slave. How in the world could she have such a spirit? Was she insane? Had she lost her mind? Just then he had caught a tiny thought in her mind before her face had turned red_…_

_No one calls me dumb!_

Instead of blasting her, he chuckled. In his mind, she responded exactly like he would have had anyone dared to insult his intelligence and it amused him.

"Then you do not know to whom you are talking, do you?"

"If you had listened, you would know. To me, you're just another…wait a minute…I haven't seen you before. Are you of higher class or something?" Bulma's face was still looking quite confused with his behavior. One minute he had looked like as though he was going to kill her and the next he was laughing. Was this Saiya-jin crazy?

Vegeta smirked. "Perhaps I am God…coming to kill you."

Bulma looked at him with a doubtful frown. "And if you were, then I would be dead already."

Vegeta just exhaled strongly through his nose. "I suppose you have some intelligence."

"I have more than you could imagine, buster!"

"Slave, what are you doing out here? Tell me now before I decide to drag you to your master."

"First off, asshole, Chili is _not_ my master; second, I wasn't running away. As you can plainly see, I'm within the compound."

Vegeta was getting tired of her not answering his questions, although, any thought of putting her in her place had escaped his mind. He was still angry and very much wanted to kill the woman for her insolence, but she was beautiful and being in her presence felt strangely comfortable. His only desire at that moment was to learn from her. Something about her was bewitching him. He took a step closer, noticing she smelled like sweat and trash, but as he neared her, he was slightly caught off guard by the smell of berries coming form her. She was still keeping eye contact. Vegeta sensed her fear and uncertainty, clearly coming through to him from their bond, but there was a strong feeling of curiosity and longing as well. He decided to circle her, to study her, while keeping his close proximity.

Bulma keep her eyes on the strange, handsome Saiya-jin as he walked around her, looking at her as if she was an item up for sale. She hated the feeling of being appraised by someone from a race that forced her into servitude. When he finished his circling, he stopped and stood in front of her, forcing eye contact between them.

"I saw you. You were training weren't you?"

She was caught. "Yes, I was," Bulma answered with a guilty sigh.

"And who trained you?"

"No one. I found an old book in a trash bin a while back and studied from it." Bulma didn't want to get Seripa in trouble, so she lied.

"You stole it? Like you stole that training suit you're wearing?"

"I didn't steal anything! Whatever I have was going to be disposed of."

Vegeta could feel the lie. "You're lying. You'd better tell me the truth now before I decide you're not worth my time!"

Bulma swallowed hard, she didn't want Seripa to be punished for doing something that was obviously against the rules, but now she couldn't lie. "Fine, I didn't 'find' or 'steal' either of them. Both were given to me."

"By whom?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I wish to know it."

"Someone whom I serve."

"Someone who fucks you?"

_How dare he!_ Bulma thought, gasping in shock at his assumption. "Of course not! I am not a whore, you pig!"

"Then who is it?"

"Will she get into trouble?"

"That is for me to decide."

"Then I won't tell you," Bulma answered, tilting her chin up stubbornly.

"Such misplaced loyalty will only get you so far before you're killed for it. I suggest that you tell me who this person is."

"No!" Her chin went up a little higher and she glared at him.

Vegeta quickly closed the distance between him and his bonded. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him very roughly, while looking into her eyes with searing rage. Even with his gloves on, touching her left him feeling dizzy and unsure, no longer in control of anything. Bulma just looked at him in shock. Her arm was in pain from the force of his touch, but it left her feeling light, planting a seed of deadly desire.

"Fine." Vegeta let her go just as roughly as he had grabbed her. "Your form is still too crude."

"Huh?" Bulma didn't understand him. Where had that comment come from?

"You heard me; your training form is far too crude. You need to refine it in order for it to be effective."

"But I've studied the whole book from cover to cover. I can't learn anything more from it."

Vegeta looked away from her to a small pile of things off to the side. Just as she had said, there was an old, worn book, looking very much like it was going to turn to dust at any moment. Then he noticed her slave robes crumpled in a pile next to a small metal box that was locked. He snorted.

"I never said for you to use that useless manuscript. I will train you."

Bulma couldn't help but feel surprise…and a bit of hope growing within her. "What?"

"You heard me. If you want me to believe you have some intelligence then you'd better start acting like it."

"I just can't believe you just offered such a thing."

"Believe it. But if I'm to train you, I suggest that you bathe before I see you again. I can hardly stand to be around you as it is with out you smelling so vile."

"I happen to smell this way because my stink keeps the males away. And even if I was to bathe, I would still smell because the slave bathing facilities are hardly sanitary."

"Do you know of the path that leads to the slave chambers window?" Vegeta had forgotten about the meeting, but he still wanted a few minutes to be here with her.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Show me where it is and I will show you another path that leads to a river and a rock pool. You can use that to bathe. Tomorrow, meet me here at this same place and time and do not be late."

Then Bulma gave him a little smile, the odd emotions between them that had filled the garden had washed away. They were still standing in front of each other, neither of them moving, but she felt calm, almost like she could trust him. When Vegeta saw her hopeful smile, his knees felt weak, but he kept strong, forcing back the sensation. He watched as she went to the pile of things he had noticed before. Bulma put her slave robes on over her training suit then put away her book. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and watched her put the drab gray robes on. Somehow, the raggedy clothes didn't look right on her, although she_ was_ a slave and as a slave she was supposed to wear slave robes; or so he told himself. But he could not get the feeling of her being out of place in those robes out of his heart. Then she moved directly in front of the metal box, blocking his view.

After putting the book away, Bulma purposely moved to block the Saiya-jin's view, because she didn't want him to see her invention or watch her as she encapsulated the box with her belongings in it. As soon as the box turned back into its tiny capsule form, she quickly put it into the pocket on her belt and turned around to face him.

"Shall we go?" Bulma asked evenly.

Vegeta nodded, wondering what had happened to the metal box that was there only a minute ago. He had seen her put something under her robe and he immediately grew suspicious. But because he couldn't feel any malicious emotions coming from her, he decided that whatever it was, he would ask her about it tomorrow. Now, he had to get to his meeting with Bardock.

When she didn't move, he grew impatient. "Hurry up, slave!"

"That's it! My name isn't 'slave!' I just wanted to tell you my name is Bulma Briefs."

Upon hearing her say that, Vegeta felt reality kick in. Two years earlier, he heard that name spoken, coming from her thoughts when she was being beaten. Now, here she was, before him and confirming what he had suspected. This truly _was_ his bonded. And the fact he still wanted to kill such a beautiful creature only proved how the fates had damned him. Before he did, he swore to himself, he would teach her to fight back so it wouldn't be like he was killing just another weak fool. The girl should have died long before this, but she had managed to survive by her own wits for the last years. And if the legend proved correct, that would make her 18, only a year younger than he. This "Bulma," his bonded, was hardly weak, surviving here all of this time and still not broken. Did he really want to kill her?

After she realized that he wasn't going to introduce himself, Bulma huffed a bit before turning around to lead the way. Vegeta followed close behind, only stopping once so he could point to her the way to the rock pool. When they arrived at the window, Vegeta left her, going inside the building without so much as a backward glance, and without killing her like he'd originally intended. But he did leave with a surprisingly heavy feeling of emptiness.

Neither could wait for the following night to come.

----------

Bulma sat in the garden, watching the two suns hanging in the sky, both still bright in the late afternoon. She had always taken time to rest after she finished tending to the garden, which usually only took couple minutes. After all the years she'd spent working in the garden, she finally was able to keep away the encroaching weeds and overgrown spiders that would come to eat the plants with a minimum of effort. She sighed. But the red sky above only reminded her that this place wasn't Chikyuu; it was Vegeta-sei. Bulma stretched her arms in a yawn, and lay back on the soft grass as she looked up and let her thoughts drift.

She noticed that Vegeta-sei had an atmosphere similar to Chikyuu's, but more rugged. She'd also heard that a great variety of gardens were integrated into the designs of every building, temple, and infrastructure throughout Vegeta-sei. Mostly, their purpose was to conceal back roads, but some were established just for the sake of their wealthy owners' vanities. Bulma wondered what the higher class gardens might look like or even their size. The 3rd-class brackets' garden was huge and surrounded by jungle.

Bulma's thoughts quickly turned from her garden to the man she met the previous night. He had given her instructions to bathe before he arrived, so she would have to find that rock pool soon. That also meant she would have to cut short her break and finish up the rest of her duties before bathing, but not before her thoughts came back to dwell a little longer on the man that would train her tonight.

Bulma had been at odds with herself since she learned the Prince had a heart. She just couldn't bring herself to want to kill the man now and it left her feeling guilty and empty. The empty feeling was amplified by the fact she had no one, not one real friend, and not one person that really, truly cared about her. She prayed that her mother was still alive, but she didn't hold any real hope she would ever see her again. When the man offered to train her last night, it seemed almost like a chance to have a friend.

Bulma squirmed around on the grass for an uncomfortable moment. No, she wouldn't lie to herself about that. There was something about him that made her want him to be more than a friend. All the years she had been a slave, the thought of a lover had never had come to Bulma's mind and now she couldn't help but think of this man in more than just a 'friendly' way. Hell, she didn't even know the man's name and she still wanted him to touch her again! Perhaps, this new relationship would be her salvation, to help her find her way, to help her lose her cape of loneliness.

----------

Prince Vegeta was alone in his training room, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts kept returning to only one thing: his bonded. The way her hair followed her every move, the way her blue eyes shone even in the dark of the night; her spirit, her body…

He did a couple flips and trio of combos with such strength that the air around him split and crackled, yet he knew he had lost it. He had lost the battle raging between his heart and mind. A part of him was still bent on killing her, but now, all his thoughts were purely on her, vibrant and alive, against him or beneath him. He had to restrain himself from going to her right this moment and doing what he pleased with her. But, he couldn't do that. Not only did he actually want her to NOT hate him, but it would create a scene that would raise too many eyebrows. And at this point, he didn't need more things to worry about.

Earlier, once he had awakened, he didn't put up the barrier he had created to cut himself off from his bonded, and felt the difference immensely. He felt more like himself than he had in two years. To finally have his bonded, his "Bulma," was enough to put him in a good mood all day. Since he was by himself in the training room, he would allow his mind to focus only on her, if only for a little while.

----------

The rock pool was secluded but not that hard to find. Bulma decided to wait for dusk to fall before she would make her way to the place and bathe. She didn't want to risk being found by some lustful Saiya-jin while washing up and she didn't want to bathe in the cool of the night air and becoming sick from it. Being sick around here was dangerous. And there weren't any such considerations as sick days for slaves, either. Get sick enough and they would just let you die. Bulma had been sick once, but had gotten through it. When she arrived at the rock pool, she was amazed by the beauty and serenity of the place. Her thoughts went from pure warmth to pure lust as she began to think of swimming with that man, in the nude and in close proximity to her. A heated flush rose to her face before she quickly undressed and dove into the pool.

----------

Evening stars twinkled in the sky, illuminating the garden below them indiscriminately. After bathing as thoroughly as possible, Bulma dressed in her patched up training suit, leaving her slave robes off to the side. She hadn't bothered to use her capsule either, leaving it in her pocket instead. She stood in the little clearing of the garden, doing warm-ups and general pacing, waiting for the man, whose name she did not know, to appear before her. Bulma had no idea how she would act, or even if he really would show up, though she had a strong feeling he hadn't lied to her about coming and helping with her training. Her heart was beating slightly faster than she would have liked, and it didn't help that she started hearing her whispers again, though this time they sounded…contented.

Vegeta made his way through the garden, dressed in the same clothes and taking the same paths he had the night before. As he got closer, he began to hear her thoughts. And they made him want to chuckle. Her thoughts were nervous, almost edgy. When he finally saw her again, he felt satisfaction just taking in the sight of her. Strands of wet blue hair clung to her face while the rest followed down her back in a large braid. She was pacing and stretching aimlessly, like she didn't know what to do with herself, so he smirked and stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you done yet?" he asked rather displeasingly.

Bulma startled and looked at him rather angrily. "Don't scare me like that! I'll have a heart attack!"

"I doubt that, but I will do as I please, and scaring you is rather amusing." Vegeta stepped closer to her and he immediately knew she had bathed. She definitely smelled cleaner than before. He came to a stop, parting his legs slightly for better balance. He kept the emotionless mask on his face, but inside, he was pleased that she had obeyed him. "At least tonight you don't stink like a slave."

"Don't remind me. I came here to forget that, you know." She glared back at the Saiya-jin with an annoyed expression. "Are we going to start now or are we going to look at each the whole night?"

"Don't flatter yourself, woman. I rather eat Freeza's shit than stare at you any longer than I have to!" That was a lie, but he wasn't going to let her accuse him of ogling her either.

Somehow, Bulma knew he was lying and it made her smile, although she had no idea who this 'Freeza' person was. "Sure… can we start?"

"Fine. Come here."

Bulma walked up to him until she was face-to-face with him. He was looking at her again as if she was an item on sale in a market and it made her feel rather uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Hit me," he said rather bluntly.

"Why?" She didn't like the idea of punching him. She had seen what Saiya-jins did to anyone who dared to strike them and it wasn't very pretty.

"To test your punch, now do it before I loose patience."

"'kay…here goes…" Bulma gathered her strength and pulled her fist back. She was all set to hit him as hard as she could, but hesitated for a moment, uncertain that he might change his mind and strike her back anyway. Then she let it fly and punched him with all of her might right into his chest. Immediately, she jumped back, cradling the hand she used to punch him and started to let out a series of curses. Her knuckles felt like they had just connected with a brick wall. Luckily, her hand was only bruised and not broken.

Vegeta was disappointed but had expected as much form her. She was overly weak and fragile. Perhaps he could make her strong enough to survive against him for a minute. "Oh, that's it?"

"I can't believe you made me do that!"

"Do you want to get stronger?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Then do everything I say and don't complain about it. The second you begin to complain, I'll walk away and just leave you here. And you can stay as you are – a useless weakling."

"Fine! Fine…so now what?" Bulma wanted to slap him for being such a jerk, but she held her anger in check as he instructed her to show him her fighting stances.

As the hours went by, Vegeta carefully evaluated Bulma's moves and solidified her techniques. Sometimes he would tell her how to correct her moves then he would demonstrate the ki-less combos. Bulma was a quick learner. She studied him closely and asked little questions, following his every move loyally. During this process, somehow their attitudes towards each other became cordial.

Vegeta was curt in his instructions, but had stopped insulting her. Bulma had become more accommodating to his directions though she didn't say much. As they practiced during the next hours, Vegeta occasionally touched her to steady her or correct her, which tended to make the atmosphere tense for a few awkward moments. Each time they touched, they looked at each other, catching each other in eye contact. As their eyes met, the world would melt away in silent bliss then they resumed training as though nothing happened. When the night was halfway over, they stopped.

As Bulma went to gather up her slave robes, Vegeta followed close behind her. As tired as she was from all of the training she had done, she didn't want this night to end. So instead of putting her slave robes on right away, she sat down on the grass. Surprisingly, Vegeta followed her actions and sat down beside her. Suddenly, she jumped up, muttering a couple Saiyan curses, shocking Vegeta. He had not realized she knew any words of his language, since they had communicated in her language ever since they met.

"What's your problem?" he asked, chuckling at her annoyance.

"I didn't realize I was sitting in mud. My ass is all wet." Bulma shook her head, upset and embarrassed by her carelessness, but quickly patted her rear end dry then sat closer to Vegeta, making sure that this time she was sitting on a drier patch of grass.

"How did you learn to speak curses in my language?"

"Oh! Um…I just picked up a word or two, here and there," she answered quickly, covering her slip. She had allowed herself to become too comfortable with him. No one else had discovered her knowledge of the language…but now he knew.

"So, how much do you know?"

"_Pretty much everything_," Bulma answered back clearly in his language. She shot a glance over at his face and was rewarded to see it plastered with a look of genuine surprise. She cut her eyes away quickly, looking down at the grass at her feet. "I had to learn it to survive," she added softly, returning to her own tongue.

Vegeta reminded quiet, unable to say anything.

"You see, I had to understand the words…if I ever heard someone talking about…if someone might be coming around the corner intending to…wanting to…to…"

"…to fuck you? As a slave, you should be used to that now. I'm sure you've had as much experience with it like any pleasure slave working in one of the harems on the planet," Vegeta said with a little too much anger and disappointment.

"I am no one's whore, you…you…ass-wipe!" Bulma snarled, disgust and rage running across her face. "Because of my intelligence, I was never ravaged by anyone, nor did I ever 'fuck' anyone, as you so bluntly put it, in order to survive!" Angered, she jumped to her feet and stalked over a few paces and stopped, keeping her back to him.

Vegeta was speechless. The very idea that his bonded, as beautiful and desirable as she was, had gone untouched was a miracle. And he knew she wasn't lying…he could feel the truth, even in her fury, through their bond. His heart twitched slightly. She was untouched…just like him. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"But…I did have a run-in in which I was almost... Damn Pota! That lecher…!" She paused for a second then blurted over her shoulder, "Did you ever hear a rumor about a slave killing a Saiya-jin?" _Why the hell am I telling him this?_ she wondered._ He could turn me in or kill me for revealing this!_ "The slave in that rumor was me. Pota was going to rape me and I was trying to fight him off as best as I could. Somehow, just when I thought everything was lost and he was going to have his way, I managed to generate a ki attack powerful enough to fry him before he could do anything to me."

So that's what happened to me three years ago, he thought with amazement. Now it all made sense! The fear and anger she felt at the lecherous hands of Pota who tried to take her by force. Vegeta remembered the rage as he transferred his powers to his bonded so that she could protect herself by killing the one who was trying to rape her. Three years ago, the feeling was strong and unmistakable, and it only happened the one time, just like she said. It was true; he would have been able to have felt it had it occurred again.

"I find it hard to believe that any slave would be smart enough to avoid a situation like that," Vegeta said, rising slowly to his feet.

"That's because you don't know me well enough to say that," she snapped back, a bit of defiance coming back to her voice.

"Oh? Then I shall have to rectify that."

Puzzled by his statement, Bulma turned around and stared hard at him. "How? I don't think you're going to be taking me out for a night on the town any time soon."

"I'll be back tomorrow to continue your training," he said with an amused smirk. As he started to leave, he paused and added, "And do remember to bathe…"

Watching him walk away into the darker part of the garden, Bulma wondered only how the night had managed to pass so quickly and what tomorrow would bring…for both of them.

* * *

A/N: Beta'd version brought to you by Hollyberry! 


	8. Star of hope

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Tomorrow had brought more training and idle time sitting on the grass, talking about things in general; their conversations never going any deeper. Their routine became set: every night they would train for hours and afterwards, they would sit on the grass, mostly in silence, gazing up at the stars above Vegeta-sei. In four months' time, Bulma was slowly showing definite improvement from Vegeta's instructions. 

During a few nights of shared stargazing, Bulma had inched closer and closer, until the barrier of uncertainty and newness faded away and she could rest her head against his shoulder. They would stay in that position for a while each night until it became time for Vegeta to get up and leave. Sometimes, instead of stargazing, they would talk, but as always, their conversations stayed short and genial. In all of this time, Vegeta had not revealed his name to her and kept on his cape and hood.

In this new openness between them, neither Vegeta nor Bulma felt the loneliness or madness that had tormented them before. Now, they both felt as though they had been shown a way, no longer lost or beaten anymore. In four months, Vegeta had come to accept his bond and to release the need to erect the mental barrier to block it out. Each night shared in Bulma's company made his resolve to kill her dissolve a little bit more and each day, the blackness that once threatened to consume them, faded away as well.

And though neither would admit it openly, each felt a sense of pleasure in just being in the other's presence.

This particular evening, a sweating Bulma stood frozen in a fighting stance, while Vegeta was standing off to the side, watching and criticizing her every move.

"Your punch is still too slow. I said you must use your feet and step into your punches to make them faster!"

"I'm trying! I can't seem to move faster."

"Weak fool. How many times have I told you, unless you put some speed into your pathetic punches, you won't even affect a fly?"

"I'm not Saiya-jin, remember?!"

The tension between them that night was heavy and out of place. Vegeta was all too aware of that the tension was coming off of both of them. The unspoken desire they held for each other was obvious, but neither would make any move, nor admit to their secret longing.

During the day, especially when he was alone with his thoughts, Vegeta would often think of her, of being with her…but not as a slave. He didn't want her as a slave; he wanted her free.

Bulma's days were also filled with thoughts of him, wanting to be with him in ways that made her body flush with embarrassing heat.

"Now, do it again! Faster this time…don't make me regret these past four months!"

"I won't waste your time!" Bulma shouted back as she stepped into her attack, throwing another punch faster than before. But it was still nowhere near what Vegeta wanted from her training session tonight.

"That's enough! Tonight was a waste of my time!" With that, a frustrated Vegeta turned to leave but Bulma ran up to him and touched his forearm gently.

"Please, don't go…" The blue eyes that looked at him weren't filled with pleading, but acceptance. They told him that she knew that if he really wanted to go, no matter what she might say, it wouldn't make any difference. His heart gave way to that look in her eyes. He relaxed his stiffened shoulders then sighed. Bulma understood him, like no one else did.

"I don't take orders from anyone."

"I know," Bulma said with a soft smile. "I'm asking, not demanding."

Vegeta sat down on the grass where he always did after her training was finished. But it was still early. They hadn't been training for more then an hour. He stared straight ahead, deep in thought, feeling somewhat exhausted. Bulma smiled and kept silent, content that he decided to stay at her request. She sat down next to him and watched the wind blow through the trees and bushes. After a long moment of stillness, Bulma broke the silence, though she didn't know why.

"Sometimes, at night, I believe I'm back on Chikyuu. Our nights seem so similar."

"Most planets are like this at night."

"Well, I have only been on two…this one and Chikyuu."

After a moment when he said nothing more, Bulma spoke again. "How many planets have you been on?"

"217."

Bulma then remembered what happened to her planet and wondered if some of the couple hundred or so he had visited had come to the same fate. She had also learned that instead of destroying a planet outright, the Saiya-jins would purge it of its inhabitants; but knowing that didn't explain to her why her planet had been destroyed while others were just purged.

"Did you destroy them?"

"Some."

"Why?"

"What's with all these unnecessary questions tonight?"

Bulma just shrugged. She didn't know where these questions were coming from either. Vegeta sighed; just for tonight, he would play along with her.

"It was necessary to destroy them, though some just happened to get caught up in my destructive powers when I got carried away."

Bulma blinked at the off-hand way he said that. After all of this time on Vegeta-sei, dealing with Saiya-jins, she still wasn't used to their behavior. Her new "friend" just admitted to her that he had killed millions, just like her planet, but oddly, that didn't seem to count out here, in her garden. Somehow, when she accepted him, she accepted all of him. Even so, she still didn't know his name…

"My home was destroyed, you probably heard about it…"

Then, for some reason, the hateful name of "Prince Vegeta" popped into her mind, the man who caused all of this to her. She could feel the man next to her tense and she let out a soft growl before she expressed her emotions. "I will never forget name of the cold-hearted bastard who destroyed it, too! I've never seen his face, but when I do meet that fucking Prince Vegeta, I will attack him and try to get revenge for my home! I don't even care if I'm killed for it!"

Vegeta couldn't help but feel even more uncomfortable than before. Here, sitting next to him was his bonded, his other half, declaring her fervent hatred for him, totally unaware that it was him she was talking about. True, she had accepted him as her trainer, but not as who he really was: Prince Vegeta. The thought of her rejection made his heart grow heavy, but at the same time he grew angered.

Without knowing it, she had insulted him and was planning on using the training he had given her to try to kill him. He was glad he never told her his name. But would she accept him truly when she finally knew who he really was? In a sense, he was living a lie, here with her, and it caused him to grow even angrier.

"I doubt you would even touch him. You're a pathetic weakling and wouldn't last a single minute against him," he said sharply.

"I know, but…" Bulma immediately felt the angry emotions coming from him, though she still didn't understand why and it began to upset her.

"Are you insane? That's suicidal!" he barked at her, her obvious distress at his anger agitating him further. "You would be killed instantly!"

They were now facing each other, sitting still on the grass, the wind whipping by them every so often. "Like you would care! You probably have a home and family somewhere, and freedom, while I have nothing! I'm a slave with no future, so how can you say that like I have something to live for?" Her answer made him more upset.

Vegeta's face remained emotionless, but felt his heart twitch again. She was wrong about him; he had nothing as well, except his pride. He was slave to Freeza, like she was a slave to Vegeta-sei. He surprised both of them when his hand suddenly cupped her face, touching her cheek gently. The warmth of his touch was like electricity passing though both of them, making them want more.

Remembering her status and what she had just said, Bulma turned her head from his touch and faced away to stare at the ground. Vegeta then looked away as well, but he did not leave nor did he feel rejected. He knew of her true emotions; he felt them through the Bond.

"You're improving slightly in your technique," he said just above a whisper. "I will continue your training so that when you do meet the prince, you might last more than a second or two."

"I don't plan on throwing away my life, you know. Truthfully, I hope to never meet the man. I only want to escape here, to get away from Vegeta-sei, and live my life."

"I doubt you have the capabilities to escape or even survive outside of Vegeta-sei."

He heard Bulma chuckle softly before saying, "That's where you're wrong."

"How could I be wrong?"

"I'll show you." With that, Bulma pulled her capsule out of her pocket, clicked the button then threw it to the ground in front of him. Vegeta watched with mild surprise as the little cloud of smoke disappeared and the metal box he had forgotten to ask about appeared in front of him. "In all this time you took to train me, you didn't realize how much of a genius I really am." Bulma smirked.

"Am I supposed to be impressed with a metal box that came out of nowhere?"

"It didn't come out of nowhere. I encapsulated it and it's not just some metal box!" Bulma said as she grabbed for the box and pulled it towards her. One-by-one, she pulled out her things. Out came the old book, then the clothes she had worn when she was taken form Chikyuu. Next came her inventions; the purpose of each she explained to her "friend" as she pulled them out of the box. "As you can see, my inventions have helped me to survive here in more ways than one!"

Vegeta was amazed by what she was showing him. His bonded had the kind of abilities that he needed for his rebellion! He couldn't believe his luck, although it infuriated him somewhat that what he needed was under his nose all this time! At least he knew that he could release her from her slavery. All he needed now was the right opportunity. Her words awoke him from his train of thought.

"…and I plan to use this invention to escape, once it's done." She held up a small device that looked like something one would wear on the wrist.

"What does it do?"

"It's a cloaking device."

"How did you get the materials for that?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I didn't steal them, if that's what you mean. One of my jobs is cleaning out the discarded or bad parts from the Engineering Department, where 3rd-class rejuvenation tanks are maintained. I get them from there. I also created my tools from the stuff they wanted me to dispose of."

"You do realize that it will be impossible for you to escape. You will be killed once they find you."

Bulma's triumphant look melted into melancholy. She knew as well her hopes were slim. "I do know that, but I have nothing else to live for but that chance. I'll be dead no matter what. Chili will kill me one day, I know it."

"He cannot. He would be going against the prince's decree."

"That doesn't matter to him. He hates me. The post to which I was assigned was made to set up slaves for failure. Those parts that I am supposed to dispose of – if I didn't know what they were or handled them wrong – would have killed me already. And, even though I survived tending the garden, I still have to feed those dangerous pets everyday."

Vegeta looked at her, disbelieving. "You have to feed the barrack's pets, too?"

"Yep."

"And they haven't eaten you yet?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Vegeta felt ridiculous, he had asked a dumb question and criticized himself for his own stupidity. He still couldn't believe it. Bulma, his bonded, was sent to a slave post intended to punish disobedient slaves when she first arrived. But instead of being killed within days, she managed to survive. His respect for her grew, but he could say nothing. The air around them became still again.

They sat in silence, both thinking about what had just been revealed. In time, they laid down to gaze at the stars. After a couple comfortable moments, Vegeta spotted the star of Chikyuu and pointed to it.

"That bright spot is Chikyuu. Because of the time and distance it takes for light to travel through space, you can still see it, even though it was destroyed. While you are on Vegeta-sei, you can look up into the night sky and be able to feel that part of Chikyuu within you. If you leave, then you leave that behind as well."

Bulma turned her head to the side to look at him and her heart fluttered. She swallowed hard, feeling tears come to her eyes, but she fought them back. She didn't want to cry in front of her "friend." "Then I have some hope."

Vegeta had no desire to see her escape; he wanted her to stay on Vegeta-sei, no matter what. He had given her something to hold on to, so that he could have time to find a way to have her. He decided in that brief moment that he would not kill her…he would possess her. In his heart, the night had never felt so bright before.

---------------

Kakarotto sat in the mess hall of the Royal Science and Technology Division, eating to his heart's content. Another guard had taken up the watch, allowing the hungry Saiya-jin to leave for his lunch break. Sixteen emptied bowls were stacked on top of each other in front of him and Kakarotto was as happy as he could be, filling his stomach with great food.

He had learned that, as of late, Freeza was still occupied with some unknown force and had not needed to call on any Saiya-jins. Kakarotto silently blessed Kami-sama for whatever distractions the deity had sent in the Ice-jin's direction, for it meant that many sinless individuals would get to live longer on their planets.

He was also happy for Prince Vegeta. Lately, the prince seemed different, almost like he was content. Kakarotto could also sense the prince's beloved again and had come to the conclusion that Prince Vegeta must have patched things up with her. His friend Bulma seemed happier as well. Since that one meeting five months ago when the prince was late, both seemed happier. Though the prince would never show it, Kakarotto could feel that he was pleased about something.

As Kakarotto scraped up the last of his food, he couldn't help but overhear another Saiya-jin (one of the few Saiya-jins that actually worked as a scientist) mention that cook responsible for the food preparation was a Chikyuu-jin. Immediately, Kakarotto grew curious. A Chikyuu-jin that could cook this well deserved praise! As a guard, he wasn't allowed to mingle with the slaves at his post, but he couldn't help himself. As unnoticeably as he could, he got up and snuck around the corner and opened another door, which led into the kitchen. He had done so many times to steal extra food, but never before had he bothered to check out the people doing the cooking.

He snuck into the main cooking area, where the line chef and the other cooks were busily working. When he slid past one of the prep tables, he turned around in surprise to see that one of the cooks was a girl. She looked about his own age had her long raven hair tied behind her in a bun. She looked back at him with a curious expression of her own on her pretty face. She wore a normal slave robe and suddenly Kakarotto felt sorry for this slave girl who could cook so well. No one else was in the area, relaxed his stance and bowed slightly to her. Still somewhat nervous, he scratched behind his head and gave her a goofy smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think your food is really good!"

"You really like my food?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah, it's really delicious! I wish I could take you home so I can always eat your food!"

Flattered by his praise, she quickly piled more on a plate and slid it towards him. "So, what's your name?" she asked, a bashful flush on her face.

"Oh, wow! Um…I'm Kakarotto, but I have a Chikyuu-jin name. It's Goku. You can call me that."

"Why would you have a Chikyuu-jin name?" she said, her bashful gaze turning into one of puzzlement.

"'Cause I kind of came from there, too…what's your name?"

"Chi-Chi. Um…Goku, do you know what marriage is?"

"'Marriage'? Is that some kind of food?"

They looked at each other for a moment more before Chi-Chi blushed and giggled aloud. Kakarotto was thrilled when she handed him yet another plate piled high with tasty food. He liked her and really wanted to get to know her better. Perhaps he could even get her to cook up some of this "marriage" stuff she had spoken of…

Boy, oh boy…he couldn't wait!

---------------

Ever since that night, about a month ago, when her "friend" told her about Chikyuu's star, Bulma had felt another part of her come alive and it seemed to improve her training. She was faster now and more agile. As she practiced her kicks while he was watching her, she could feel his approval, though his face held no emotion.

At least at night, things seemed normal, almost like her slavery was a dream. With her increased strength and stamina, her daytime chores were easily done and it only took her to the afternoon to finish everything. In her spare time, she started to learn everything she could about Saiya-jins and their culture. Bulma went through the second half of her old book with a fine toothcomb, leaving no detail unturned in her mind. She was doing all this to please him, her new friend…but she wanted him as a lover. Bulma's longing was something that at times kept her up at night. In truth, she wanted him to touch her, to caress her. She wanted him to be with her, feel the same yearning she felt, to have him, just perhaps for one night, to let everything melt away in ecstasy.

Vegeta watched as Bulma did her routine kicks with ease; though she was still slow by Saiya-jin fighting standards, she was much faster than a month ago. As he continued to watch her move, he felt her mind drifting towards something sensual. He also noted her kick was slightly too high for her body.

Her desires crawled into his mind and he acted without thought, wordlessly coming up behind her. He pressed his body against her back and with his hand he caught her leg in mid-swing. She froze when he touched her leg and her heart started beating fast. His touch was making her feel weak. To stop herself from falling, for she couldn't judge her strength with him touching her so gently, she leaned against him. Slowly, he eased her leg down, lowering its kicking angle slightly.

"Your leg was too high; lower it to here," he said in a husky voice, close to her ear.

She slowly twisted her head to the side to try to look at him and he moved his head even closer to her. The tension lay thick between them and their breaths became quicker. Both felt the heat rise between their bodies. Bulma wanted him to kiss her and he felt the same. Ever so slowly he ran his hand up from her leg to her waist as her leg lowered from the kick. He hesitated a moment then kept moving his hand towards her chest. They could feel their warm breaths on each others' faces. At the same time, they closed their eyes, bringing their lips closer together…almost touching, almost tasting…

Without much grace, Bulma suddenly pulled back. Still trembling with a combination of desire, nervousness, and regret, she took a few steps away from him. There was no question that she wanted him, but she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Vegeta just stared at her, angry that she would cause him arousal yet suddenly deny him. But understandingly, he felt her tangled emotions as well, and he could guess what she was thinking.

"I don't even know your name," she said softly, when she found her voice again.

"You don't need to know my name."

Her head snapped around when she heard that. "What? Why…you…you midget Saiya-jin! How dare you! I'm nobody's whore…and I won't become some anonymous pleasure slave for you to do whatever you like! Are you just trying to get me into bed and then discard me when you're through with me? I've worked way too hard to let my virginity be wasted on someone who is just like Pota, but more devious!

"You do not know of what you speak." Vegeta held his annoyance in check while she was venting at him.

"Listen, I don't care if I'm not someone you wish to spend your life with, but I do want to know your name before I give myself to you…or at the very least let me know you don't just want sex…"

He smirked. "If I wanted just that, I would have taken it…"

"Forget it then! I didn't mean it…I just want to know your name…," she began to say, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know I'm just a slave here and we don't have a chance in hell to have a future together, but let me know your name."

_I'm not a slave!_ Bulma's mind was screaming._ I'm only a slave because the Saiya-jins forced me into this! I am a slave in title only, dammit! My heart and soul will never be enslaved!_ She hated her life, to be denied even love. She looked up to Chikyuu's star and placed a hasty wish upon it, knowing full well that to cast a wish upon a dead star was the same as letting it fall on deaf ears.

"You do not need to know my name and I will not say that again," Vegeta said, wanting to put an end to this discussion.

"Fine…"

"We will continue your training."

"Fine…" She looked at him with blue fire returning to her eyes. _Why are you here? Are you my friend?_

"I am here because I choose to be here," Vegeta told her. "I am your ally, but know this: your ally is made of pure evil."

Bulma stood shocked to her core. Whether she was more stunned that he had somehow read into her innermost thoughts or by the cold reply he had just given to her, she couldn't say at the moment. Everything was becoming even more confusing now; but she knew one thing, despite what he had just told her, she was falling in love with him. Though she never felt love before, this strong feeling flowing through her heart could only be classified as that.

"If I'm your so-called ally, then why did you want to kiss me?"

"I do what I want," he answered, "and at that moment, I wanted to kiss you.""Whatever I am going to do with you?" Bulma shook her head and then smiled. "So, I'm your ally…always?" There it was again…something she felt only when she was in his presence. Could she be feeling his emotions, although she was unsure as to how that could be; but, at that moment, she felt a sense of uncertainty, craving, and contentment radiating from him. Then she heard them. Her whispers – so clear, their voices so familiar – saying "_…accept me…"_

"Let us continue then, before I die of boredom," Vegeta said abruptly, turning away form her and walking off to the side.

"'k, so what do you want me to do now?"

"Your combos, of course."

"Eh?"

"The harder ones."

Bulma groaned. "Why now? I just learned those!"

"Because you didn't let me kiss you," Vegeta smirked. "Now get to them before I really do die of boredom."

"Yessir, Your High-and-mightiness! Gosh, you boss me around like you were some kind of stuck-up royalty or something!"

Vegeta muttered under his breath as she started her combos, "What little do you know."

Now and then, as Bulma trained, she kept glancing over at the man training her, watching her, and couldn't help but think of her whispers. Over the years, their voices had become clearer to her. His voice was so similar to her whispers. And when he had touched her earlier, it almost felt like the whispers had also touched her mind at the same time.

Then she felt goosebumps break out all over her body. Was he the source of her whispers? Bulma roughly pushed the idea away. The whispers had been a companion in her loneliness, driving her mad and helping her to survive. She didn't want to believe that they were anything else other than that…what else could they be?

* * *

A/N: Beta awesome version by Hollyberry! 


	9. Berries, kisses, and Introductions

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Vegeta walked down the empty corridor of the palace, his usually handsome countenance stony with concentration and displeasure. It was almost night-time and soon he would be off to see his bonded; the only thing nowadays that gave him any pleasure besides his training and fighting. But all too soon, those pleasurable nights would be coming to end, if only temporarily.

Vegeta had just gotten word from his father that Freeza had finished taking care of some pressing distraction that had arisen and would be arriving in six months to personally pick him up, but for what reason, Freeza did not say. As if that wasn't enough bad news, his father announced that he was going to speed up the wedding plans between his son and Yasai, so that they would be married right after the prince returned from whatever assignment Freeza had in store for him, instead of waiting until after his coronation ceremony. Prince Vegeta had been beyond infuriated when he became informed of these unwanted arrangements. Now that he had and wanted his bonded, he could not even fathom being married to that whorish creature who called herself a Saiya-jin Elite. Even after six months with his bonded, Bulma still did not know who he truly was, and it seemed to him the time spent in her company was never long enough.

Vegeta first needed to change out of his royal armor and cape. If he ever went to see Bulma in what he was wearing now, she would probably attack him, and he might, if there were others around, have to kill her. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside, and thought of her training…and her wonderfully sexy body under that form-fitting suit she wore.

"My, my, what have we here? Is my prince lost in thought?" A tall shadowed figure stepped out from around the corner ahead of Vegeta.

Vegeta instantly recognized that voice, so masculine, but eerily feminine. "Yasai, what do you want?"

Haughty and confident in her actions, Yasai walked seductively closer to her prince, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Why, I've just come to celebrate our upcoming nuptials, of course." She was much taller than him, but she didn't care. She was in love with his power, money, and possessions and luring him into her bed would secure her place within the powerful royal family that much sooner. She slid beside him, running a finger around his shoulder armor.

"Unhand me, witch, or I will do it for you," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Temper, temper, my soon-to-be husband. You don't want a maimed wife, now do you?" Regardless of his implied threat, she retracted her finger, and was now standing behind him, licking her lips.

"_You_ will never be my wife. You are unworthy of even the air you breathe."

"Oh, but the king doesn't believe you and you know why I do it…" she smirked. "If you would only call on me at night…"

Vegeta blocked out her words of enticement and began thinking of his bonded, Bulma. Ironically, here he was, the Prince of the Saiya-jins, the mightiest warrior in the universe, seeking acceptance, from a slave with hardly any ki. But, Bulma, for all of her weaknesses, was more worthy of him than this creature before him now, trying to get him to accept her.

"I will never accept you, Yasai, and you will never be my queen. The lowliest slave on Vegeta-sei is far more worthy of that title than you could ever be. I suggest that you watch your back from here on out." With that, he continued towards his chambers, leaving Yasai angered and insulted, but rooted in place. What she believed to be an insult, though, Vegeta had said in utmost truth, for he was thinking at that precise moment of Bulma…and how she would be a much better queen than Yasai.

----------------

Bulma ran as fast as she could towards her garden – in her mind, the garden she carefully tended was always _her_garden. It was already night and she was late for her meeting with her friend with no name. She wondered if he would still be there as she was almost over an hour late. She was breathing hard and could hardly run at all though, and it was taking her too much time to get to the spot where they would meet. Fresh from a beating from Chili, she was bleeding and very tired. Today, she had been given four extra assignments and had taken too long on the last one, causing Chili to be enraged. One of the slaps he had given her had cut her cheek, but most of the damage was on her body. Hopefully, her training suit would hide those injuries from her friend. Because she was running late she had not taken the time to apply her healing balm, which she had gotten from Seripa, on her wounds, even though she was still bleeding, she didn't care; the only thing that mattered in her life now was seeing him. She had to get to him; he had to be there…

Breathing hard, Bulma arrived at the spot she would meet her Saiya-jin friend – her only friend. And there, in front of her, with his back turned, was the man that made her life worth living. She slumped in relief, grateful at that moment that he waited. She would make it up to him…somehow.

"You're late," he said tonelessly, still not facing her, but he could tell something was wrong.

"Sorry, I had extra assignments," she said panting, as she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, holding herself up.

Turning around to look at her, Vegeta immediately he saw the oozing cut on her cheek. A new emotion crept into his heart. All anger at her tardiness forgotten, a wave of protectiveness washed over him. He took a couple large strides over to her, grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her upright. As he laced his fingers around her arm, she cried out softly in pain. Bulma did want to appear weak in front of this man, so she held back on screaming. Vegeta cupped her chin, forcing her to face him, then ran his finger over her lacerated cheek, wiping at the blood that was trickling down her face. He narrowed his eyes; his anger was not directed at her, but at the fool who would do something like this to her.

"Who did this to you?"

"Don't you know? I told you before. Chili beats me when he feels like it."

"And he does this to you? He is going against the prince's decree."

"He has done worse."

Then Vegeta remembered that fateful day when she took a horrible beating for breaking a vase, which he ordered to be stopped. He could do nothing directly to Chili without raising suspicion. Chili was a Slave Master and, under law, he had every right to beat any of his slaves as he saw fit, even Bulma. He had to keep that in mind. Then he looked down and saw that her hand was covered in blood, causing his outrage to return. He took his hand and roughly pulled her training suit down below her shoulders, just above her breasts. She gasped and quickly turned red with fury.

"Hey! What do you think your doing, PERVERT?!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he studied the extent of her bruises and injuries. She quickly shut her mouth and looked at him, clearly confused by his actions.

Vegeta took note that, not only was she bleeding, but she reeked of sweat, trash, and other smells, probably picked up from the animals she tended. He hated when she smelled like a slave. "You should go back to your quarters to rest. Your weakened body cannot handle training in this condition. Plus you stink. I will not train a weakling who smells like garbage."

Bulma huffed. "That's not my fault, I thought I told you –"

"Do you have something to help you heal?" Vegeta said, cutting her off her argument.

"Yes, but I had no time to apply it. I didn't want to be any later then I already was."

"Fine, but we will take care of this now; down at the rock pool, near the river." With that, Vegeta picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"I can walk, you know! Put me down!" Bulma protests went unheard as Vegeta walked towards the river.

Once they arrived, Vegeta set Bulma down in a way so as not to cause her injuries to become any worse, but not too gently, either. He didn't want her to think that he'd somehow grown soft.

They were standing together at the bank of the rock pool and he wanted her to be healed as fast as possible. Bulma looked around to make sure no one was around then stepped closer to the water. "Where are you hurt?" he asked.

She turned to face him. He was only a few steps ahead her, looking at her intensely. "Mostly my back, but I have some injuries on my chest, shoulders, and arms. But nothing on my legs, thank goodness."

"Then remove your training suit so I can stop your bleeding and seal the wounds. You said you had something for it, right?"

"J-just hold on…" she said nervously. She had been forced to strip in front of Chili, but to do so in front of this man, her friend and the man she loved, made her feel oddly too shy for her liking.

"If you have qualms about undressing in front of me, then turn around and only undress halfway. We don't have time to waste on your unnecessary modesty."

"Wait, I have to use my capsule to get the balm…"

"Hurry, then undress and get into the water."

Just before Bulma threw her robes to the side and unhooked her belt, she got her capsule out of her pocket, clicked the button and threw it onto the riverbank. While she was doing that, Vegeta took off his cape and hood, as well as his boots and gloves. When he took off his top, he looked at Bulma. She was standing there, going through the metal box, searching for her medical supplies, but she looked worn and the thought disturbed him. He had never seen her look this way. Over the last six months when she told him of her beatings, he had never seen the damage and she told him that she hardly bled anymore from them. Today, she must have been beaten badly and he could sense that it had taken a heavy toll on her spirit – and he hated it. He looked at her sternly then looked away; he would not let his emotions take over him.

When Bulma found the balm, she clenched it in her fist. This amazing medicine had helped to heal the cuts and bruises on her face from that awful incident two years ago and now there were no scars left to mar her pretty skin. When she turned to face her friend, she was taken aback at his appearance. He stood, clad only in his tight training pants and nothing else, looking directly into the pool, fierce concentration written on his face. All the time they'd spent together, she'd hardly seen his face without the hood covering part of it. His black, flame-like hair stood up stiffly over his head and hardly seemed to be effected by the wind. She slowly walked towards him, taking in the sight, noticing the scars littered across his muscular arms, chest, stomach, and shoulders.

"Damn it! Hurry up! We don't have all night."

She nodded and quickened her steps. "Alright, okay…here," she said, holding out the balm container. He looked down at it with disappointment.

"Is this all you have?"

"I'm a slave…remember?"

Vegeta mentally cursed himself. He had done it again, forgetting her status. Lately, he hadn't been able to think of her as a slave, one among many other slaves of Vegeta-sei – because, to him, she was so much more. "Then this will have to do. Undress and get into the water."

Bulma blushed then quickly waded into the water without undressing. Vegeta watched her for a moment more before following behind her with the balm in his hand. He didn't care that the water was cold, or that he could hardly see. All he wanted to do was apply the healing balm onto her injuries as soon as possible and then leave. Knowing she would soon be half-naked and he would be touching her skin made his mind swirl with lust. It was tortuous, knowing that he could not have what he so desperately wanted.

When Bulma was waist deep in water, with her back towards Vegeta, she pulled her training suit down to her hips. He was grateful for the darkness that hid her exposed breasts from his sight. The night sky held no moon tonight for it only came out once a year, but the stars were thick and bright, providing sufficient light. When that small amount of light shone on her bared her back, his ki rose slightly with anger. The pale skin on her back was crisscrossed with numerous scars, physical reminders of beatings with electro-whips and knuckled fists. Since she could neither reach nor see those areas, she hadn't been able to use the balm on them. Vegeta clenched his teeth, silently vowing himself that when he got her out of this mess, he would see her back restored.

Bulma carefully covered her breasts with her arms and twisted her head around to see him jab his fingers into the balm. "Why are you angry?" she asked.

"I do not like the fact you are beaten without my permission," he said without thinking.

"Without _your_permission? I'm not your slave, remember?! And I'm not your property, either!"

Ignoring her objections, he commanded, "Kneel."

With her back still towards him, Bulma kneeled down into the cold, clear water until she was submerged up to her shoulders. She could feel the blood being washed away, along with her pain. Soon, her wounds would be treated by her friend's touch and the balm Seripa had given her. After a few minutes, she stood up, letting the droplets of water flow down her skin. Bulma stiffened for a second when he started rubbing the medicine on her injuries. But his touch felt hot and comforting, so she relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the painful events of the day slip from her mind. The man she loved was helping her in such a special way. Then she felt his touch go away and she opened her eyes. Without saying a word, he handed her the balm over her shoulder and she took it from him, so that she could treat her chest injuries. The chill night air passing over her wet body wasn't the only reason she shivered.

She thought back to the many occasions when she had to treat herself after a beating. Those times had been very difficult for her. Fearful of Chili's wrath, none of the other slaves would help her. Eventually, Bulma believed that everyone hated her, that she would never have friends. Certainly, Goku didn't hate her and Seripa didn't hate her, but they were different, they had chosen not to get too close to her, not like the man behind her. His comforting touch, his concern, was worth all her hardships. She wasn't alone when she had him.

The night winds passed into stillness and once Bulma finished applying the balm, she carefully eased up her wet training suit to cover herself. While she was doing that, Vegeta had dressed as well. All he had seen was her bare back, and he was thankful for he did not know what his reaction might have been if he had seen the breasts of the woman he desired. His yearning and anxiety for her only increased when his thoughts suddenly turned to his upcoming departure in six months and return into Freeza's service.

In that moment, Vegeta knew, absolutely, that he cared for his bonded; Bulma, the one who was most worthy for him, the one destined for him. He regretted destroying Chikyuu, her home planet, but, at the time, it was necessary. But he did not regret taking those 100 slaves, either, for if he had not, he would have lost the woman in front of him as well. Life without Bulma in it didn't seem right to him anymore. He was already dreading the day when, in six months, he would have to leave her here alone. Perhaps he could free her before he left or perhaps…he could love her before he left.

Bulma's heart felt different about the man she knew as her friend, but she still did not know his name. What was he hiding? She didn't care anymore. Her heart only knew that after this night, her feelings for him had grown into something very deep. That thought caused her great pleasure and great pain at the same time, because she knew, as a slave, love would be denied to her.

---------------

After that night, both Vegeta and Bulma grew closer. Their bond seemed stronger; their will to live seemed stronger as well. Vegeta carried out his duties as the leader of the rebellion with zeal and Bulma performed her slave duties with less resentment. Five months remained before Vegeta's life would change and he wasn't looking forward to it. He did not want to forego his nights with Bulma, but he knew that he would have to. When he returned, he would be able to see her again, but as long as she was still a slave, they had no real future together. Sooner or later he would have to permanently forego these nights, unless he found a way to free her. Either they would be separated by that, by Freeza, or by the fact she was an alien. It would happen one day, no matter what. Vegeta inwardly carried the hope that, if somehow he was able to free her, he could love her freely and without any restrictions.

The days became mere preludes to the nights and still they had not shared a kiss. Bulma's training sessions grew shorter and shorter and the times they spent in idleness increased. They would sit, close together, or lay and gaze at the stars. If they happened to touch each other, either for comfort, for training or for simple actions like wiping dirt from the others face, they kept the contacts as casual as possible. They continued their friendship, knowing that the passion they would create if they did give in to their yearnings would not be easily contained within the simple garden. Bulma's position as a slave held her back and Vegeta's reluctance kept him at a distance.

A month had passed since he'd helped treat her wounds. That particular night was no different than the ones they'd shared. Bulma's training was cut short and now they sat on the grass. The air between them was peaceful, and very calm. Vegeta was silent while Bulma sat next to him, busily tinkering with one of her inventions. They had not said much, but they could feel each other through their bond and it was enough for the time being. Suddenly, a thought came to Bulma.

"What's your favorite food?" she said, as though she was simply expressing a passing thought.

"Leg meat."

"Oh…I really like strawberries…I haven't seen anything like berries here. I would give the world to have some."

"There are red berries on Vegeta-sei, but only royalty may eat them since they are rare."

"Oh." Bulma turned her attention back to her invention for several more quiet minutes until another thought came to mind. "You know," she started, "I don't know the simplest things about you and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions…you don't have to, of course," she paused then glanced at him hopefully. "My questions are rather silly, though. Would you mind?"

"Fine, ask them."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Dark blue."

"Mine is pink, if you're wondering. How about your favorite past time?"

"Training."

"Job?"

"I'm a Super-Elite; I lead."

She frowned at this answer. It was too vague to understand, but she let it slide. "So, you know the prince?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Bulma went silent for a moment then resumed her questions. "Do you live close by?"

"Doesn't matter, my speed allows me to go anywhere on this planet in little to no time."

"Do you have a family?"

"I have a father; that is all."

"Have you ever been in love with…a woman before?"

Vegeta was caught off-guard with this question and immediately grew uncomfortable. "That will be quite enough with your foolish questions…you are starting to annoy me."

"I just wanted to know you better…that's all. We never talk about these simple things," she sighed. "Can I ask just one more question?"

"Fine," he grunted. "No more after that."

"Are there any dresses on Vegeta-sei? I never see anyone wearing anything but training suits and armor."

"For Saiya-jins, that is our attire of choice. But some of our paid servants wear such clothing. We have an alien marketplace near the Royal City and I believe that those items are available for purchase there."

"_Paid_servants?"

"Yes, servants that are paid for their services, but they cannot leave Vegeta-sei without permission."

"I never heard of them."

"They can be found in or near the Royal City, and we are far away from there."

"I see," she said. "Why I couldn't have landed there, instead of here, after I was captured? Just my luck, darnit."

"You were misplaced," he said, a little too quickly.

Puzzled, Bulma frowned and said, "What?"

Vegeta cleared this throat. "It isn't your concern. I have already planned to deal with the little problem that caused your misplacement." Until just that moment, Vegeta had forgotten about Nappa. He would have to deal with that traitor before he left.

"If I was 'misplaced', how do you know about it and how dare they misplace me, a lady? Does anybody know what I've been through because of their mistake?"

"He doesn't care."

Her frown deepened. "Who doesn't care?"

"Nappa," Vegeta answered. "He misplaced you, on purpose."

"Grrr, I hate that man! I knew he had something to do with it!" Furious, Bulma slammed the tool she was using into the ground. All her pain and all her struggles, all because of Nappa, the man that killed her father – and that damned prince! She would always hate those two. That she was here, mistakenly, caused her rage to boil under her skin. Her mind raced, her emotions seemed to grow uncontrollable…

But then she felt a gentle hand rest on her tensed shoulder. She swung her head around and looked at her friend. His face didn't hold any emotion, but his gesture, his touch calmed her.  
The tension left her body and the night became quiet and still once again, Bulma let out a huge sigh and grew silent as she contemplated the information that had been just given to her. With his hand still touching her shoulder, Vegeta concentrated on their bond, using it to calm her emotions. As he continued to reach out to her through their connection, he felt calmed in return – accepted and welcome.

---------------

A disgusted Nappa was making his way through the third-class soldier barracks. To have to even breathe the same air as these pathetic third-class grunts made him want to vomit. He was an Elite and one of the prince's aides, and never before did he think that he'd have to lower himself to visit such a place as this.

Six years ago, he thought he had taken care of a certain blue-haired brat when he sent her to serve under Slave Master Chili. But somehow she survived and hadn't died quickly like he believed she would. He remembered telling Chili to make sure she was broken, beaten, and killed within weeks. Now, the useless Slave Master had called upon him, an Elite, regarding that very bitch who had somehow made it to adulthood. Many of her fellow Chikyuu-jins had died already; there were about a dozen or so left on Vegeta-sei, maybe a little more then that. Truly, they were dying off, but to Nappa, a Saiya-jin, it wasn't his race that was doomed for extinction, so he couldn't care less. Since the prince didn't know she was here, Nappa concluded he would have to kill her himself.

When he finally entered the Slave Master's chamber, he was quite displeased. In response to the orange, four-eyed freak's bow, Nappa merely growled. Like the prince, he hated pleasantries; they were showy and fake and a waste of time.

"What is it, slave? Couldn't handle one little girl?" Nappa saw the anger flaring in all four of Chili's eyes at that insult.

"Unfortunately for both of us, I believe she has attained some kind of power. Or luck, perhaps, or…allies."

"She is Chikyuu-jin," said Nappa, dismissing that suggestion with an impatient wave. "They are nothing special, as we all found out. It is most likely dumb luck."

"Lord Nappa, I have failed you in your request."

"I know, you useless fuck, but since you have always done a good job before for me, I'll let this one slide," he added with a sneer.

"I have some additional news about her, Lord Nappa."

Nappa's dark mustache twitched in annoyance. "What news?"

"I believe she has been stealing form the engineering department here."

"Is that so?" he said, his eyebrows were now raised in interest.

"Yes, although I do not know what she does with these items," said Chili. "And I have recently found out she has been slipping out of the barracks at night only to return before dawn."

Nappa began to think back to the time of her capture on Chikyuu. Then he remembered he had taken her from a father that looked like a scientist. "I suspect that she might be creating a means of escape. I will take care of her tonight."

Chili got down on his knees and hands and bowed deeply to Nappa, not out of respect, but gratitude. "Thank you, Great Lord Nappa! That one has been the bane of my existence; the only slave I have never broken. Every breath she takes reminds me of my failure to you."

"Always remember it, useless Tabe-jin. Next time, I'll find a way to rip off your cock and feed it to you should you ever fail me again…" With that, he whipped around and left Chili on the floor, trembling. Nappa was not one to be disappointed by any subordinate and Chili knew that. He could never fail again, or the Saiya-jin Elite would make things a lot worse for him; far beyond losing just his manhood.

As angry as he was at Chili's failures, Nappa was silently elated that he would be the one to finally crush the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin bitch.

---------------

That dark clouds that night were jealously hiding the stars behind them as though they were unwilling to share their beauty. After he landed a distance away, Vegeta walked the rest of the way to the garden, carrying a small box with him. A few hours earlier, while taking his evening meal in his suite at the palace, his servants happened to serve him a bowl of red berries as a side dish. As he ate lavishly, but with manners begetting a prince, his mind had wandered to the conversation with his bonded the night before. She had mentioned that her favorite food was something called strawberries. Though he had no idea what those particular berries looked like, the red berries sitting in the bowl kept reminding him of what she had said. Right then he decided to give them to her; besides, he didn't care for them much anyway. That thoughts of her were even invading his mealtimes finalized the truth for him. He wasn't an idiot; he knew this strong emotion he felt for her had to be…affection, even love.

But what was he going to do? He had thought for many hours, even during training, of ways to have her as anything but a slave. If he simply declared "I wish to free this slave" it would raise too many questions and could jeopardize his rebellion. If he took her for a pleasure slave, she would hate him for it, not only because he knew she hated the idea, but because she would eventually find out that he was the prince, the person she hated most. If he helped her escape and if anyone saw her again, she would be killed on the spot. She was a slave of the lowest class, and for him to promote her or openly admire her in anyway would again raise too many questions. No one could find out that he loved this woman, not yet. He had too many enemies who might try to harm or use her against him. He had to protect her. Though he was confident he could kill any who tried, she was too weak and might not survive…and, in a way she was weakness to him, something he could not admit. But Bulma gave him strength, too. For now, he had to focus on his current situation and wait for an opportunity to present itself to him.

Vegeta smirked. He had come late on purpose, just to agitate Bulma, who had been late that night a month ago. He entered the clearing, watching as his bonded did sit-ups. She was being as diligent as always. He noted that she had her light invention out, to help her see in this dark night. She was sweating and she had not noticed his arrival yet again. When he stepped closer, with his hood down, he stopped and smirked again. Just being here felt right to him. At that moment, Bulma stopped exercising and looked at him, anger and relief in her eyes.

"So you're late tonight. Does this mean I don't have to pay you back anymore for being late that night?"

"I wouldn't count on it, Bulma. You still owe me."

"So does that mean you owe me now as well?"

"I do not owe anyone anything."

"I'll never understand Saiya-jin ways. Or is it just your way to be so arrogant?"

Vegeta smirked. "I thought that after six years here you knew all about Saiya-jin ways."

"I do, I just don't _understand_ them." The look on her face was sour. She had missed him greatly, and right now his arrogance was both pleasing to her and very frustrating. She stood up and suddenly gave him her best smile. She was just glad he was finally here.

"So, shall we start?"

"No."

"Why not? Aren't you going to train me anymore?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, woman!" Vegeta said with a scowl. He hated it when she played dumb. He found his usual spot on the grass and sat down. Bulma followed him a moment later. Once she sat down, she pulled her knees to her chest. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, feeling nervous for some reason, which caused her to be nervous as well. Then he held the box out to her.

"Oh, I guess that's why…" Bulma commented as she looked at the box, but didn't take it right away, which angered the prince.

"Take it!"

"Gees! Okay, okay! It's not like I've gotten a gift from anyone in like, six years!"

Bulma tried to make her voice sound annoyed and angry, but she was far from it. She hadn't expected the box to be a gift from him and the idea made her heart feel light and happy. She breathed a sigh a relief and took the box. Once it was out of his hands, Vegeta eased back fully onto his back and put his hands behind his head, just staring at the blackened sky. Bulma gasped as she opened the box and her eyes widened when she saw the red berries inside. To anyone else, it would've been a trivial gesture, but the fact that he had remembered meant so much to her. Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away as fast as she could. She turned to look at him, but he didn't look at her. He kept his eyes to the sky.

"Oh, thank you…thank you so much!"

"Eat them before thanking me."

Bulma didn't want to waste time arguing, so she immediately selected a berry from the box and bit into it. The berries were weirdly shaped, long and thin like sticks, but red, very red. The seeds in the core were soft and easily chewable. Memories of Chikyuu flooded her mind as the juices burst through in her mouth. Though the berries tasted too sweet to be any type of berry from Chikyuu, the sensation felt the same. She couldn't control her delighted smile. It felt like she was in heaven right then and there. It was the best thing she had eaten in six years. What made it all the sweeter was that the man next to her remembered her ranting from the night before and brought these berries to please her. Then a thought occurred to her from their previous night's discussion.

"I thought only royalty ate these?" she asked, after swallowing her fifth berry.

"I thought I told you, I'm Super-Elite. Don't concern yourself with how I obtained them."

"I hope you won't get into any trouble for this."

"I won't. Don't concern yourself with me either; no one can harm me."

She moved closer, still eating the berries. "But I can't help it. I'm worried about you."

"I do not need your worry. It's unnecessary and annoying."

Bulma sighed and held out the last berry. "Want some?"

"Of course not; if I had wanted I would have eaten them myself."

After shrugging her shoulders, she popped the berry into her mouth. "Alright, it's your loss," she said, savoring the last, lingering sweetness until it was gone.

Bulma faced him again and her thoughts merged into chaos. What she felt and what he had done for her, made her heart want to cry out. She wouldn't last too long anyway, if she didn't escape soon… But she loved him, this man with no name. Her life would be meaningless now without him. The last seven months spent with him during the nights, were the only times she had felt truly alive. Deep in thought, her eyes drifted away from him. If she had to, then she would continue to live out the better part of the her rest of her life at night – a slave during the day, but not at night – in the company with the man with no name. And at night, she was free to love…

Bulma lay down next to him, positioning herself until her chest was on top of him. Vegeta didn't move or speak, but his dark eyes turned to meet her blue ones, full of love and longing. For a long moment, she studied his face. His features were handsome but rough, though his lips looked soft enough. He lifted his hand and gently held the side of her neck, letting his fingers slide to the base of her skull, and pulled her closer till her face was inches away from his. Heat from their bodies surrounded their bodies like an aura. No words or sound escaped from them.

Bulma leaned forward, letting him puller her closer and they both closed their eyes as their lips met. At first it was soft and slow, but as the newness faded away and passion took over, the kiss became deep and quick. Neither of them wanted to hold back any longer. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her as his tail relaxed, uncoiling from around his waist. But before his hands could wander further or before they could catch their breath, allowing the warmth of the moment to fill their hearts, they heard…

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH?" said an unwelcome voice from not too far away. That taunting, masculine voice was familiar to both of them. They both broke off the kiss and sat up, their hearts pounding like mad.

"Nappa!" they both said in unison.

Bulma immediately shot up to her feet then held out her hands to prevent her friend from standing as well. "I don't want you to get in trouble! Stay where you are and the bushes will cover you! Please," she begged, "let me handle him!"

Vegeta didn't like being told what to do. "Oh, you think you can handle him?"

"Please!" Her eyes held a desperation he hadn't seen before, so he stood and made no other move. For the time being, he would stay where he was, but he would also watch and to see what she would do.

"He's all yours. Tch, he will kill you before you can blink." Again, Vegeta allowed himself to forget his vow to take care of the traitor, but he would do so tonight, no matter what.

She looked at him with a forced smile. "Thank you, again."

Her tone seemed like an absolution. _She wouldn't dare!_ His bonded wouldn't – couldn't kill herself to protect him! He swore that he would step in to stop either her or Nappa, if one of them tried.

Taking a deep breath, Bulma jumped through a nearby bush and landed right in front of Nappa, startling him. Vegeta peered through the darkness and greenery, hating the thought that she might be giving her life to protect him. _Silly woman._ She growled and stood ready in a fighting stance. Nappa's lips curled in disgust as he placed his fists on either side of his waist and glared at her. Her fear of him was evident in her visible shivers but her stance was firm and unmoving. As Nappa looked at her, his moustache slowly curled into a smirk. He had her now, and he was taking pleasure in her obvious fear; it would make her death all the more enjoyable.

"There you are, you little thief."

"I'm not a thief, you ass."

"Then why are you wearing a Saiya-jin training suit? They don't give those to trash like you."

"It was a gift," she said coldly.

Nappa thought of what Chili had mentioned._'Unfortunately for both of us, I believe she has attained some kind of power. Or luck, perhaps, or…allies.'_ "It doesn't matter, I say you are thief for accepting them and you are a worthless slave who doesn't deserve to wear them. As it is, tonight, you will die in them."

"I won't be an easy kill. I'm stronger than I appear."

Smirking confidently, Nappa reached up and clicked his scouter on his ear; her power level read 50. "I don't think so. You're as weak as a pup."

"We'll see." Bulma's heart felt like it was going to explode. Here was the man who killed her father and dragged her to this awful planet. Even if she died tonight – although she really didn't want to – she would do what she had to in order to avenge her father and protect her friend. With a flick of her wrist, a new invention covered the tips of her fingers on her right hand. This device was similar to the earlier ki disrupter that Pota had destroyed, but it was much more powerful, as well as stronger and lighter. Now she was ready. At least she could go to her death happy, with the content knowledge that she had finally shared a kiss with the man she loved.

Vegeta was hanging back, keeping still, but his eyebrows silently arched up when he saw her produce the device in her hand.

"Before I rip your pretty little head off your filthy shoulders, I demand that you tell me what you did with the stuff you stole from the Engineering Department!"

"Like I said before, I'm not a thief, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, right. Tell the truth, girly, and I'll give you a somewhat painless death."

"Not in your life, you bald-assed monkey! Come and try to make me talk!" she said through a shaky, half-hearted smile. She was courting certain death and she knew it.

Beyond pissed at her defiance, Nappa face turned red and a sickening amount of veins popped up on his bald head. He clenched his fists tightly until they bleed before opening them slightly. He didn't care about anything at this moment except her death. In a flash, he powered up, causing the garden around them to shake slightly.

"Fuck you, BITCH!" and in a blink of an eye, he raised his opened palm and shot a ki blast at her. Fully prepared to deal with him solely in hand-to-hand combat, she momentarily forgot that Saiya-jins could use their ki's as weapons. She was dead now and she couldn't do a thing but watch her death coming towards her in a shot of hot, bright light. But quicker than a heartbeat, a form placed itself in front of her, blocking the oncoming light. With hardly any effort, it raised an arm and flicked the deadly blast away, sending it flying away into the distant jungle. Bulma blinked at her savior in shocked surprise. She had felt the ever-nearing heat of the blast on her face and knew she had been a fraction of a second away from death.

Her rescuer twisted his head to look at her and smirked. "I told you, you wouldn't have lasted." Then he faced forward to turn his attention to the gawking Nappa. As he took a few steps forward, the larger Saiya-jin immediately fell to his knees and cried out:

"PRINCE VEGETA!"

Suddenly, Bulma's face went slack, while every part of her body went cold. She stood, unmoving, as the name sunk into her benumbed mind. She watched with a sense of detached unreality, her attention now focused on Nappa groveling at his prince's feet. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, staring down in displeasure at Nappa.

"My Prince, she was…I didn't know you were with her…she deserves to die…she's only a slave." His rambling explanation only caused Vegeta's anger to rise. He pointed his opened palm down toward Nappa's pleading upturned face.

"No one will harm my bonded," Vegeta said under his breath, quietly enough so that only his subordinate could hear. Nappa's confusion at that statement was cut short by a quick, intesnse blast that disintegrated his head. With one shot, Vegeta gave him the same death he had inflicted on Bulma's father so many years ago, remembering the pain in her voice when she told him the story. Now, he avenged her father's death.

"And this is how I deal with traitors," Vegeta said to the headless carcass, while releasing a second blast and reducing it nothing but dust and ash. Pleased with himself and what he'd done for her, Vegeta waited a moment. But before he turned to face her, he felt a disturbing jolt come through their bond. When he met the cold blue in her hate-filled gaze, he knew something was very wrong.

"Stay away from me," she said to him, her tone wary.

"Why?"

"Because you're not the man I thought you were."

"I am who I am," he said as plainly as he could. "Now you know I am Prince Vegeta. Have these last seven months meant nothing to you?"

"I hate you," she said numbly, never taking her eyes off of him. "You…it's all you're fault. If you hadn't come to Chikyuu, I would still be with my family, my life…I wouldn't have suffered so much."

Vegeta's ears heard the guards approaching in the distance. Obviously, all of the ki blasts had made too much noise. "I thought you said you would attack me once you saw me." If the guards arrived and they witnessed her attacking him, he would have to kill her.

"I…can't," she said softly, the words catching in her throat.

"Why?"

Bulma could hear her heart break at that moment. "Because of these last seven months."

"…then you do not accept me for who I am?"

Bulma remembered the whispers, begging, pleading with her… _accept me… _She didn't know what was what anymore. Her mind was so scattered with a many unanswered questions that she didn't understand her own thoughts at that moment. But how could she accept this man? Her aching heart felt like it was splitting in two inside her chest. The only coherent thoughts that came to mind at that moment was that she had to leave before the guards arrived. Any previous ones she had about the past seven months with her friend – no, not her friend anymore…he was Prince Vegeta – melted away…

"I never want to see you again!" she said through gritted teeth. "Leave before I do attack you!"

The emotions that Vegeta felt at that moment were harsh and painful, as though someone had just shot him through his protected chest with a direct ki blast. But he also felt anger…and a hot disappointment that tightly gripped at his heart.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he said to her, "Fine then! I will leave and let you rot here for all eternity!" And with that, he took to the sky and was soon gone from sight.

* * *

A/N: Beta version brought to you by: Hollyberry! 


	10. Watching, waiting

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kakarotto sat cross-legged on the floor of the kitchen cellar in the Royal Science and Technology Division eating his food in a rapid pace. Across from him sitting quietly was Chi-chi, watching him with a contented smile on her face. They had been meeting like this for a little over a month. During their first meeting, both had agreed that they would like to meet again, but since Chi-chi could get into trouble if she associated herself too much with one Saiya-jin, they decided to meet in secret. And both enjoyed the time they had together.

The cellar's light was dim and the food was packed tightly in rows along the wall, adding to the room's soundproofing. The only noise was the slurping and chewing noises that were coming from the hungry Saiya-jin. Chi-chi didn't mind though. She knew her companion well enough by now to know that if he wasn't inhaling his food, then it wasn't good. Chi-chi had always been in love with the idea of being in love and married, but her girlhood dreams were squashed when she was made a slave here on Vegeta-sei.

Though she wasn't treated too badly, Chi-chi had felt alone. No one made friends with slaves, and other slaves, though they were nice to her, they always kept their distance. Other than Goku or Bulma, she didn't know of anyone else that had come from Chikyuu. She was always saddened by the fact she didn't end up working together with Bulma. She missed her friend. Now she had Goku, who loved her food and promised to marry her, though he had said it in an odd way.

Kakarotto loved coming here to be with Chi-chi. He loved her cooking and she was nice, for the most part. She understood him in a way and he felt satisfied with that. Kakarotto hated the fact he had to sneak around like this, but to be able to eat her tasty meals, he would sacrifice anything. Actually he wanted to take her home. He hated the way they treated her and he hated the fact she had to wear those ugly slave robes. Back home on Chikyuu, she had once told him, she was a warrior princess. Afterwards, he thought about that and came to the conclusion that a warrior, even a princess warrior, didn't deserve this kind of fate. So, he made up his mind that he would kidnap her and hide her away…to always protect her and keep her cooking for him. But he wanted get her approval first; he didn't want to hurt her and make her do something she didn't want to do. He finished his meal and patted the round bulge of his stomach.

"Oh wow, that was really good! My stomach is so happy!"

"Glad you liked it," Chi-chi said with a pleased smile.

"I always love your food."

"I have been cooking for a long time."

"Do you like to cook?" he asked.

"I suppose, although I'd rather cook as a wife for my husband than for a crowd of smelly, unappreciative Saiya-jins."

"Wife…? What's that?" Even though he knew the Chikyuu-jin language, Kakarotto still didn't know the most simplest of words.

"Well, it has to do with that marriage thing you promised me."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me…um." His words became a whisper as he leaned closer to Chi-chi, "Do you want to make that 'marriage' at my domicile? But if I take you there, you can't come back here…and you'll have to stay inside. I just want you to cook there for me all the time."

Chi-chi's smile grew brighter as she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then let me show you what marriage is all about."

Kakarotto struggled, though he didn't put much effort in it. He liked the idea of her showing him about that marriage stuff, but was uncomfortable with her closeness. "Hey, don't cling to me!"

"This is just a part of what marriage is all about."

"What!?" Kakarotto was now more confused than ever. Chi-chi leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around him even tighter. Seeing the blush grow on his smooth cheeks, she smiled wider.

Chi-chi had a feeling she knew why Goku was blushing so she decided to kiss him then. It was obvious that it was his first kiss; his lips were stiff and unmoving and the rest of him didn't know what to do either. For Chi-chi, it didn't matter.

She had been unlucky once, before the prince's decree, when she had gained the unwanted attention of a handsome, but cruel Saiya-jin. He had taken her virginity against her will, solely for his pleasure, leaving nearly every part of her used and bruised. Thankfully, it was just that one time, for she never saw him again.

Right now, Goku's mouth tasted of the food she had cooked especially for him, and unlike that last time, it actually felt good. He pulled away immediately, confused and embarrassed.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Chi-chi chuckled softly, despite the fact that she was also a bit nervous. "It's what married couples do. I promise that, after this, you can take me home and I'll always cook for you."

"Couples? Is marriage like…um, uh… joining?"

"I suppose. I thought you knew."

"Well, I thought it was some kind of food. But a promise is a promise…oh, no, the prince's decree! We could get into trouble!"

"No one will know."

"But-" Chi-chi cut him off with another kiss. Kakarotto was starting to like how the kiss felt, plus he promised Chi-chi he would "marriage" her. Mostly, he gave in because he really wanted her to come home with him. He had always heard the other soldiers talk and boast about females and kissing and other things, but he never paid much attention to them. But now he understood why they talked about it so much; it felt good, like eating a sweet dish…but his body couldn't help shaking, and he had no idea what to do. A thought popped into his head at that moment, so he broke off the kiss again.

"Are we going to…what they, um…the other soldiers…um…ah…-" Chi-chi cut him off yet again with a kiss, but this time with more passion behind it. Chi-chi then pressed the length of her body against his, closing the gap between them. It didn't take long for Kakarotto's mind to go blank. With only instincts guiding him, Kakarotto wrapped his arms around her body, holding her as tight as he could. After a few sweet moments, Kakarotto laid back, allowing Chi-chi lay on top of him, continuing her kisses. His arms felt stiff, so he allowed them to move, and as his hand brushed over her rear cheek, her hands started to move as well. She played with his hair then stroked his skin on his face.

After the heat started to rise in the little cellar room, Chi-chi began to trail her kisses down his neck, and Kakarotto, letting the moment move him, started to kiss her face softly.

As the warmth grew between them, Chi-chi impatiently shrugged off her slave robes to reveal old tattered clothes underneath, but Kakarotto didn't notice. His eyes were shut tight, his mind thinking of nothing but the feel of Chi-chi's mouth on his heated skin. When his hand started to move down her thigh, her kisses turned back to his mouth and her hands moved on to his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. Kakarotto didn't want his armor to get in the way of her exploring hands, so he tugged it off quickly and tossed it aside. His mind, though still somewhat unfocused, became curious, so he moved his hand slowly from her thigh to the place in-between. His fingers had hardly brushed over her tender folds when she let out a low, soft moan of desire. Startled, he immediately withdrew his hand and looked at her, his eyes dark with worry that he had harmed her somehow.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

When Chi-chi shook her head "no", he let himself relax and closed his eyes once again. Chi-chi then decided to allow herself more freedom with her hands. She trailed her finger, just as she had trailed her kisses, downward. Once there, she gently tugged at his tight fighting pants until his pulsing member was revealed. She then started to kiss his tip softly, holding him with her hands. As she worked her way down his swollen shaft with her tongue and lips, he let out a moan and whimpered. Chi-chi then took his member into her mouth and started sucking and thrusting it into her mouth with a slow rhythm.

Kakarotto had never, in his entire life, felt something so good. He did not know what to think, only that he didn't want this feeling to ever end. When he knew he couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed her shoulders and forced both of them up into a sitting position. His eyes looked at her with such intensity, confusion, and desire that, for a moment, Chi-chi couldn't tell if he was happy or displeased with her.

But then he looked at her so gently and caringly, she felt tears forming in her eyes. He took his hand and slowly removed the remainder of her tattered clothes until she was fully naked. Both blushed slightly, but Kakarotto's face turned a deeper red as he removed the rest of his own attire. It was too hot in the cellar for clothes, anyway. More importantly, Kakarotto felt his instincts telling him this simple fact: neither of them needed clothes right now. He then leaned in to Chi-chi, kissing her as she had kissed him earlier with his right hand fondling her uncovered breast.

A few passionate minutes later found them on the floor again, but this time it was Chi-chi who had her back to the floor. Then they forgot everything but the urgency of their passions. Kakarotto brought his hips closer to her wet entrance, her legs parted in welcome and with careful slowness, he entered her.

She gave out a half-moan then wrapped her arms around him. At first he was slow, but as the pleasure mounted, his trusts became faster and faster. Chi-chi cried out his Chikyuu-jin name, careless if anyone heard her, pleasure sweeping through her body from her breasts to her toes. As it became too much for him, Kakarotto let out another moan, louder this time, and he came, spilling his seed into her. His rhythm slowed, then stopped, and he laid on top of her, with his elbows supporting his upper body so he didn't crush her. Kakarotto, unsure of what just happened, simply stared into Chi-chi soft eyes and she did the same. And they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until Chi-chi smiled as brightly as she could.

"Let's go home," she said as she felt joy spread throughout her whole soul.

**********

Vegeta furiously slashed the air, anger boiling the top of his skin, rage pouring out from his body. He was alone in his training room, floating in the air. He had spent every night for the last two weeks in there, trying to rid his system of the woman he loved. Prideful, he was; arrogant, he most definitely was, but he was no fool, not an idiot. He knew he was in love with the slave, with her soft, blue hair, her flashing blue eyes, and nimble mind.

He hated the fact he wasn't with Bulma now, like before, in her garden, listening to the noise she made when training. But it was of no use. She would not accept him. It didn't matter to her that he could have her killed, that he was a prince, or even that he was the strongest Saiya-jin. Bulma hated him for destroying her planet and could not see past that.

Vegeta did a flip in the air then kicked. Again, all he could feel was anger because he felt her.

Even now, her sad thoughts, her betrayed emotions, were coming to him unbidden, driven by a force of her despair. He hated it, he despised it; no matter what he did, he could not rid himself of her. He would think of her throughout the day, leaving him a foul mood that was even commented on by his father. The nights were worse because he could hear her thoughts during the hours they used to spend together, and it drove him mad. And when he was asleep, he would dream of her.

He had no rest or reprieve from his bonded. The worst part of it all was he had tasted her lips before everything fell apart. His first and only kiss, his first and only desire, all gone before he had a chance to savor either.

Vegeta thought that the fates had actually been kind to him when they sent him Bulma, but now he knew for sure they were being cruel. In truth, the gods, the fates, had damned him for all his past misdeeds. His rebellion was the only thing now that brought him any sense of hope, though he couldn't really imagine a future without Bulma. Freeza would be coming in less than five months now and then he might not have a future. Even if he returned, he would be forced to marry that ugly bitch Yasai. He would never touch her, once he was king, he would kill her. Then he would be alone…all alone_…_

…_I am truly alone…_her voice rang so softly, so sadly, in his mind.

_  
_Vegeta then stopped all movement and slowly drifted to the floor, lost in thought. He could still hear her, he couldn't put up his barrier anymore…no…he didn't _want_ to put up his barrier! He hadn't even tried to do so even once during these last two weeks. He still wanted her. He didn't care that she didn't accept him, he was the prince! He always got what he wanted. And he did not want Yasai! If he couldn't have Bulma, then he would have no one else! But he _would_ have her, he vowed to himself. He would always have her; whether she hated him or not, whether she accepted him or not, whether she was willing or not, he would have her in every way.

**********

This night, Bulma sat alone on the grass, feeling very much like she was falling. She hadn't trained and she hadn't worked on any of her inventions since that night two weeks ago. She hadn't really done anything except her slave duties. Seripa, who had been pleased with her since Vegeta had come into her life, now snapped at her for her aloofness. Chili had been cruel lately, making her take up two other slaves' duties, so to allow them "free time" with some lustful Saiya-jins. Bulma hurt too much to care. She was just too tired, too miserable to do anything other than her assigned chores. Her misery made her care less that Goku never visited her anymore, that Seripa was woefully disappointed in her, and that the looks Chili had been giving her lately could mean serious trouble.

Bulma's thoughts were solely one person: Vegeta. Now she knew his name, now she knew who he was, and now she knew why he had kept his name a secret from her. She had accepted him once, without his name, but what was different now? She kept asking herself that question and she kept answering: _he destroyed Chikyuu!_ He had caused her all this pain; he was the center of her suffering. Her broken heart knew no doubt, but she could not accept him, she could not allow herself to betray her own emotions. But she was betraying them now.

It wasn't just the knowledge that it was he who destroyed Chikyuu, but the fact that Goku had told her that Vegeta loved a Chikyuu-jin that hurt her the most. He loved another. Bulma was just a plaything to him. _But why did he just spend every night of the last seven months with me?_ Bulma shut her eyes, but the thought was too painful. Maybe he really did care for her, maybe his past lover had forsaken him, or perhaps the man actually had a heart. As much as Bulma's heart wanted to believe these things, her wounded pride just scoffed them off. He probably just had a thing for Chikyuu-jin females and besides, _he _was the man that destroyed Chikyuu!

She could not forget that he was the man behind everything: he had separated her from her family, her home, and even her own species. And he was the man she loved. Bulma, who had not cried in six years, now had tears streaming down her face. Disbelievingly, she watched the hot drops fall into her lap. She could not love, she was a slave. She was denied love. No, she told her heart, she had loved and betrayed her own beliefs with that love. She knew she accepted Vegeta for _who_ he was, the bastard that killed her people and destroyed her home world, but she didn't want to accept her love for him. Her despair and misery came over her and she felt the tears flowing faster down her face. She couldn't acknowledge her love for him. If she did, she couldn't believe in herself_._ She brought her hands to her face and sobbed as hard as she could.

_…Vegeta..._

_***********_

Darkness comforted him like a familiar, well-worn blanket. He loved the darkness; it made him feel safe. But now, he couldn't escape the uneasy feeling dogging him. The stars were looking at him, accusing him of the worst evil of them all. Even the bushes and odd collection of trees covered him, not with protection, but with hate, so no one else could see him or his sins. And Vegeta felt sinful. There, across from him, on the grass, was his bonded, crying. Part of him felt disgusted at her display of emotions and utter weakness. At the same time he felt pity for her, and wanted to ease her suffering. But when he heard his name spoken so sorrowfully on her thoughts he knew he could not help her, for he knew he was the cause of her tears.

Earlier, after much deliberation, Vegeta finally decided to go back to the garden. He wanted to see her and be close to her, but he knew he would have to stay back in the shadows. He had not been prepared to see her like this. She looked lifeless, much like how he felt, and he was glad she felt that way, if only for a moment. It was the first time he ever spied on her like this, and it felt ridiculous. How he wanted to go to her right now and shake her out of her misery. Her sobs were soft, he could hardly hear them, and it made him to want to go to her even more.

His anger rose from those thoughts. She had denied him, he told himself, she had refused him, and she deserved the pain! The only thing that kept them chained together was that damned bond, forged by the gods to curse them both. So be it, he thought angrily. He would have her and that was that. He would feel nothing; he would know no love for her. He would have her to satisfy the bond and become the Legendary then he could rid himself of her. He would get rid of her and get rid of the ache that was slowly strangling his heart.

**********

Bulma and Chili were in the middle of a staring contest. Hardly for fun, or because they had grown cordial to each other; but because Chili was giving her more duties and she was getting fed up with everything. During the morning, when Bulma finally finished serving the twenty-eight Saiya-jins, Chili had come to her and informed her he wanted her to clean the mess hall and underwater facilities as well. Then when he had asked her whether she had taken care of her other duties, she just stared at him, like she was doing now.

They were standing in the main hall of the barracks. A few moments earlier, Bulma had finished almost all of her duties at the mess hall, right before Chili walked up to inform her that she had to add cleaning the two hundred armor pieces to her workload. It nearly dark and with this extra task thrown in, she realized that she might not get to sleep at all tonight. On top of everything, she was exhausted, body and soul, because of Vegeta and the sheer torture that her life had become. So now she was staring back at Chili, her blue eyes fierce, mirroring the exact look of pure hatred coming from his eyes. She knew it was reckless to bait him like this, but right now, she cared less.

"Well? Have you done everything yet so you can get on those armor pieces? Well, answer me, slave!" he demanded.

"It's Bulma"

"What did you say?"

"My name; it's Bulma. And for the _last_ time, please call me by it."

"Ha! I will call you by anything I wish, slave, for I am your MASTER! Now answer me, or do you want a sound beating as well?"

"I haven't finished with the underwater facilities, or the cleaning of the vases yet."

"Why have you been so slow, slave? Normally, you're fast in your work."

"Maybe I realize that there is no point in free time."

"You're a slave; work is all you live for. It's better for you to realize that. Now get to work, and maybe tomorrow I'll feed you. But if you don't finish by tonight, then perhaps I won't."

"Fine, _Master_." She turned around and headed off to see to her next impossible task, while he gloated in satisfaction at her retreating back. He was so pleased with the fact she was breaking, that he almost skipped down the hall.

**********

Vegeta waited in the shadows with a growing uneasy feeling. She was late tonight. In truth, he shouldn't care about such things anymore since she wasn't supposed to meet with him. But he had come again tonight, making an excuse for himself that it was out of habit. He knew he wanted to see her again and it was driving him insane. He missed her absentminded touches, her calming presence, her fire and her eyes on him. And he hated her for causing him to be like this. He hated her for making him wait for almost five hours, out in a garden that was for the third-class barracks, in cold shadows that reminded him of his hate. He hated her for causing him emotions that were new and unwelcome. He hated the fact she could accept him if he was a nobody, but denied him because he was the Prince. He hated that fact she had once given him looks of longing, that she had once kissed him.

He heard Bulma coming from the barracks, walking in a staggered pace. She looked tremendously tired, but she seemed to walk toward the garden as if it was her lasso on life. He watched her with narrowed, calculating eyes. No doubt her Master must have been treating her worse than normal since the night he killed Nappa. He recalled seeing the guards come from above that night, right after he had flown off, and he had seen Bulma run for the barracks. If the guards had found her they would surely have killed her on the spot, so Vegeta had lingered in the air for a moment to make sure that she escaped successfully.

The more he thought about it, her Master must have had a hand in bringing Nappa there that fateful night. Vegeta clenched his fists and vowed silently that he would kill her Master when the chance arose.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her make half-hearted attempts to train. It was obvious that Bulma was too tired to train and had no power to do so adeptly. He smirked at her failed attempts to throw even a simple punch. She pushed herself to continue her pointless training for a couple minutes then sunk to the ground, beaten by her own body. Vegeta could feel her hate and anger rising from her to match his own. He knew she hated him and her Master…and it seemed she hated herself as well. Then Bulma closed her eyes and fell, passed out in exhaustion, to the ground. Vegeta blinked at her foolishness in coming out here to try to train. If she did not return to the slave chambers by morning, her foolishness might cost her to lose her life.

"Humph, why should I care?" Vegeta turned about, nearly jumping into the air, when he stopped.

Vegeta glanced over at her again. A few steps later, and he was standing over her. Bulma was out cold and would most likely sleep for a couple of hours no matter what was going on around her. Her expression looked peaceful and it pulled him closer to her. He knelt down next to her sleeping body and felt the calm he always felt when he was close to her. If he left her here, she could die; then he would never have her, he would never conquer her, and fulfill his desires.

Her breathing was soft and even, but her body was shaking. She was overworked and it was slowly killing her. She would die, one way or another, if she stayed here. Vegeta knew he had to do something and soon. He lifted her up in his arms and made his way for the slave chambers. It was well past midnight, so no one would see him put a slave to bed. And that's exactly what he did, but leaving her behind was oddly hard.

********** _(4 months later)_

Every night was the same, every night was agony. Bulma had no will to go on anymore but she drove herself out of sheer habit and that she was secretly scared to death. Everyday seemed worse and night brought nothing to soothe her physically and emotional aches. Her angry and betrayed feelings about Vegeta weren't as clear as they were four months ago. She had not seen nor heard from Vegeta either, though she could swear she could feel him at night. Her thoughts kept returning to that one night she had fallen asleep in the garden. When she had awoken in her own bed the next morning, the memory made her stomach turn cold. She had a feeling Vegeta had something to do with it, but she was unsure.

Her duties had grown hectic lately. She heard from Seripa that someone important would be arriving shortly, in only a few short weeks. And that was the last time Seripa had talked to her. Bulma felt her heart tighten as she thought back to the last conversation she had with the female Saiya-jin:

_"Why have you been so weak lately? You seem broken again."_

_"I have extra duties. They exhaust me, but I am a slave, after all, and aren't slaves meant to be 'broken'?"_

_"Of course, you'll have extra duties. Someone of great importance will be here in two weeks, but this is nothing new. Are you turning into a useless 'broken' slave?"_

_"That's what I am, a slave, aren't I?"_

_"And your training?"_

_"What's the point?"_

_"Was I wrong about you? I guess you are just another slave, useless and weak. Leave, I will get a new slave from Chili."_

As a result of Seripa's request for a new slave, Bulma had been beaten. What hurt her more was that she had not seen or heard from Seripa since that day. To add to her misery, a few days earlier, Goku came to say goodbye, as he was leaving for a mission, but she had almost completely ignored him. He had brought her some food that had tasted very similar to Chikyuu-jin food, but she barely acknowledged his gesture. Eventually, he left with a disappointed look on his face.

Bulma knew her body wouldn't be able to handle hardly anymore slave duties. She was going to give out soon. So at night she sat in the garden and worked on her inventions, like she was doing at the moment, forgoing her training altogether. She had lost almost all hope and nothing in her life gave her any satisfaction, except for her last invention: her invisible cloak wristwatch.

Vegeta 's nights were the same. Every night he would agonize as he watched her, his thoughts torn between desire and hate. He hated her and he loved her; he wanted her, yet he wanted to rid himself of her. He smirked in the concealing shadows, knowing that she felt the same way. That his torment was her torment brought him closer to her, allowing his emotions to grow stronger, so both the love and the hate almost brought him equal pleasure. Vegeta noticed that Bulma was growing physically weaker as well. Her life force seemed to be slowly flowing out of her.

Soon he would be leaving for Freeza, and he would be regretting each and every one of these nights for the past four months. He should have just taken her when his desires became an intense agony that followed him wherever he went. Yet he had held back; his own reasons unbeknownst to even himself.

He would make his move in a few days. He would take her before he left Vegeta-sei. He didn't care if she hated him for it. He would make her his personal slave. She would be locked in his room, broken, submitting every night to his every desire until he reached Super Saiya-jin. When she was spent and used up then he could feed her to some Saiya-jin dogs. His lust for her was all that was left, he told himself every day. He did not care for her. He would act on his true emotions, which was simple heated lust and nothing more. Vegeta had to keep telling himself that, lest the truth bubbled up from his heart.

When the night was over and they both left the garden, Vegeta decided that he would, in two days' time, make Bulma his own personal slave. He would make sure he would have no argument from anyone, making sure to keep her for himself, letting no one touch her until his plans and desires were satisfied.

However, that was until the next night, when another opportunity showed itself to both of them…and the real story began.

* * *

New Chapter 10 beta'd by the awesome Hollyberry!


	11. Traitors won't last

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Yasai was feeling lustful again. She had a nearly insatiable appetite for sex and not just any sex, but good sex. Unfortunately, her intended husband would not provide her with what she desired, so she had to look elsewhere for now. On her end, Yasai minimally did what she had to in order to pleasure a man, but had no objections to a man going out of his way to please her. Most of the other Elites she had bedded over the years behaved too selfishly for her tastes. In her experience, she had found out that third-class soldiers did it best; they gave and gave until she was left exhausted and light-headed. She had even bedded Nappa once, which had proved to be a costly mistake. His threats to expose her extracurricular doings forced her to do his will and satisfy him. Thankfully, that fool Elite was dead and could no longer blackmail her.

Her training left her feeling extremely needful and the night was approaching with equally needful and eager hands. The only way to satisfy her longings was to bed yet another, horny third-class weakling.

Her prince loathed her and vowed that he would never touch her, so she couldn't go to him with her sexual desires. Although Yasai enjoyed throwing her betrayals in his face since she knew she had the king's and the council's favor. That look on her betrothed's face brought pleasure to her whenever she flaunted her acts in front him. Yes, tonight would be a very good night to go to the third-class barracks, pick out her next plaything, and then take him to the palace to show him off to the prince. Just then her smug expression fell into a frown and she tapped her thigh thoughtfully. It seemed that the prince had been disappearing at night from the palace for some time now, so she could never find him after the sun went down. Perhaps this night, Yasai thought with a smirk, he would be there to witness yet again what he was missing.

In the back of her mind, Yasai could almost picture his rage at seeing her giving her favors to a lowly third-class right in front of him. Her self-satisfied thoughts waivered a bit as she hoped the rage he displayed would be out of jealousy and not what people were starting to rumor about. She had begun to hear rumors being passed down between some disgruntled Elites regarding the prince and his preferences. Some were speculating that he was sneaking out at night to meet with his male lover, while others voiced that he needed to fulfill beastly fantasies. However, the prince was never seen alone with any single female, never seen in the harem, or never seen anywhere in the company with the opposite sex unless it had to do with training.

Even so, Yasai wanted the prince and knew that such sordid rumors could prove dangerous for both of them. If those rumors continued to spread too far, the king might disown the prince, leaving her without a royal husband-to-be. Perhaps these rumors were the reason behind the king's recent announcement to move up the wedding date between her and Vegeta. In the end, though, it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was power and pleasure, and if the prince wouldn't give it to her, then she could always get it someplace else.

**********

Zarbon bowed before Freeza, who was hidden in shadows of his chambers, staring intently at the moving stars through the port window. From where he stood, Zarbon caught the angry flashing pin points in his master's eyes through the darkened space. It had always been Freeza's dream to have unchallenged power over all of the five galaxies, to weld ultimate power, but those dreams had been put on hold for the time being.

For almost the last year, the Cold Empire had to deal with a formidable annoyance, which had caused both Zarbon and his emperor to be worn out from the ordeal. They had to sacrifice much during the last year, but they knew they could rebuild once they got rid of both the Saiya-jins and the three new guests traveling with them. But for now, as part of a deal they had made, they were heading to Vegeta-sei, a planet Freeza had been close to eliminating more than once, to pick up the Monkey Prince and hand him over to those three devils. And after they were done with him, Vegeta-sei could finally be destroyed.

"You called for me, Your Greatness?"

"How much longer until we reach that barbaric planet?"

"11 days, Your Grace."

"After we pick up the monkey, we will proceed to Waku-sei Godan."

"Yes, sire." With that, Zarbon bowed and left his lord to fume alone in the darkness.

**********

Vegeta cursed himself for his foolish procrastinating. He should have acted sooner, yet he had delayed making his decision for four months. Tomorrow, Bulma would be picked up by the royal guards, cleaned up, and then brought to his chambers; but by the looks of her now, even then she would be just a shell of her former self. There was no question that she was probably being worked to death, but he believed she could handle it, he believed she was stronger than this. But now he was looking at her sitting on the grass with an absent look on her face. She looked thin and bruised and her thoughts were coming through to him devoid of emotion.

Anger coursed through him. His own inaction had caused this! He would be deprived of what he wanted most: the girl he had trained and spent time with, not the broken slave before him. Vegeta continued to watch. He still wanted her; no matter what, she was still his bonded.

**********

Bulma knew that stars were made up of various flammable gases; that even her beloved star of Chikyuu only a massive, heated gas ball, and that everything around her was made of some kind of natural material. But slaves were things never formed by nature's gentle hands; that, she was learning all too well.

Chili was winning. Bulma had not cared about herself or her future for such a long time. Vegeta had taken something precious from her that night he killed Nappa, and it had zapped her of energy. Bulma knew she was most likely going to die, and die as a slave, her death becoming just another Chikyuu-jin grudge to place upon Vegeta's soul. But tonight was the night that she either ran and escaped and died, not as a slave, but as a girl trying to survive, or else die as a slave trying to escape. Any of those options sounded better than dying at the cruel hands of Chili.

Her mind made up, Bulma stood up, grabbed her capsule from her pocket, clicked the top button and threw it to the ground before her. Once the smoke was cleared away from the metal box, she opened it, sliding the lid to the ground. Then she slowly took out each and every one of her worldly processions and counted them. Her light and audio/visual invention, her tools, her book, her old clothes from Chikyuu that were now just rags, and five other capsules. Her alarm was in her ear, and she still wore her training suit, though now she doubted she would ever train again. Everything was in there, but her heart.

Even though she would escape, it meant nothing at all except she wouldn't be a slave and now that seemed petty to her now. She could never have her heart again. It had been taken by that Saiya-jin devil. She grabbed one of the other five capsules and opened that one as well. When the smoked cleared yet again, before her was the invention that would be her means of escape. She slowly picked it up and held it in her hands. It was done, her invention; her little wristwatch, which would cloak her and make her invisible. Tonight, she would activate it and run and see where and how far her legs would take her.

Now she would be gone, now she would run and never look back. She could never look back to the place where her heart was being kept. After she cloaked herself, she would make her way to the third-class pod bay. Once she was at a pod, she would launch herself off to either destruction or another planet. Bulma secured her invention onto her left wrist and went to repack her metal box. She placed her things inside the box slowly as if she was subconsciously forestalling her upcoming escape. In her mind, she could only hear one voice, once a bright hope to her, now only a reminder of her emptiness:

_"…While you are on Vegeta-sei, you will always have a part of Chikyuu with you. If you leave, you leave that as well."_

As Vegeta's voice continually played in her mind, she went to pick up the last invention that was still not inside the box: her first invention, the light and audio/visual device. She held it in her hands and thought about how many more inventions she wanted to create, but right before she put it in her box she heard a rustling in the bushes. Alarmed, she looked up and around her only to find her garden empty. Then she heard the rustling of the bushes again, but this time the sound was definitely closer, accompanied by what seemed to be a female's giggling.

Abruptly, a pair of amorous Saiya-jins staggered out of the bushes in front of her, giggling and fondling each other in an intimate embrace. Without thinking, Bulma grabbed her things and dove into some nearby bushes, hiding herself from their obviously distracted eyes. As she shrank inside the bushes, Bulma's finger accidentally activated the recording feature to her device. She silently lowered herself to the ground, nervous and scared. Bulma glanced down at her hand and realized that her device been activated, but rather than shut it off, something within her told her to continue recording the two before her. So Bulma stayed where she was, while she and her device kept watch, and hoped her intuition wasn't leading her astray.

*********

Vegeta grimaced with distaste and annoyance as his private moment watching his bonded was ruined by none other than Yasai. He was disgusted by her overt display of lust towards the third-class fool she had her claws around. He had wanted to leave the moment he sensed her coming with her new toy but stopped when he saw Bulma duck into the bushes, positioning herself on the ground almost within a yard's reach from him. Thanks to the darkness, she had not noticed his presence or his proximity to her. He decided to wait silently where he was and allow her closeness to fill him yet again with that lost feeling of contentment. His anger towards her remained the same, but so did his desire for her. Then his gaze moved from her anxious face towards the thing she held in her hand, which was slightly raised in the direction of the two Saiya-jins.

Vegeta immediately recognized the device as her recording invention. He remembered as though it was yesterday when, on a night much like this one, she was sitting next him on the grass, proudly showing him all the creations she had made and explaining what their purposes were. The extremely faint humming coming from the device told him that it had been activated, which meant that she was recording Yasai's lusty actions with it. Then a calculating smirk began to pull at the corner of his mouth. With Bulma's own invention capturing his so-called betrothed's shameless behavior with that third-class idiot, Vegeta now had another means to finally have her, and in a way he never thought possible.

**********

For her part, Yasai was enjoying her evening. She had her arms wrapped around a very dumb, but willing, third-class soldier whose only preoccupations were sex and fighting.

Earlier, when she had arrived at the barracks, her pick of available males had been rather scarce, as most of them were preparing for Freeza's arrival. She had found this one in the mess hall, stuffing his gut with meat and alcohol. When he saw her walking towards him with a seductive look in her eyes, he left the remainder of his food and drink on the table and rose up to follow her beckoning. He had recognized her from before when she had visited the barracks and chosen from his other bunkmates to share her favors. And he was more than ready to do anything she wanted, no questions asked.

Finding a corner, away from prying eyes and not far from the mess hall, they pulled each other into the darkness. It was a quick, but satisfying fuck, one that only needed an adjustment of a few garments to achieve, but it left Yasai wanting more. On his end, the third-class was all too willing to follow her to the palace, or anywhere for that matter, on the promise of more sex. On the way, Yasai suddenly got the urge to fuck again, but the only viable place to slake her rising desires just happened to be a small, but well-tended garden that nearly rivaled the ones found nearest the palace.

They came in to a spot in the garden rather aimlessly, concerned only with the area's seclusion. Their hands wasted no time as they feverishly grabbed and fondled each other. Yasai's kisses included biting hard enough to draw a little blood, which he didn't seem to mind. Just the fact he was making out with the female slated to be the next queen of the entire planet was heady stuff for the aroused third-class. And just the idea that he was sharing the same woman as the prince made him want to do anything she told him.

"Oh, you're so much better than the prince," she purred into his ear.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes!" she panted seductively. "He isn't anywhere as big or as passionate as you!" Of course she was lying about that; she had never even seen the prince nude nor had they ever come close to sleeping to together.

"Then I will make you see that I am better than the prince."

_I just said that you dolt!_ Yasai wanted to scream at him for his thick-headedness, but that would have ruined the mood.

Even though his remark had really annoyed her, Yasai kept her arms around him as his hands groped underneath the armor, suit, and jewels she wore because of her status. Only when he slid his probing finger into her wet opening did she let his thoughtless comment slip from her mind. With eagerness, she tore off her clothes in a desperate rush of lust. The third-class continued to teasingly work his finger within her, as his mouth made its way to claim her uncovered breast. He slowly went down to his knees, trailing his wet tongue down her stomach then removed his finger.

With her head slightly tilted back in pleasure, Yasai raked her hands through his spiky hair and pulled his head forward. His hands grabbed her hips and brought his mouth to her entrance, sticking his tongue out to massage her outer folds. Yasai quivered in anticipation and let out a soft cry, while mumbling something incoherent. After stroking her with his tongue, he roughly plunged his soft appendage into her, licking and tasting. Yasai's cries became louder and louder until she let a shuddering sigh and he felt her wetness spread into his mouth and onto his face.

He then brought his hands up to fondle her breasts right before he stood up. Again with his tongue, he started licking her flushed face and neck, slowly sucking on her skin here and there. After another moment of sucking, finally he discarded his own clothes and picked her up off her feet. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing for maximum closeness. Her tail wrapped around his thigh, while the tip of his tail slowly caressed her womanhood, allowing her continued wetness to mingle with his fur. His strong arms held her up while his hands grabbed her back cheeks, clenching them with his the force of his desire. Slowly, he shifted her slightly to allow his stiff member to slide within her, letting his tail swing back and forth behind him. He then used his hands and powerful legs to create a rhythm, grinding their hips together while they both tilted their heads back in shared pleasure.

***********

Watching the two before them ravage each other in lust, both Vegeta and Bulma felt disgust. For Vegeta, it was because Yasai was involved. Bulma's distaste came from the fact that they were rutting at each other like animals. Hearing them moan, grunt, and scream as they continued with their dance of ecstasy, made Vegeta and Bulma even more uncomfortable. Yet despite the disgust and discomfort the felt, they both felt a strange longing for the scene before them to change its players; instead of a male and female Saiya-jin, the participants would be a female Chikyuu-jin with blue hair and a Saiya-jin prince. They continued to watch for what seemed like a long time with Bulma unaware of the company that was beside her and watching her more than the impassioned lovers.

Within minutes after the two Saiya-jins finished their dirty dancing, they collected their things and jumped into the sky. The resulting wind caused by their departures blew bushes and leaf about. Bulma waited a few cautious minutes more before emerging from her hiding place. She was grateful they had been so preoccupied with each other that they had not noticed her metal box, or any other sign of her being here. With a sigh of relief, she pressed the deactivation switch on her recording device.

Vegeta kept still, watching as Bulma stood a few feet away from him, seemingly staring at her invention in her hands. He felt disapproval coming off her in tremendous waves and regret. He kept his arms tightly folded across his chest, not at all liking the emotions that were fairly radiating off her. He was no fool; her emotions were in conflict. She was mentally debating with herself about erasing the recording because it would serve no purpose to her, for she was a slave, and nothing more. That wasn't true for him, however. It _would_ serve a purpose, and she was, most definitely, not just a slave to him.

Because he sensed that she would continue to believe in this denial and weakness, his anger towards her rose. He could not, would not allow her to erase that footage. He stepped away from the shadows and into their old garden, willing his steps to be as silent as the night.

He slowly walked up behind her, allowing him time to take in her closeness. Then before she could turn around and see him, he tapped her lightly on the side of the neck with the side of his hand, knocking her out completely. He caught both her and the device as fell towards the ground, one arm holding her close to him while his other hand held the recording device. With the recording now in his possession, he could use it to free both her and himself from their ugly fates that they had been powerless to alter thus far. Vegeta wanted desperately to change their futures, and with the device he now held, it had become more than a possibility. But he also knew that if he turned her into his personal pleasure slave, he would lose her in a way he could never forgive himself for. She would feel damned forever; living a life worse than just slavery, and because of him, he would watch her die little by little, right before his eyes.

Vegeta carried her limp form to her stone bed in the slave chambers, laying her down carefully on top of the collection of rags that she had pieced together for sheets. He stayed beside her, not wanting to leave her behind, but knowing he had to. Before he left, he gazed at her again, nearly losing himself in her beauty. Vegeta shook himself mentally and left her side reluctantly. As he flew back to the palace, he swore that he would now use the device and its contents to help both of them change their futures, hopefully for the better.

***********

Yasai had woken from her peaceful slumber, satisfied from previous day's activities. She had been quite peeved and disappointed to learn that Prince Vegeta was missing yet again from the palace last night. But as soon as she arose from her bed, a messenger had come to her quarters and informed her that she was wanted for an audience with both the king and prince. As unusual as that was, it pleased Yasai. Whatever it was, it could only mean more good news regarding her bright future with the young, handsome prince.

She dressed carefully, putting on the armor, jewels, and royal attire as befitted her rank of a would-be princess, before making her way towards the king's audience chamber. She smirked to herself as she walked along; daydreaming about how she would finally get everything she had ever wanted. She would finally fulfill her ultimate desires and have the power and prestige she deserved. Plus, she would finally get into the reluctant prince's pants, as well as continue to have the pick of any male as her lover on the side whenever she got the urge.

When Yasai arrived at the doors that led into the audience chamber, the guards on both sides gave her looks that combined hate and lust, as well as eyeing her with distrust. She thought it was odd, but when they opened the doors, she dismissed it from her mind until she made her way into the chamber. Not only was the prince standing beside the king with a look of utter triumph on his face, the whole royal council was there as well, and every eye was glaring back at her with abhorrence. Unnerved, her own eyes looked down and to the side, coming to rest on the unmoving body of the third-class fool she had bedded last night, lying dead on the floor.

Yasai knew what was coming, and she wanted to run, but unfortunately, she knew she could not. The thought of fighting her way out even crossed her mind briefly. She was confident that she could put up a decent fight against perhaps one council member by his or herself, but definitely not against all of them. And she was nowhere near as strong as either the king or the prince alone. Then the king spoke loudly, and his voice reverberated off the walls.

"Yasai, you must know why I had summoned you here. The look on your face is unbecoming for a Saiya-jin noble."

"Yes, I know." Yasai could hardly believe the calmness in her voice.

"Then you already know only death awaits your future."

"But may I ask, what proof do you have besides the confession of one dead third-class?"

"A recording of your latest tawdry indiscretion was discovered by my son, and submitted to the Science and Technology Division, where its authenticity was confirmed. Upon receiving the confirmation, I immediately summoned both the third-class traitor and the council members to come before us to watch the footage. In the end, the soldier could not refute what we had all seen and confessed to being with you last night. That was all the proof we needed."

"But it is-"Yasai's protest was cut off by the angry command of the king.

"SILENCE, TRAITOR!" roared King Vegeta. "How many times did I defend you, not only to my son, but to the entire royal council? When my son came to me any number of times with accusations about your salacious behavior, I stood up for you. I did not, could not believe that an Elite, who was in your position, would ever stoop so low as to whore herself to the whole third-class barracks." He drew himself up, eyes blazing at her with fury and disgust. "Now I must make amends and publicly apologize to my heir."

When he turned to his son, the king's anger was clear to everyone in the room. "My son, as part of my apology to you, not only do I denounce Yasai as your future wife and will let you choose another as your future bride, but I will also allow you to personally choose her method of death." When he turned back to Yasai, the king's dark eyes narrowed as his voice came out, low and filled with hate. "I trusted you, Yasai. I looked at you favorably, as did the whole council, but now we know better."

Prince Vegeta stepped forwarded, his smirk almost turning into a smile. "I accept your apology, Father. However, I will not lower myself to kill such a useless bug within our royal home. For her treasonous behavior, I recommend you cut off her tail, her tongue, and her hands and then let her rot in the dungeon until she bleeds to death."

"So be it, Vegeta." The king then motioned to the waiting guards. Once they came forward, they each grabbed an arm. Not wanting to be hauled out of the room like a lower-class prisoner, she struggled a bit and managed to wriggle her way out their grip. She gathered what little pride was left to her and marched before them, holding her head high as she walked to her death.

Keeping his own face emotionless, Vegeta then turned to his father. "I wish to reward the person who discovered the traitors and recorded their actions."

"Yes, fine," the king said with a dismissive wave. "Reward that person as you choose fit, I have much bigger fish to fry before Lord Freeza arrives."

"Humph." Vegeta made ready to leave. He didn't want to hear about Freeza, but the king spoke up before he could take a step and so he turned around.

"Brat, you had better listen to me before you go. Now that I am letting you choose your bride, you must do so wisely and with a great deal of forethought. She must be strong and she must be an Elite Saiya-jin, or else you will alienate the council and your people. Not only that, but you will endanger her as well if she is not deemed fit to become the future queen of Vegeta-sei, which will cause all of us needless headaches. So again, I strongly suggest you make your choice of mate a wise and emotionless one."

The prince scowled then turned away from the king. As he made his way out, he loudly proclaimed to everyone in the room, "Once I am the Legendary, I will choose whoever I so desire to be my mate! Then I will have enough power to rule all five galaxies, and no one will dare question me or their loyalty to me ever again!" And then he was gone.

*******

Bulma slowly and absentmindedly cleaned yet another piece of armor, her eyes no longer focused on her work. It was night already and she was bone-tired. Last night had been an utter failure. Just as she was about to escape, those two randy Saiya-jins decided to invade her garden and do the nasty right in front of her. And then when they finally left and before she could do anything else, she was knocked out. The strange thing was, right before she went blank, she could swear that she had felt Vegeta and his emotions close by.

When she woke up and found herself in bed, she almost believed that it had been him, but the device she was holding last was missing. Perhaps it had been a robber that knocked her out, but instead of killing her, he/she had taken her recording device. Then in her half-conscious state, she somehow made her way back to the slave chambers. It made Bulma's head ache to try and remember what happened and guessing about it all just made her tired.

Luckily, she still had her cloaking wristwatch on, hidden by her sleeve, but she was reluctant to use it. Her uncertainty was coming back to her, causing her previous resolve to escape to waiver and what was left of her hope to fade away even more.

If only her heart didn't feel so empty. If only she wasn't a traitor to her people and planet. If only she did not love Vegeta. To love and accept him would go against her core beliefs. She knew she was in love with him, but if she did accept him then her own betrayal to herself and everything she believed in would be complete. It didn't matter anymore; she was never going to see him again. Even if she let herself accept him and go against years of reasoning, it would amount to nothing. He would never forgive her and most likely he had another lover, another Chikyuu-jin. And his lover probably accepted him as he was. Bulma had lost.

"Slave, aren't you finished with those armor pieces yet?" Chili seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"No," she answered dully.

"Perhaps if you were not so distracted you would finish your work faster."

"I don't care."

"What?" Chili lunged and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. She dropped her work on the floor at his feet and refused to look at him, her mind still not focused on anything else but her miserable thoughts. "What did you say, _slave_?" he hissed.

When he called her "slave", something in her snapped. Bulma rolled her two eyes and locked onto his four red ones, letting all her rage, disgust, and bitterness pour like blue lava from her gaze. "I said, you ass-wipe, evil son of a bitch, that I…DO…NOT…CARE! SO FUCK OFF!"

Chili's normally orange skin turned an unhealthy shade of red and his grip on her arm became so excruciatingly tight, that the pain caused Bulma to fade in and out for a moment. Chili's red eyes seemed to become an even deeper red and she saw darker veins popping in the corners. Bulma didn't care that she had pushed him too far this time. Chili was angrier than she'd ever seen; he was enraged to the point that he probably was going to kill her, but she didn't care. Instead of covering, she smirked at him, causing him to growl. Chili grabbed viciously by the hair and slammed her to the floor. Her face still held the smirk, but this time Chili did not see it. As he started to drag her to his chambers by the hair, she continued to smirk. She knew what was coming and this time she was going to fight back.

**********

Bulma had fought back, if only at the beginning, with all of her might and managed to survive the worst of Chili's enraged beatings. She laughed through the pain, counting the new bruises after each blow as they landed on her body. It didn't matter; she was going to die. She knew it and she could feel it. At the point when he had beaten her almost the brink of death, he happened to turn his back on her for just a moment. Trembling, her right hand reached over and touched the wristwatch hidden under her bloodied sleeve. When Chili returned and saw that she was missing, he howled like a madman and immediately went on a frenetic search to find her. He had no idea that she hadn't even left the room.

Using what remained of her energy, Bulma crawled, leaving a trail of blood, all the way to the garden, her special place of reprieve. She made it to a grassy spot and rested there, gazing at the stars. She had come to a decision: she was going to stand and die the only way she could think of, the only way she would allow herself to die. Bulma slowly and painfully brought herself to her feet.

As she rose, she thought back to her time with Vegeta and his training; how he instructed her to breathe and how he had shown her the proper way to kick. So, after a deep breath, she made slow, repeated, kicks, focusing on her breathing in order to keep both the pain and her mind at bay. Bulma was going to drive herself to kick and kick until she could kick no more, until broken body would no longer support her. Once that time came and she hit the ground, her eyes would close one last time, and they would never see the star of Chikyuu…or Vegeta, again.

**********

Vegeta had grown impatient because Bulma hadn't arrived in the garden at her normal time. While he was waiting, he heard a commotion arise from the direction of the third-class barracks, so he decided to investigate. He neared the barracks, staying well into the shadows so no one would see him, but his stealthy approach was wasted. Vegeta watched as the slaves went running about, paying no attention to him. From what he could see and hear, the slave master seemed to be engaged in a maddened search. He was yelling and cursing at the other slaves, threatening to beat everyone unless a certain slave was found.

Vegeta's initial feelings of dread became a desperate and frantic eagerness to see his bonded. Earlier that evening, her pain had come to him, angering and frightening him, and causing him to rush to the garden. But when he got there, it had been empty. Vegeta walked out of the shadows in what he thought was a casual manner and walked up to two slaves standing idly by. As soon as they saw him, they both dropped into a deep bow. In an authoritative voice, he demanded to know who they were looking for.

"A bitchy blue-haired…doesn't even know when to die, I swear-" one of them began to say, but Vegeta didn't stay to hear the rest.

He quickly made his way back to the garden. It was obvious that they were looking for Bulma. His heart was racing. He could hardly feel her at the moment and he didn't like the fact she seemed so far away and hidden. Vegeta kept reaching out for her through their bond, using that as his only guiding force. He pushed his way past the bushes, trees, and plants that were in the garden and finally came upon her.

She found her in a new part of the garden, in a secluded grassy patch in which the only flowers had bloomed. And here she was, training, kicking the air like she was kicking away death. Her eyes were weakening and losing their focus, so she had not noticed him, even though he was clearly in sight. He could feel her slowly drifting away, her light slowly dimming. His face faulted as he honed in on her fading thoughts. They told him that she knew she was dying, and once the final moment came, she would be free; that once her body hit the ground, death would surely welcome her into its embrace.

Frozen by the sorrowful resolve in her thoughts, Vegeta looked down and noticed the blood on the grass. He couldn't believe that she would die like that; he wouldn't let it happen! A sudden and powerful anger swept through him. That someone dared do this to his bonded, to his other half! Enraged anew, he knew full well that it was the slave master who was responsible for this. Vegeta nearly blasted off, determined to kill Chili for what he had done to Bulma, when he saw her falter, unable to finish her last kick. She fell lifelessly towards the ground.

**********

Bulma felt herself falling and she could do nothing to stop it. Her sad and tortuous life would end and her spirit would be free to join the rest of her people in heaven, or hell, or wherever they had gone. She would never see Vegeta again, never kiss his lips again. She would never raise children or live a free life. In a moment, it would all be over. Oddly, her body still felt warm, not the cold she had often been told she would feel when death came. It also seemed to take forever to fall to the ground.

Unexpectedly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, holding her away from the ground, away from her fate. She felt the strong heartbeat of her savior as he pulled her closer to his chest, and lifted her up with both arms. With what little energy she had left, she tilted her head up slightly to look at his face, but all she could see was fuzzy and clouded over with shadow. Bulma sighed and let her head rest against the heartbeat, letting its rhythm soothe her. The warm feeling hadn't gone away either; it was almost uncomfortable and it seemed determined to keep her awake.

**********

Vegeta held onto his bonded for dear life, force-feeding his ki into her through their bond. He was not going to allow her to give up and die, and deny him in the cruelest way. He rushed back to the barracks, kicking down a couple doors in the process until he came to the medical wing. Bardock immediately got to his feet as soon as he saw the prince, while the others seemed frozen in their seats, shocked by the sight of their prince carrying what was obviously an unconscious female slave in his arms. Ignoring all of their questioning stares, Vegeta pushed past Bardock and went up to the nearest medical officer, who was standing next to an unoccupied regeneration tank.

With great care, he handed over his bonded into the puzzled physician's arms and told him, in a terse voice, "You will make sure that she is treated properly. She has done a great deed for the Royal house of Vegeta-sei. If she dies, all of you will die." Every single medical officer ran from where they were towards the one who was holding Bulma. Many experienced hands quickly converged on the badly beaten female and began to work on her with great care. Vegeta turned away to find Bardock standing in front of him. "Why are you here?"

Bardock bowed. "I had the impression you wanted this slave alive, so when I heard Chili going on one of his rampages again, I instructed the medical staff to wait here while my sons went to look for her."

"Oh, then I suppose I won't rip your arms off for being in my way. Inform that ugly Slave Master that I will have someone come tomorrow to pick the blue-haired slave up."

"Yes, Your Highness, I will take it upon myself to watch over her for the time being."

"Fine, you will send word to me as soon as she is no longer in critical condition." With that, Vegeta stalked out of the medical bay, both relieved and angered.

He suspected that Bardock had been there for another reason; perhaps his partner in the rebellion did indeed have powers to see the future. But he could care less about that now. He wanted nothing more right now than to kill the Slave Master, but held himself back from doing something so impulsive and unbecoming of a prince. And because he needed to keep his emotions for Bulma hidden. He could not afford that to be made public before he became Super Saiya-jin, before he could openly claim her as his own without disapproval from his people and the council. Now, he needed an outlet for his pent-up rage. Knowing perfectly well what would improve his foul mood, he quickly made his way to the palace's dungeons.

**********

Yasai's arms were shackled to a wall in the one of the cells; the ends were bloody stumps because her hands were gone. Her head hung down in defeat, blood dripping from a mouth which no longer held a tongue. Where there once was a long, furry tail, more blood oozed from a cut nub of bone and skin. On the floor, a red, wet pool grew steadily under her bare feet.

Vegeta looked at her with disdain. Her formerly smooth skin was now pocked, bruised and torn and she was barely alive. She didn't bother to raise her head as he strolled back and forth, examining her current condition with a smirk on his face. Vegeta had won; he didn't have to marry Yasai. Instead she would die, in torment and suffering, as a reward for her traitorous ways. She should have known better. A royal Saiya-jin bride-to-be was much revered, regarded as almost-holy. Any perceived defilement meant that the royal line would be sullied by her and made impure. And if the female willingly allowed herself to be defiled, then it would mean her death. Yasai was a traitor to the royal family and a lowly whore; she deserved her punishment.

Her head slowly rose to look at him, her face emotionless, both eyes almost swollen shut.

"You caused this on yourself, Yasai. Hopefully, in your next life, you won't be driven by your foolish and misplaced sexual urges. But then again, you probably expect to continue your whoring ways in your next life."

Yasai just groaned. She could not speak, only look at him as he bent down to look directly into her bloodied face.

"Let me tell you a little secret," he said softly, teasingly. "You would have never become queen. You see, Yasai, I made sure of that. Even before today, I had already chosen another, a much more worthy female. In fact, I chose a slave to become my queen over you. So when you breathe your last, Yasai, you will die, knowing that you lost your chance to become queen to a slave."

Yasai groaned again, but this time louder. Vegeta stood up and walked away, smirking. He was glad he would never have to see or deal with her again. Now he just needed to wait for Bardock to inform him of Bulma's condition.

**********

Bulma woke feeling very light-headed and quite comfortable. She recognized this feeling from a couple of years ago when she was almost beaten to death by Chili and had awoken in the medical bay healing room. What was this? Bulma puzzled for a moment. Then she remembered being badly beaten by Chili again. By all rights, she should be dead.

She opened her eyes only to find a smirking Chili standing by her bedside. Surprised, she sat up quickly and looked around. She was in the medical bay again, in the same bed as last time, dressed in a plain white night gown. She couldn't understand the fact she was alive, or the fact that Chili was standing next to her and grinning like an idiot. She tried to remember what happened the night before, but couldn't remember anything past a warm feeling and a pair of strong arms holding her. Her thoughts immediately went to Vegeta and her nervous feelings suddenly took over her body. Bulma started to shake. _Did Vegeta save me?_ Bulma could only get one coherent thought to come across her mind, when Chili's voice broke into the silence.

"You should thank the prince for saving you," he said with a pleased sneer on his face.

Bulma's shaking suddenly went away as she stared at her master in astonishment. "What?"

"You should be lucky that you caught his eye. I was told that he will be sending someone for you soon."

Bulma grew very still; that could only mean one thing. "What did you say?"

Chili chuckled, his laugh hardly sweet. "Why it means you have earned a one-way ticket to the royal harem, of course."

Before Bulma could reply, a tall and very important-looking Saiya-jin male stepped through the doors of the medical bay followed by two Elite guards. Kabba was Vegeta's main attendant and a very well-known and respected figure. That the prince sent him was a great honor, but the meaning was lost to Bulma. For her, his presence could only mean that he was going to lead her, not to freedom, but to slavery in the worst form.

Kabba paused to look around then slowly made his way towards the blue-haired slave and her master. The guards broke off to stand by the door, keeping their eyes trained on everyone in the room. Kabba regally walked towards his commission for the day, keeping his eyes on Bulma as he approached her. When he finally came to a stop beside her, he nodded his head towards her. She, in turn, scowled at him, her distrust in him apparent. Ignoring her skeptical look, Kabba simply smiled at the girl of whom the prince had spoken so highly. When the prince informed him of her deeds, Kabba eagerly accepted his assignment, never once thinking of this errand as below him. This girl had done them all a favor when she had rooted out that unholy traitor Yasai, and she deserved her reward.

"Bulma Briefs?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," she said, her voice low and full of suspicion.

"Say your prayers bitch," Chili said, sneering down at her. "This is the end of you. Once you're under the prince, you'll be screaming for me to take you back."

Kabba was appalled that the slave master would say something so rude in front of him. Suddenly his anger grew, for not only had he disrespected him, Chili had disrespected the girl. "You had better watch what you say to her, slave, for she is now above you and can order your demotion…or your death."

Both Bulma and Chili exclaimed "What?"

"I am here to escort Bulma Briefs to the Royal Science and Technology Division and to her new quarters. As of this moment, she is now a paid servant under the royal house," Kabba announced with a pleased smile on his face.

Bulma didn't know what to think; she was totally dumbfounded. She stared at Kabba, still disbelieving. If what this Saiya-jin just said was true then that meant she wasn't a slave any more, and it also meant she wasn't going to be a pleasure slave. She was going to be a paid servant, that meant that she was practically free and could actually have a future.

Bulma ventured a look at Chili, whose face had frozen into an expression of total disbelief and shock. She turned back to Kabba with a grin and wink, causing the man to blush.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bulma Briefs, and you are…?"

"My name is Kabba," he replied with a smile and a nod. "It is nice to meet you as well, Bulma. It will be my honor to show you to your new life."

* * *

New Chapter 11 beta'd by the awesomeness that is Hollyberry!


	12. White, blue and new

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As Bulma was escorted out of the third-class soldier barracks by Kabba and the two Elite guards, she could hardly contain her excitement. Her enthusiasm was noticeable to the three that were accompanying her, though they said nothing. This was the first time since she arrived on the planet that she actually felt like a person and it filled her with new, joyful emotions. No longer was she wearing the ripped, filthy slave robes. Instead she wore the medical gown, white and simple, and small, slipper-like shoes as she walked alongside the three Saiya-jins. Clutched tightly in her hand was the main capsule that held all of her belongings, including what remained of her training suit. Last evening, while in the middle of their feverish scramble to save her life, the medical officers haphazardly sliced through the legs and sleeves so they could attend to her as quickly as possible. Despite its ragged and worn condition, Bulma insisted on bringing it with her.

They were heading to a place Bulma had visited once before: a launching pad for air cars that some of the more privileged Saiya-jin's used for transport. Since nearly all of the Saiya-jins had the ability to fly about without using mechanical means, Bulma suspected the ones who did use the air cars probably did so either out of sheer laziness or because they wanted to flaunt their status.

She thought back to that time when she had come to deliver some goods to a waiting air car, at the orders of Chili. He, who had made her life so miserable for so many years, could never lay a finger on her ever again. Bulma could almost feel his hateful eyes boring into her back as he followed a few paces behind them. He probably still couldn't wrap his mind around the news that she was now above him in almost everyway. Once they stepped outside and onto the launch pad, Chili stopped where he was and glared at her, silently cursing the fact that he had let her live so long. Bulma paused to turned back to look at her old, cruel master. She could read his hate-filled his thoughts just by looking at him.

Her survival had cost her much. She could still see the scars on her body and could still feel the powerlessness and humiliation that came over her during all those times when the Tabe-jin had raised his hands to beat her down. But her training had toughened her and helped her to bear the brunt of Chili's hate and anger. Then Vegeta had come along, allowing her to take her training a step further, which had allowed her to survive longer.

Thinking of Vegeta pulled her troubled thoughts away from Chili and his brutality. Vegeta had saved her again; both last night and almost a year ago when he first met her, back in the garden that she most likely would never see again. Now he had done this. He had given her almost complete freedom, though she was still subjected to the will of the royal house, as a paid servant. Again, the thoughts of Vegeta caused her mixed emotions. She almost didn't know what to think of him anymore. Luckily, her contemplation was broken by the voice of Kabba.

"Bulma, please get into the vehicle. I'm sure you wish to be gone from this place as soon as possible." She turned to look at Kabba, who was now sitting near the opened hatch, waiting for her.

Before her was a massive air car, elegant and sleek, almost completely silver in appearance. Windows surrounded most of the vehicle, which made the interior almost completely visible from the outside. The two Elite guards were seated inside as well, ready to pilot their way to Bulma's new home.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said, starting forward again. She hesitated briefly before she stepped inside and sat down in the vacant seat next to Kabba. She began to feel a bit nervous, though excitement was still prominent in her heart. Once she was comfortable, the hatch closed firmly in place and the vehicle rose upward from the pad. It hovered for a second or two then shot forward at top speed. Bulma didn't even get a chance to look back, as the scenery outside the air car changed too rapidly for her to follow. Instead, she sat forward in her seat, choosing to look down at her hands in her lap.

Kabba turned his head slightly to regard the girl beside him. He had a feeling this one was special, not just because the prince had spoken of her in a favorable light.

Last night, the prince had come to him, briefly, providing him with orders to escort the girl, Bulma, to her new job. He explained that she had managed to catch a traitor with her own invention created by scraps she had gathered from her assigned department. As a reward for her deeds, the prince wanted to promote her to a new position, and he wanted Kabba to escort her there. In hearing those few words, Kabba knew the prince must have thought the girl was somewhat special, or perhaps he was simply attracted to her. This relieved Kabba greatly, for he too had heard some troubling rumors regarding the prince and his supposed "preferences".

Feeling the need to talk to this alien girl that had caught the eye of Prince Vegeta, Kabba broke the silence. "So, I believe you have met Prince Vegeta, is that so?"

"Ah, yes, I did meet him," Bulma said, quickly adverting her focus from her lap to the window and away from Kabba's questioning gaze.

"I'm rather surprised that when you met him he didn't just blast you. He doesn't like slaves to take it upon themselves to address him directly."

"He talked to me first," she said, keeping her face turned away.

"Oh, I see." Kabba thought that was unusual, but didn't question her any further regarding the prince. Instead, he changed the subject. "With your technical talents, I'm surprised you were placed with Slave Master Chili. However, from this point forward, I'm pleased to say, your skills will be put to better use," he said, before adding conversationally, "and I'm also very glad you caught that whore Yasai and freed the prince of an unwanted marriage."

Bulma stiffened. _He had a fiancée as well?_ "I didn't know he was betrothed."

"Well, he isn't anymore, thanks to you."

"Oh, did I do something wrong," she asked sarcastically, "ridding the prince of his beloved?"

Kabba laughed at her question. "I'd hardly refer to her as his 'beloved'. No, you helped to catch a traitor, and like I said, for Prince Vegeta's part, it was an unwanted marriage."

"Oh…" Bulma didn't know what to think of that either. It seemed Vegeta was surrounded by women. He could hardly care about one more…right?

"His hate for Yasai was no secret. And since he spurned the harem as well, certain rumors began to circulate regarding the prince. But now that I've seen you in person, I realize those rumors could hardly be true."

Bulma raised her eyebrows and turned to face Kabba directly. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I am one of his oldest attendants, so I do know the prince better than most. His doing this for you must mean that he holds some kind of attraction for you."

"Yeah, like lust and nothing more," Bulma snorted in disgust. "I do not want to be his mistress."

It was Kabba's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I am confused. You do not wish have his affections?"

"Hardly, he destroyed my planet." Bulma lied; in truth, she didn't know if she did or did not want his affections.

"No matter I suppose." Kabba was becoming further puzzled by this situation. He could tell that his prince was behaving oddly, even towards someone who had caught his most despised wife-to-be, Yasai, in a traitorous act. And this girl was acting odd as well. Most of the females he knew would've been more than grateful or elated to have the attentions of the prince of Vegeta-sei, but not this one.

"So…what happened to his fiancée…what was it now…Yasai?"

"He had her killed," Kabba answered matter-of-factly.

Bulma wasn't surprised that Vegeta would do something like that. Although she did feel somewhat guilty that she caused the woman's death by recording her tryst in the garden. Death seemed to be an extreme price for Yasai to pay just because she was unfaithful. It was obvious to Bulma now that the one who had knocked her out and took her device that night was Vegeta, who was probably out looking for his betrothed at the time, and who also just happened to stumble upon Yasai's treacherous indiscretion. Her mental ramblings were yet again disrupted, but this time not by any voice.

Ahead of her she could see the most amazing city. It was whitewashed and beautiful, bathed in the shining rays of the two suns above it. From where she was, the city looked to be the most technologically advanced city she had ever seen, completely different from the third-class barracks where she had spent the better part of her life. Bulma could also see large round windows of blue glass glittered among the tall buildings and scores of Saiya-jins flying about, bustling here and there between the buildings.

And in the center of the metropolis, sitting upon a large hill, was a very immense building, taller than any other and seemingly more beautiful than any in the city. On top of that building was a carved relief of a distinctive insignia, one she had seen only once or twice before. Then she blinked in realization; that insignia was the royal crest of Vegeta-sei, which meant that the building was none other than the palace and the city in which it sat was obviously the royal city; her new home.

They reached a building that was near the palace, one that looked both important and old. Once the air car landed on the building's grand air pad, Bulma was led out by Kabba, followed by the two guards. The group made its way into the building with ease with Bulma looking around like kid in a candy store. They passed door after door until they reached a pair of large double doors. Kabba opened the doors and walked in with Bulma and the guards following right behind.

The doors had opened into what appeared to be a large laboratory area. Bulma watched as many different species scurried about with only a few Saiya-jins to accompany them. Scattered throughout were many different consoles and booths, each occupied by either a scientist or technician appearing to be hard at work. Everyone seemed to be paying far more attention to their tasks than to the four visitors although Bulma sensed a few curious glances coming her way. At the end of the room sat a large solitary console, which was currently empty. Bulma thought that it probably belonged to the overseer of the lab, but there was no one like that around. As it turned out, it was that console to which Kabba led her.

"This will be your workstation," he said, indicating the unoccupied console. "There are currently five laboratories in this building and each one is specialized. You will be in charge of this particular lab, in which you will oversee the engineering and development of new technologies for both the Saiya-jin and Cold empires."

"The 'Cold Empire'?" Bulma never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, ruled by Lord Freeza. I'm sure you heard of him, so now let us proceed to the mess hall and then I will show you to your new chambers," Kabba said, holding his hand out towards the exit. Bulma seemed reluctant to leave just yet. She was entranced by the console before her, running her hands over the cold metal surface. After all this time, she was finally going to have a real lab of her own! Pulling her thoughts back to the present, she looked up at Kabba, who had a bemused expression on his face. She nodded and headed for the door with Kabba by her side, both ready for the next step in his assignment, followed again by two guards.

"You are scheduled to work six days a week, with one day off for free time to do as you please. Sick leave is also allotted, but only for severe sicknesses."

"Okay, that's no problem. I hardly ever get sick."

Kabba nodded but then stopped to look at Bulma seriously. She also stopped and looked at him. "Also, because you are female, you are not to become pregnant while employed here. The king does not allow for such things, although there have been a few exceptions. If you do get pregnant, the king will most likely order its termination."

"I understand. But believe me, Kabba, that's the last thing I want right now."

Kabba nodded and continued down the corridor, walking past many doors again, their footsteps echoing loudly upon the metal floor. The group continued in silence as they walked towards their next destination, upwards to the residential floor and mess hall. With every step, the nervousness she previously experienced in the air car melted away as her sense of excitement and hopefulness returned. She would finally have something to call her own!

She thought back her home back on Chikyuu, with her things spread throughout the floor and her mother always reminding her to clean up when she was done. Those sweet memories seemed so far away, but now the future seemed closer, filled with new possibilities. She might not even have to use her cloak invention any time soon since there was no longer a need to escape.

They finally arrived to an elevator, but it was in use, so the group waited. While they stood in front of the elevator doors, Bulma became agitated again. The fine hairs on her arms seemed to stick up as though she could feel Vegeta nearby. Then the elevator's doors hissed open, revealing the proud Prince Vegeta within. When he stepped out, Bulma gasped in surprise. Kabba and the guards immediately bowed before him, but Bulma simply stared, disbelieving what she was seeing. She hardly recognized him.

There before her, in his royal armor and cloak, was her trainer and old friend, standing proud and tall, though he wasn't much taller than her. His eyes bore into hers, silent in their greeting. Bulma didn't know how to react. She hated yet loved the man before her; torn between attacking him or else flinging herself into his arms. So she stood where she was, frozen and unaware that she was getting very odd looks from bowing Saiya-jins. When the other three finally straightened up, they glanced rather anxiously at each other. She had failed to bow to the prince.

Normally, the prince would blast someone for that kind of disrespect, but Vegeta was just as lost as Bulma was. Even though he showed no outward emotion, inside there was a battle raging. A part of him wanted to grab her and hold her close. The other part was still furious at her and wanted to put some distance between them as quickly as possible. Vegeta had also forgotten all about the others who were with her until Kabba spoke.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, this is Bulma Briefs," Kabba said, his voice shaking slightly. "I believe you two have met before."

Gathering himself, Vegeta turned towards Kabba and said, "Yes, we have."

"I was just showing her to the mess hall and to her new chambers."

"Fine, make it quick. I have other things for you to do today." With that, Vegeta decided to move on, giving Bulma one more fleeting look. He was gone before any of them could take another breath. When he was out of sight, Kabba sighed, but Bulma stayed frozen, unsure of what just had taken place. He acted like he didn't even know her, like he didn't even care.

"You are most fortunate, Bulma, to show that kind of disrespect to the prince and survive," Kabba said, shaking his head as he led the dazed Bulma into the elevator.

***********

Vegeta had made his way to his studio in the palace. He had many things to do before he left with Freeza in nine days. It was necessary that Kabba made his way back to him soon, especially since he wanted Bulma to have some time to herself before he saw her again…_if_ he decided to see her again.

He hated to admit it, but that little encounter in the corridor of the Science and Technology Building had rattled him. He had felt the rushing confusion of her emotions; how she was still uncertain of him, that she still did not accept him. He knew that to have her accept him, he would have to give her more than the kind of freedom he had just given her. He would have to grant her complete freedom, to leave Vegeta-sei if she so chose. He had given her this opportunity for both his rebellion and himself.

Bulma was now closer to him, easier for him to visit her, but part of her remained closed off to him. He slammed his fist into the wall just hard enough to crack it, nothing more. To have her meant that he was about to lose her in one way or another. Granted, this was a better way than what he planned to do before, but it felt harder and less certain. Vegeta didn't know if Bulma would ever accept him. Fire burned in his veins then. Before he left he had to see her one last time. She would accept him no matter what!

**********

Bulma and Kabba stopped at a pair of double doors situated on the topmost floor of the building, which contained the mess hall and the residential area. The corridors were beautiful and elegant, filled with art and vases, and the floor was carpeted. The main room of the floor also held the chambers for the Grand Overseer of the Division, a council member for the royal house. Bulma was lucky to receive one of nicer chambers closer to the overseer's own, but all of this puzzled her. Bulma couldn't help but wonder why they treated paid servants so well. She'd always thought that paid servants were just a notch above slaves. Or perhaps it was because this was the royal city, and everything here was over the top.

Kabba keyed in a code on a panel next to the double doors. When the doors opened and both Kabba and Bulma stepped in, she caught her breath. Before her wasn't the largest room, but it was certainly nice. To her right, in the corner sat a white dresser, simple yet stylish. In the upper right corner was a Chikyuu-jin-style bed, again simple in design. On top of the bed were a few small metal boxes, but Bulma ignored them as she continued to look around the room. Next to the bed was a bed stand with a light and an alarm. On the far wall, next to the bed stand, was a large window that went from floor to ceiling, which opened to a very small balcony. On the left wall just ahead of her was what looked to be a couch, but its design was foreign to her. In front of the couch was a low-rise table with another thin metal box sitting plainly on top. To her immediate left was another door. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she went to open the door. Behind it were both a sanitary chamber, or restroom, and a closet with three pieces of clothing hanging from the rack and two pair of shoes below them.

Bulma didn't know what to say. The quality of the room was more than she hoped for. She turned to Kabba, who was still in the main door way, waiting patiently.

"These will be your chambers for as long as you work here," he said, sweeping his arm to indicate the space before him.

"It's nice, and I like it…but there is stuff all over the place. What's with the boxes and things?"

"Prince Vegeta knew you had nothing, so he commissioned a few people to outfit your room with necessary things, including the furniture, which I was told are all fashioned in Chikyuu-jin style. Some of the items on the bed are gifts from both the prince and a few council members."

"I see. So everything here was prepared for me?"

"Yes," Kabba replied, giving her a very serious look. "Bulma, you must understand you did something very important for the royal house. The strength of the royal line of Vegeta-sei is guaranteed by the purity of the next queen. What Yasai did was something very unforgivable for someone slated to be the next queen and mother of the next royal heir."

Bulma's heart again froze at his words. "So Yasai was…?"

Kabba shook his head. "No, she was not. Because of her promiscuity, the prince hated Yasai and was never seen with her. Your actions brought her traitorous deeds to light, causing the prince to speak very highly of you," Kabba said, handing her a thin metal card. She took it, unsure of what it was or why she needed it. At first, Bulma felt silly, hearing that Vegeta had spoken so highly of her. The thought made her feel all warm and tingly inside. But she shouldn't feel warm, she told herself; in fact, she should feel nothing at all.

"So what is this?" Bulma said as she turned the card over, inspecting it absentmindedly.

"That is very important; don't lose it. That card contains your credits to use for shopping, your Identification data, and the access key to this room. Before you begin your new assignment, you might want to go shopping to get a feel of your new home. Not far from the palace is a small section of the city that caters to servants and sells various off-world goods. You will also find extra credits in the card, to use however you see fit, thanks to prince's generosity."

"Thank you for all your help. I might take the opportunity to shop but first, but when to I start work?"

Kabba smiled at her comment. "You have two days of free time, so that you can acquaint yourself to the area and get settled. On the third day, you will report to work at 0800 hours and your workday will end at 2000 hours. Lunch break is from 1300 to 1400 hours. And remember, you will have one day a week of free time."

"Okay, is there anything else I need to know?"

"You are not allowed to leave the royal city at anytime, unless you have been given direct permission from either the king or the prince to do so. But other than that, you are on your own. Just make sure to watch your back, Bulma, and take care. I must leave you now," he said, turning on his heel and walking toward the doors. "As you heard earlier, the prince wanted me to report to him as soon as your orientation has been completed."

"I see. Again, thank you, Kabba, and…" Bulma turned to face the window as the older Saiya-jin paused to look back at her. The next words came out uncomfortably from her lips. "And thank Prince…Vegeta for me…for his generosity." It took everything she had to say that. It irked her to thank the man that destroyed her home, just for a small room. He did not deserve any word of gratitude, even though she felt it in her heart.

"I will, Bulma. I expect great things from you. I am certain that with your unique talents you will enrich our empire with much technology." Kabba gave her a slight nod then turned, leaving her alone in her new world.

Bulma turned around to stare at the closed doors for a few minutes then glanced at the control panel next to it. It had a screen, which probably had many uses. She walked the few steps to reach it, studied it for a few more seconds before using it to firmly lock her doors.

Bulma whirled around the room with a smile on her face, feeling lighter than she had in years. She had been given a chance at something she had always wanted to do, working as an inventor and engineer, to better the awful society she was forced to live in. No more Chili, no more slave work, and no more days of beatings and starvation. For six hard years, she'd never had a day off and now she was given two days of rest and relaxation, for which she was immensely grateful.

After looking around and trying to decide what she was going to do first, she then decided that the best way to start off her little mini-vacation was with a bath.

She strolled over to the dresser and opened one of the three drawers. Inside she found a small collection of underwear and bras. The next drawer held a few nightgowns and white robes and the last drawer had several towels, all neatly folded and packed. Just then Bulma began to wonder about laundry, and where and how was she going to clean all these clothes? Bulma shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that now; instead, she was going to enjoy the time given to her.

Bulma took out a towel, a piece of underwear, and a bra. She let out a grateful sigh at the sight of these few simple items. Her last pair of underwear had rotted away years ago and the training bra she wore at twelve was way too small for her now. She could finally begin to feel human again. Bulma went over to closet and looked at the three clothes hanging neatly within. One was a long light-colored pink dress, the other was a short red dress and the last one was a medium-sized green dress. She chuckled aloud at the thought of Vegeta picking out these dresses for her, that he actually remembered her little ranting about dresses and such. Her face then grew somber. Thinking about of Vegeta was causing more conflict within her. She roughly pushed him out of her thoughts, choosing instead to think about her next two days. She decided that she would stay in for the remainder of the day, so she picked out a nightgown to wear after her bath. Tomorrow, she would venture out to the marketplace Kabba had mentioned and shop for a few necessities.

The water was hot and plentiful, so Bulma took her time washing herself, bathing slowly and meticulously. As she soaped and rinsed, she looked at all her scars and wondered if her body would ever be perfect again. At least, she sighed, her face was smooth and free from scars. Not until her skin was well-scrubbed and prune-y from all of the steamy water did Bulma step out of the bath, happy to feel wickedly clean once again in her life.

After she pulled the simple nightgown over her towel-dried body, she went to the bed and opened the first box. Inside was an odd piece of armor and a black, full-body spandex suit. She looked at the armor; it was black, gold, and white, with large shoulder pads. It would probably only cover her breasts, shoulders, and half her back, hardly something to be worn in battle. Bulma recalled seeing the other scientists wearing similar short armor pieces with white robes over them. She then remembered the white robes folded neatly in the dresser and finally understood that these pieces made up her new uniform for work. She placed the body suit and armor on top of the dresser then went to inspect the other box on the bed.

When she opened it, she froze, utterly taken away by the object before her. It was a necklace, simple, small, and breathtaking. Tucked under the necklace was a note, the words written in an elegant and powerful script.

It read: _I will see you again soon. Wear it._

The trinket was lovely, and its design made her want to run her fingers endlessly over it, but it was also from Vegeta. She certainly didn't want to see him nor did she want to wear the necklace he had given her. Slightly mad at him, she shoved the piece of jewelry back into the box and stuffed it into the back of the bottom dresser drawer. Did he think that he could win her over with pity gifts, or force her to accept him simply because he commanded it? Bulma didn't want to think of him at the moment. And she didn't want to think about the fact that she was still torn inside because of him; or that, despite everything that happened between them, he still had her heart.

Bulma walked over to the couch and sat down hard, fully prepared to sulk for a while. At first glance, the couch had looked like it would be uncomfortably stiff, so she was surprised at how soft it actually felt underneath her. Feeling a little better, she leaned forward to run her hand over the thin metal box on the low-rise table in front of her. She found a small indentation along the edge and cautiously applied a little pressure. It opened slowly and, to her delight and surprise, revealed a portable computer console within. With this device she could work in the privacy of her chambers, or perhaps she could also use it to work on her personal inventions and creations. The thought made her smile. Although the inner workings of this device were still new to her, she was determined to learn all that she could about it, as well as most of the Saiya-jin technology, from this little thing before her. Bulma was still a genius, but she needed to catch up as she had been unfortunately held behind for six years. Working solely with scrap items taken from the third-class barracks had helped her to become somewhat acquainted with the new technology, but it never been enough.

Grinning happily in anticipation, Bulma couldn't think of a better way to spend her first day than to improve her knowledge. As the two suns set outside her window, she continued to study the console intently, not even paying any attention to the time. For once, she could enjoy herself and take her time, not letting anything or anyone pressure her into working faster. Deeply engrossed with her new device, she forgot all about her capsule sitting beside the console, or the fact she was getting very tired. Bulma didn't even notice when she fell asleep on the couch with console still blinking madly away, flashing its information across the screen. The night had already grown deep as Bulma slept soundly on her couch, blissfully unaware that she had company.

**********

Vegeta had flown to Bulma's new chambers and had gone inside via her large window and balcony. He had given her one of the few rooms that had a balcony for that reason alone, so he could enter her room inconspicuously. When he entered her chambers it was already late and the night was half over. Vegeta had been debating whether to visit her today or put it off for another time, but his desire to see her again won over his desire not to. He wanted to be close to her and he was curious to know how she would react to his presence again. He was still angry at her for denying him, but he still wanted her. It was the fate of those who were bonded, to always love each other against all sensible reason.

Once he stepped inside, he spotted her immediately, sleeping peacefully on the settee. He walked closer to her in order to view her better. He noticed the opened console on the table and closed it as quietly as possible, so as not to wake his other half. It was dark, but he could see her just fine. The starlight came in from the window, illuminating her blue hair and beautiful face, which made her look like something from myth or legend, bewitching him utterly.

He just looked down at her, not knowing what to do. He wanted to wake her, but he liked the feeling of untroubled slumber he felt coming from her. He walked back to the window, but instead of taking off, he leaned against the glass and folded his arms over his chest. From where he stood, he kept his eyes glued onto his bonded, his Bulma. He would wait for morning for her to awaken.

Vegeta sighed. There was too much to think about, too much going on in his life, including having to deal with Freeza, and his wish to destroy him. Vegeta hoped that Bulma would help him when she awoke. Perhaps he should wait longer to offer her the deal that had been brewing in his head as of late. Perhaps if he truly cared about her, he would have to let her go. He was the prince, no matter how much he loved the woman, or how much he would be willing to sacrifice for her, he still had obligations to the crown and his people. And he could not forsake them for a woman who happened to hate him at the moment. He had his people, his empire, and his rebellion to think about; he should not, could not be distracted by this.

He sighed again. It was no use though, for he would always be distracted by her, but once she was free, perhaps she would stop affecting him so much. He wanted to focus instead on the future, one in which he would have a queen, who would give him an heir to be proud and…but it was of no use. Right now all he wanted was this woman and he would have no other woman in his life besides her. He could get an heir by some other means.

Vegeta's lost himself in his thoughts to such a degree that he didn't notice when he too fell asleep. His limp form slid down against the glass and settled into a sitting position as his head slumped forward onto his chest. Unlike Bulma's restful slumber, his sleep was troubled, filled with unrequited desires and fleeting visions of an uncertain future. Both figures slept on ignoring the night, and neither noticed the twin suns as they rose up to greet the new day.

* * *

New Chapter 12 brought to you by me and Hollyberry!


	13. Wanting Revenge

**Chapter 13**

* * *

For the first time in years, Bulma woke up feeling wonderful and thoroughly rested. Yawning, she sat up and began to look around. She blinked at the strange surroundings. Where was she? Sudden panic coursed through her, making her heart race. She had to get going before Chili caught her sleeping in!

Bulma quickly shot to her feet and was about to run through the door when she remembered the events of the day before. This was her new living space and today she didn't have to work. Bulma turned around and looked at the couch upon which she had been sleeping then shook her head as she looked over at the unused bed. That's where she should've spent her first night, not on the couch! She smiled warmly. Even though it was just a couch, it was far more comfortable than her meager bed back in the slave quarters.

Bulma's eyes then caught notice of the computer console – closed and on the low table. The odd thing was that she couldn't remember ever shutting it down and closing its lid. Perhaps her mind was still hazy from sleep. A slight breeze then drew her attention toward the opened window. This puzzled her even more because she couldn't remember ever opening it. Bulma cautiously walked across her floor towards the window and stepped out onto the small balcony.

The twin suns were sitting high and bright in their mid-morning arcs and the scenery that lay before her was amazing. Under the bright green-tinted horizon, the city was alive, buzzing with activity. Even the palace close by seemed to shine with the glory of the royal house – but it was a glory built upon the destruction of many planets. When that thought crossed her mind, Bulma's sense of wonder quickly faded to disappointment and she went back into her chambers. Now, so that she could live and work in relative freedom, she would help them destroy more. At least she would continue to live; and as long as she was alive there would always be possibilities, far more than she had before. The growling of her stomach turned her sour mood lighter. She could go to the mess hall and eat and then perhaps into the city. Nodding at the idea, Bulma scurried about to get ready and experience the day.

**********

Vegeta had fallen asleep on her floor the previous night, waiting for her to wake. When he had awakened, he began to feel foolish again, reminding himself that he was a prince and not some drunken fool that would lower himself to sleep on the floor of a paid servant's chamber. Seeing her sleeping peacefully had made him feel content, but that didn't last. Thoughts of her earlier rejection of him and the heartbroken feelings it caused hit him again tenfold. Chiding himself for coming to her chambers last night, he decided to leave before she woke. But he lingered nonetheless, hovering above her chamber to watch her as she walked out onto the balcony.

In a few days he would see her again and then he would propose a deal to her that would offer her freedom and provide his rebellion with the necessary technologies that could allow them to survive the upcoming fight with Freeza.

Almost reluctantly, Vegeta took off towards the palace where he could continue his rigorous training and contact Bardock regarding the situation with the rebellion. The morning wind was comfortable as he flew the short distance to the palace from Bulma's chamber. Fortunately, every place in the royal city was but a short distance away from the palace. The third-class barracks had been on the other side of the planet and it had been an annoying journey to travel from here to there and back again. Vegeta was pleased that Bulma was much closer to him now, but he still felt she wasn't close enough. He wanted her inside the palace…with him.

As he landed close to his studio that thought made his body shiver with a barely restrained desire. His eyes roamed around, silently taking stock of his surroundings. His palace, where he was born and raised, now felt somehow foreign to him. He continued down the vast corridors that led to his studio, his booted footsteps echoing off the familiar corridor walls of the Royal City, but today these echoes sounded hollow and unwelcoming. Looking up to the high vaulted ceiling, Vegeta wondered if that forlorn feeling came from those unfriendly echoes or from his cold, broken heart.

Vegeta stepped inside his private studio, locking and sealing the grand doorway behind him. Then he made his way to the communications room nestled in the back. His studio was made up of two floors; both large, dark and otherwise empty, with only a few pieces of furniture scattered about. In his sleeping area was just a bed, but that one furnishing in these otherwise impersonal surroundings said much as to who he was. It was large and canopied, comfortably draped with expensive and luxurious fabrics. Other than that, there was nothing much to his studio, because he didn't spend a lot of time there and he didn't particularly care how it looked.

If he wasn't training, eating, doing his princely duties, running his rebellion, or doing missions for Freeza then he was either sleeping or with Bulma. In the communications room he flipped the switch to bring up a secured line. In a few seconds, the screen fluttered to life, revealing the image of the third-class soldier. Even communicating in such a way, Bardock still made it a point to bow before his prince before he began to speak.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. How may I be of service to you?" Bardock asked respectfully.

"I want to know the status of the rebellion."

"Currently, we have fifty-seven planets aligned with you; three of them had been previously purged, but the inhabitants had escaped successfully. Their base is currently composed of an older fleet that can barely travel through space effectively. They continue to grow restless."

"And what are we missing?"

"We are in need of armor and weapons for those who can't use ki attacks, ships or engines that can outrace Freeza's ships and anything of that nature."

"How long to we have?"

"Less than a year now. I thought we had more time, but something is now amiss with Freeza."

Vegeta thought he had more time as well, but…it wasn't too late. "Prepare for the worst, Bardock. I have a plan to get what we need. When I give the word, I want every Saiya-jin that supports us to leave here immediately and rendezvous at the base."

"Does your plan also happen to involve the new head of the Engineering and Development technologies lab?"

"That is none of your concern!" Vegeta snapped. He didn't like Bardock's tone just then, as if the man knew more than he should.

"Your Highness," Bardock bowed again on-screen in an effort to appease the irked prince. "I will do as you command."

Vegeta nodded brusquely to the image before turning the screen off. He had been hoping to put things off a few days, but now, given the circumstances, he could no longer delay. He had to see her tonight…and he had feeling their upcoming meeting was not going to be a pleasant one. Even though he wanted to see her, to be near her, Vegeta was dreading tonight, now that he knew what she felt about him.

**********

The sounds filling the mess hall were equally lively and disgusting to Bulma's ears. This was the first time in years she actually eaten with others. Before, whenever she got her hands on something to eat, she would always hide, fearful that someone would try to steal her food. From the sheer quantities of foods being consumed around her, Bulma knew no one here would want to steal her small amount of food, but she remained wary out of habit. The chewing and gulping noises coming out of an array of different species was a very new experience for her, and a much harder one to overcome.

After she could eat no more without becoming too sick, Bulma decided to leave and make her way for the city below. She didn't know what to expect but she wasn't fearful; she was just worried she would get lost. Walking to the entrance of the building brought back memories from the day before when she just arrived and the massiveness of the place awed her. Bulma smiled. This was her new home. She stopped before the entrance and looked around.

The lobby was huge, filled with glass walls and technological marvels. The two suns' light that came through the windows seemed to bounce around the area with the effect of hundreds of tiny balls. Hanging in the center of the ceiling was the grand hologram of Vegeta-sei. The illusion made it seem as though the red planet was right before her, spinning and floating weightlessly in space.

Bulma was so entranced by the sight that she didn't notice when someone approached her. Only when his smiling face was right in front of her did she notice him. She started a little in surprise.

"Oh, sorry to scare you, Bulma!"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Bulma clasped her chest with her hand. He really had surprised her.

"I heard about what happened. Congratulations!" His usually bright grin seemed off. Then she remembered their last meeting; how she ignored him and didn't even thank him for the food he had brought her.

"Goku," she began, sheepishly, "I'm really sorry about last time. I…wasn't myself."

"Huh? Oh, uh…that? It's okay, Bulma. Everybody feels down every now and then."

Eager to change the subject, she asked, "So…how have you been?"

"I, uh, well…I've been great!" Kakarotto said, blushing horribly.

"What's the matter with you, Goku? Your face is all flushed…did you find a girlfriend?" she asked in a teasing tone.

His face became serious. Frowning, he said, "I don't know what that is."

"Oh, I'll bet you do have one! Is she pretty?" Bulma grinned.

"I, um, well…" he said, shifting uncomfortably. He was in a real bind. How was he going to tell her about Chi-chi? Bulma continued to watch him, a curious look written on her face. "I got to go! I'll see you again. I work here too," Kakarotto suddenly blurted. He spun around and dashed further inside the building, fast enough so that Bulma couldn't call him back.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked with a puzzled shrug. "I guess I'll never understand Saiya-jin ways."

Bulma eventually made her way out into the city. It wasn't as busy on the ground as in the sky, but it was still alive with many Saiya-jins and some other species Bulma had never seen before. As she walked down the streets, she made mental notes of which way she went so she could easily make it back to her new home.

After making a few turns here and there, she found herself in a section of the city that made her skin crawl. It was obvious that this place was harem central. Walking along, she had gotten a few very unsettling looks, but most who were passing through didn't seem to take notice or care what this area was. From what she could tell, there were both males and females using the harem services. Everything was conducted in a normal, business-like manner and it appeared that, for the most part, the pleasure slaves seemed to like their work.

Walking as fast as she could, Bulma got out of that area and into another: one in which she immediately felt surrounded by kindred. There were dozens of air vehicle vendors scattered about. Some had mechanics popping up every now and then with vehicle parts neatly placed in windows and display cases. Navigational devices were also displayed, which delighted her to no end. Bulma strolled around, taking her time in this bustling marketplace, browsing every shop she could find and ogling different parts and designs.

When Bulma continued onto the next sector, she saw that the rest of the shops were set up for fighting, training or for food. Her initial excitement dwindled rapidly; these shops catered exclusively to Saiya-jins and each place kept reminding her of someone who was never far from her thoughts. Right now, thinking of him was causing her too much confusion, and with those thoughts came the sharp pain of heartache. Bulma wanted to turn back, but she continued on until a new and different area surrounded her.

It was more colorful than all the previous areas and, as a bonus, there was hardly a Saiya-jin in sight. Many of the pedestrians/shoppers were aliens. Most of the shop buildings seemed to be need of repair, but they were brimming with wonderful things in all shapes and sizes. As Bulma continued down her path, she noticed some unusual items, the usage of which she couldn't quite grasp. But she could identify many other things on display: clothes, jewelry, books, medicines, furniture, and so on. She stopped at one shop to pick up an old book that looked interesting to her. She leafed through the pages and immediately recognized the writing as Saiya-jin. The shopkeeper noticed her interest and told her that the story within came from a different world. The notion of an otherworldly story written in Saiya-jin struck her as quite romantic, so she bought it without much thought.

Further down was another shop filled with unique jewelry and Bulma was amazed by collection of different and sparkling jewels. Again, she picked out a few of the alien things and bought them without giving them a lot of thought. Bulma continued with her exploration until she noticed the suns were setting. Uncomfortable with the thought of being out here in the dark, she headed back. She remembered the way, but the people she passed were different than the ones before and she got more than her share of very odd and inquisitive looks. Even when she wasn't in the harem district, she could feel lustful and appraising eyes upon her, causing the hair on her skin to stick up.

Once she was safely inside her building, she decided she'd done enough exploring around the city for a while.

***********

Somewhat tired and scared from her shopping trip, Bulma slowly entered her chambers. It was dark now and the room was overshadowed with darkness. Before she turned on the lights she made sure to lock the door. Once the door lock was secured, Bulma casually threw her new things on the bed.

An eerie feeling had made its way into her senses once again, causing her to feel different emotions other than her own; something that would happen only when she was around Vegeta. She tried to convince herself that it was fatigue and was not sure if she was really sensing anything at all. Shrugging it off, Bulma decided to turn on the lights. Just as her hand reached over to the console beside the door, a hand came gently over hers, stopping her from turning the lights on. Bulma's heart skipped as she spun around as fast as she could to face the intruder. To her surprise, she was face-to-face with Vegeta!

He was looking at her with such longing in his dark eyes that Bulma completely lost all thought. His hand was still covering hers and their eyes continued to gaze at each other. Bulma could feel his emotions pouring over her, overwhelming her, but she wasn't so sure that they were coming solely off his emotions and not just her own wishful imagination. Vegeta felt her emotions as well and he couldn't help drowning in them. They stayed transfixed like that for some time, still and silent, until Bulma remembered what he had done to her home world, and to her mother and father. She moved away from him as fast as she could, pulling her hand forcefully from under his.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, looking at him with a cold blue stare.

"I can do anything I want, especially in the Royal City."

"I don't want you here."

"That doesn't matter. I want you to do something for me."

"I don't want to hear it, "she said, turning her face away from him. "Just leave, please."

"I do not take orders from anyone." His anger was mounting and so he took a step closer to her. Bulma immediately backed away and felt the back of her legs hitting the edge of the bed.

"Whatever you want, the answer is no! You destroyed my planet!" Bulma's strident voice grew quiet then. "You took everything away from me." Vegeta could feel the despair in her heart. "Just kill me too, so that I can be with my people…"

"_…my people…"_ Those words sounded very regal to Vegeta. He sharply replied, "No, I will not."

"Why don't you just finish off the job?" she shouted. "I'm nothing to you anyway, just as Chikyuu was nothing to you…"

Vegeta's irritation returned as he grabbed her by the upper arms, glaring at her angrily. She cried out, "Stop it! Unhand me…YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Vegeta's grip loosened but he did not release her, instead he brought his head down closer, his lips hovering just over hers. His glare intensified as his thoughts drifted off to when he had just captured the Chikyuu-jins and found out that they wouldn't be able to survive Vegeta-sei's gravity, which was ten times more than Chikyuu's.

Bulma's influence through the bond must have affected him even then. Back then, he made the decision to slowly raise the gravity in the prisoners' cells aboard the spaceship so that they would eventually become accustomed to the extra gravity once they landed on Vegeta-sei. Remembering what he had done all those years ago, making the effort to care about her and her fellow prisoners' welfares, he began to grow more annoyed by her behavior.

He had given her so much already, raising her from her slave status, giving her a new place to live and work, and yet she still had not shown him any sign of appreciation! She should be thanking him – loving him even! Had she really forgotten all the times they shared together in that garden? He knew her emotions as if they were his own! How could she not know that he truly cared? She was not "nothing" to him! "Don't presume things about me that you obviously don't know!" he said lowly.

Finally, Bulma struggled out of his grip and made her way towards the window. "Then why destroy Chikyuu?"

Vegeta didn't want to answer her. He kept replaying the events that happened almost seven years ago in his mind. Could he have done something different? His wandering attention was suddenly distracted by the objects strewn about on the bed. He walked over and picked up the pieces of jewelry and examined them. Then he said in disgust, "These are fakes! I will not allow you to lower yourself and wear such shoddy imitations as these!" With that he tightened his grip, easily crunching the trinkets into bright, powdery dust.

Observing his actions with a growing annoyance, she wanted to lash out at him for destroying the baubles she'd just bought, but quickly remembered the real issue between them. Instead, she cried out softly to him, "Why, Vegeta…why did you destroy Chikyuu?"

Vegeta looked into her eyes again, finally seeing in their shining blue depths her desperate need for an answer. This time, his reply was less harsh than before. "I had no choice."

She noticed the sudden change in his expression and tried to calm herself as well. "You had no choice? Surely there must have been another choice!"

"There was no other choice! Freeza would have gained too much power too soon! I would be years behind if I had let the planet be!"

"Freeza?" she asked, now baffled. "Who in the world is Freeza?"

"He is an imperial warlord that wants to conquer the whole universe. He dispatches us to purge planets so he can sell them to the highest bidder and use the resources from them to expand his empire into a larger one. If we don't follow his orders, we will be purged as well," he explained, anxiously wanting to make her understand. "In that respect, we Saiya-jins are slaves, just like you were."

Bulma then remembered what Kabba had said to her the other day. "So this Freeza is the leader of the Cold Empire?"

"Yes."

Unsatisfied with the brief answer she sharply commented, "That still doesn't mean anything. You still went to my planet and you still destroyed it!"

"If I hadn't done it then Freeza would have had it destroyed by someone else. But, unlike me, they wouldn't have allowed some of your people to continue to live on, even as slaves. By doing so, I caused my rebellion to fall years behind."

Hearing that, Bulma clenched her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears that were threatening to form. "Rebellion…what 'rebellion'?"

He took a deep breath. "I have been forming a secret alliance to stand up against Freeza. When I was younger, before I came to Chikyuu, I volunteered for the most difficult missions because I wanted to be the best. For me, being the best meant I that was doing the best for my people. After a time, I came to realize that Freeza had brainwashed them into blindly following his evil, greedy ways. They do not know, as I do now, that he would destroy my magnificent race of warriors if he ever had the chance. They need to throw off Freeza's influence…" he paused, his fists clenching tightly at the thought of the lizard.

"…and that's why you started a rebellion." Bulma said this more as a fact than a question. The passionate way Vegeta had spoken about his people touched her deeply. He seemed so different now, like a caring monarch stuck in a very bad predicament. "Then what do you want from me?"

Vegeta saw Bulma visibly relax and so he stepped closer to her. She didn't seem to notice. "My rebellion needs technology," he said with urgency. "I need technology to grow stronger. If you agree to assist us, I promise you, after Freeza dies by my hand, I will allow you to leave Vegeta-sei."

"Where could I work on such things?"

"I will show you, if you agree."

Bulma was very uncertain of what to do. Vegeta had just told her that he had destroyed her planet only because of this Freeza whom he wanted to kill. His revenge could be hers, but to do that meant to assist Vegeta, the very person who destroyed her world. But he was also the man she loved. And, if he kept his promise, she would be free of this world once and for all if she did help them.

At the thought of escaping this world, something inside of her, like a little voice, crept into her mind._ Do you really want to leave here?_ _'While you are on Vegeta-sei, you will always have a part of Chikyuu with you. If you leave, you leave that as well.'_ The words from Vegeta from so long ago, in a time when they both seemed different, made her hesitate in answering. Then she remembered the pain that Vegeta had brought to her. She needed to get away from him, if only for the sake of her own sanity. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll do it."

Vegeta walked up to her and cupped her cheek with his gloved hand. In that brief moment, he dared hope, but it was shattered when she abruptly turned her face away from his touch. He let his hand fall to his side and took a deep breath, pushing back the pain of her new rejection of him. "Good, tomorrow I will show you to your new personal lab. Tell no one of this and have some blueprints ready for me by then."

Bulma turned her head to look at him then nodded slowly. In turn, he stared into her eyes, so blue even in the darkened room. He turned towards the window, but stopped before he went out. He could feel her eyes upon him. He wanted to turn around, he wanted to kiss her, to love her; he wanted to stay with her. He smirked; but it wasn't a smirk of victory, it was a one of defeat. He left, without much hope that she would ever be his.

**********

Bulma woke as early as she could to get ready for her first day at her new job, leaving some time to run down to the mess hall and grab a bite or two. The night before had rattled her emotions. Since she agreed to invent things for Vegeta's rebellion, and because she couldn't sleep, she stayed up for almost the whole night, drafting blueprints, one after the other. She tossed out some, improved on others. When she put on her new uniform and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she felt a sense of power, like she had finally gained some control of her destiny. But as soon as she looked at the timepiece on a nearby table, the powerful feeling was quickly chased out of her mind by a sudden sense of panic that she would be late.

Luckily, she was not only in time, but had arrived slightly earlier than most of the lab workers. As soon as she got in, she used her first hour to organize her assigned workstation to her liking. After that she worked endlessly with her lab partners to collaborate on existing inventions, or produce new ones. The next thing she did after revamping some of the things that were still prototypes, she introduced the capsule technology she had invented on her own to her lab mates. Unfortunately, instead of making her co-workers more eager to work with her, her demonstration made nearly everyone fearful of her. They could see that, with her abilities, she could go far, and as their superior, even terminate some of them if they didn't measure up.

Feeling terribly lonely, Bulma took her first lunch break in the mess hall alone, sitting at the bar instead of at a table. After she ate, she returned to the lab almost thirty minutes before lunch was over. In the near-empty lab, she got right back to work, using the alone time left to mull over the events of the morning and how she could better handle things. When everyone else arrived, she surprised them by becoming a stern leader, loudly giving out orders and assignments. The remaining work hours were a blur of activity. When the day was over, Bulma was the last person to leave, and even she hadn't realized that they had managed to complete two weeks' worth of work in only one day.

Exhausted from her day, she wanted nothing more than to go back to her chambers. But when she opened the doors to walk into the corridor, she ran right into Vegeta, which caused her to fall backwards. He automatically reached out to catch her and gently straightened her up, but then he quickly stepped away from her. She was surprised that he did not try to stay close to her but kept her mouth shut. When she looked questioningly at his face, his expression was stern and emotionless. They looked at each other for a moment before Vegeta spoke.

"Come with me." Then he turned about and made his way towards the elevator.

Bulma nodded then went after him. She silently walked behind him, staring at his cape as it swayed from side-to-side in time with each stride. Bulma again had that strange feeling of sensing his emotions, but this time they seemed tightly wrapped, guarded. His actions just moments before seemed so different than the facial expression he gave her, which seemed very cold and distant. What did he truly feel for her? Did it matter?

Bulma knew he had other women and she didn't want his affections anyway. No matter the reason, he still destroyed Chikyuu. It shouldn't matter how he treated her or what kind of face he showed her. However, it still didn't explain the nervous feeling she had right now when she was close to him, or the burning desire she had to touch him again. Once they reached the elevator and stepped in, she noticed Vegeta informing the elevator console to take them to the lowest floor.

The ride was silent and very uncomfortable for both of them. Vegeta tried to guard his emotions from Bulma. He knew there was little hope for their relationship and the best way to deal with it was to act as if he felt nothing. He would distance himself from her, even if he was close to her, as he was now. Once they reached the lower levels, they continued down an abandoned corridor.

Bulma started to feel lightheaded. She was so close to Vegeta, to the man she loved, but she had to force down her emotions, to keep away from him. She couldn't allow herself to think otherwise. It was her hatred for him that helped her survive this long and that hatred would probably help her survive longer. A chill passed through her as she looked around. The corridor through which they were now walking was dark and unkempt; rust was forming in the corners here and there. And it was cold.

Vegeta stopped and turned to face her. Bulma slowed her steps and walked forward to face him slowly, stopping when she was less than an arms' length away. Without saying anything, Vegeta proceeded unclasp his royal cape and then he held it for a moment. In one quick motion, he draped the cape over her shoulders before he turned and entered the room that was to his right. Bulma stared at the floor, confused. Once again his actions flew against what she wanted to believe was true, making her doubt her own reasoning.

"Follow me in here."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it is safe. Don't be ridiculous."

Bulma hurried in after him. Inside, just past the doorway, was a laboratory – or what remained of one. Her first impression was that the interior was cavernous enough to accommodate a huge spaceship and then some. As she looked around she saw dozens of desks covered equally by dust and an assortment of discarded boxes. Loose wires littered the floor like dead snakes and lights flickered on and off. Feeling very small at the moment, Bulma pulled the cape closer around her. Vegeta's voice echoed through out the room.

"This is one of the first labs ever used on Vegeta-sei. After many years, it was declared to be outdated and of no further use. Instead of refitting it, they just built new labs and floors on top of it. You will use this lab to create what we need."

"This will do, I suppose."

"Good, did you bring the blueprints I asked for?"

"No, but I have them in my chambers."

"Fine, as long as you have them, start working as fast as you can. You have less than a year."

"A year?!" she asked incredulously. "By myself? I can't create everything you want on my own! I will need assistance from someone or some…thing!"

"Fine. Before I leave, I will commission some work droids to assist you."

"You're leaving? When?"

"In seven days or so." After a silent moment Vegeta looked at Bulma's face. She looked torn between concern, disappointment, and relief. He could feel her warring emotions vividly, drawing him even closer to her. When she saw him approach her, she clutched the cape tighter around her. "What have you done so far?" he said as he came right up to her, almost touching his chest to hers. He leaned his head into hers only slightly.

"I…um…have created some new nav systems, a training device, and I have a couple of working ideas on some armor."

"Do you still train?"

"I….haven't…had the...chance…"

"Continue to train."

"Why?"

Bulma grew more uncomfortable and nervous with his closeness. But she couldn't move; her body wasn't obeying. His arms then wrapped around her and before she could object, he lips met hers with the force of his yearnings and his love, ravaging her surprised mouth with his own.

Bulma was stunned! It took a moment for her to understand what was happening; anger was now boiling in her veins. He just took the liberty to kiss her and so violently, too! Bulma fought desperately to break out of his grip, but it was no use, he was much too powerful. His lips were soft and inviting and the kiss was so full of emotion. Her heart wanted more, her body wanted to stay pressed within the heat of his arms. But Bulma's mind stayed angry, fueling her continuing struggle to break away from the kiss. His hands then went up to cup both her cheeks, keeping her lips against his, drinking her in for a few additional seconds before she finally broke free.

With all her anger and frustration she yelled out under her flush-reddened face, "YOU! Why did you…how could you?!" Her right hand swung out to smack him, but he easily caught her by her wrist.

Looking at her sternly, he said, "Because, Bulma, this may be the last you ever see of me."

Hearing those words, her stormy frustration quickly abated into mild confusion. Before she could think, before she could say anything else, Vegeta released her hand and silently turned around. He didn't want to lower himself anymore than he already had in front of her. He didn't want her to see the hurt she clearly caused him. But what he told her in parting was true; he had no clear idea if he would return from his obligatory tour of duty with Freeza this time around. And he had a gut feeling that something, even worse than Freeza was coming for him and once it had him, it wasn't going to let him go.

Upon finding herself suddenly alone in the large and desolate lab, Bulma felt tears roll down her face. She was crying for herself and for Vegeta. It was all too clear to her now, that in some way he truly loved her but she could not give him what he wanted. No matter if she loved him or not, she would allow herself to openly love him. Even at this moment, when she might never see him again...

**********

The morning arrived cold and foggy. Normally, the red sky wasn't burdened by clouds or fog, but today Freeza had landed on Vegeta-sei and his malevolent presence seemed to affect even the weather. Vegeta stood proud and alone on the landing pad, dressed formally as the prince he was. Once he stepped inside that ship he would most likely be returning home. The only thought that gave him a glimmer of hope was that his rebellion would go on without him, as per his orders, should anything happen to him while on this mission.

He was standing in the exact spot when he was first picked up so many years ago when he was young and had been forced to enlist into Freeza's army. Looking back, he remembered his eager happiness, excited by the thought of the battles to come. As he successfully completed each mission, he grew measurably stronger. He asked for and received orders for harder missions from Freeza, knowing that each battle would only add to his already impressive powers.

Then a year before he was sent to Chikyuu, he found out about Freeza's plan to destroy his world and all the Saiya-jins. He constructed an excuse, around his need to return to Vegeta-sei to attend to his royal obligations, which allowed him to leave the army. But this respite didn't last. Even after he returned to Vegeta-sei, Freeza wouldn't let him be, calling upon him and his warriors to do more missions and purges. The rebellion would put an end to that vile lizard's plans, though Vegeta might not live to witness it. As soon as he no longer felt the need to reminisce about the past, Vegeta took a deep breath and began to walk proudly up the ramp.

His only regret was Bulma. He was already missing her…and wished things between them were different.

Two weeks later, everything was operating normally, with the exception of the growing dread Vegeta felt pulsing through him. Thus far, Freeza remained hidden, only contacting him via voice console or scouter. That was odd to Vegeta as well as the over all morale of the entire ship. What hadn't been previously banned to him was now off-limits. His food was meager and the ship was in slight disrepair. Everything else was the same.

During the last briefing, Freeza's disembodied voice came through the conference voice console, casually mentioning the name of the planet they would be purging next – Godan. Vegeta kept his face unreadable upon hearing that announcement, while a tiny bit of panic tugged at his stomach. That planet and its leaders belonged to his rebellion and he wasn't going to risk losing any more manpower for his cause if he could help it. As soon as he could get away to a private comm unit, he hailed Bardock on a secure and encrypted line. Vegeta instructed him to immediately contact the Godan leaders and have them evacuate the planet as soon as possible.

What galled him the most was that, out of all the warriors at Freeza's disposal, _he_ was the one assigned to purge Godan. And, as usual, if any of the inhabitants were foolish enough to remain behind, he would have to kill them.

Now they were approaching Godan and Vegeta watched the planet's approach through his little chamber port window. They would be calling him soon.

**********

Vegeta blasted another city, half-full with inhabitants. He cursed at the fact that some people, idiots and fools all, stayed behind instead of escaping. He flew to another city and blasted that as well. When finished with that, he roamed around the surrounding areas, killing fleeing women and children, flinching at every blast. He had done his job and people here were ridiculously easy to kill. The whole planet was a simple place filled with simple people that only wanted simple lives. He had given his word to these people that he would protect them and now he was killing them.

He flew around some more, looking at the destruction he had wrought. The weather was good this day on Godan; it seemed peaceful. Looking at a body of blue water just below the horizon made him think of Bulma. His changed direction and headed for the water, almost thinking he was flying to her. What would Bulma think of him now? Did it matter? She would still hate him, regardless.

The sun was close to setting now. He landed on the beach, watching as the sun set dully on the now-empty planet…or so he thought. Vegeta could hear someone approaching from behind, but he didn't move. He stood and kept watching the sun die as it dove into the horizon. The person was now very close, but still Vegeta didn't move. He was debating inwardly on whether to kill the approaching person or not, so he waited to see if the person behind him would attack. The ki of that person was low and no match for him, but Vegeta wanted to see what would happened next.

"Vegeta?" The masculine voice called out from behind him and Vegeta recognized it faintly. He turned around to face the newcomer and was surprised at what he found.

"Chimo? Why are you here? I thought you were told to leave with your people!" Vegeta was angry at the man standing before him. The tall, thin, blue-skinned man with black antennae shook his head at Vegeta, who was scowling at him.

"I was going to leave with the last transport when you showed up. We were too slow to evacuate."

"I saw that."

"I'm surprised to see that it was you that did this," Chimo said, indicating with his arm the smoking pockets of destruction in the distance. "When you came to me asking to join forces in your rebellion against Freeza, I thought you were serious and I wanted to help you…but you…"

"Don't assume things," Vegeta broke in curtly. "I had no choice. How many of your people got away?"

"About half."

"Then I strongly suggest that you also leave here as quickly as you can…I still plan to kill Freeza."

"When?"

"When the time is right. Now, get out of here!"

"I will…but Prince Vegeta, when and if you finally confront Freeza in open battle, I have a few things I could teach you."

"Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta scoffed. "What could _you_ teach me?"

"There are techniques which I have learned from the gods themselves and from the races that live nearby. With them you…you might be able to completely overpower Freeza."

"Then teach me now, if it could end all this quickly!" Vegeta demanded. He was getting anxious. One or both of them might be discovered if they continued to delay out here much longer.

Chimo nodded slowly. He put two fingers to his forehead then looked Vegeta squarely in the eyes. "Only when you openly declare your opposition to Freeza and join our fleet, I will teach you." Closing his eyes in concentration, Chimo fazed out of sight.

**********

Upon his return to Freeza's ship, Vegeta was finally summoned to meet with the Ice-jin. Vegeta had been wondering about the odd things that had been taking place on the ship over the last few weeks. Perhaps seeing Freeza in person would answer his questions. Of course, being summoned to see Freeza was exactly what Vegeta did not want. The dread he had been feeling was about to overwhelm him. Something unpleasant was going to happen and it was waiting for him. But he was the Prince of the Saiya-jins, he told himself. He would not cower to anything, even his own death.

Vegeta stood before the grand doors of Freeza's chamber. Slowly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He concentrated with all his power on his bond, to reach out to the woman that was his other half, the balm of his soul and the center of his pain. _Bulma…_With that thought he strode into Freeza's chamber. When he heard the doors close behind him he opened his eyes to see the room half in shadow. It was also in serious state of disrepair, more than Vegeta ever could remember. The only light offered in the room was a dim one. He strained outward with his eyes but could not see a thing in the shadows, so he stood still under the sparse radiance. Gratefully, he only sensed Freeza's ki.

"Welcome, monkey. I have been looking forward to this meeting for some time now," Freeza said, his voice coming from the shadows. Immediately, Vegeta turned and bowed in the direction from which the voice was originating. He could then hear the sound of the Ice-jin's approaching feet. Vegeta straightened from his bow and wondered why Freeza had bothered to keep himself in the shadowy part of the chamber. Slowly, Freeza's right foot emerged into the well of dim light followed by the rest of him.

What Vegeta saw caused his eyes to widen in shock. Freeza was now something other than just an Ice-jin. He appeared to be mechanical; half-metal, half-flesh. The fleshy parts that remained on his body were covered in scars and he seemed to be permanently transformed into his fourth state. Freeza smirked at Vegeta's reaction. "Well, I'd bet you didn't expect me to look like this, did you?"

"No, Lord Freeza." Vegeta hated using that title with the lizard.

"No matter, it'll be your last time to see me anyway," Freeza ignored the shocked expression that was clearly written on Vegeta's face and turned his head to the side, looking back behind him into the shadows. "You two can have him now. He's all yours."

Sensing danger, Vegeta immediately dropped into a fighting stance as Freeza backed away from him slowly. A humanoid girl with blue eyes and blonde hair sauntered out of the shadows followed closely by a boy with black hair and blue eyes. They were clearly young, somewhere around Vegeta's age. He hadn't sensed them at all! They stood together with their arms crossed as they took visual stock of the Saiya-jin prince. Both wore an insignia of two red triangles tilted to the side that met in the middle, with white Chikyuu-jin "R" letters in the middle of each triangle.

"Disappointing, huh Juuhachigo? So this is the great Prince Vegeta who destroyed our world? I thought he would be…taller," said the black-haired boy, smirking at his own observation.

"You know better, Juunanago," the blonde remarked, looking at him as if she was bored. "Sometimes a great power comes in a small package."

Vegeta felt like he was staring at his own death.

* * *

New Chapter 13 beta'd by Hollyberry the great.


	14. A part of you

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Bulma fidgeted in her lab chair for the umpteenth time that morning, unable to get comfortable. Ever since she woke up that morning, she had been doing her best to concentrate on her projects, but her troubled emotions wouldn't let her be. It had been a couple of weeks since Vegeta had left and there had been no word of him since. His parting words to her kept running through her mind... somehow, she didn't really want to believe that he'd never return, that she'd never see him again, but now she was starting to.

As the days passed, she had begun to feel somewhat withered and hollow, like a plant whose owner had neglected to water it. And that awful feeling was growing into a dry incompleteness, causing her to ache so badly inside she couldn't sleep. The other scientists milling about the room were only a blur to her and the work sitting in front of her wasn't engaging her full attention as before. She understood her work; she knew what she needed to do and did so, but lately she had been going through her daily motions in a zombie-like state.

Her real thoughts keep jumping to Vegeta. She had agreed to work for him his rebellion in secret and she wondered why. Did she really want to leave? Did she really want to associate herself with the person who destroyed Chikyuu? That argument in her mind only seemed half-hearted now. Freeza was the real destroyer. Once she had extra time on her hands, she did research on the crazed warlord and found under all the glorified words a monster that had his claws around Vegeta's neck. Bulma still could not forgive Vegeta for what he did and she couldn't see herself bowing to his lust. No matter if he loved her, his love was probably only skin-deep. But she did find herself accepting a part of him. She understood a little more about Vegeta now. She had been on the end of Chili's leash for six long years, just like he was on the end of Freeza's even now. At first she agreed because she wanted to leave her planetary prison, now she wanted to help Vegeta rid himself of that leash and collar like he had helped her to get rid of hers. Once he was free, perhaps she could finally be liberated from her confused emotions and leave this planet with no regrets.

At night she had begun her training again in her chambers. She never got far though. Her thoughts would always drift again, to Vegeta and the nights they shared out in the garden. His touch, his glare, his smell, his smirk…just him, came back to her at night, especially when she trained. Why had he told her to keep training? Because he cared? Or did he know the memories of their time together under the stars would torment her? When all seemed lost and hopeless, she would wrap herself in that cape he gave her when he first showed her the secret lab, which was now full of different inventions for Vegeta, ones that he vaguely told her to create. Would he return so she could give him some of the smaller, completed devices? The cape had meant to keep her warm, now it proved to be an item for her comfort, one she needed desperately when she felt the blood run cold in her veins. How many times did she feel like she was bleeding to death when there was no blood? So many questions and no answers.

Bulma's only solution to all of her unanswered questions was to immerse herself into her work. She shifted again; she was still very uneasy in her chair, though she was still getting her work done as best as she could. So engrossed was she in her work and her thoughts, she hardly noticed when her workstation became a lunch table and her computer screen had been replaced by food.

Sitting across from her in the mess hall, her lunch date noticed her inability to pay attention to his presence or the fact she hadn't heard a word he said. Bulma was just staring dully at her food, letting some of her blue locks fall down the side of her face. He felt sorry for the girl and waved a hand in front of her gaze, desperately trying to get her attention.

"Bulma? Bulma, are you okay? Does the food taste bad?"

Bulma looked up at the concerned Saiya-jin in front of her. His normally cheery face was frowning and worry ran across his wide brow. Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry, Goku, I just have a lot on my mind. I know I must be boring company, but…" she paused, knowing she had to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, I'll answer if I can."

"Has there been any word about…Prince…Vegeta?"

Kakarotto looked at her curiously. This was odd. Bulma had always told him that she hated the prince, and now she was concerned for him and he didn't understand it. He shrugged it off and answered her as best he could. "No, he left a while ago and I heard he purged Godan, but then nothing, like he just…disappeared. Rumor has it that Freeza must be having him work on something really important to keep him hidden, though I also heard that the king is now nervous that Freeza might've killed the prince for displeasing him."

"K-kill him? For what?" Bulma's blue eyebrows tilted upward with worry. She couldn't accept his death! Not now, when she had finally accepted a piece of Vegeta.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'm not worried," asserted Goku with simple confidence. "I doubt Vegeta's dead; he's really strong."

"I hope so, too," she quickly agreed, wanting to believe him. "I mean, he _is_ a prince. Why would Freeza want to kill royalty?"

"Freeza doesn't see Prince Vegeta like that. Freeza only thinks _his_ family deserves to be thought of as royalty."

"I just hope that Vege…I mean _Prince_ Vegeta can survive against Freeza's anger, if the warlord is mad at him."

"Don't worry about it. Prince Vegeta is really strong and he is used to the beatings Freeza gives him."

Bulma blinked and grew stiff, apprehensive with the thoughts that were coming to her mind. Vegeta had been beaten as well? She remembered the humiliation that Chili's beatings caused her and how the pain must be tenfold for Vegeta. The feeling of mutual circumstances made her feel once again connected to the prince. And that feeling, unknown to Bulma, somewhere in her thoughts, opened the way for Vegeta. He was just like her…or was she just like him? "Freeza _beats_ the prince?" she said, stunned.

Kakarotto glanced at the others around their table that were looking at them oddly from time to time. "Um, maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this," he cautioned.

Bulma put her hand to her mouth then slowly placed her hands on her lap. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

Kakarotto looked at Bulma, who now seemed to have withdrawn back into her thoughts. He felt sorry for her; obviously something was troubling her. He knew it would be best to cheer her up, but to do that might make _him_ uncomfortable. The only way he knew how to cheer her up was to give her good news. And the only good news he could give her had to do with his secret. So leaning over and slightly whispering, he told her, "Bulma, I got married."

Immediately she looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Her mouth bloomed into a bright smile which held a hint of amusement. "I knew it! So, is she pretty? Is she strong? When did you get married? Hey, why haven't you told me before?"

With the bombardment of questions, Kakakrotto became confused, unable to decide which of them to answer first and then he became unable to remember the questions at all. Scratching his head and giving her a goofy grin, he decided to just give her one answer. Softly, he said, "She's Chikyuu-jin."

Bulma's smile faded and the uneasy feeling returned, coupled by the nervousness of hearing about another Chikyuu-jin. The last time she saw one of her race was seven years ago, right before she blacked out and awoke to a six-year nightmare. Bulma hadn't thought of Chi-chi in a long time, she wondered if the raven-haired fighter was still alive. Picturing Goku with a girl from her planet oddly reminded her of Vegeta. A running image came to her then of a Saiya-jin groom and a Chikyuu-jin bride, but that would never be her and that would never be Vegeta. Another thought came to Bulma then and her curiosity got the better of her. "But, what about the decree?"

"That's why it's a secret! Please, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure." Bulma nodded slightly, the small smile coming back to her face.

"And, also…well, she is going to have a baby."

Excitement and delight came back into Bulma's face, partly from the knowledge that Goku's child would be half-Saiya-jin. _That could mean…_Bulma abruptly cut off her thoughts. She couldn't think of that; she wouldn't let herself think of that. "Congratulations! Is she okay, how far along is she?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. The baby has been in her belly for only a couple months." Kakarotto then folded his arms across his chest, unexpectedly becoming deep in thought and troubled by the thought of his wife and lately, her consistent complaints. "But Chi-chi keeps yelling at me to get her different food stuff that taste nasty together, I don't get it at all."

"Chi-chi? Your wife is named _Chi-chi_?!" Bulma was in a state of shock. Once she heard Kakarotto speak the name of her long-lost friend, the world was spinning. She was becoming unsure if her day so far was just really a dream.

"Yep, her name is Chi-chi, but because I don't let her out, she has been very cranky lately. She keeps telling me if I don't let her out soon she is going to turn our kid into a scholar…whatever that is…"

A soft smile then came creeping back onto Bulma's face and tears started to form in her eyes. Her friend had made it! They both had kept their promise to each other. "Oh? I see…I hope she has a healthy baby."

Kakarotto tilted his head to the side, unsure of her reaction to his complaining about his wife, especially about the tears he saw in her eyes. Unsure of what to do, he sat there as he watched his friend giggling uncontrollably with tears streaking her down her slightly pale face. He knew telling her about Chi-chi would make him uncomfortable, but that didn't really matter; he was more worried about his friend. He hoped she was okay

Giddy at the thought of Chi-chi surviving and finding her own happiness and peace, Bulma couldn't help but allow some of her tears of sorrow to mix in with tears of joy. Even with all her gladness in that moment, she could only think of the last time she heard those whispers. One word came to her, very strong and very clear a little over two weeks after Vegeta had left:

…_Bulma…_

She didn't understand why that whispery voice sounded so much like Vegeta's or why it said her name.

**********

Dr. Gero was an old man consumed with old ambitions. He had worked for the Red Ribbon Army since he was a teenager and had been swept away by their desires to rule the world. He was young man when that yearning for world-wide conquest seeped into his soul and took over him. Back then, all he wanted to do was dominate and rule over Chikyuu. It was something upon which he had worked endlessly as a scientist for Red Ribbon and he loved every minute of it. His dreams and ambitions, his life and the things he created bubbled up in him then. When he and the leaders of the Red Ribbon Army had discovered about the existence of the wish-granting Dragon Balls, his dreams seemed so close to realization that he had for weeks, indulged in women and killing. Shortly after that though, his life fell apart.

One week before those Saiya-jins came, or more precisely, before the unholy Prince Vegeta came to Chikyuu, one of his new space-scanning machines had alerted him to the presence of their fast-approaching alien ship. Gero didn't know what would happen when the aliens arrived, but he didn't want to take any chances. He then quickly and feverishly created a makeshift spacecraft. He didn't want to tell anyone else about his plans either. Gero was afraid if anyone found out what he knew they might steal his ship and ruin his chances of survival.

Two days before the destined time came, he decided to escape Chikyuu with his spaceship and watch from far away, instead of sticking around and waiting to see what the occupants of the alien ship would do once it arrived in Chikyuu's orbit. He would hide near the sun, but not so near as to be pulled in by the massive gravity of the flaming star. As he outlined his plans, a feeling of finality came over him, as though that night might be the last time to enjoy the spoils of his rank.

With a hungry, aching heart, he went to the nearest town with his androids in tow. He ordered his creations to rape, murder, and desecrate as much as they could. Of course he joined in the festivities. While wandering the town, he came to a sweet home, modest in its beauty, with a very beautiful family within. They could have been called the ideal family, living the life of a dream. The wife was otherworldly, beautiful, with pearls adorning her neck, the husband seemed strong and the two eleven-year-old twins, one little girl and one little boy, seemed like perfect children. Gero couldn't resist killing the husband with one of his androids, while the horrified family looked on. Then Gero took the wife, brutally ravaging her before the children's crying, shell-shocked eyes. When he was finished with the pretty little wife and while he was still inside her, he strangled her to death, laughing as she gasped for breath, fighting for her life.

Once she died he turned to the children and looked upon the small angels. Suddenly, he was struck by an inspiration: he would open them up and re-form them into gods, ones that would only serve him. As the town burned to ashes, Gero departed, his androids covered in soot and gore, following behind him, carrying his new toys, both of whom had become catatonic from the trauma they had just been through. Gero smiled as he inhaled the scent of burning flesh from the smoke emanating from the town. The night had gone well and no one had even tried to stop him.

Later that same night, he loaded the twins into his spacecraft and shot into space. It wasn't long before he could see from his space-bound vantage point that the Saiya-jins had landed as anticipated. At first he wondered if they would be peaceful, and then he thought about their technology and how he would love to get his hands on it to further his plans to rule Chikyuu. But his plans came crashing down, when from space, he witnessed the planet Chikyuu being blown out of existence, its land masses and oceans blasted into billions of bits in every direction. Even though he thought that he was far enough away, the blast wave that destroyed Chikyuu, reached his ship within a few minutes, crippling its propulsion systems. Panicked, he surely believed they would all die. And with Chikyuu gone, his ambition for world domination was also gone, ripped away from him by those damned Saiya-jins. He lost it then.

At first, he was content with alternately raping the children, then beating them, then loving them and giving them extra foodstuffs they actually needed to preserve. Not long after, a new obsession began to consume him as he worked on creating different androids, based on the twins' youthful physiognomies.

The thought of a goal once again drove him to work hard and endlessly. Unfortunately he came upon wall after wall that he couldn't get around. To re-make the twins into gods, he would need power to do so, but what little power his ship contained would never be enough as it drifted aimlessly in space. It was holding him and his ambitions prisoner, this little, impotent ship of his. Again, he lost faith and again he turned his cruel attentions upon the twins. When at last he thought to end it all, to give up and just destroy the ship along with all of his toys, fate stepped in and handed him a card with which he could once again play on life's equal terms.

His little ship crashed landed on a planet filled with peaceful people rich with technology. They had taken him in along with the twins. It had been two years since Chikyuu had been destroyed. On the planet he learned about many things, that the planet on which he stood had been purged and the people currently inhabiting it had been the highest bidder in a interplanetary auction. They also told him that Freeza, Emperor of the Ice-jins, ruled almost everything within the immediate galaxy and the one who was ordered to destroy Chikyuu was the prince of a savage warrior race: the Saiya-jins. The word simply spoken out loud around him caused his blood to boil. Dr. Gero hated all Saiya-jins…especially Prince Vegeta. They all had taken away his dreams of ruling Chikyuu.

Using the planet's vast data banks and technologies, he secretively and remotely tapped into the power levels of the strongest beings in the universe. Six years later, he had accrued sufficient power reserves, so he returned his energies to transforming the twins, now teenagers, into all-powerful androids that would serve him alone. Thus, Juunanago and Juuhachigo were "born" nearly six years after the fall of Chikyuu. But, even after that, Gero wasn't content with his twisted accomplishments.

After destroying the planet that took him in, he used its stolen technologies to search for Freeza, wanting to attain whatever resources the lizard possessed to create the ultimate god, one that would be under his sole control. Gero's warped vision had now expanded into two: conquering the whole universe by force and making the prince of that monkey race destroy his own planet. When the monkey finally lost everything that he held dear, then Gero would be merciful and kill him.

On this night, Dr. Gero smiled as he worked, alone in the dimly-lit laboratory on Freeza's ship. He was getting everything and more than he ever dreamed of; not just one, small world, but the universe would be his and soon. The tortured screams of the monkey prince could be heard coming from the other room, and it was music to his ears. Then he frowned a bit. He told the twins not to kill him; they had better obey his orders, or else.

**********

"Juunanago! Gero ordered us not to kill him!" Juuhachigo half-yelled to her brother, as he lifted the prince up by his neck, slowly strangling him. The prince was more than just bloodied, both arms were dislocated and one leg was broken. His once-glorious armor was in bits and tatters and his flame-like strands of hair a tangled mess, mixed with clotted blood. His skin was covered in his own blood. His limbs were dangling in the air and the only sign that he was alive was the soft, gurgling sounds coming from his mouth; his teeth were grinding together in his effort to stay alive. Juunanago looked at his sister, disappointment clear on his young face.

"He is so weak, Juuhachi. Look at him! He's worthless. We should kill him now."

"Gero wants him for something else, you know that."

"Fuck that old man! I want to kill him now."

"Juunanago, think of the fun we could have if Gero really does make him destroy Vegeta-sei?"

"Tch, I could care less." His hold around the prince's neck grew tighter, causing Vegeta to gasp.

"Juunanago!"

After hearing his sister's reprimanding tone, he loosened his grip and let the prince go. Vegeta fell to the floor in a motionless heap. He was hardly breathing. Juunanago then walked towards his sister, ignoring the unmoving body on the floor. Casually, he stood in front of his sister. His frown was only so deep.

"Juuhachigo, when will you stop listening to that old fart?"

"I'm _not_ listening to him; I just want to see Vegeta destroy his own home world. I think that would be a fun sight to see."

"It's boring," Juunanago muttered sulkily. "I think we should just kill him now and destroy that planet ourselves."

"Why have us do the dirty work? Besides it's much more painful for the prince to kill his own people." Juuhachigo looked at the prince calmly, then back to her brother. "Thanks to you, he might bleed to death before that happens."

"I just can't believe a weakling like him destroyed our planet." Juunanago sighed. "Fine, I won't kill him now, but after we finally do kill him, I'm getting rid of Gero."

"Fine by me," she said with a bored shrug. "The old bastard's getting too controlling for my tastes anyway."

The twins made to depart, leaving Vegeta in a pool of his own blood. The doors opened, briefly shining light into the dark room, but once the two stepped through the doors, the light disappeared with them.

It had been five weeks since Vegeta had left Vegeta-sei. For three weeks since he was given over to those oddly strong, ki-less Chikyuu-jins, he had been subjected to their hate every day. His had been placed in a dark room, not even a cell, somewhere on Freeza's ship. The twins came to him, there in his ruthlessly dark prison, and beat him senseless, though they seemed bored every time. After they were done with him, Vegeta would lay, unable to move, barely alive, lying in his own blood. Eventually, the blood would finally dry on his skin and the floor. With what little strength remained to him, he would pull his stiff and discolored cape to him so that he could lie upon it, the only thing separating his battered body from the cold floor.

His hearing had become muffled by the blood that had found a way into his ears, but not to the point that he couldn't make out parts of their conversations. They were keeping him alive for reasons he couldn't understand. Vegeta could only speculate that they needed him for something, which was probably not going to be so pleasant.

His time, when spent alone, still unable to move, still too injured to even fight back or simply raise his ki, was spent in reflection, thinking of Bulma. His rebellion, his people, his strength, and revenge went out the door; those things didn't matter.

Bulma's will to survive had crept into his soul and his need to see her again kept him from giving up. He would find a way to escape and once he was free, he could resume his training to become stronger and finish off those two siblings and Freeza. And he could be with Bulma again. It was his time, alone like this that made him realize that, once she did leave Vegeta-sei, his life would become similar to this without her. If he saw her again, even if she still hated him, he would stay by her side as much as possible. He wouldn't give up on her; she was his bonded after all.

For years before he meet Bulma, he cursed his bond and the woman who was forced upon him, and he had desperately wanted to rid himself of that bond. These days, in between beatings and wracked with pain, he had nothing but time to look back and realize that he had been imprudent to have felt that way, because now that silly bond was keeping him alive. Even now, he could faintly feel her and her oblivious concern for him was something he was going to hold onto. He wanted to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake, to not succumb, but to fight for his future; a hopeful one with Bulma by his side.

**********

Freeza sat on the bridge of his ship, calmly enjoying the view with a pleased smirk on his face, while assessing his current situation. Things were finally going his way. His father was off-ship, taking his pleasures on the latest planet they had just purged, a planet fit for indulging oneself in luxurious perversions and satisfying every kind of appetite. Dr. Gero and his monsters were finally leaving him be, thus allowing him to continue his campaign. Freeza's other warriors weren't as fast or proficient as Saiya-jins in purging, but they would have to do for now, since Freeza was slowly cutting back on using the monkeys. They would all be dead soon, anyway, and so he needed to stop relying on them for his purging assignments. As things were now, the members of the Ginyu Force had become too arrogant to do simple purging missions and Dodoria and Zardon were busy with other tasks.

It didn't matter. Very soon he would rid himself of all those stinking monkeys and their ugly planet and watch as the pompous Prince Vegeta was killed, while sitting back and enjoying the fireworks. Thoughts of his future, paved with limitless riches and the bodies of dead weaklings brought a most satisfied smile to his face. But at that moment, his musings were disrupted by a messenger, who came running into the bridge out of breath. The boy kneeled before the warlord emperor, fearful of the half-metal, half-Ice-jin warrior.

"Lord Freeza, I bring news of a most urgent matter."

Freeza didn't turn to face him nor did his expression change when he replied, "Oh, and what is this important matter that brings you here to disturb my meditation?"

"It's from Vegeta-sei, my Lord. We've received an update regarding their Science and Technology Division. It appears that this particular division, which had remained unchanged in regard to its productivity and quality of output, has experienced an unprecedented surge in both. In both factors, they are nearly on par with our own Science and Technology Division and it is predicted that the Vegeta-sei division could possibly surpass it."

Freeza still didn't turn to look at the messenger, but his formerly pleased expression had contorted into a frightful mask of hate and disgust.

Just when his goals were within reach, the monkeys manage to come up with something of value, something that would keep him from destroying them yet again. If this division on Vegeta-sei could grow this fast, then in no time at all it could pass his own group of scientists? That was something he could not forgive or tolerate.

Was one person behind this unprecedented surge or was it the result of a group effort? If it was just one person, then Freeza could easily take him away from Vegeta-sei and have that person work for him. But if a whole team was involved then it could be troublesome. Freeza clenched his fist angrily as small curls of electricity began to loop and swirl over him.

In order to understand fully what was happening on Vegeta-sei, he would need a monkey, which meant that he would need Vegeta one last time. And to have Vegeta, he would have to plead with that irksome Gero, who probably wouldn't want to give up Prince Vegeta so easily. Freeza gritted his teeth in frustration as more electricity danced around him. He hated bowing before that Chikyuu-jin, but realized it had to be done. Once again, His glorious path to unparalleled universal domination had run into a wall. And now, he would have to think of a way to bargain with Gero that would ensure the monkey prince's release back into his hands.

The messenger bowed and took his leave quickly, understanding all to well his lord's displeasure.

A half-furious, half-fearful Freeza walked through the doors into Gero's lab. The twin monsters were there, leaning against one wall, wearing their perpetually bored expressions. They hardly acknowledged the fact that he had entered the room and that made him even more furious, though he could do nothing about it. He really hated those two; they had nearly destroyed his body and almost destroyed his pride as well as in his long-standing belief that he was the strongest being in the universe.

He stood there for a few minutes before anyone noticed him. Even then, they didn't even look at him. It was something he would pay them back for as soon as he could. Gero's raspy voice broke into the tense silence, making Freeza flinch.

"What do you want, Freeza?"

"I need Prince Vegeta. It seems his planet is proving to be useful once again to my empire."

The old man cocked a bushy eyebrow and asked, "Why do you need him? I am going to destroy them all; it would be useless to use him as a tool for your empire."

"I will return him to you as soon as I ascertain the reasons for the sudden change in Vegeta-sei's usefulness. Of course, I do not ask for him freely, for I do believe I have something you might desire."

Gero's looked at Freeza from the corner of his eye. There were only a few things he could want from the metal lizard. "Oh, and what is that?"

"My father's DNA strand."

"Heh, you do make a tempting offer, Freeza…but I want more than just that."

"Would new technologies interest you? That is one reason I need to send Vegeta back to his planet temporarily, so that he can oversee their science division and report their new advances back to me. Besides, only monkeys can watch over other monkeys."

Gero took a minute to think about this newest development. "More…" he rasped. "I will give you to him for a year if you give me one more thing."

Freeza seethed inwardly, clenching his jaw to keep his anger under wraps. Gero seemed impossible to please. "Name it then."

Gero smirked. "You and Zarbon…you two make such a pretty pair," he cackled. "Entertain me, and yes, I'll let you have the prince for a year."

In truth, it didn't matter to Gero how long Freeza had Prince Vegeta. In a year, he'll have finished his new god and then he would get what he always wanted. Although he really wanted to exact his revenge on the Saiya-jins first, right now he had to focus on perfecting his little creation.

In his own mind, Freeza was speculating anew. Perhaps, with what lay in wait on Vegeta-sei, these new technologies might just be the means with which he could rid himself of this nightmare. New inventions and updates, new medicines and control systems; if he was the first to obtain those things that had been newly created by Vegeta-sei's Science and Technology Division and customize them to fit his needs then he could make these three pay sooner then he hoped for. But before that could be realized, Freeza needed to determine what was really happening over on Vegeta-sei – and for that he needed Prince Vegeta. "I guess we have a deal then. I'll send for Zarbon this afternoon."

"I'd like you two to wait for me in my sleeping chambers, Freeza, because I want to record the entertainment for later use."

"So be it, Gero." It was then that Freeza noticed the appalled looks on the twin monsters' faces. For once, he understood what they felt for he was feeling it, too. Nevertheless, he hated them for their silent acquiescence of what was going to take place in the old pervert's chambers. When the time came, he was going to savor killing these bastard Chikyuu-jins, especially Dr. Gero.

**********

The floor beneath him was metal-cold, but Vegeta couldn't feel it nor could he feel his arms or legs. All he knew was that he was being dragged somewhere. The lights were blinding his unaccustomed eyes and his head felt as heavy as lead. When two of Freeza's men had come into the room, an idea had somehow gotten into his head that they, and not the twins, would finally kill him. He tried to fight but he could hardly stand. Instead of killing him, they picked him up and hauled him out of the room by his useless arms, his tail dragging behind, also broken and matted with dried blood.

Vegeta didn't want these to be his last moments alive; he still had so many things he wanted to do, so many things he needed to accomplish. Last night, he had dreamt of Bulma giving him a son to train and to teach. An heir who would be smart, like his mother and who would be strong like him; a fine ruler who would bring his people glory. Vegeta had dreamed of becoming Legendary, fulfilling his destiny and showing his people who was really the strongest. He didn't want to die here. He wanted to live, to hold onto his dreams so that he could reach his potential, so that he could return to his reluctant bonded, his other half.

When they entered a vaguely familiar room and finally stopped, Vegeta began to believe that perhaps fate was having him head down a different path. The two that had been dragging him, now held him up so that he was on his knees. He barely made out the fuzzy image of Freeza standing in the middle of the room. Vegeta raised his head to look around. He couldn't see the Chikyuu-jin pair and for once he was grateful for Freeza's presence. Wondering what was to become of him now, he watched the Ice-jin warlord walk towards him.

"So, we meet again, monkey. I thought our last meeting would have been truly our last, but it seems that won't be so." Vegeta really couldn't hear him clearly because his blood was still dry in his ears, so he just stared blankly at the ugly metal lizard.

"Freeza…" Vegeta croaked through dry and swollen lips.

"What? Does the monkey wish to talk to me about his betrayal? Save it. I am your lord and you will do I say," Freeza said. "I have decided to allow you to temporarily return to your planet to oversee your precious Science and Technology Division and provide me with an assessment of its progress. Once you have collected all of the updated data, and I will specify which data I want, once you reach your filthy red planet. When you have finished gathering the information I need, you will return to me." Freeza paused to lean his sneering face down, within inches of Vegeta's battered face. "I don't think it'll be wise to run from me," he warned darkly. "My reach extends all over the universe. You will return or I will come and get you. And after I have torn every limb from your body then I will give you back to those two monsters for their plaything."

Looking down at the broken body of Prince Vegeta caused Freeza to be repelled by the sight of it. He quickly straightened and turned to the officers who were holding the weaken Saiya-jin. "Get him out of my sight and ship him back to Vegeta-sei!"

With his hearing so severely blocked, Vegeta had no idea what Freeza had said, but he only just made out something about his returning to Vegeta-sei. When the two henchmen began to drag him out of the room and away from Freeza, Vegeta could honestly say he was surprised and happy about this change in circumstance. His hopeful mind began to look forward again to all the possibilities that had unexpectedly been made available to him once more.

Upon his return to Vegeta-sei, the first thing he was going to do was to make things right with Bulma. As soon as that was accomplished then he would be free to finally set off to his rebellion and begin his journey to rid the universe of Freeza and anyone else that had damaged his pride and threatened his planet. Thinking back on his decision to install Bulma as the lead for the Engineering and Development section of the new technology lab, he was glad he had made the right choice. He had done so because, at the time, he strongly felt that she had the potential to do the impossible. Inside, he felt that this reassignment, which was going to give him a second chance to change his destiny, undoubtedly stemmed from that single, insightful decision.

And if Bulma truly lived up to what he believed was in her, and if he finally realized his dream to become the Legendary, then he would show the universe just how truly evil this Saiya-jin prince could be.

**********

* * *

A/N: Beta by Hollyberry!


	15. For our sake

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It was her day off and Bulma doing what she usually did on her day off: study technical manuals. These days, she spent her free time trying to catch up with everything she had missed out while being a slave. Bulma didn't' want to boast too much on herself, but with each page of information seemingly getting easier to understand, she felt like a happy little duck splashing about in familiar waters. Learning as much as she could and working in her secret lab besides her regular work had kept her busy, very busy.

Her old capsule sat on the low-rise table next to her, collecting dust. She had ignored it since she arrived here, as other things took priority. She paused in her reading and glanced at it for a moment, then returned her wayward attention back to her screen. But try as she might, today her thoughts kept drifting elsewhere.

The whole building was a-buzz with the latest news. Prince Vegeta had returned to Vegeta-sei and, under orders from Freeza himself, was going to take control the whole division. The old council member who used to oversee the division would be reassigned to a new post somewhere else for the time being. Bulma knew nothing else, other than Vegeta had been back about three days ago. As soon as she heard that, she began to slow down on her normally frenetic work pace. She also felt relieved to know that he was alive and safe. His situation with Freeza had felt like a tight grip, the anxiety and uncertainty strangling her for so long. Now, that tight grip was released, allowing her to breathe once more. But more than anything, she wanted to see him again.

It was odd for her to admit that, but hearing about his return caused her to acknowledge one thing: she cared for the Saiya-jin. In some way, he was very much like her. Having accepted a part of him, she felt herself caring for him in a way she never thought she would again. Somewhere beneath his princely title and swagger, he was still that nameless friend. But she didn't want to dwell on that either, because she was upset with him. Three whole days had passed since his return and he still had not come to see her. She had fully expected him to fly right to her and demand updates on her progress.

She leaned back in her chair and began to take a mental tally of all of the new innovations she had finished in the past months. She had created some poisons for Vegeta-sei, but if the Cold Empire somehow got their hands on these new potions to use against the rebellion, they would be rendered useless, since she also created their antidotes. Another thing she created was an updated scouter, with built-in scanner that could detect false ki levels. Using that same technology, she created a device to create false ki levels, which she planned to pass onto the Vegeta-sei and the Cold Empire forces. If they ever used them, the rebellion would see right through them. Both of the empires were far too proud to employ false ki levels, but her research did open the way for other battle technologies. There were many things she uncovered in her study of proposed technologies; oddly enough, they had never been completed because parts of the formulas were lacking key elements, which Bulma easily supplied.

But as she created more things for the rebellion, Bulma began to worry. Not about herself, or the rebellion, but about Vegeta. That worry kept sidetracking her, so in the midst of her constant fretting about Vegeta, she started devise ways on how to make him stronger.

She didn't want him placed in yet another situation that would make him say or do the things he did the last time they were together. She could still see the trapped look in his eyes, and the passionate goodbye kiss that seemed to have stayed fresh on her lips. For him to feel like that must have meant that something awful was in store for him, something he could not escape or defeat. She never wanted him to be in that kind of situation ever again.

She remembered all too well the vicious beatings she got from Chili. The torture, and the bleak realization of her powerlessness against it still ate at her spirit. _It must eat at Vegeta's spirit as well._ She didn't want Vegeta to feel what she had felt many times before. If only he would come to see her, perhaps she could talk to him and rekindle their old friendship for the sake of what they both had experienced. If he was willing to have a friendshop with her again, it would be something that she would surely miss when she left Vegeta-sei. Bulma sighed and continued studying, hoping that Vegeta would come and see her soon.

************

Vegeta woke up from a sleep that felt like death. He didn't move after opening his eyes, but instead felt content in staring at the underside of the canopy, like he had done many times in the past. He knew he was in his personal suite in the palace, lying on his own bed, covered in sheets woven of the finest thread. He wasn't sure if the last five weeks had been real, though he knew better. He must have been in the rejuvenation tank for days. After a few minutes of utter silence and dazedly staring straight ahead, Vegeta sat up. It still took him a few minutes to collect himself. He hadn't been able to move for most of the time he was on Freeza's ship. Now he could.

Vegeta experimentally punched the air while still sitting in bed. His punch cut through the air faster than he had ever been able to before, strong and without fault, slicing the air with grace and precision. Vegeta felt strong, unbelievably strong. He looked at his hands, glancing at them in amazement. By beating him down close to death, those two ki-less creatures had unwittingly helped Vegeta become powerful. Saiya-jin physiology was like that; after every battle, after every near-death experience, instead of becoming weaker, Saiya-jins grew stronger. Now Vegeta could feel himself close to becoming Legendary, perhaps he was even Legendary now. Carelessly throwing the sheets aside, he got up out of bed.

After dressing, he went as fast as he could to his training room. Nothing else graced his mind except his power and his new-found strength. But he didn't want to remain satisfied with his current level of strength – he wanted to make himself even stronger.

The fact that he had been so overpowered and humiliated consumed his pride. He wanted to be stronger than before and he wanted _revenge_! Those two monsters did as they pleased to him, but they were trash compared to him! He was the Prince of the Saiya-jins, not some weak doll someone could toss around. His vision filled with red as he stepped into his training room and, fueled by his hate and anger, proceeded to rip the place apart. Soon the room began to crack and rumble as a result from not only his increased force, but his emotions as well. Freeza had sold him out to those abominations and he had been too weak to stop it! Never again would he let such ki-less creatures surpass him! Never again would he let he allow anyone else to be stronger than him!

He took to the air and let loose a series of ki balls from his palm, filling the room with smoke and debris. Driven by his fury and shamed priced, Vegeta didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop. Sweating and tired from the massive training he put himself through so soon after recovering, he reared back his head and screamed all his frustrations into the air. Never again would he return to Freeza and play that puppet master's game! Soon he would leave and start his journey to end not only Freeza's life but of those two…_things_ as well. He wouldn't let anything stop him. He would use this rage to feedl his energy, to make him stronger, to kill every one of those bastards!

Vegeta continued to punch and kick in the air, spinning and completing combos. They would all feel his wrath. He was just as evil as those who spat upon his pride. He would be stronger, he would be Legendary and he would kill them, rip them apart, gut them and send each of their limbs across the universe. Nothing would stop him then; nothing would stop him from destroying the universe after he got his revenge. Then everyone would feel his pain and have to live in the same agony he felt. Nothing would_…_

…_STOP!…Please!…_

Urgent and shaken, the faint and familiar whispers re-entered his mind. Their pleading and frightened tone made Vegeta still his anger for the moment, as he reached out to Bulma in panic. If anyone dared hurt her…he wouldn't go easy on them! After allowing himself to sense her, he picked up on her fear, desperation, sadness, and longing. Then he knew…it was _him_. _He_ had caused her to feel this way. Bulma could sense him just as he could sense her, though she still didn't know about the bond. His emotions were too intense for her; his frustration, anger, and pain had attacked her, frightened her. Not knowing what else to do, she probably called out, while desperately trying to make her own whispers stop.

Vegeta smirked. Bulma was the only one who knew what he felt, the only other that could understand. She was the one who helped him survive, she was the one creating things for his rebellion, she was the one that was waiting. He needed her, too. He had been away from her for too long. But now he was back and he could see her again. Vegeta slowly floated down to the cracked and broken floor. He would wait no longer. He would see her now and take her as his own. She wanted him. Deep down, he knew that to be true; somehow, he would make her see that.

He walked to the door and as it slid open, a servant appeared in front of him. The boy was scared, but composed himself as much as he could in the presence of the scowling prince. Vegeta stepped through the door and stood right in front of the boy, waiting for him to make his next move. Vegeta carefully watched as the boy dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, before pressing his head down to his hands. The boy could tell that Prince Vegeta was not in a good mood so he kept his head down to deliver his message.

"Y-your Highness, His Majesty, the King, wishes to see you immediately. He has instructed me to tell you that it is regarding the Science and Technology Division and Freeza and that it is a most urgent and important m-matter."

"Hmph." Vegeta wanted to dismiss this summons outright. He had other plans which didn't include wasting time talking to his traitorous father. He said nothing, but began to walk away, leaving the shaking servant where he was, with his head pressed to the floor. If the boy had been a Saiya-jin, Vegeta would have killed him for displaying such weakness, but he was alien. It felt good to see his fear.

After he returned to his chambers in the palace and finally got ready for his reunion with Bulma, he paused to look outside. He noticed that the day was waning. The thought of the oncoming night somehow soothed him. He hesitated as he was about to leap into the air, remembering the message delivered earlier by the servant boy.

His father wanted to speak with him about the division Bulma worked in and about something to do with Freeza. Perhaps it would be best to talk with his father first. Forearming oneself with knowledge of things could become the winning hand in a fight. Instead of taking off into the sky towards Bulma, Vegeta turned around and headed for his father's chambers.

Vegeta walked along proudly. Everyone, servant and Saiya-jin alike, immediately bowed in his direction, their respect of him coming mostly out of fear. As he continued to make his way down the corridors, Vegeta made note of the number of servants he had passed. He had always believed the palace was over-populated by too many servants. His own suite of rooms had one; someone to clean and such, but the palace itself had over two hundred; far too many, in his opinion. Vegeta decided as he walked along that it was one of the things that he would change, once he became king. A palace this size only needed cooks and cleaning servants, nothing more and nothing less.

When he opened the doors to his father's chambers, he found his father propped up in his massive bed, bare-chested and surrounded by four female pleasure slaves, all in various stages of undress. Vegeta sigh-puffed and rolled his eyes. On top of all the servants currently occupying the palace, his father also had a collection of pleasure slaves populating his own personal harem. And that was something else Vegeta would get rid of completely when he became king.

Vegeta turned around and stood with his arms crossed his chest and, impatiently waiting for his father to speak. The king said nothing for a few minutes as he kissed one girl's back, while one of his hands slightly teased the full breast under her filmy robe. Like his petulant son, the king was not in a good mood either, but the girls were starting to change that.

"Vegeta, you really should make use of these –" he began to say.

"Save it, Father," Vegeta brusquely interrupted. "What did you call me here for?"

The king frowned. His son was all business, as usual. "Freeza has sent word that he wants you to look after the Science and Technology Division as its overseer."

Vegeta turned to look at his father sharply. "Why? That councilman is in charge of that division now. Why have me, the prince, oversee it?"

"It seems Freeza has acquired an interest in that particular division. Not only does he want you to oversee it, he wants you to investigate what is making them so proficient of late, when until recently only his science division was that well-progressed. We have decided that once you determine the reason behind its unusual jump in productivity, if it is just one person, we will send that person over to Freeza. If happens to be a group of scientists, we will negotiate on getting a new staff to fill the open slots."

Vegeta didn't like the sound of this at all. "What?"

"You'll start tomorrow. Freeza wants your first report in four days."

A sour taste entered Vegeta's mouth. "That could be done by someone else," he restated.

"Since Freeza specifically ordered that _you_ do it then I suggest you do it. I don't want you see you in the shameful state you were in when you were returned to us. It was embarrassing to our house."

Vegeta glared at his father. More than ever, he believed that the king had been thoroughly brainwashed by Freeza and had no idea about what was really going on. "This is ridiculous! I have training to do."

The king laughed lightly as one of the girls wrapped her hand around his thigh. "Well Vegeta, I must admit that you made the right move when you promoted that slave. I told Freeza that it was most likely her doing, but being the skeptic that he is, he wants hard proof that it's just one girl."

Vegeta suddenly felt his blood run cold. Of course, Bulma was the one; he suspected it the moment his father told him about what Freeza wanted. And if he asked happened to ask anyone else, they would inform Freeza that it was indeed the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin. Vegeta no longer had a choice in the matter. In order to protect her from Freeza, he would have to stay behind and do Freeza's dirty work. He would do it, for Bulma's sake. As long as he falsified the paperwork, certainly no one would be the wiser for it, and it would keep Bulma hidden away from Freeza's greedy eyes.

"…"

The king looked at his son and smirked. "At a loss for words, my son? I'll take your silence to mean that you have accepted this assignment?"

Vegeta glowered furiously at the man laying indolently in front him. It would take a lot for Vegeta to openly address this man as "father" again. His disgust for him and his indulgences went above most, almost equal to that of Freeza…but one thing had always galled Vegeta, that deep within his heart, despite everything, he still loved his father.

This time Vegeta walked away, silent, with his father watching him leave. No words were needed; the slavish figurehead that his father had become under Freeza didn't deserve words. He deserved a quick, silent death.

**********

After leaving his father's chambers, Vegeta took some the time to think. Nothing could have helped him escape this situation. Things had to be done this way. He would be close to Bulma, but now, she was in danger, something he didn't like. He thought that she would be safe once she was away from those disgusting barracks, but that was no longer the case. As long as Freeza was around, she would never be safe. Vegeta then thought to contact Bardock, but that would have to wait until after he saw Bulma. Getting in touch with his rebellion commander wasn't as imperative as his seeing her, right now.

And the evening sky, of course, was there, to remind him those nights with Bulma; in a garden, under the light of Vegeta-sei's stars. Those times, those feelings, they were…important to him. _She_ was important to him. Vegeta took off into the air, flying fast towards Bulma's chambers. He wanted her close to him now. It was such a short distance from the palace to her room, her living quarters; not fit for a prince, but infinitely suitable for a nameless friend.

Vegeta landed softly on her small balcony, which provided hardly enough room for him to land upon properly. Oddly, the window was already slightly opened, almost as if inviting him in. The breeze drew him closer as he quietly stepped into her chambers. His footsteps were whisper-light. If it wasn't for the sudden, slight gust of wind entering the room with him, no one would have known he was there. It was also quite dark, the lights were out. Looking around he could see Bulma was in bed and under the sheets, with his cape on top of her like a blanket.

Her long, blue hair cascaded over the pillows, and the rise and fall of her soft breaths told him that she was asleep. The sight of his cape covering her almost brought a smile to his lips…almost. Vegeta walked up to her bedside and looked down at the sleeping woman. Thanks to the unexpected detour he had to take to meet with his father, he had come too late yet again.

Before, he had come to her, wanting her, but she had rejected him, and now it all seemed like a dream. His desires, her rejections, nothing else existed but those starry nights, when they trained together, sat together, and talked together. Now, she was in real danger. They were all in danger and he couldn't protect her…or the sweet memory of those nights.

Slowly he sat down on the edge of her bed, putting his face into his hands. He couldn't have her, not like he wanted. Soon, he would have to leave join his rebellion for good and he might not be back for years. Until then he had to oversee this place; he couldn't be distracted by anything or anybody. If he drew too much attention to them, it could bring Bulma closer to danger and closer to Freeza. And for her sake, all for her sake, he would let her be. She wasn't ready for him and there would be no future for them until after Freeza was dead. And then she would leave Vegeta-sei. Of all the future scenarios, that was the hardest one for Vegeta to accept, but he had to.

It would be best never to hold her, to let her go and live on without him. Back when he was on Freeza's ship, he vowed to set things straight with her, but now those fervent vows rang empty. So that she could be safe from Freeza's filthy clutches, he would not fulfill them. His hands became fists, his expression pained. His love for her must stay within him.

Vegeta heard her sigh and looked down at her. She was facing him in her sleep, revealing a little scar on her neck. He leaned closer to her then, just hovering over her form, looking into the face of his one, true bonded. She was the only woman for him; the only one for whom he would ever feel like this. Vegeta hand reached out to gently touch her neck, one finger caressing the little scar.

Slowly, his hand moved up to touch the soft plains of her face, but his glove was in the way. He then looked at his hand, the hand belonging to the Prince of the Saiya-jins. Vegeta relaxed his tail, letting it fall behind him and took off his gloves. He wasn't the Prince here. He was that nameless friend that trained the woman sleeping in the bed before him. The woman he loved utterly. He had to hold her, just one more time.

He leaned down, slowly wrapping his arms around Bulma's sleeping form, careful not to wake her or to move her. As he held onto her for dear life, he buried his face in her neck, feeling as though he was holding onto a dream that would never come true. He lay almost on top of her, keeping his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. Bulma stirred within his arms and Vegeta froze.

Barely above a whisper, Bulma exhaled, "Vegeta…"

He thought she had awakened and looked down at her, fully expecting her eyes to be open. To his surprise, she was still asleep. She had called his name in her sleep. Vegeta closed his eyes and once again lowered his face, but this time he brought his face to hers. Bulma sighed once again in her sleep. Vegeta could feel the warm air from her lungs and the sensation caused him to shiver slightly. Being so close to her, like this, it felt good. Vegeta kissed her lips as lightly as possible, without applying pressure. It was just a moment, but it was the one he needed. Vegeta buried his face once again in her neck and continued to hold her tightly, wishing morning would never come.

**********

Bulma hazily woke to the early summons of the alarm clock. She hit the cutoff button and moaned a complaint. She had never been a morning person but ever since she came to Vegeta-sei, she had been forced to wake early. She continued to lay down with her head in the pillow, knowing she had to get up soon for work.

Bulma went to roll over to her side when she felt a weight shift on the opposite side of her bed. Startled, she sat up. As she did so, one of her sleeping gown straps fell down, revealing part of her breast, though she didn't notice. She was too busy staring at Vegeta, who was standing next to her bed, looking at her. She blinked once then twice. Her thoughts were awhirl with the emotions going through her: longing, reservation, happiness, and hate. She could also feel a very strong sense of hate coming from Vegeta, but it did not seem to be directed to her. He was here, safe, in front of her. But somehow his eyes looked different from before. Bulma couldn't believe how happy she was to see him.

"Vegeta, you're back!" Bulma said with a smile. She wanted to hug him, to celebrate his return, but something held her back. There were too many things between them now.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He sensed that her emotions for him had changed since he had left, though not exactly as he would want them to. That didn't matter now. Even if they had changed in the way he wanted, it would be best for both their sakes not to act upon them. So instead of reacting to her obvious relief she displayed at his return, he turned his gaze to the floor. Her smile faded and confusion set in.

"Of course I'm back. What a stupid thing to say. I'm right in front of you."

Not understanding Vegeta's odd tone or actions or even his choice of words, Bulma went on her feelings, rather than anything else. "Well, that _is_ obvious, but it wasn't a stupid remark. It was more of a greeting. If you had acquired any proper communication skills, you would know that I was merely stating that I was happy to see you," She faced away from him then. Her rushed confession that she was happy to see him had made her blush. Then she muttered, "I will never understand Saiya-jins."

Forcing his eyes to become cold, Vegeta stood and looked down at her. His eyes fell on the strap that had fallen from her shoulder. The top of her nightgown was resting half-way down the swell of one breast. The sight of that bared flesh ignited his desires once again, making him step closer to her. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her again, as he had done earlier, but instead he turned away from her so that he could control his emotions simply by not looking at her. "It would be best that you never understand Saiya-jins and stay away from them, especially me."

Bulma quietly got out of bed and stood behind Vegeta. She could tell he was trying to be distant, and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted her old companion back; she wanted him close to her again. Perhaps it was too late; perhaps she had destroyed whatever they had when she told Vegeta she never wanted to see him again. Perhaps the damage was already done. She stepped in front of him to look directly into his eyes, to see his face.

"Vegeta, you…?" she started to ask, but the rest of the question died in her throat.

Vegeta saw the tears forming in her soft, blue eyes. He disliked emotional displays; in fact, he hated them. Surely, she was stronger than this. Something rose within him suddenly, a sense of great loss and regret. He knew those feelings were coming from Bulma and it was what he wanted: for her to think it was over. The sense of loss was one thing, but the regret was something he didn't want her to have. His own regret took up much space inside of him; he couldn't take in hers as well. "I have to leave. I will back to get an update on the work you have done for the rebellion."

When he didn't make a move to leave, Bulma took the chance to speak. "Don't leave," she said. "Not yet. And stop acting so distant. I can tell you're acting. Don't do that."

Vegeta moved to pass her, brushing her shoulder softly on his way, leaving Bulma to continue to stare at the place where he once stood. When he reached the open window, his red cape, similar to the draped one on the bed, flowed behind him. He stopped to look down.

"It would be best for both of us that I continue to act distant. I am, after all, the Prince and you are just a paid servant, an alien that will leave this planet once your work is done here. Nothing would be gained from any sort of relationship between us."

Bulma turned frantically to look at Vegeta and caught the brief glimpse of pain written on his face which quickly turned to stone. She couldn't stop the similar anguish she was feeling from coming to her own face. "That can't be true. I once asked you if you were my friend, and you said you were my ally. Is that no longer true, Vegeta? Can I not be your ally anymore?"

Vegeta turned his face fully to look deep into her eyes. "I cannot be anything to you and you cannot be anything to me besides useful," he said, trying hard to keep his voice flat and emotionless.

Time seemed to stop as they continued to stare at each other. Vegeta was trying to hold onto his control and Bulma just stood there, a victim of his gaze. Then he spoke again, but this time his tone was lighter, "Isn't it time for you report to work?"

Caught off-guard by the abrupt change of subject, Bulma turned her head and shot a worried glance at the clock. The digital readout was flashing almost 0800 hours. "Oh, no! I am going to be late for work!"

Vegeta's parting words then came back to her, filling her with panic and fear. Bulma'a gaze slowly returned to the window, hoping that he would still be there, but she already knew what her sorrowful eyes would see. The place where he was standing earlier was empty, devoid of any trace he had ever been there.

Bulma sank to her knees, her face etched in pain and disbelief. His last words were playing over and over again in her mind. It was painful, utterly painful. All those years under Chili seemed relatively tolerable compared to the heartache she was feeling. And what made it worse was that she had done it to herself. There was no one else to blame, no one to hate, but herself.

**********

Vegeta hated what he had just done. In so many words he had told her that they could never be, that he had given up on her. And hated himself for saying that to her. There was nothing he could say to himself to make him feel otherwise. His dream to have her had just ended.

Last night, as he held her, he didn't let his imagination run away with him, though he could easily picture himself kissing her, caressing her, touching her. From this day forward, there would be nothing for the two of them, just the cold, just the emptiness. They would have to make do with this new arrangement. Things would be simpler if he didn't have to see her again, but he had to. No matter how much he wanted to force himself to become distant, for the sake of his rebellion, he needed to see her again. He could feel her; her anguish was so clear and sharp that he could easily mistake her pain as his own. It was hard not to fly back to her and tell her it was all lies. The future would be dark as he knew it would be; his life would be hollow.

He had to stay focused, he told himself. After he killed Freeza and those other two abomindations, he would find a suitable female and produce an heir, and then vanish. With the threat of Freeza gone and his heir in place to rule Vegeta-sei, his people could continue on without him. It would be good to travel the universe, challenging and defeating any number of warriors and growing stronger as well. At least in that way, he could try to forget about Bulma. He would use this loss of Bulma and turn it into a new, dark emotion to fill himself and to train harder and grow stronger. Without Bulma in his future, his goals were all that he had. He needed to kill Freeza and to do that his first priority was to get in contact with Bardock immediately. Overseeing the division would have to wait a day or two.

**********

It was almost impossible for Bulma to work that day. She puttered around her workstation, but none of her pending projects got anywhere close to being finished. Her usually organized and analytical mind hovered somewhere between denial and shock. She didn't cry after Vegeta left, of course, because it somehow didn't feel real. The idea that he would never again be the friend, the companion he once was to her left her light-headed. That she blamed herself letting her stubbornness destroy everything made her feel listless.

Even though her heart was torn in two, she knew what she had to do. She would keep her promise to help Vegeta's rebellion and then leave, like she had always planned to do. Unlike before, when she believed her break from him and Vegeta-sei would be a clean one, this time she knew she would be leaving much more behind. Perhaps somewhere on her future journeys through space she could find someone who could be there for her, someone like Vegeta to have by her side and with whom she could share adventures. But, in reality, no one could ever come close to replacing Vegeta.

Afer work, when Bulma normally went to down to her secret lab, she found herself walking out the front door of the building. Her feet felt as if they were taking her somewhere and she could only follow where they led. Her emotions were so drained. For weeks, she had been worried sick about Vegeta. Instead of the happy reunion for which she had hoped so that they could rekindle their old friendship, he turned her away and told her that she was only useful to him and nothing more.

It was so obvious that he was lying, too. He was telling her this to end something between them, although what he was really trying to accomplish by doing so she didn't know. Everything was so wrong, everything was so displaced… it was all her fault.

And everything around her had become dark. Bulma glanced around and noticed that her feet brought her out into the city and right into a place with no sign of life anywhere. The royal palace was very close by; the massive structure casting a huge, deep shadow even at night. Bulma smiled sadly; her feet were taking her to the palace to see Vegeta. She glanced up at the great royal place. As bright as it was, its inner light inside did not reach the shadow that covered her now.

She wanted to make sure what he said was real and not part of some dreadful dream that had come upon her when she had awakened. Her pale face looked up, silently pleading with the building to tell her where she could find Vegeta, so that all the wrongs she felt within her aching heart would be set to rights.

In the middle of her prayer, a hand came out of nowhere and suddenly covered her mouth. Scared but alert, Bulma immediately elbowed the person in the ribs with all her might, but the blow seemed to have no effect. She then felt herself being gagged by a cloth and thrown to the dirty pavement. Expecting to see just one attacker, Bulma looked up to see three burly Saiya-jins grinning evilly down at her. When she tried to get up, the biggest one planted a booted foot squarely on her chest, holding her down quite painfully. Using all her strength just to breathe, Bulma realized that she could do nothing, not even put up a fight. It was obvious that these three Saiya-jins weren't third-class idiots.

"Oh lookee! What we got here?" chuckled the one holding her down. "Why it's someone's little paid servant, wandering around the palace."

The second, but smallest one then came forward and kneeled beside Bulma. "She looks kinda suspicious to me. I bet she must've been planning on trying something, huh?"

The last one then spoke. "Yeah, we should punish her."

The Saiya-jin that was holding her down could hardly contain his drool. "Yes, let's punish her and show her what we do to terrorists."

Unable to speak because of the gag, Bulma shook her head. She wasn't a terrorist! She wasn't doing anything wrong! Though she had a sinking feeling that they were just trying to find an excuse to rape and kill her. The Saiya-jin who was holding her down moved to grab her wrists, holding them above her head with one hand, while forcing her legs to spread in the process. Struggling wildly, Bulma tried to spit out the cloth that was in her mouth but couldn't, so she bit into it as hard as she could. They all chuckled as the other two watched eagerly as their companion first tore off her armor and the rest of her clothes with his one free hand, leaving just her underwear. Bulma continued to kick and push at him with her legs, but the Saiya-jin on top of her just shook his head.

"I don't think it's wise to struggle. It'll only hurt more when I rip into you-" he stared to say, but the words died in his mouth.

Bulma watched round-eyed with astonishment as his head was suddenly crushed and blood, bone, and brains went gushing everywhere. Pieces of what used to be his head went flying in all directions, mostly of them landing all over Bulma. She quickly scooted away to avoid being crushed by the falling body. And when she looked up, where the Saiya-jin's head once was, a blood-stained, white-gloved fist hovered, still clutching the last pieces of flesh from the dead Saiya-jin's head. Bulma frightened eyes followed the bloodied hand to the arm, then past the armored shoulder to Vegeta's face.

The blatant displeasure she saw in that deep scowl made her suddenly scared of him. His eyes seemed so cruel and judgmental that she couldn't say anything. Bulma brought her hands up to cover her nakedness and looked down at the ground, but all she could focus on was Vegeta standing over three very dead bodies. Vegeta hadn't used one ki attack; he killed them all by hand.

Fumbling mentally to try and find the right words to say, to thank him for saving her life yet again, Bulma let her gaze wander around the gory scene. While continuing to be shocked and distracted by everything around her, Vegeta quickly stomped over to her and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. Even if she wanted to protest being treated so casually, she couldn't; she was in a state of shock.

Vegeta blasted off into the sky, his anger fueling him to no end. He had felt the unexpected array of frightened emotions while in the middle of his training. Knowing she was in danger, he sped from his new training room as fast as he could, letting the bond unerringly guide him to where she was. Despite his earlier declaration to her, he would, no matter what, protect her. Because of his earlier decision to distance himself from her, his situation had become an annoying dilemma. In spite of the fact that he didn't want to be distracted by her and her inability to protect herself, because of the bond, he would, no matter what, always come to her rescue.

Upon entering her quarters, he went to the sanitary chamber. Without warning, he pulled her off his shoulder and released her. Bulma landed on her butt onto the tiled floor with a thump. She opened her mouth to protest but the enraged look on Vegeta's face made her shut it quickly. He looked over her half-naked form with disdainful eyes. When he finally spoke, barely suppressed anger sharpened his words.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" he growled. "I cannot let that happened to…to…something as useful as you! You can't get yourself killed until you've completed your service to me. Your annoying weakness disturbed my training! Do you even bother train anymore?" Vegeta had almost said something he would have regretted but continued on with his venting. "From now on, you are not to go outside into the city unless I say so. Don't make me order guards posted at your door!"

Rubbing her aching parts from the fall, Bulma stared up at Vegeta. To his great annoyance, a small, soft smile began to grace her lips. "Why are you so angry? Were you worried about me?" she asked.

_Worried?_ The very idea that she would even suggest such a thing! His anger stemmed only from the fact that she had disturbed his training and that was all! But that smile of hers told him she knew better. Despite his angry diatribe and what he had asserted to her that morning, he had been tremendously worried about her. He would have to lie to her, so that his words would become believable; to her and to himself. "Your reckless behavoir interrupted my very important training and that is all. You know nothing of what you speak."

"How did you know I was in trouble? Um, but I _do_ continue to train by the way, I was just-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic excuses!" Vegeta said, before abruptly turning and walking away. His emotions had been running high even when he was training and now with this, he felt overwhelmed. He couldn't be around her, feeling like this. And he didn't want to tell her about the bond. He needed to get away from her and get some air to help clear out his turbulent thoughts.

For several minutes after she heard the closing of her chamber door, Bulma continued to sit on the cold, hard floor of the sanitary chamber, lost in her thoughts. She remembered feeling terrified of Vegeta after seeing what he had done to her attackers, but later when she was flying in the air on his shoulder, she felt him. She sensed how worried he was and how angry he was at himself.

All of the things he said this morning to her were lies. He only wanted to spare her of the hardships that they would undoubtedly be facing in the future. She felt his unwavering resolve to face Freeza alone and to protect her from that reality. Try as he might and despite what he kept telling her, Vegeta would always care for her in some way. Bulma's heart embraced that simple fact and it gave her hope. She would stand with Vegeta against Freeza no matter what. And he couldn't stop her from being there for him. All they needed was time.

**********

Freeza stood with arms folded over his chest and gazed into a computer screen. He was looking over a transmission from Vegeta-sei, which contained the last updates regarding their Science and Technology Division. Freeza pondered on what would happen now that Vegeta was there to do his bidding, to uncover the key to the division's sudden rise in capabilities. Would the monkey faithfully perform his assignment, knowing what would be his punishment should his master? But Freeza was uncertain. He couldn't shake this odd feeling that the monkey prince might actually attempt to betray him. Because of this uncertainty, Freeza decided at that moment that it would be wise of him to take additional precautionary measures.

A few minutes later, Zarbon, his most loyal servant, approached Freeza and bowed to him. Freeza's eyes continued to watch the computer screen. Even well after_ the_ incident, Freeza still felt a small amount of inner discomfort whenever Zarbon was in his presence, though he did a credible job of hiding it. He waited for the light blue-skinned man to talk.

Feeling equally uncomfortable, Zarbon cleared his throat softly before greeting his emperor. "You called for me, Your Excellence?"

"Zarbon, do you trust those Saiya-jins?"

"No, my lord," Zarbon replied. His quick answer seemed to please his master, because he noticed a small, malicious smile begin to curve Freeza's mouth.

"I have decided that you will take some time off from your duties and go to Vegeta-sei. I may have made a slight error in judgment and I want you to find out if my misgivings are warranted. I need you to monitor Vegeta and their science division and report back to me if you become aware of anything suspicious. But do be quick about it," he added. "You are needed here."

"Yes, my lord, I will leave right away."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Zarbon bowed again and left, leaving Freeza to continue his study of the data scrolling down the computer screen. The Ice-jin's thoughts were no longer centered on the report coming from the computer but instead were focused on the future for himself and his empire. He wanted nothing else but to be the ultimate power once again. And he would do whatever it took to make sure that things ran smoothly in that direction from now on. Nothing or no one would get in his way ever again.

***********

* * *

A/N:Beta by Hollyberry.


	16. Begin or end

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Juunanago and Juuhachigo strode into the mess hall on Freeza's ship. Upon noticing their arrival, most of the soldiers stopped eating and left, not wanting to be anywhere close to the two oddities that seemed overly powerful. Others just stared, eyes wide and terrified at the sight of the two. The siblings didn't pay any attention to the others around them, continuing their way toward the food line, looking bored as usual. Everyone got out of line as they approached, some bowing, while others held their breaths. Once they both got their food and sat at their chosen favorite spot, the room was empty. Juuhachigo sighed at the weak display of inferiority and looked at her brother, who was smiling as he started his meal. 

"This is what Freeza has as soldiers? I'm becoming more disappointed with Freeza everyday."

Juunango continued on with his meal, but of course replied to his sister's comment. "I was disappointed in Freeza the moment we found out how weak he was. He wasn't strong enough to stop us and kill that bastard Gero."

"We could always kill him now, Juunana. He is weaker than even Vegeta."

"Hmm? I thought you wanted to keep Vegeta around, Juuhachi, so we don't have to do

the work or have to deal with Freeza."

"I am starting to change my mind."

"Remembering old days?"

"JUU! I hate talking about that!"

"I know."

"Then don't." Juuhachigo stared at her brother for a moment then looked at her food. She sighed and began eating. "I want revenge on Gero more than Vegeta."

"Oh?"

Juuhachigo looked angrily at her brother. "Juunana, take me seriously!"

"I am, although you're not making much sense. What do you _want_, Juuhachi?"

"Revenge. Pure Revenge."

"Then wait it out. Something will come up so Gero will get what he deserves. And as soon as I can, I'll kill him with only my left hand. Just for you, sis."

"I want to watch, Juunana. Don't do it without me watching."

"Mom and Dad will be happy when we finally get to kill him. And I'll make sure you get a front row seat."

Juuhachigo smirked at her brother, happy that he seemed in tune with her wishes. Of course she would wait it out. She had this conversation almost everyday with Juunanago and today he actually said something to make her feel better. They both remembered watching their parents murdered by Gero, but that memory only caused them to feel a cold nothingness. It allowed them to be ruthless. But it wasn't just that; it was the rape and torture they went through as Gero's guinea pigs. Now, they had only each other to hold on to. Not only that, they felt their parents watching over them, waiting for them to send Gero to Hell, where he truly belonged. They missed the family that was stolen from them and the purity that once graced their hearts that had been ripped from them by Gero. Their parents' spirits would be avenged one day; they would make sure of that.

----------------

Four days had passed since Bulma had seen Vegeta, but she kept hearing a lot about him. He was always in the building, doing simple investigations and checking in on some departments, though never her own. It was like he was deliberately avoiding her at all costs, even to the point of having some of her co-workers complain as to why he never came to their lab, one of the most important labs in the whole division. Bulma continued to hope that he would stop at her lab, just so she could see him; even if he didn't look at her, she wanted to see him, the friend she once had. Remembering his powerful declaration about fake jewelry, Bulma wore only the necklace he gave her, to show him she was still his ally. And if he would just come to her lab, he would see it and know her intentions, that she wouldn't be fooled by false words. She wanted him as her friend, as her comrade-in-arms against Freeza. She wouldn't let love come to her mind. Vegeta was a Prince; any desires he might have for her as a female came solely from lust, in order to dominate her. That was what she told herself. He had another woman anyway, one that would fulfill his cravings. Vegeta cared for Bulma only as a friend; any desires beyond that weren't real, they just couldn't be. Bulma would tell herself this over and over. His emotions were only strong enough for friendship, nothing more.

But the day went by, just like the others before it, and Vegeta had gone to inspect the next lab over, so Bulma didn't get a chance to see him. She heard the chime that signaled her work was over for the day, at least for one employer. Now Bulma headed towards her other lab, the secret one that lay in the cold, old abandoned chambers, several floors below her division. She was again disappointed, to say the least; she really wanted to see Vegeta again and give him an update about the special devices she'd been creating to aid his rebellion. At present, she was halfway through an invention that would be for Vegeta only, a special gadget that would make him stronger. Bulma reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, tired from having so much weighing on her mind and worrying about the weeks when he'd been with Freeza and she had not heard from him. Bulma felt her skin turn moist with anxious sweat. It happened every time her thoughts began to dwell on Vegeta's time with Freeza. Vegeta seemed to have changed slightly when he came back from his ordeal. She would give anything to have her wishes come true, that all their problems would just disappear.

Bulma sighed when she entered her secret lab and gently placed her hand on the steel wall closet to her. Scattered all around her were odds and ends: different engine parts, tubes, wires, capsules, and pieces of metal sheets in various sizes. Against the wall in the far corner was her desk, littered with paper and computer components. To her right was a large round metal ship, sitting half-completed. In a far corner of the room, droids were diligently working on another ship. This arrangement allowed Bulma space and gave her time to invent, as the robots did all the labor. After her sigh, Bulma suddenly felt that Vegeta was close by, a feeling which she would only get when he _was _nearby. Looking around, she saw no one and thought that perhaps she was sensing imaginary things, but the feeling kept getting stronger and she had to call out, if only to calm her nerves.

"Vegeta?"

After silence filled the air for what seemed like a long minute, Bulma heard a familiar voice reply, "What?"

Bulma's eyes searched around frantically to find where the voice was coming from. She took a couple of steps into the room and nearly collided with the Prince. Her brows furrowed and she looked at him sternly. "Why are you here all of a sudden?"

"I thought you already knew that. I am the prince of this planet; I can do whatever I like."

Bulma looked annoyed with his answer. "Yes, yes, I get that. But I haven't seen you since you rescued me and…and…well, I haven't had the chance to tell you about the things I have been working on…and such."

Vegeta looked back at her just as sternly. With his emotions warring with each other, he was forcing himself not to just reach out and grab her. Since those nights in the garden, when he had gotten close to her, he hadn't felt the pain he once would have upon sensing Bulma and their bond. It was something that he wished for now because the calmness and tranquility of feeling so wonderful around Bulma made it increasingly hard to keep away from her. After a couple days purposely trying to avoid her, his resolve dropped for a split-second and now here he was. He told himself that he needed to see her anyway. Bardock had been inquiring about this new associate who would be making, or who had already made, the necessary weapons for the rebellion. Yesterday, Vegeta had held a secret meeting with his fellow rebels to discuss the status of their rebellion and how close Freeza was to ruling the whole known universe. "That is my reason for being here. Tell me about your progress."

"Okay, I will, but I want to tell you about something I made ―"

"I need only to know of matters directly related to my rebellion."

His curt tone made Bulma fume inside, putting her in less of a good mood. "Look, Vegeta, it is vitally important that I tell you…" Bulma's voice trailed off as she watched Vegeta walk away from her and come to a stop next to a large device sitting on the floor.

Vegeta poked at the device in front of him with his booted toe and turned to look at Bulma. "If this is all you have done while I was gone, then I have wasted my time coming here."

"Vegeta! For gosh sake, no! I am finished with some of the smaller inventions, but that's not the point!"

"Humph!" Vegeta exhaled then looked away again, scanning the area slowly.

Now Bulma was getting really mad. He was ignoring her, interrupting her, and then subtly insulting her! She stomped over to him and poked him in the chest with her finger, grabbing his attention. "Look, Mister High-and-Mighty, I have something to show you that will make you _stronger_! Do you want to see it or not?"

Vegeta stared back at her, unsure as to what to say. She had insulted him, like many times before, but at the same time she was offering him something that he didn't want to refuse.

"Then show it to me and I will be the one to determine if it will make me stronger."

Bulma sighed. Vegeta was finally starting to pay her some attention. "Okay, I'll show it to you, but you must understand that it's not complete. Once it's done you'll be able to train in it anywhere you go."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. Normally, if he traveled outside Vegeta-sei's resources, he had to use other faculties in which to train. He forcibly bit back a retort about the device not being complete and nodded instead. Bulma turned and walked farther into the lab, stepping over different odd and ends of things. Vegeta followed her silently, thinking about the sway of her hips, the smell of her hair, and the taste of her lips. He was unable to think of much else whenever he was so close to her.

As she walked, Bulma could only think of Vegeta's strong arms, the beating of his heart, and the warm breath that would escape his lips when he was near. Without a doubt, he was a man that could enthrall any woman, but Bulma had to hold firm and not let that deter her. He was a man and she was a woman so it was only natural to feel some sort of an attraction, even towards a friend. Bulma didn't have much experience with either friends or men, since her time as a slave only allowed her to see certain sides of each. Once they came to a half-made rounded ship, she stopped and turned around to face Vegeta, who had been right behind her. Again, he was close to her. Swallowing hard, she raised her hand and pointed behind her, indicating that the ship was what she had been previously talking about. She smiled as encouragingly as she could.

"This particular spaceship has a gravity modifier in it. It's only the prototype, so it's nothing special now, but the final version will be capsulated." Bulma looked to Vegeta for approval, but his expression didn't seem to have changed. "I didn't know your exact power level, so I guessed, and made it so the inner chamber's gravity can be increased up to four hundred times that of Vegeta-sei's own."

Vegeta was impressed. She had taken the time to create something for him that would not only be transportable, but would increase his power level simply by applying gravity. This device would be perfect for when he left to begin his rebellion. "Complete this as soon as possible. Until the final version is completed, have the prototype be able to increase the gravity by three hundred percent and I will begin training in it."

Bulma smiled a little wider then nodded. "I will concentrate on this project until it's finished."

"When will it be finished?"

"The prototype? Hmm..." Bulma looked deep in thought for a moment. "I believe I could finish it within the week."

Vegeta smirked. "Good."

"Does the rebellion need anything else?"

Vegeta's mind wasn't on the rebellion at the moment, but instead on the woman in front of him. The bond they had drew him in whenever he was near her. He didn't want to control his thoughts now, even though he knew he had to. He reached up and trailed a caressing finger over her cheek. She froze, keeping her gaze locked with Vegeta's own.

"Your usefulness is proving to be more and more effective."

Bulma could only whisper, "I try." After looking into his gaze for a second more, Bulma found her self-confidence swell within her. "I am, of course, the smartest woman in the universe! I doubt anyone could be more useful."

"I know. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here."

"I am a genius! It was only a matter of time until someone noticed."

"Be glad that someone is the strongest Saiya-jin in the universe, the only one who could protect you and your genius."

"Of course," Bulma said with a grin, "the 'brains' must always be protected by the 'brawns'!"

Bulma was genuinely smiling by then, while Vegeta was smirking as well. Their pride in their own abilities allowed them to see into each other, a shared kindred feeling which was amplified by their bond. The fleeting moment was lost as soon as Vegeta's own thoughts reminded him of his decision. He stepped away from her and his smirk disappeared beneath his static face. He made to leave, as it was unnecessary for him to be there any longer. His need to be with her had outweighed his resolve to stay away from her, if only for a short time, and if it hadn't been for Bardock's request to check upon the inventions, he might have never come. He would come again, though next time it would be for training. Bulma's voice then stopped him when he was at the door.

"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma half-dashed to the door where Vegeta had stopped.

Vegeta stood with his back to Bulma. He remained quiet, allowing her to speak, just this once.

"Vegeta, you don't have to go yet! I have other things I could show you, plus I have ideas for new equipment for the rebellion. Perhaps we could work on them together?"

"What rubbish! I employed you to do those things!" His voice matched the stern look that appeared on his face.

"I just thought it might be best…that we spent some time together. Perhaps you could even train me some more."

"Humph!" The request was hard to turn down and the voice making it was equally hard to block out, so he knew what he had to do. He left without turning around or saying any more than he already had. As she watched him walk away from her, Bulma didn't move. She knew that she couldn't force Vegeta into doing anything he didn't want to, no matter how strongly she felt about it. But he couldn't control her either, and she would find a way to rekindle the friendship they once had. One day, she would be the one to stand with him, side-by-side, to defeat their enemy in mutual friendship.

----------------

Zarbon stepped out of his personal space pod, relieved to be standing on a flat surface again. No one had known of his arrival until just a moment ago when he informed the landing crew he was docking. Of course, everyone was slightly panicked. Zarbon was the right-hand man of Freeza, who was still known to everyone as the strongest being in the universe. Both Freeza and his closest men made a great effort to hide the events that included those odd Chikyuu-jins and even the Chikyuu-jins themselves. Zarbon hated the Chikyuu-jins, and though he was loyal to Freeza, he hated his superior as well. In his mind, Freeza had lost and was now just second best, and Zarbon hated to think that he was now working for someone who was anything less than the best. And he hated being around Saiya-jins. Individually, they didn't seem harmful, but in a group, they were dangerous. Freeza and he had seen their potential danger, but were unable to get rid of them. The Saiya-jins had been lucky these last few years, but luck eventually runs out. All Zarbon wanted to do was complete his mission here as soon as possible and then leave. He felt soiled just breathing the same air as those filthy Saiya-jin monkeys.

---------------

Bulma sat at her workstation, feeling better then she had in some time, although Vegeta still had not come to inspect the lab she worked at during the day. She felt confident that she would see him soon and he would give her another chance to make peace with him. She had messed up before and though he might never truly forgive her for it, perhaps over time he would look past her mistakes, one day, when things finally calmed down and Freeza was no more. As she continued to muse about Vegeta, Bulma let her hands do all the work, typing blindingly fast as her eyes followed.

Suddenly, a chill passed through the lab. Bulma shivered briefly then paid no further attention to it, returning her concentration to the work in front of her. As she worked during the course of the day, she heard smatterings of whispers coming from the workers of which she was in charge. The soft mutterings began to get louder and louder until almost everyone was talking about something. Those outward voices were then cut off by a clearly echoed whisper in her mind, which made her immediately stop what she was doing. ..."_Shit…Zarbon!"..._ This time, the mental whisper didn't cause her pain like it had before, but rather an intense emotion. She leaned forward a bit and gently placed her fingertips on her temple, wondering again what that voice could mean. She placed her other hand on her fluttering stomach, feeling a sudden nervousness coming upon her.

Lost in deep thought, Bulma hadn't noticed that her co-workers had ceased in their whisperings and chatter, nor had she noticed the arrival of a certain man. Bulma stared blankly at her flickering computer screen, trying to solve the puzzle of those inner voices that had haunted her mind for over six years. While she continued to sit at her station, the man positioned himself right behind her, unnoticed for several minutes.

"Is something the matter?" asked the man in a gentile tone, too soft and sweet to be Vegeta's. Dazed, Bulma spun around in her chair to look up at the man who seemed concerned for her. Her curious gaze fell upon a light blue-skinned man with golden eyes. He was tall with long, dark green hair that was braided and wore pieces of simple jewelry on his head and ears. He was unquestionably handsome and Bulma could only gasp. It had been a while since Bulma had seen a man with such beauty. Oddly, she found herself with her mouth open as she stared at him. "You are not hurt anywhere, are you?"

It took Bulma a minute to snap out of her stupor. Once she did, she shook her head and replied, "No…I'm…I'm fine. You surprised me; that's all."

Zarbon bowed to her, with a charming smile on his lips. "I do apologize, my lady, I didn't mean to startle you so."

Bulma was little shocked by his civil manner and nervously smiled back at him. "It's okay, really. I think I might have a small headache, though."

"Then it would be hard for you to work, no? Please, allow me to escort you to the medical bay."

This man before her seemed so dashing and concerned for her welfare that she felt as if she was in a blurry-eyed daze. No one had spoken to her or treated her that kindly in many years. Certainly Vegeta was different, treating her in such a way that was unique to only him, but it still seemed so special to her. Perhaps it was time that she sought out another companion, someone that would help her clear her heart. "Please, I would be honored. Of course, you can take me anywhere."

Zarbon almost smirked. The small female in front of him had made a feeble attempt at flirting, but no matter. She was not only beautiful, but very desirable as well. And if the information he picked up earlier today was accurate, she was also a genius and the real reason behind Vegeta-sei's sudden technological advancements. He took her by the hand as she stood and guided her out of the lab, while others looked on, still and fearful. But neither of them paid any attention to that. Zarbon was surprised that such a beautiful female was being wasted working in a lab. Her beauty was fit for only the best harem in the whole galaxy, even though Zarbon knew someone with her genius belonged in a lab. Halfway to the medical bay, Zarbon stopped and turned to look at this woman girl beside him. "Let me introduce myself. I am Zarbon. You may have heard of me."

Bulma stood facing him with her back resting against the wall. She was becoming more uncertain and nervous about this man who called himself Zarbon. She had heard that name mentioned once before, but she couldn't place where. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

Zarbon stepped a little closer to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Bulma."

"No…it's all mine," she replied in kind, still nervous. Strange, she had never felt this uncomfortable being around Vegeta. All of a sudden, she regretted her earlier attempt at flirting and didn't want this Zarbon guy to be anywhere near her.

Unfortunately, Zarbon mistook her words as more flirting, and edged closer towards her. "So, is it true what I hear about you?"

"Me? You heard things about _me_?" asked Bulma, just slightly surprised at Zarbon's words. "Is that why you were in my lab?"

"Partly, I wasn't sure if you were indeed whom I heard so much about." Zarbon's voice was still soft but sounded quieter than before.

"What did you hear?"

"That you are the new brains behind Vegeta-sei."

Bulma couldn't help but brag. "Of course I'm the brains here; I'm a genius!"

"Is that so?" In one motion, Zarbon pressed Bulma further into the wall with his body, blocking her escape by bending his arms and placing his forearms on either side of her. She cowered back, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. He took one hand and slowly trailed it down to touch her hair and her skin. Bulma was frozen. "You did say that I could take you anywhere, am I correct?"

"That's what I said," Bulma quickly answered, then bit her lip, instantly regretting her hasty reply. She didn't want go anywhere with him anymore and she didn't want to leave Vegeta. "But, now that I think of it…"

"Then you shall go to Freeza's ship with me…" Zarbon slowly caressed her lips with his index finger, lowering his head to hers. "I promise to keep you warm and safe."

Then it suddenly hit Bulma: Zarbon was Freeza's right-hand man! "Freeza?"

"Yes, Freeza." He then tired to kiss Bulma, but she squirmed away, hitting right into his arm.

"Um, thanks…but no thanks! I like it here!" she said as she tried to duck under Zarbon's arm, but she was too late.

His face furrowed and enraged, Zarbon wrapped his arm around her before pushing her against the wall. Just as her back slammed into the wall, he stepped away from her and lightly back-slapped her across her face. Her cheek turned red and a trickle of blood began to drip from the corner of her lip. Bulma just stared at him, a look of loathing slowly coming into her eyes. For a few moments, Bulma and Zarbon just stood face-to-face. "You will come with me, either willingly or in chains."

"No, I won't!" Bulma said defiantly as she stood unmoving, knowing well that she couldn't escape him. He didn't seem so dashing anymore. She could try to fight him, but if she remembered correctly from what she heard about him, he was stronger than any Saiya-jin. Tears almost came to her eyes when she realized that she didn't stand a chance.

Zarbon relaxed his angry countenance a bit. Even though she rejected him, it didn't mean anything. He would still have her and he would still take her to Freeza. "No, Miss Bulma, you will come and I will break you…you can be sure of that."

Before Bulma could react, Zarbon flashed before her and now was less than an inch away from her. He grabbed her by the arms and pressed into her, kissing her roughly and dispassionately while she gasped, trapped between him and the wall. Then he tightly held her by one arm while using the other to grope her behind. Despite being in a hallway that could be occupied by anyone, he might as well have her here and now. He would enjoy raping her, then drag her body to his chambers and finish with the rest of his bothersome investigation of Vegeta-sei's science division, enjoying her again afterwards. And the blue-haired female couldn't do a thing about it. Although he could feel a salty wetness on his chin, Zarbon almost wanted to laugh aloud.

"You two should get a room," commented a familiar voice.

Unhappy with the interruption, Zarbon removed his lips from the thing he would fuck soon and turned his head slightly to face the commenter. He continued to grope Bulma, but this time he held her against his body, in a position that half-hid her from the eyes of the intruder. Down the hall, somewhat close to them, stood a furious Saiya-jin with his arms crossed and his tail angrily thrashing behind him. "Ah, Vegeta! The last time I saw you, you were half-dead. You certainly look well enough."

"Save your pleasantries for someone else! Let the girl go!"

"Vegeta, you know better then to interfere with my entertainment."

"Hmm? I thought your entertainment was Freeza?"

"You go too far, Vegeta, and why would you bother to speak up for this creature?"

Vegeta didn't move, but the anger in his heart was growing. "I wouldn't if I had the choice. But that bitch is something I believe is important to Freeza and he can't afford to have her damaged."

"I don't think you should stick your nose in my affairs, Vegeta. Freeza sent me to make sure you weren't sneaking around behind us. So far, your reports have yet to include this blue-haired girl."

"I don't need to make excuses to you, Zarbon, but I am doing my job. Plus, the girl is under the protection my Royal House."

"Is that so? And for what reason?"

"She exposed a traitor."

"Ah…I think I remember now ― your fiancé, correct?"

"Yes, I was quite happy that Bulma took care of that little problem of mine." By this time, Vegeta had moved a few steps closer to them, as his anxiousness to have Bulma safely with him began to overwhelm him.

"So, you call this girl by her name? I wonder if you had taken her before. I would hate to have leftovers from a monkey."

"_That_ is none of your business!"

As soon as she heard Vegeta's voice, Bulma struggled to break free from Zarbon, but his embrace was half-suffocating her and she couldn't cry out. Vegeta watched her struggles and tried to keep his face emotionless, but his heart was furious at Zarbon. Vegeta had also noticed her tears, and this time he wasn't so displeased by them, instead he felt a dire hatred for the person who caused them. And yet he had seen Zarbon kiss her and nearly turned and walked walk away. For a fleeting moment, he felt betrayed once again, but at the same time, he couldn't allow her to be with anyone else. He also realized that the kiss was forced, that Bulma didn't want the blue boy. Bulma wanted him, if only she would see it and if only he would allow himself to embrace his feelings for her once more.

However, their situation had become even more dangerous. Zarbon was close to taking Bulma away to Freeza because of her abilities, which was something Vegeta didn't want to happen. And their bond could be exposed, leaving her in serious danger. Regardless, he would protect her as he promised he would.

When Zarbon pushed Bulma away, Vegeta paused to evaluate her. Her bruised cheek and bloody lip almost caused Vegeta to lunge at Zarbon, just for having damaged a part of him: Bulma. She caught sight of Vegeta and she tried to escape Zarbon to run to him. "Vegeta!" she called, but it was useless to try to free herself from Zarbon, his steely grip kept her from escaping to the safety of Vegeta's arms.

Zarbon looked surprised at her outburst. "So, she is used meat. I think I'll let you take her from here, Vegeta, and I'll take this new information I've gathered to Freeza instead." Zarbon shoved Bulma towards Vegeta and she stumbled ungracefully to the floor at his feet. She looked back up at Zarbon, who was looking at Vegeta. She opened her mouth to yell at the detestable blue man, but Vegeta quickly kneeled down and put his hand over her mouth, muffling her words. He didn't want her hasty anger to enrage Zarbon any further and get them both killed. She winced from the pain as his hand touched her wounded cheek.

"Inform Freeza of _what_?" Vegeta asked almost too coolly.

"That this Bulma Briefs is most likely why your previously inferior, shitty little red planet has been surpassing even Freeza's science division."

Bulma almost wanted to accept his compliment, but her thorough hatred of him kept her from doing so. "This girl likes to mess with wires and chips, that's all," Vegeta immediately countered. "And I happened to place her where she is only because she helped kill Yasai. Otherwise, she is useless. If you hand her over to Freeza, he will most likely kill you for bringing him nothing but a little something to warm his bed." Bulma wanted to slap Vegeta for saying something so horrible about her.

Zarbon laughed. "I suppose I will also have to tell Freeza about your little preference for this girl."

"She is merely useful; there is nothing else to tell."

"Then do take her to the medical bay. I believe your 'merely useful' female has a headache that is interfering with her work." With that Zarbon left them and walked gracefully down the hall. He had spent enough time being around all of these disgusting Saiya-jins, anyway. He had been doing a great deal of investigating all day and had found out many intriguing things. Tomorrow he would finish and return to Freeza.

Once he was sure that Zarbon was gone, Vegeta stood up, picking up Bulma as he did. He uncovered her mouth and immediately she began to rant at him.

"How could you just let him walk away? That asshole insulted both of us! And how could you say those things about me? I think I know why, but you didn't ―" She was cut of by

Vegeta's hand covering her mouth once again.

"Be quiet! Anyone could over hear you! Follow me."

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed together as she nodded. She was angry with the Saiya-jin prince but followed his orders. When he released her mouth for the second time, she winced again. Her cheek really hurt, too; she could feel it start to swell. Vegeta noticed her injury, but did nothing except walk briskly down the corridor to the medical bay. Bulma followed quietly behind, unsure of how to act. Vegeta had surely seen what had happened. Her shaking knees caused her to stagger a bit as she walked, but she made herself keep her eyes trained on Vegeta's back, allowing her to keep pace and not falter. To her, he was like a beacon from a lighthouse, helping her from crashing into the shore, or wall or floor.

Vegeta led the way, his heart unsure of what to feel. He loved her, but part of him felt like she betrayed him, though she hadn't done a thing. But he had to keep her safe, as he'd sworn to do. So it was best that she stay away from him and turn her talents down a notch, to keep suspicious eyes away from her. He would take her to the medical bay and have her stay away from work for a couple of days. Vegeta walked right into the medical bay, dismissing the staff before Bulma rounded the corner and entered the medical area. She stopped cold when she saw no one present except Vegeta. He still had his back to her.

"Where did everyone go?"

"I sent them away."

"But who will take care of my cheek? If it doesn't heal properly it could affect my

beautiful face!"

Vegeta then scowled. "I can take care of it."

"Oh…"

After neither moved, an eerie silence fell between them. Bulma had no idea what to do next besides stare at Vegeta's seemingly tense back. Vegeta felt nothing but turmoil rage in his heart. He vowed he would not pursue her, for both their sakes, but after seeing Zarbon on her, kissing her, it felt almost as bad as that night when she had discovered who he truly was, when they had shared a mutual kiss. It was hard to suppress his feelings for Bulma; she was his bonded, they were supposed to be together, fate had decreed it, and his heart confirmed it. Even if he continued to keep his distance from her, he would always want her and he could never be completely rid of her and his love for her. In the meanwhile, he would have to continue to play the part he told himself to play. He couldn't stand it if she was taken to Freeza's! He would be damned if that happened! He had to find a way to…

His racing thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt by her touch. Bulma had placed her hand on his back, gingerly. She had sensed his growing stress and was concerned for him. Not knowing what to do to help, she simply touched him, hoping to ease his hardship. Instead it made it worse, her soft touch made so much harder to keep the burning desire he had for her down. He stepped forward to stop the contact between them. He then turned around quickly, almost knocking Bulma down, anger flooding his features.

"Why were you with him?" Vegeta demanded through gritted teeth, trying to keep the obvious anger from his voice.

"I…I just meet him. He offered to take me to the medical bay because he thought I had a headache…well, he thought I had one 'cause I said I did, but I really didn't ―"

"Then why didn't you leave with him? With Zarbon, Freeza's pet?"

Something made Bulma realize that it was jealousy that was pouring out of him and she grew furious. "Because I thought I could make another friend or perhaps something more! You said I'm just useful, that I was not your ally anymore! Can't you even allow me a tiny reprieve from my loneliness?"

"You do not need a reprieve from loneliness! You have plenty of work on which to focus, not on lingering lust and relationship problems!"

"Relationship problems? To you, we don't have a relationship! I'm not even allowed to believe you're my friend, and I still hope one day we may be! Without you, I don't have the only relationship that ever mattered to me…" After staring madly at Vegeta while she ranted, she moved back from him. All the emotions she was feeling were almost drowning her. "And I…and I can lust after anyone I choose to! You don't have claim over me! In fact, you should be the one to talk! Here you are with me, when you have another lover somewhere else! A Chikyuu-jin, no doubt, waiting for you!"

Vegeta just looked at Bulma blankly, almost as if she said something in another language.

"What 'other' woman?"

"The Chikyuu-jin you love, unlike me, whom you only lust after, that Goku told me about long before we ever meet. And of course you probably have many more!" Bulma said as she folded her arms to her chest and half-turned away from him.

An equally furious Vegeta strode over to her, lightly gripping her arm and half-pulling her to again face him directly. He looked at her with such a mixture of fury and desire in his eyes that it was hard for her to separate the two. "Woman! I swear you can be the most difficult creature I have ever known! There are no other women in my life and there has never been any other…only you!"

"Me? Don't lust after me because of your pride!" Bulma just couldn't accept his words, it was too much for her to bare.

"Who said anything about lust?"

After another dreadful silence, Bulma's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't allow her heart to be turned; not now, not at this moment. She wouldn't love Vegeta now, she couldn't! Not now, when she was sure she would be damned for it! Vegeta was still the man she once admitted she loved, though she tried to delude herself about it. She knew for certain that she cared for Vegeta. She loved him, but she couldn't let go of the hate that had been with her so long and the anger she felt at Vegeta for destroying her planet. That hate she carried inside was so small, but it stood between them now, even though she knew Freeza was the one to blame. And if Vegeta did love her, he was still a prince; their love would be short-lived. Bulma was no queen; she wasn't even Saiya-jin. She still wouldn't openly love him. No, she needed him as a friend, an ally…it couldn't go beyond that. "I can't…I can't love you."

Hearing that, all of his angry reasoning went out the door. "Do you really mean that?" If she said she wanted him, he wouldn't stop himself from having her. Vegeta pulled her closer to him, brushing the hair away from her battered cheek.

Bulma held her breath. "I…we…not now…I'm not…I can't…you…" With him holding her like that, Bulma couldn't think straight, let alone put a proper sentence together. Her head was spinning and she began to feel as if was going to faint.

Vegeta released her and walked towards a device sitting on an examination table. He picked it up and returned to Bulma, who was now shaking with raw emotion. With one hand, he gently held her chin and tilted her head to the side to examine the damage on her face. Then he took his other hand and placed the device up to her bruised cheek. Almost immediately her physical pain melted away. After a minute or two, the bruising faded a little and the bleeding stopped. When he was done, Vegeta tossed the device back onto the table, then allowed himself to feel his composure once again. "I agree. Not only because I have decided your sole usefulness is to my rebellion, but there is too much between us, now and probably forever."

"Am I only that, 'useful'?" His harsh words made Bulma shake even more.

"Now you are, before…"

"Before?" She shook, still nervous and fearful that she was about to lose the one thing that ever really mattered to her.

"Don't concern yourself with 'before.' Once your work for me is finalized, I want you off this planet." Both felt physical pain at his words. Vegeta knew they were untrue, but Bulma was too distraught to pick up on the contradicting emotions that were coming off of him. He wanted her off this planet, not for himself, but for her. Vegeta was only thinking of Bulma; he wanted her safe and happy, and it seemed she would be without him. She might never truly accept him, though she might understand a part of him. If she wouldn't allow herself to love him, and if she would never forgive him, then their fate was to part. Inwardly, he would give anything for her happiness if she would just stay here with him.

Bulma felt her hopes crumple. She had truly destroyed everything. She couldn't believe that this might be the end. She had felt a part of him. Perhaps she did want to love him, but he didn't love her and she was sure of it now. He may have loved her once, but she was right, that love was only skin-deep. He protected her out of concern for his rebellion, not because of what they once shared. What they shared was probably only meaningful to her. Vegeta had played her as the fool all along, and now she felt ashamed to have ever thought their relationship was special. They would never be anything now.

Yet their bond could not be destroyed like this; if it was, it would be their doom. But the bond was still there. Each loved the other; they only had to find it.

In that sad moment, Vegeta finally noticed the necklace he had given Bulma around her neck.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, this is the new beta'd verison of chap 16, thanks to the wonderful Hollyberry.  



	17. Things we see, things we feel

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

The fresh air of the morning was dissipating rather reluctantly. Zarbon had worked since day-break, finally coming to the conclusion that blue-haired Chikyuu-jin woman was indeed the reason behind the sudden upsurge in Vegeta-sei's technological progression. Last night, after leaving the woman girl with Vegeta, Zarbon had thought of nothing but her, used meat or no. He wanted her for his possession, or perhaps as something more. Certainly, she would be a very nice addition to Freeza's workers and also as a willing bed partner. Zarbon had hardly ever thought about taking a woman for more than just sex, but the way she handled herself, the fire in her eyes seemed to send a chill down his spine. This was something he wanted for a lifetime. Zarbon resisted his urges to not obey Freeza's command and just take the woman with him now, but knowing his liege as well as he did, he knew that the Ice-jin would be quite upset with him for leaping ahead of plan. And besides, Freeza wanted to test Vegeta, to see if he really was going to hand over the girl when the time came. 

After passing the previous night in restless sleep, Zarbon contacted Freeza and informed him of everything, including the possible connection between the Prince and the female. Zarbon had a feeling the Prince and the girl had a close relationship, closer than just sex, closer than love. This struck him as quite odd, especially since Vegeta was not the type to even have casual sex. Zarbon had watched Vegeta since he was a boy. Since puberty, Vegeta had never taken a woman for entertainment. Zarbon had begun to wonder about Vegeta until he saw his reaction about the girl. His body language was more then enough for Zarbon to see Vegeta felt something for this girl. It was sad Vegeta was so far gone that he couldn't even hide the fact of his attachment. Zarbon chuckled evilly. It was going to be an amusing day when, after his ministrations, he would make her completely forget about the monkey.

----------------

The day was stilled by the silent calm of agony. Bulma was ordered bed rest by some higher-up she never heard of, knowing full well Vegeta was behind it. And so she remained absent from work, grateful to be able to just stay in bed. She had cried herself to sleep again. After so many times, she tried to stop herself from crying, but she let it out all last night. And when she finally woke, she was again reminded of the previous night by the broken necklace that rested on the bed stand next to her bed. The sheets were tangled from her disquieted sleep, yet placed around of her in a manner that made her feel protected. Vegeta's cape lay next to her under the sheets, but its presence was unable to comfort her heart. She hadn't moved since she woke; she only stared at the necklace and thought about the night before and what had really happened.

---- (Flashback)

"_Don't concern yourself with before. Once your work is done, I want you off this planet," Vegeta had said with such forcefulness she couldn't help but feel numbed by it. She had planned to leave Vegeta-sei, but she had never thought she would be exiled from it. When Vegeta finally noticed the necklace around her neck, he stepped forward once again. His nearness always made her heart pound heavily. When they were finally eye-to-eye, he took his hand and placed it on her neck, hardly touching her skin, caressing the necklace with his thumb. She thought that he was gazing at the necklace emotionlessly, except for something lingering behind his eyes, something that she couldn't place. "Unless…"_

_She almost hoped again. "Unless?"_

_Vegeta then met her eyes, searching for the real truth behind Bulma's words. "Did you mean what you said before?"_

_Bulma couldn't answer; she was lost in her own battling emotions. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

"_ANSWER ME, WOMAN!" Vegeta let his anger out then. He couldn't feel her emotions well since his own were interfering with his ability to feel anything but anger and confusion._

_Bulma was so shocked and frightened that she started to tremble even more so visibly. He was no longer calling her by her name, something that somehow made her feel real, important, alive. All she could do was fearfully stare back at Vegeta._

_Clenching his teeth, Vegeta couldn't take it any longer. He would, for both their sakes, end this horrible game. He would never have her and she would never have him, their bond was faulty. Now that she was frightened of him, it was better, she knew her place. He reached down and hooked the necklace with his finger and pulled. The delicate piece of jewelry fell down to the floor, but Bulma, who still couldn't say a thing, kept staring into Vegeta's now- cold eyes. "For now on, you may never address me as Vegeta and you may never show me disrespect. Once you have finished your work, you will be provided a small ship. I want you off this planet within that hour."_

_It finally hit Bulma in that minute that she had taken everything for granted. The blinding rage she held for Vegeta for so many years had utterly destroyed her common sense regarding the man once she meet him in person. And now, he was walking away. She finally knew the truth: that no matter what he felt, no matter what had happened, no matter what she thought she felt, she was more than just in love with him. He was more than just a friend, more than an ally, and he would never be anything else to her ever again._

---- (End of Flashback)

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. She loved Vegeta and she wanted him to love her in return. She knew she loved him before, but she had put that feeling to the side and let other things cloud her judgment and actions. Her love for him had been a sin, but now…_why would love ever be a sin? _He was responsible for destroying her planet, yet she accepted him before, when she knew he destroyed other planets, so why not accept him now? He was commanded to purge, to murder,ike every other Saiya-jin under Freeza's rule. Destroying a planet was no different than purging, except that it permanently removed any future exploitation by Freeza. He was the evil that caused everything and who would most likely come for her sooner or later, as she understood from Zarbon. Vegeta had saved her once from Zarbon, but would he save her again? After she finally understood her feelings, after things were clear to her, she had lost Vegeta. He didn't love her. He loved…no one. Over and over Bulma thought about what Vegeta had said about there being no other woman, no other Chikyuu-jin, ever in his life.

If that was true, what did Goku mean when he told her that Vegeta was in love with a Chikyuu-jin, even before they had ever met? Her first thought was that he had seen her before, perhaps when she had passed out after being beaten by Chili. But that was two years before she ever met Vegeta. Perhaps he had been taken by her looks, only to desire her for her body? That made no sense! Though, if that was the case, he could have just sent her to the royal harem, but he never did. No, instead he trained her, protected her, comforted her in times of need in his special way, and finally gave her this new life. Nothing made sense, and she couldn't understand what he meant by her being the only one in his life. Was he lying? Collecting her strength, she slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to the door console. In it was a device that also functioned as a communicator as well as many other things. Now, it would help her get the answers she needed. Immediately, she contacted the only person who could give her those answers, the only person on Vegeta-sei in whom she could confide.

"Hello?" a gentle, silly voice answered.

"Goku? Could you come to my room, please?"

"Bulma! I heard you're really sick. Are you okay?"

"Please, Goku, just come to my chambers. I really need to talk to you!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there shortly. I have to ask another guard to watch my post."

"Thank you, Goku!"

After the transmission cut off, Bulma turned around and walked slowly over to her large balconied window. The suns seemed so warm and bright. The red sky was hardly remarkable to her now, while the blue skies of Chikyuu seemed but a distant memory. Her mother, her father, her school, and her life back on Chikyuu were gone now, except in her mind. Those memories would only exist there. She was learning to accept Vegeta-sei all too late.

"Bulma, dear, would you like some coffee? You looked so stressed!" Bulma's mother voice filled her room and Bulma turned around, astonished to find she was back in Capsule Corporation, in her old room, her mother in front of her with a tray of coffee and cakes. Bulma ran over to her mother and looked her over just to make sure she was real.

"Mama?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother looked puzzled but then smiled. "Oh, don't worry about Goku! He'll be fine in the upcoming tournament. I'm just worried about Yamcha! Isn't he entering this year?"

"Yam...cha?" Before Bulma could ask further, the image of Capsule Corporation and her mother disappeared, and the sound of the door ringing filled her ears. Bulma shook her head, realizing it must have been a wishful figment of her imagination and went to answer the door. Once the door opened, Kakarotto stepped through with a worried smile upon his face. Bulma then closed and locked the door, not caring that she was still in her nightgown. She needed to talk to Goku. Watching her actions carefully, Kakarotto then looked at her face and his concern for her grew.

"Bulma, are you really okay?"

"Yes...I mean no."

"Huh?" Bulma faced Goku, still with his back to the door.

"Goku, do you know the Chikyuu-jin that Prince Vegeta loves?"

"Um, no, never meet her. Why so curious about that?"

"Just follow me on this: how do you know about that Chikyuu-jin?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Please, Goku, I need to know! I need to understand something important about Prince Vegeta! It won't leave this room and it may help him in some way."

"Well, if you say it might help him…okay. Let me think..." Kakarotto crossed his arms and looking down, concentrating on his memory. After he finally remembered the incident, he looked over at Bulma seriously. "It was about four years ago, when we were leaving on a mission, when suddenly Prince Vegeta started to shift his ki. I also sensed the ki of a Chikyuu-jin within Vegeta…" Kakarotto stopped his story and looked at Bulma even more intently than before.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Bulma asked, not understanding why Goku was staring at her like that.

"Now that I think about it again, that ki felt oddly like yours. I thought so before too, but I never said anything."

Bulma eyes widened at the confession. "Like mine?"

"Yeah, and at the time Vegeta said that he lent his beloved his ki. To protect her, I guess."

"Four years ago…" Bulma had to think back as well, but almost immediately it came to her. She looked at Kakarotto with wide and tearful eyes. "Pota! He was the one…" Bulma then grabbed Goku by his armor, her look even more urgent and determined than before. "Goku, has Vegeta ever seemed to have headaches or pain from time to time? Anything like that?"

"You really shouldn't refer to Prince Vegeta so informally…"

"I don't care right now! Just answer me, please!"

"Hmm, I guess he does occasionally seem to have headaches, though he never really says anything about them."

Bulma let go of his armor, her eyes not focused on anything. She was reliving the past and the whispers  _Pathetic…endangering mission…stupid…should die…Now…to destroy Chikyuu…Freeza will pay…DAMN EVERYTHING!...Bulma…Shit…Zarbon! _Those whispers hadn't been a sign of her insanity; they were someone else's thoughts. Realization came to Bulma, delivering the final blow to her already weakened heart. She slid down to her knees, still not keeping her focus on anything. Goku kneeled down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Vegeta is connected with me! Somehow, we have always been connected! _Her mind could only think of how stupid she was for not figuring it out sooner. Emotions that seemed foreign when she was around Vegeta, the fact she could feel him whenever he was near, it all made sense now. Those were his emotions and his presence she could feel and those were _his_ thoughts! She finally knew: the two of them were bonded somehow and she had destroyed it.

Goku gave her a little shake, trying to get her attention back to him. "Bulma? Bulma? What's wrong?"

Slowly she looked at Goku as a tear rolled down her cheek, which was still healing from Zarbon's slap. "I'm connected with him; it's me, I'm that Chikyuu-jin he loves…no, he doesn't love me anymore…I've ruined everything."

Not understanding her, Goku raised an puzzled eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Vegeta, he is, he was…somehow, bonded to me."

Now it was Kakarotto's turn to widen his eyes. "Really? So, you're that Chikyuu-jin…no, wait, how could that be?"

"I don't know, Goku, but Vegeta hates me now. It doesn't matter now…it doesn't matter…" Bulma couldn't help but cry out, more hot tears flowing from her already swollen eyes. She covered her face with her hands then pushed herself into Goku's chest, looking for comfort. It was over; it was gone, everything that mattered was gone. All she could do was cry. Unsure of what else to do for her besides be a friend and give her a shoulder on which to cry, Kakarotto held her gently while she let out her tears.

-----------------

Vegeta continued to stand with his arms crossed, all the while listening to Bardock complaining about the condition of the rebellion. For Vegeta, it was easy to filter out the things he needed to know and the other things he didn't. For example, Bardock had informed him that, due to starvation and disease, a third of the rebellion, which included women and children, had died. The technology they desperately needed, which included medicine, many different supplies and better ways to store food, was now more important than ever. Their fleet had over 600 hundred ships, but a fourth of those held families that were unable to fight. Freeza, on the other hand, had over 4,000 ships divided in 8 fleets. Unfortunately, they had no single, direct plan. Small plans they had; plans for reformation when their people and civilization would finally be rebuilt, but nothing overall. At this point, to succeed against Freeza, they not only needed a better plan, they needed a miracle. The rebellion had been in the making for almost seven years and they waited long enough to start the war. Bardock wanted the Prince to move his plans up and have the Saiya-jins who were loyal to the rebellion to evacuate Vegeta-sei now. Vegeta closed his eyes and listened while Bardock continued with his line of reasoning.

It was hard for Vegeta to think. Ever since Bardock had approached him in the privacy of his suite, Vegeta's mind had been not on the rebellion, but on Bulma. He had felt her this morning; it was almost as if she had called out to him, wanting, pleading with him to come to her. He had ignored it, knowing full well it was his imagination. The other night he could hardly feel her emotions and that had disturbed him greatly. _Was the faulty bond finally fading? _Vegeta sighed. Things couldn't be easy for him. His dreams, his desires, they were all difficult to achieve, and just when he thought he found something to ease life's hardships, it also turned out to be flawed.

Now he needed to fight. Everything was easier when he fought. He was a Saiya-jin, born to fight, born for battle. The warrior in him wanted to follow Bardock's recommendation and rush headlong into the fight against Freeza. Suddenly, Bardock's voice went silent. Vegeta opened his eyes to see what had caused the man to shut his mouth. Immediately he looked on in surprise. Instead of being in his suite, he was in a lush field underneath blue skies. He was leaning against a tree and standing before him was Bulma. She looked older by perhaps ten years or so, with shorter hair and odd clothing. And she wasn't alone. There were many Namek-sei-jins around her and a Chikyuu-jin boy, who looked oddly Saiya-jin and wearing Saiya-jin armor, standing next to her. He looked down to see himself in battle-worn armor, which was broken and bloodied in spots. His attention was brought back to Bulma, who was laughing and yelling some insane information at the sky.

"You're not up-to-date, are you? The Namake-sei-jins's are on Chikyuu now with their dragon balls! And you know what? We can bring back dead people as many times as we want!"

Vegeta felt very confused. He had never heard of "dragon balls" before. And what was more bizarre, he knew that he couldn't be on Chikyuu, he had destroyed it many years ago! Again, he looked to the sky to see it shine with a light blue, which made Bulma's own unique coloring mix with its heavenly grace. How could he have gotten here? What was going on? Bulma might know, so he pushed himself off the tree and started forward. After a few steps, the lush green and blue scenery suddenly vanished and Bardock was before him again, kneeling in way that almost looked like pleading.

"Please, your highness! I had a premonition that if we don't move soon, something horrible will happen!"

That caught Vegeta's attention enough to forget about his own vision for now. "Like what?"

"Someone will die, your highness; someone important to the royal family! Either you, your father, or someone else that is close to you!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed; he didn't like the sound of that. "Who?"

"I don't know, your highness. It wasn't a vision, but a premonition from jumbled images from my mind."

"And what do you think we should do to prevent it?"

Bardock was quiet for a moment then he spoke again. "I believe that we should leave now, your highness."

Vegeta thought for a moment, staring at the man kneeling before him. "Then I will have the girl speed up her work. In two months, we will have our last joint meeting before we finally set into motion the beginning of the end of Freeza's reign!"

"What will you do about Freeza? He expects your return."

"He gave me a year. That will give me enough time to show him he will not dominate my people any longer."

"Yes, your highness!"

"Leave, Bardock."

Bardock stood and bowed. "Yes, my prince." He left without any more complaints.

Vegeta stood strong, knowing full well he would have to see her again. She said her invention for him would be ready by the end of the week. He would wait until then to tell her she would be working almost full-time for him and give her a new list of additional projects to complete. He didn't want to see the woman who had been able to beat him in a battle that had already cost him so much. Vegeta wished he could just send some errand boy in his stead, but he knew that he could not. Something of this matter could only come from his mouth. In the meanwhile, he needed to get his mind off her and think about the future, a future without her.

-----------------

Bulma sat at the door of her new invention, a small space ship with gravity manipulation. Once she got started, it became easy to complete the prototype and finally the actual version. That was four days ago. She had amazed even herself at the speed in which she completed the actual ship. The prototype stood behind the real ship and she felt relieved to see it finished. She had thought that Vegeta would have been there when she finished the prototype, but he wasn't. She had waited and waited, hoping that he would come. A couple days after she last saw Vegeta, she had received a message from him, informing her that she would be excused from her regular duties at the Engineering and Development of Technologies lab to work full-time down here. The message included a list of new inventions she needed to create and she couldn't have been happier, though she knew she would have to go back from time to time to the other lab to help them finish what she had started there. It was the reason why she finished what she had nicknamed the "GR" faster then she thought possible. She could now pass her time inventing and creating things of which she had only imagined and her time was devoted to completing something she loved so dearly. It also helped get her mind off Vegeta. However, now that she finally acknowledged her feelings from before, when he was just a nameless ally, a nameless "friend," it was harder and harder to accept what had taken place.

She had done her best to fix the shattered necklace, but it was far from the glory it once was. She didn't care; she still wore it under her armor and robes. She once had a connection with Vegeta and she believed she might still have one. Yesterday, she felt Vegeta for only a moment. He was overwhelmed with regret and that emotion had filtered through to her. She had wondered why he was feeling that way, but knew she would never get the answer. Standing up, she reached out and clicked a button on the side of the ship. Within a second, the ship disappeared with a quick poof and a capsule reappeared in its place. She took the capsule and held it in her hand, feeling a bit sentimental that Vegeta would soon be holding the device his own hand. The odd warmth of the capsule sitting in her hand made her feel close to him. The sensation of closeness grew stronger, permeating her heart and mind and she looked up, knowing full well she was feeling him. He was definitely close by. Perhaps he had finally come to see her.

Making her way in the direction of that strong feeling, she headed towards the door, towards him. When she finally stood at the door, it slid open to reveal Vegeta, scowling. Bulma's face lit up and she smiled at him. She was glad to see him. He looked at her for a moment, unsure of the feeling he was picking up from her. Bulma wasn't surprised to feel Vegeta closed off, she had expected as much from him. Though it saddened her, she was happy to see him again. Before she could say anything, he spoke, trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion:

"Where is the prototype? Is it finished?"

"Yes, it's right over there," Bulma said as she pointed to her completed ship. "Would you "

"I didn't come for chit-chat, I came to train," Vegeta cut her off as he made his way to the "GR."

Bulma followed after Vegeta, running in front of him before he had a chance to enter her invention. "Vegeta, wait " Before she could finish he cut her off again, this time by grabbing her throat just enough to frighten her from speaking.

Without looking at her, Vegeta spoke with forced anger. "I told you never to address me so informally, woman!"

After the initial shock wore off, anger flared in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was threatening her like this! "Unhand me," she growled through his grip.

Surprised at her boldness, Vegeta looked at her. He was taken aback by the passion in her eyes, the anger and desire he wouldn't normally see when he was with her, something he missed fiercely. "I will not unhand you until you've learned your place."

"And what is my place? Below you? You are not my Prince! I am a Chikyuu-jin; my place is with my people!"

"Are you asking me to kill you again?"

"Perhaps."

As he continued to look into her face and her eyes, he noticed that something was different about her. Maybe it was for the best that he had ended whatever relationship they did have. He could see the lively look in her eyes, the fearlessness, the pride and arrogance that matched his own.

"Tch." Vegeta released her and entered his new training device with much on his mind.

Bulma stared at the closed door, unable to understand the emotions she felt from him. If he truly didn't love her, then why had she felt for a split-second, something that held her heart still, coming from him?

-----------------

Vegeta stood at the opened door of his new training ship. He had trained all day under a hundred times Vegeta-sei's gravity and it had felt invigorating. Each day, he had looked forward with great anticipation to the next so that he might endure increased levels of gravity and reach higher levels of strength. Also, thanks to the intense gravity, it was much easier to keep his mind off of the one person who could leave him uninspired: Bulma. He remembered the time he had tried to create a barrier, when he had tried to destroy their bond. The effort had left him drained, listless, and maddened. Now he seemed almost the same; only this time regret, sadness, and loneliness accompanied the other emotions. And this time he wasn't trying to block or destroy their bond; he was simply denying its nature. And to deny its nature meant that he would slowly, if not completely, be swallowed by his own despair. He wanted his mind off her and off their bond, no matter what. He had willfully ended their odd relationship. No more games, no more confusion.

Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel and then started to walk towards the door when a tint of blue caught his eye. He turned his head to see Bulma asleep on the floor, with a tool still in her hand. He paused. A part of him wished to go to her, to pick her up and take her to her bed. Another, harsher part told him to leave her where she was. It was her fault for denying her body what it needed and it was obvious that she needed sleep. Vegeta then smirked sadly. Ironically, he was doing the same, ignoring what his body and soul needed. He was ignoring her. He breathed in deeply then turned around and left Bulma alone, sleeping on the cold, hard steel floor. But as he left, he couldn't shake a feeling that he had made a huge mistake. A mistake that would leave him in his own misery - forever.

* * *

A/N: OK here is the new chapter 17, Beta'd by Hollyberry. Look forward to chap 18 by the end of this month.  



	18. If only

**Chapter 18 **

* * *

Freeza's main spaceship was a large circular vessel that was equipped with only the very best technology in the galaxy, technology that came right from his own labs and warehouses. For those who spent any time on it, this vessel was a dark and frightening place based on the single unsettling fact that Freeza would surely be on board. He was a merciless warlord who would not tolerate mishaps of any kind and would kill for the slightest insult. Before the androids came, Freeza knew he had been the strongest in the universe and had prided himself with the belief that as the most powerful being alive he would own the entire universe. And so, just like its owner, his flagship was like no other; massive and powerful with a speed no other ship could match ― until now.

From his pod's viewport, Zarbon watched as Freeza's ship came closer and closer into view. To him, the ship seemed to be a pathetic representation of its owner. The mad genius Gero could've easily outdone this ship, given enough time and materials. Zarbon now knew that Freeza and the outdated technologies that had built this ship were only second best. Of course, that blue-haired woman could change things for Freeza. He had seen as much in the potential of her work that could surpass Gero's finest work. In Zarbon's mind, she was becoming something he very much wanted to acquire. She had everything he could ever want in a female, one with whom he would last more than a night. And it would be easy to seduce her, once she was away from Vegeta-sei ― and from Vegeta.

Zarbon's train of thought was cut off by his pod docking into Freeza's ship. Once the robotic nets in the docking bay had snagged his pod and hauled it inside, it was dropped onto a soft landing pad while steam arose from pod's hull. Once the door opened, Zarbon stepped out and slowly stood as his muscles were slightly cramped from his trip. When he finally straightened up, his eyes went wide as he saw Freeza standing before him, impatiently awaiting him. Before Zarbon had a chance to stretch his muscles, he bowed, but not nearly as gracefully as he normally did, knowing full well that Freeza would not like his display of weakness. Freeza choose to ignore Zarbon's poor judgment and got right down to business.

"Zarbon, was that Bulma woman all you found?"

"Yes, my Lord." Zarbon continued to stay kneeled upon the deck, intimidated by Freeza's obvious displeasure.

"And you are positive about her connection with Vegeta?"

"I have no doubts, sire."

"I have just received his newest report. If what you have told me is true, the little monkey is playing me a fool."

"May I ask what was in the report?"

"He finally made mention of the female, but only to say she had little to do with the latest advancement."

"What do you wish us to do, my Lord?"

"Nothing, I will give the monkey the benefit of the doubt for now. However, if I don't get a satisfactory report from him in three months, I will head to Vegeta-sei myself, take that Chikyuu-jin from him, and finally destroy that awful planet."

Zarbon stayed silent for a moment, the questions in his mind seemingly eating at his heart. "My Lo-"

"Zarbon, it seems you have something on your mind."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Go on."

"What about Gero?"

Freeza's frown quickly turned into an even darker scowl, his anger at the question apparent. "Leave that Chikyuu-jin to me." Slowly Freeza's scowl dissipated and he waited for Zarbon to stand and move along. He stared at the blue-skinned man for a moment more until he realized the man before him wanted to ask yet another question. "What is it now, Zarbon?"

"My Lord, why did you send Vegeta in the first place, when I could easily have performed this task for you from the start?"

"My dear Zarbon," Freeza spoke his name sweetly, "do not question my decisions. I need more of an extensive report to fully know if this is worth my time, plus I need your talents elsewhere. The next time you waste my valuable time asking obvious questions, I will not hesitate to combine your fate with that of the Saiya-jins."

Zarbon slightly paled, then bowed closer to the floor. "Yes, my Lord."

This time Freeza was the one who decided to leave first.

----------------

Vegeta stared at Bulma, unwilling to be swayed by her appearance. It had been almost three weeks since she started working full-time for him and everyday he pushed her to work faster. This left her no time to return to the other lab and also left her old lab mates with work they couldn't finish on their own. Bulma continued to look at him as angrily as she could. She was hungry, tired, and had a pounding headache, and had been feeling that way for more than a week. Every time she met with Vegeta before he went and trained in the "GR", he was curt with her and very demanding. She wondered sometimes if he really was the same person he used to be. Before this he seemed so different and now he seemed like a cold shadow that loomed over her. On his part, Vegeta wanted yet again to be away from her. Bulma was looking ragged and concern was starting to creep up inside him for her. She looked like she had lost weight and the spirited anger that flared in her eyes was overshadowed by weariness. Both of them wanted their way and neither of them wanted to give in.

"For crying out loud, _Prince _Vegeta! If I don't get rest soon, I swear I will start making things that pulls the tails off Saiya-jins! Just for tonight, I want to go back to my chambers and sleep."

"It has just turned into night. We both know you can work longer then this. I will not tolerate laziness."

"LAZINESS?! How could you say I'm lazy when I have been..." Bulma's voice slowly died down. She looked deeper into his cold eyes and felt a chilling loneliness come over her. They had been fighting for over ten minutes and she was tired of it. "Fine...I don't care. Even that sadistic, slave-driving Chili used to let me rest at night."

Vegeta pushed her to the side and gave her a heated glance filled with rage at her comment. "Do not compare me with a slave, woman! I am a Prince; not some piece of trash from the third-class barracks!"

Bulma felt her heart plummet further, but that didn't stop her from glaring daggers at him before he started towards the prototype "GR". She watched his back as he went in and as the door slid shut behind him. Bulma stood for a few minutes staring at the door before finally throwing her hands up and going to work on the closest thing she could find. It wasn't long though before exhaustion took over and she slumped onto the metal floor, falling fast asleep.

Vegeta stood behind the closed doorway of the "GR" and looked absently at the floor. He was concerned for Bulma; he had never seen her so ragged. When she lived under Chili's command, she would be beaten and tormented but she never looked as worn as she did now. He hadn't let her return to her chambers for almost six days, but instead forced her to work endlessly. This was how it had to be; there was no escaping it. They didn't have time for breaks, neither him nor her. But that reasoning still left him full of worry. He couldn't let any sympathy for her cloud his resolve, though today he had felt her weariness and her sadness. In fact, he could still feel the sharp tang of her emotions, ever since that night, just like before. He wondered at what had caused him not to feel her when he broke that necklace. His own emotions fatigued him, and he kept pushing them aside, outwardly appearing as if he didn't care. He would leave soon and so would she. Right now, the most important thing was to train and become stronger.

----------------

Once he began training, Vegeta couldn't stop. All night, he trained and fought numerous imaginary foes. He relentlessly practiced his forms, his combos, and using his ki. In the middle of his intense training, Vegeta felt a pang of sudden separation from Bulma. The pragmatic side of him reassured him that she was simply in the other room, but he knew once he left, when things were done with, he would never see her again. This was his only time he would be close her; these were their last moments together. That realization drove him to train harder. He would win against Freeza for himself, for his people, and ― for Bulma. And so he continued to train for a few more hours, driving himself with such zeal he didn't notice when the night turned into morning.

When the two suns finally rose above the horizon, Vegeta, having beaten himself senseless, was forced to stop his exhaustive training. The inside of the "GR" looked torn and broken with dents and cracks all over. Vegeta didn't look much better than his surroundings, as he was bleeding and bruised from his own vigorous training. He had been so overwhelmed with the thoughts of being physically close to Bulma but distanced emotionally and for causing her weariness. It was he who chose to end the game they began, to deny himself and her the bond they shared. The guilt drove him to tear at his own flesh, only stopping when his body began to feel numb and his eyes almost refused to focus.

Vegeta grew furious with what he believed was his inability to progress to a much higher level. This couldn't be his personal best! This couldn't be the utmost limit to his power! He had to become stronger! He was the Prince of all Saiya-jins! He would not be defeated!

At that moment he fell to the floor on his knees, his sweat mingling with blood as it quickly trickled from his face, following the curves of his handsome features. He hated this! He loathed this! He could be stronger! And this machine would make him stronger!

Clenching his fists he sat back on his knees and looked at the ceiling. The room had dulled to a red glow, the gravitron's digital gauge showing that he'd been training at 150 times Vegeta-sei's gravity. In the middle of the ceiling, glowing very dimly, remained only one white light, but it was slowly losing its battle to stay lit. It flickered once then twice more before it too went out. At that same moment, Vegeta screamed. His voice, filled with pent-up emotion, was finally released, propelled from the depths of his soul with all his fury. As his screams grew louder, ki started to pour from his body, slowly covering his whole being and swallowing him up. His ki grew until the prototype ship couldn't take the pressure any longer and with one final strained effort, it blew.

----------------

Bulma had awoken with her body stiff and sore. She had again slept the night away on the cold lab floor. She felt aggravated, upon finding herself here again after only gaining a partial night's rest. She didn't even want to begin thinking about Vegeta. For the first few days he came to train, she attempted to talk to him, trying several times to explain to him that her own stubbornness had caused her not to see the real truth, but he refused to even give her a warm look. Eventually, Bulma gave up and decided to act as if nothing happened, but her heart felt as though it was breaking. Little bits of hope would occasionally creep into her when she felt something come from him, something warm and real and very safe, though outwardly, the man she loved, the man with whom she shared a bond, no longer seemed to want to deal with her. She slowly stood, feeling slightly out of balance. A strange feeling came to her and immediately she knew it was Vegeta. Worried about the emotions she felt coming from him, she began to approach the "GR". Unsure of why he felt defeated and so lonely, she impetuously decided to try and reach out to him using the bond that she felt was fading. In soft mental whispers, she called out his name to try to soothe his pain, but it was too late. She felt something consume him from within and before she could get to the door of the prototype "GR", it exploded, knocking her off her feet and slamming her against the wall. Blackness faded in all around her as Bulma tried to call out to Vegeta one last time.

----------------

_...Vegeta!...Vegeta, don't!...I'm here!..._Vegeta felt her calling him and wondered if he was becoming delusional. Perhaps he was being just overly wishful. Or perhaps he had passed into a twisted form of heaven. He felt chained down and unable to move, unable to open his eyes.

Opening her eyes, Bulma blinked away the shock and fear upon seeing half her lab in ruins. She was surprised she had even survived the blast. Then she remembered that Vegeta had been in the middle of the explosion. She tried to get up quickly, only to realize she was injured. Her leg was bleeding and sore, her clothes were burnt and her face was bruised. Grimacing against the pain, Bulma slowly got up and walked with a limp towards the remains of the "GR" prototype. Putting aside the extent of her own injuries, she could only think of Vegeta and how she had to find him. Smoke rose from scattered pieces of metal and debris. Here and there, the walls were burnt pitch black, some with large dents in them, but that didn't grab her attention. She knew she had to find Vegeta, to know if he was alright and safe, her concern for him grew when she felt him flicker in and out of her consciousness.

It was an odd feeling, something she never felt before. It felt as though Vegeta's ki was wandering in and out of her, slowly going through her whole body. She closed her eyes, trying her best to stay on her feet. Waves of pain were also traveling all over her body. When she felt the last warm ounce of Vegeta's being pass over her body, a sudden, unknown force came over her and Bulma opened her eyes. In front of her wondering gaze were the blue unclouded expanses of Chikyuu, sitting above the familiar skyline of the Western Capital, and behind her was Capsule Corporation, her old home. She felt her feet running underneath her, taking her to the pile of rubble which used to be the "GR", which was now sitting a few feet away in the middle of the CC compound. Quickly arriving at the center of the exploded mess, Bulma sank to her knees, concern clearly written on her face. Before she could finally notice her odd clothes or fluffy hair, she heard a man's voice coming from behind her. Deep inside, the sound of his comment startled her, though his presence didn't faze her, like he had always been there.

"It's no wonder this would happen, not with his dangerous mode of training."

Looking at the debris, Bulma couldn't believe what was happening. "Vegeta?" she called out to him, hoping he would answer. When there was no reply, panic and fear enveloped her, "He couldn't have…" Without hesitation, Bulma started to dig through the ruined metal and hot ship parts, only to be shocked and surprised when a hand shot up from the metal grave. She jumped back into the man behind her with a scream, only to stare at Vegeta as he slowly emerged from under the mess he had made. Bulma, unsure of what had happened, asked, "You're a-alive?"

Vegeta looked at her as she was stupid. "Of course I am!"

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief, but her relieved emotions quickly turned into anger. "What do you think you were doing?! You came this close to wrecking my house!"

Vegeta stood up proudly, ready to rebuff her statements when he quickly fell down, still unable to stand from his injures.

Concern filled Bulma once again. "Vegeta!" She ran to kneel beside him once again and sat him up in her arms, completely ignoring the man behind her.

Looking at her with weary eyes, Vegeta could only think of one thing to say: "Don't do anything stupid. You are getting in the way of my training."

"How is this training? You can't do anything in the shape you're in!" Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta's stubbornness.

"Injuries such as these are nothing! I'm the number-one Saiya-jin in the universe." Vegeta didn't want to lose face, something inside him didn't want to let Bulma see his failures. "Y-you'll see how I overcome Kakarotto in no time."

Bulma smiled at him then, finally understanding his ways. "Yes, yes. Vegetables, carrots, whatever; it doesn't matter. Just do as I tell you."

Vegeta was offended that this Chikyuu-jin would dare to try to order him around. Immediately, he went to get up. "Don't try to order me ―" But, before he could finish his sentence, pain swept through him and he again fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Vegeta!"

Before Bulma could reach him again, her eyes refocused. The blue skies of Chikyuu melted away, the city faded, and all that was left was the burnt and ruined old lab in the lower floor of the science and technology building on Vegeta-sei. Bulma was on her knees, unsure how she knelt with her injured leg, and on her lap, lying still and barely breathing, was Vegeta, the Prince of the planet. Tears stung behind her eyes. The scene she just experienced felt so real, but the reality was that her home had been destroyed seven years ago. And the seven long years since that time had been filled with hardships and defeats. She laid a hand on Vegeta's chest, wanting him to open his eyes, wanting him to be okay. As her hand rested softly on his chest, she suddenly noticed the blood that was covering her hands. Somehow, during her vision, she must have cut them while digging Vegeta out from under the debris.

Vegeta had also dreamed about Chikyuu, about Bulma, and about wanting to surpass Kakarotto. He had seen Bulma run to him and had seen her concern for him. He remembered her trying to boss him around as well. It rekindled an old discomforting feeling that felt too strong for his liking. The warmth of her body, the smell of her sweat, the softness of her skin; it was all too real, too now, for him to feel comfortable with both the dream, which he was quickly surmising was not a dream but more of a vision, and the feelings that were coming back to him. He still couldn't move, but could sense the heavy weight of the mental chains being removed. He wanted to be free of this subconscious state, to be able to open his eyes and be back in "GR", training. Furrowing his brows and with great effort, he finally managed to open his eyes. Once he opened them, he saw Bulma, looking bruised and blooded like she had been beaten by Chili, and somehow everything that had happened melted away.

"That slave master beat you again. I will not allow him to continue with his stupidity."

The sound of his voice snapped Bulma's attention away from her bloodied hands right to him. "Vegeta! You opened your eyes, thank goodness you're alright."

"Of course, I'm alright. I am the Prince Of the Saiya-jins…" Vegeta suddenly felt sick. How did she know his name? Why was she still near him? Didn't she hate him? Didn't she loath the man that destroyed her home world?

"Okay, okay…I know, I've been worried about you since I woke from that explosion. Vegeta ― I mean Prince Vegeta, what happened? You almost completely destroyed my lab!"

Slowly the memories came flooding back. Glancing up, Vegeta caught a glimpse of the necklace he broke. Anger swelled up in him and he tried to stand, but both his injuries and Bulma stopped him.

"Are you crazy? With injuries like this you shouldn't move much."

"These injuries are nothing."

"Look, you've got to listen to me if you want to get better―"

"Don't order me around, former slave! I am the Prince! You will not try to stop me again!"

"I don't care anymore, you pigheaded, tailed freak! I don't want you to die! I don't want to lose you!"

Vegeta looked into her eyes, narrowing them from the pain in both his body and soul. "You already have, woman."

Stung by his harsh declaration, Bulma stayed quiet. After a single runaway tear rolled down her cheek, she slowly got up, making every effort to gently place Vegeta on the floor and so the motion wouldn't hurt her leg any more than it already did. Before she could go anywhere, Vegeta's voiced echoed trough the room:

"Salvage what you can and make the full version "GR". I want every invention you have finished within the week. After that, I want you gone."

Bulma's battered spirit took this newest verbal blow without saying anything. She only continued to do what she had set out to do when she stood. She limped over and pulled out the first aid kit she had put together in case of a lab accident. And in her estimation, this one took the cake. In her weakened and exhausted condition, the kit felt much heavier than it normally did. With all her effort, she slowly limped back to Vegeta, who'd been steadily watching her every move.

"Idiot," she whispered as she kneeled down beside him.

"You're tread―" Vegeta began to say, but then his voice died in his throat. He couldn't say anything to her in return. He could only watch her as she took out the medical supplies from her kit and slowly and painfully began to treat him, first wiping away the blood and stopping the bleeding from his wounds before disinfecting them. Anger mounted in Vegeta while she was taking care of him and ignoring herself completely. A couple drops of her own warm blood had dripped upon him as she continued to treat him and, in some way, it made him feel even more connected to her, like it somehow strengthened their bond. It made him want to touch her and feel her, and to be close to her like he had never been before. And it was driving him crazy. "Stop this immediately!"

Bulma looked at him, surprised and somewhat placid. "Fine, it's done anyway. You can take care of yourself the rest of the way."

Vegeta slowly sat up, feeling better than he had simply because the woman had treated him. He was still in a great deal of pain, and after an excruciating second or two had passed while sitting up, he knew he couldn't keep that up either. Slowly, he started to fall back, but as he fell, Bulma pulled him to her, allowing his limp weight to fall onto her steady sitting form. Her own body winced from the pain, but otherwise she remained still as Vegeta rested his head on her shoulders and his body on her chest in an odd embrace. No matter how much he wanted to move he could not; his body would not obey him. "Unhand me, woman."

"I'm not the one who was about to fall. Just regain your strength and you can unhand yourself from me. At least, you're still sitting up."

"You obviously don't understand the situation you are in. Unhand me now!"

"Why? Just let it be, Prince Vegeta. Regain your strength, kill Freeza, and I will be light years from here. No one else is here, just me. And if I'm so 'lowly', as you put it, you don't need to save face with me."

This time Vegeta could only think of how stupid she was. Deep in his heart, she was the last person with whom he wanted to lose face and she was the last person he would think of as 'lowly'. But he stayed silent, allowing this to be their last embrace.

----------------

They stayed together in that peculiar embrace for the remainder of the day while they slowly regained their strengths. The hours passed, both were hungry and weary but neither moved an inch. It was their last moments together and, no matter what had happened before, now they shared each other's strengths. Once the metal cooled and the room cleared of the smoke, the night had fallen on them once again. Vegeta shifted, moving away from Bulma. As he went to stand, he noticed that she was about to fall back, just like he nearly did earlier. Without thinking, he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She was dead asleep, worn out form her injuries and the emotional events that had occurred all too soon for her. This time, instead of just leaving her in the now-ruined lab, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Once there he placed her in her bed, staining the white sheets with the soot and dried blood that covered her body. He stood next to her for a moment, knowing full well this was last time he would see her sleeping. Clenching his fists, he turned and left.

It wasn't long until he arrived at his suite in the palace. He stripped off his battered clothes and walked to his personal rejuvenation tank. Once he activated it, he stepped in. He placed the respirator mask over his nose and mouth and felt the healing, chemical-filled solution surround him. Fully submerged, he let his mind flow with thoughts he had suppressed since he told Bulma he would no longer allow those games between them to continue, that he would move away from her and whatever twisted relationship they had. Images filled with Bulma came to him. Their time in the garden, their time together afterwards, and the time they just shared. It was over. Her work here was nearly done, and he had shortened the time by foolishly blowing up the "GR" by mistake. Because of that, he would now begin training in the non-prototype model, which would allow him to gain more strength, to fully reach his potential and to kill all who stood in his way. And then he would leave Vegeta-sei behind so that he could face stronger enemies, fight stronger foes, and while doing so, his mind could slowly forget the woman to whom he was bonded. He would slowly fade away, leaving his name in legend, and leaving her behind to make her own legends. He would become the strongest in the universe and he would need no one. But he would always want the one thing that had been denied to him ― love.

----------------

Bulma awoke with a pounding headache and very surprised to find herself in her own living quarters. She didn't remember her awful condition until she attempted to stand and pain shot up from her leg to the base of her skull. She fell back onto her bed, unable to stand because of her leg. A quiet sadness crept into her heart as she felt pain echo in her body. Rather than tend to herself, she sat up on her bed, looking around at her home she had been given that would soon be taken away. She glanced over at the low-rise table to find her old capsule, the one that held memories of her slavery, and the other capsule that held the completed "GR", sitting undisturbed. Bulma would have to give Vegeta her completed inventions and the completed "GR" soon, and that would be the last time he would ever see him. She would go into space and perhaps make a name for herself, or perhaps she would find away to free the rest of the Chikyuu-jins and start a colony of their own somewhere. Or she would drift in space, living out each day in bitter sorrow and regret. Whatever she would do when she was gone from here, she would live her own life, not having it controlled by anyone other than herself, and she would be utterly lonely.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts, Bulma slowly stood up this time, knowing full well she would go to her old working lab tomorrow and finish what she had started with her team, giving them things for them to work on and pointing them in the direction of greatness, that would leave her mark on Vegeta-sei. Afterwards, she would go down below to her personal lab, now in ruins, and collect the things for Vegeta. Tomorrow night, she would pack, and after that, she would leave Vegeta-sei, and she wouldn't look back, no matter how much she knew she would want to.

Once she cleaned herself and dressed her wounds, she carefully put on a nightgown, thankful that the recent explosion hadn't killed her. More than likely, Vegeta had saved her, like he had with Pota, and it had, in the process, left him vulnerable. She knew that he still felt something for her, but it was hopeless. No matter how much she wanted to be by his side to help defeat Freeza, she knew her place was somewhere else. Yet that thought felt so wrong. Everything was wrong. She should be by his side. If only…

Bulma stood by her window, looking out at darkness over the Royal City, wondering about how she could have bonded with an alien, and the meaning of it all. What was the purpose? Ask as she might, only the dark sky stood fast in front of her, leaving no answers to all of her questions.

----------------

Bulma returned to her old work the next morning only to be greeted by unwelcoming looks. Her old team seemed to be jealous, though she was unsure as to why. After a couple hours, working with her hurt leg and repeatedly trying to get her uncooperative team to listen to her, she finally snapped and yelled at them. The strong words she chose were what she heard Saiya-jins use when commanding others to obey them. With her science team made up of mostly non-Saiya-jins, her yelling worked better then she would have hoped for and they jumped to do her bidding. It wasn't until after lunch that she heard whispers begin among the newer scientists. Soon everyone was gossiping about something, leaving Bulma with the feeling that her last day was going to be her worst.

At the close of the night, she took aside a member of the team who had angered her the least, and taught him everything she could in an hour, so that he could continue on with her lesser projects for which she no longer had time. When the chime went off to signal that the working day was over, Bulma sighed, relieved that she didn't have to deal with that team ever again. Worn-out and in pain still from the incident the day before, she walked tiredly to the elevator that would take her down to the ruined lab. She had a heavy heart, knowing full well it would be the last time she would ever see Vegeta's face and feel his presence. Before she could get to the elevator, she thought she heard something or someone move behind her. Hoping she would find no one but some figment of her overactive imagination, she closed her eyes before fully turning. Unfortunately, she did hear someone breathing and shifting in the empty hallway. Embarrassed, she opened her eyes to discover an old Saiya-jin warrior wearing decorated armor chuckling at her.

"Bad idea to close your eyes, Chikyuu-jin. You never know when an enemy is nearby."

"No one is supposed to be here." Unsure whether this person was friend or foe, Bulma stood as straight as possible, trying her best to hide her injury.

"Right, no one is, especially a former slave. I highly recommend you leave this hallway."

"Alright, I will. Excuse me for losing my way. I had a long day."

The old man looked at her again and laughed. "You really are smart, yet surprisingly stupid."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and looked at him with daggers flying from them. "What did you say?"

"Chikyuu-jin, for your information I was the Overseer here for many years until Freeza replaced me with the prince. But with Vegeta seemingly disappearing for days on end, I was sent to pick up after him. You see, I don't come here either, and for you to think I am just on guard duty was very foolish."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I don't know Vegeta-sei's politics that well, so I didn't know who you were." Bulma wanted to roll her eyes, her hate for this man increasing, but her anger soon left her when his words sunk in. "Then why are you here?"

"You may not know who I am, but I know who you are, pretty little Chikyuu-jin. My distaste in the Prince as of late has left me with a wanting."

"Which is?" Bulma's heart was beginning to race. She didn't feel safe, not with this old Saiya-jin. He was a lot stronger then most, that was obvious to Bulma just by looking. It was probably the reason why he was also a council member, like most of the overseers.

"To disobey him." With that, he came closer, wearing a smirk that almost went from ear-to-ear.

Bulma looked left and right, thinking that if she could just escape and reach Vegeta, she would be saved from this person. "And how to you plan to do that?"

"I think you know, but I am a peculiar Saiya-jin. You see little _Chi - kyuu - jin, _I want you for myself and I want you to come to me, so…" His impossible smile seemed to get bigger as he talked. "If you like working here, I suggest you come with me now."

"And if I don't?" Bulma wanted to fly away from him. Damn! If only she was stronger, if only she were a Saiya-jin. If only…

"You see, I have enough power and influence to send you, without the Prince's knowledge, to my harem and have you anyway."

"But why me? If you only wanted to disobey the Prince's decree, you could have just taken any Chikyuu-jin."

He shook his head, "No, no, no, that would not do for me. Most looked so ugly and worn from their slavery I would never touch them. Plus you are not only beautiful, but smart as well and strong for your kind. Since your people have dwindled to almost nothing, you are the best of the Chikyuu-jin."

"So…" Bulma didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Also, I've heard that the Prince is planning on giving you your freedom soon, something I could easily deny, something I might do anyway if you please me well tonight. But if I feel generous enough and should the Prince come down on my neck too much, I'll just let you return to your work and your upcoming freedom."

"I have no choice then."

His face lit up. "Smart girl. Yes, you have no choice, but then again you do have a choice: here or the harem?"

Bulma felt cornered. This asshole was giving her no real options, and no other way out. Perhaps this experience was for the best. She was still a virgin in such a dangerous time. After tonight, she would leave a changed person, different than the way she came. This could help her destroy any thoughts of returning, and allow her heart to fester with hate for Vegeta-sei. No matter what, this person, who yielded power far greater than herself, would have her. At least, in this way, she could make a choice and not be put into the harem. There was no way to run from him. She was too far from her ruined lab and too far from anyone else to call out for help, and she had none of her inventions on her at the moment, even Goku was not on duty. But even if she called for Vegeta, he would most likely do nothing. This person was an influential council member and Vegeta had made it clear he wanted to be rid of her, even if he had feelings for her.

With all of these miserable thoughts running through her mind, she looked up at this horrible man and frowned. The older Saiya-jin held out his hand to her. With an utterly defeated spirit, she walked into his waiting arms and the two of them departed the science and technology building together.

* * *

A/N: Beta Version by Hollyberry!  



	19. Chains of the Heart

**Chapter 19 **

Note: Lemon Chapter, please heed ratings!

* * *

Chi-chi sat down on the hard chair, her ankles swollen and her belly rounded, worn out from preparing Goku's enormous meal. Despite the tiredness she was currently feeling, she had become very happy here with him, especially since he behaved more like a Chikyuu-jin than a Saiya-jin. And Goku had saved her from a life of slavery. Even though she knew that her happiness could be shattered at any moment, somehow she knew Goku would always protect her and their unborn child. The latest decree hadn't scared her, nor did the fact she was in hiding. She was weary, but content. Living for so long inside Goku's small dwelling just outside the Royal City gave her cabin fever from time to time. Even her lingering near a window too long would make Goku whine about her safety. She wasn't stupid; she realized if anyone discovered her it could mean the end of their little dream together. But she needed just a little bit of fresh air every now and then to fully feel her freedom. Chi-chi thought Goku could at least take her somewhere during the night, someplace where they could be alone and safe. 

Chi-chi sighed. Goku didn't think like that; he was sweet, but very simple-minded. Food and fighting always seemed to be first on his list. But the hour had gotten late and he was still not back, which concerned her as he never missed a meal. She was always over-protective of him. He meant so much to her and, after losing so many people that she carried about, her mother at a young age, her father to the Saiya-jins, then Bulma, and finally Cherri, the slave girl that was her friend until she was beaten to death for a mistake in her cooking. She kept remembering how weak and powerless she was to stop Cherri's beatings. Chi-chi remembered how Cherri, an odd-looking alien, was so accepting with her death. She never cried, she never said a word, just kept a serene expression on her face as they slowly pounded her into mush. _Was Bulma's death similar to Cherri's? _she wondered sadly. Bulma must have died after she and Chi-chi were separated seven years ago and she never heard any more about her. Even if by some remote chance Bulma was still alive, Chi-chi knew better to believe in false hope. She closed her eyes, trying to block the oncoming tears, but opened them abruptly when she heard the familiar sound of Goku entering their small home.

"Goku-sa?" Chi-chi asked as she slowly sat up to greet her husband.

"Hi, Chi-chi! You don't have to get up. I just came to grab a quick bite, because I have to go again."

"Oh, why?"

"I have to go talk to my…um…boss about working tonight."

"Can't that wait? You're not supposed to work tonight! You could at least stay for a while and spend time with your wife, who happens to be carrying YOUR child!" Chi-chi almost wanted to scream. She was lonely, to say the least, and her desperation almost came to her voice.

Goku almost winced from the sound, but he knew this was coming. "But Chi-chi, I got to something important –"

"You could at least take me somewhere once in a while at night instead of leaving me here to rot in boredom all the time!" She couldn't help it now. Tears came to her eyes and she brought her hands to her face.

Goku tried to look sympathetic as possible, but he was more worried about a sudden outburst of anger. "Chi-chi, I got to go talk to someone about Bulma. I don't know what she was thinking about when she left with that council member. She might be in danger!"

Surprised by the mention of an old friend's name, her tears dried and she looked up at Goku. "Bulma?"

"Yeah, I think you might have known her before, her being a Chikyuu-jin and all."

"You never told me…Bulma's alive?!" Chi-chi was in daze with the new information and so she spoke slowly. "And she's in danger?"

"Yeah, so that's why I got to eat and run."

Chi-chi narrowed her eyes at Goku and stared at him with fierce determination. She stomped up to him and got right in to his face. "OH NO, YOU DON'T! You're going to go right back out and help Bulma or NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

Goku was now the one to be surprised. "But, Chi-chi…"

"What are you waiting for? GO!" she commanded, and started pushing him towards the door.

Goku looked at her, disappointed that he couldn't eat after he got home from his duties. "But, Chi-chi –" he began to say again.

"No 'BUTS'! Just go NOW! I don't want to hear another word from you until you come back to tell me that Bulma is safe!" With one last shove, she pushed her husband out the door. She watched him fly into the air and sighed again. Although she was five months pregnant, she could still do some good for someone who needed her help, even if it included ordering a hungry Saiya-jin away from his food. Chi-chi prayed that Goku would be successful in saving Bulma, and perhaps they could meet again, soon.

----------------

Gero wanted to throw everything on his desk to the floor. He was mad and upset. Vegeta had been gone long enough and Gero wanted to make his move now, to finally gain his revenge and his sovereignty in the universe. Of course, he let his puppet Freeza have his way and allow Vegeta to return home. Gero had previously agreed to let the prince go for a year and close to two months had already passed. Now Gero was making wonderful progress with his God and he needed to have Vegeta here in order to secure his plans and have his urgent desires fulfilled. Gero had it all figured out. There would be no arguing with his puppet; he would simply demand that Vegeta be returned to him promptly and, of course, in good health. If his God happened to be born before the prince returned, his creation would need a decent sparring partner, which was something neither of the twins could be. Besides, Gero had other plans for those two. Vegeta would be perfect, and in his perfection would come the ultimate outcome: a torn and broken Saiya-jin prince and far stronger God. Gero's fury slowly melted away as he thought of his goals and how he was slowly achieving them. But his satisfaction quickly turned to anxiousness when the twins suddenly appeared in the doorway. Both looked completely and utterly bored and discontented.

Juuanago crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly to the side. He sighed before asking, "So what do you want, old man?"

"You should be more respectful to your father, boy! But now we need to make plans, for our future is close at hand!"

Juuhachigo rolled her ice-blue eyes and sighed while Juunanago continued to stare pointedly at Gero. Time was finally running out for Vegeta-sei and, little did Gero know, for himself as well.

----------------

Vegeta stepped out of his rejuvenation tank feeling much better physically. He felt stronger. Oddly, his extreme training the pervious day had helped him rather then hindered him like he thought it might have. Of course, he knew full well that the real GR was waiting for him, and not some prototype that could only do half as much. But his current emotional health was nowhere near his physical health. He knew that Bulma did not have exclusive access to a rejuvenation tank like he did, and her wounds, that he had caused the other day, did not look small. But, he reminded himself, she was alive, and that was all he should concern himself about her. Tomorrow she would be gone.

The day was almost gone now as well, for he had stayed unnecessarily a little too long in the tank, and their time was running out. He would return one last time to the lab that had been a place of escape for both of them, a lab that was almost under the ground, under Vegeta-sei's soil. Vegeta dressed in his usual blue, skintight Saiya-jin armor and white boots and gloves, but he left his white breastplate sitting beside his bed. His thoughts became static for his state of mind was dangerous at the moment. Bulma was about to leave his planet and never return, so he had ended it for both their sakes, and to let her go was a better way to protect her. Freeza was a dangerous fiend and to keep her here made for a far more dangerous situation, not only for her, but for his people. It was also better for everyone involved that she would leave believing he cared less for her.

With the two suns almost completely set, bringing the edge of the day to a close, flying to the science building was almost calming. He landed in a spot clear from view and went inside, heading straight for the lab. For a moment he thought he felt Bulma's emotions flicker into uncertainty but he didn't think twice about it. As he entered the lab for the last time, he noticed that the room was still mostly in disrepair, Bulma hadn't return yet. Vegeta thought that perhaps she had gone back to the other lab, the one to which she had been assigned after Yasai was executed. Knowing that she had a habit of finishing whatever project she started, he decided to wait for her to return here. Passing the time wasn't hard; the secret lab was in such a state, that it took some time for his eyes to adjust. Kicking over one piece of burnt debris after another, his thoughts quickly went to the previous day:

"_Why? Just let it be, Prince Vegeta. Regain your strength, kill Freeza, and I will be light years from here. No one is here, just me, and if I'm so lowly, as you put it, you don't need to save face with me."_

Vegeta grew angry thinking of what she'd said to him. He wouldn't stay in the presence of anyone lowly unless he had no choice. Usually, that meant when he was under Freeza's orders. And once he killed Freeza, she really would be gone. Even the star of Chikyuu wasn't enough to hold her here. Thinking back to the time they shared in that garden, he pictured her bright smile when she knew she had done something right. Her eager eyes that shined when he came to begin her training, placing her trust in him, falling asleep while they watched the stars, and letting him dress her injuries. All those remembrances brought a brought a sudden pang to his heart, his hidden frown disappearing as quickly as it came.

She wasn't coming this time. It was obvious that she wasn't here, that she was somewhere else. Without hesitation, he left the burnt lab and quickly made his way to her room, a room that he found empty and oddly very cold. He now knew she wasn't in the building, but trying to seek her through the bond was like hitting a stone wall. She had cut him off somehow. Something like panic began to rise within him, but anger surfaced more quickly before concern or panic did. Vegeta was angry at her for closing herself off from him and even more angry at himself for not sensing it sooner. Clenching his fist, he turned around, only to run into someone to whom he hadn't spoken for some time who could put him in an even fouler mood than he already was. Luckily for Vegeta, that someone that knew his secrets and better still, knew the whereabouts of the one he had lost.

----------------

Bulma wondered if her odd visions from before of Chikyuu were trying to tell her something important. She was also thinking about what would be the best method of getting optimal performance out of her Rinusu drive when she was only a little more then halfway done with it. On top of that, she wondered why the sky here was so red while Chikyuu skies were so blue, though that answer came to her too fast for her satisfaction. Bulma was doing her best to wonder about everything else but the situation she was in now.

She and her companion had finally arrived to his immense chambers. Bulma was in awe at the size and beauty of this old councilor's room. Pillars stood beside each door or window or piece of furniture. The marble-like floor shone almost like a mirror, reflecting those who walked on it. Bulma paused and looked down to see her own reflection, and when she brought her eyes up, he was gone. The councilor left her alone for some time, and Bulma figured he had left to change into more comfortable clothing.

Her nerves and the strain of walking the distance to get here had caused her wounded leg to swell with pain. Halfway before they reached their destination, she had begun to limp profusely. She tried her best to hide her limping and hoped the councilor hadn't noticed. Her nervousness had increased because neither of them had spoken a word to each other since leaving the science building. And now she was alone in his chambers, staring out of the window, up into the darkening sky, trying to make out Chikyuu's distant star. She turned around and looked at the Saiya-jin's bed, which was shaped similar to the Chikyuu-jin style, but stiffer and rather round and large, with little adornment. The bedcovers sat undisturbed next to her, their smoothness taunting her. Wanting to find her star more than ever, she turned, her eyes desperately scanning the sky at a rapid pace, but the light from the two setting suns was still too bright for her dim star to shine through. The pain in her leg was increasing by the minute, although it wasn't just her leg pain that was hurting her, it was the sharp ache in her broken heart as well. The more her mind dwelled on it, the more she wanted to run to Vegeta and beg him to help her, or to kill her to take her away from this situation. Goosebumps arose from her skin when she heard the councilor re-enter the room. Bulma stayed where she was, fearful that if she turned, she might find him already naked.

"Since you have been on this planet for so long, I would have assumed that you knew more about Saiya-jin culture by now."

The off-hand comment seemed to come out of the blue, causing Bulma some unwanted confusion. "What do you mean? I know a lot about your culture, even though I was given over to be a _slave_ and sent to the worse possible place to learn it."

He seemed satisfied with her answer, ignoring her obvious scorn in her voice. "You are right about that. Third-class idiots are much different than the elite, though by not much."

"I couldn't tell. Then again, I ran into Kabba, who seemed to be rather civil; for an elite, that is."

"No, you're wrong. Kabba is not an elite. You shouldn't fool yourself about him. The reason he was assigned to the Prince was because of how thoroughly he performed his assignment at Mon-sei. At the age of fourteen, he single-handedly purged that planet in less then a week. Even for a second-class, that was a pretty amazing feat, so they gave him his current assignment. When he is conducting business on the Prince's behalf, he can be nice, although, I have seen him be quite ruthless."

"I honestly don't understand why you're telling me this."

"Because, according to our customs, you should turn and look at me whenever I enter the room. If I was of lower rank, then you would have every right not to turn and acknowledge my presence. But knowing who I am –" His foot steps grew closer and Bulma stiffened. As she expected, he turned her around rather forcibly to face him. "From now on, you will turn and look at me once I enter a room, and think no more about how nice Saiya-jins _can _be."

"What do you mean for 'now on'?"

Smirking, he pulled her toward the bed, almost dragging her and, while holding her forearms, he forced her to lie down. Shocked at the sudden movement, Bulma stared at the old Saiya-jin, who, much to Bulma's relief, was dressed in a robe. "I have a feeling this won't be our only time."

"You bastard! The Prince will give me my freedom and I will be gone from here, so this _will _be our one and _only _time!" Despite her confident tone, a deep sadness entered her soul at her own words.

He smirked again then kneeled on the bed with Bulma directly underneath him. "We shall see." And with those words, he pulled out a syringe from the pocket of his robe.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat when she saw the hypo. Too fearful to remain still, she tried to crawl away from under him, only to be stopped by his strong hands pulling her back. She looked at his face again and demanded, "What's in that?"

"Just a very effective painkiller. I noticed that your leg was injured and, instead of wasting time by throwing you into a tank, I got this. It will help with more than just your leg, too." Before Bulma could struggle again, he injected her with the needle. Of course, it would be painless; she had invented that new type of needle for the Saiya-jin medical labs. As the anesthetic began to flow into her bloodstream and her mind began to feel slightly off, Bulma's thoughts focused on her needle invention, paying no heed to the Saiya-jin who was suddenly kissing her neck rather roughly. Her rational mind came back to her for split-second, thinking of only one thing:

"Name…your name…" she muttered in a wavering voice.

Amused, he paused his attentions for a second or two so that he could respond. "Paragus. And learn it well; you'll be screaming it soon."

In an effort to keep from fully going under the painkiller, Bulma's mind continued to calculate the needle's percentage of actually hurting a patient then it jumped from that to thinking about her newest invention for the medical labs. Bulma paid no heed to Paragus' slowly removing her clothes too quickly for her comfort. After he exposed her torso, he groped her breasts, licking her bared neck and shoulders, pressing hard into her skin, and tasting the salt from her sweat. He moved his hips on top of hers as his hand made its way to her back, ready to strip her completely of her remaining clothes. But then he wanted to kiss her lips, while pressing his hips and hard rod against her body. Just as he bent down to place his mouth on hers, she whispered a named that caused him to pause.

"Vegeta…"

Unsure as to why she would speak the Prince's name, of all people, at this particular time, he looked for a moment at her troubled face then shook it off and continued to run his hands over her body, the drug making it easier and easier to get his way. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn't with him. At this point, he didn't need her participation anyway, and began sucking at her cold bosom, allowing it to heat up between his lips.

Bulma began then to think of her "GR" invention and how it had made Vegeta so happy and how she wished she could be with him now that she had done something to please him. But something wasn't right; something was off, but she couldn't place it. Shouldn't she be with him now? Wasn't she with Vegeta?

Paragus felt Bulma squirm, trying to resist him, and her weak struggles were making it difficult for him to get the rest of her clothes off. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her back towards the center of the bed and once again knelt on top of her. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far. He snapped his head around to find that his personal servant had come in the room, bowing repeatedly before him. While he was very displeased to have his fun put on hold, he knew his servant would dare to disturb him only if something of utmost importance had come about. So, he removed himself from Bulma and stood. He bit back his immediate impulse to kill the boy for interrupting his pleasures, so instead Paragus just gave him a heated glance.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but I have been told that the King has summoned you, among his top advisors, to the main war room!"

Paragus looked at Bulma's drugged state and sighed. He had hoped to take advantage of her injury, and her resistance, with that medication, but he couldn't refuse a summons from the King, no matter what. Straightening his robe and hair, he stepped forward, away from the girl, who was almost asleep now, curled up in a fetal position on his bed. "You will inform His Majesty that I am on my way."

With that, the boy bowed lower, quickly backing away from the old Saiya-jin before exiting the chamber. Paragus eyed his departing servant oddly. He wasn't too happy at the moment with the boy's intrusion. In fact, he was also angry at the King's sense of timing; but Paragus was a loyal Saiya-jin, loyal to his planet and his King, who, in his opinion, should have been using the Royal harem by now. Lately, these days were never easy on the council or the King, with the Prince's constantly disappearing and Freeza's odd behavior, none of them knew what to expect from day to day. Parargus waited for a moment longer until he heard the blue-haired woman's breath sigh in sleep then quickly dressed and left his chambers.

----------------

As he walked towards the main war room, Paragus wondered about why the King had decided to summon him at this late hour. Perhaps this emergency meeting meant that something amiss had happened. Maybe Lord Freeza was coming or the Prince had suddenly been found dead, which would be something pleasing to hear. The Prince had gotten on Paragus' nerves a little too often as of late, although his hate for the Prince started many years ago, when Prince Vegeta had started disobeying both Freeza and the King. Granted, the Prince didn't show his rebelliousness all of the time, but his defiance was obvious, and Paragus held loyalty in high regards. He was loyal to his son first and the Saiya-jin people second. And, if the Prince was to die, Paragus' son, Brolli, would have a chance at the throne.

Paragus felt a sudden chill pass through him as his footsteps neared the war room. Whatever lay ahead would not be welcoming, but at least he would have a warm body to return to. After taking a couple more steps, Paragus entered the war room and stopped cold in his tracks. No lights had been turned on and it was abysmally dark, eerily so. Before he had a chance to turn and leave, the door shut behind him, locking him in. Finally, his heart began to race. His skin went clammy with sweat, covering him with uncertainty and fear. He turned around once, then twice, as he heard the shades on the windows slowly lift, revealing a sky outside that was lighter than the room itself and a shadowy form in the corner. Paragus watched as that form moved forward and leaned against the window frame, arms crossed and shadows covering his scowled face.

"Who goes there? Tell me now or I will kill you on the spot!" Paragus had never felt trepidation like this and he didn't know why.

"I do not think it is you who should be making the threats here, Paragus."

Paragus knew that voice all too well. "Y–Your Highness?"

"After all of this time, I would hope that you could recognize the voice of your Prince." Vegeta's smirk was easily heard in his voice. The Prince then stepped forward, pushing himself off the window frame and fully out of the shadows.

"Why are we here in this darkness, if I may so ask, Prince Vegeta?" Paragus' voice lost its jitteriness and became cool and collected. He was confident that the Prince wouldn't dare do anything rash that could hurt his political prospects on Vegeta-sei.

"I will tell you why you are here, at my leisure, but first, tell me…who was that female you took to your bed?"

_The blue-haired girl…no, woman…_ A sinking feeling came over him as Paragus suddenly remembered Bulma whispering Prince Vegeta's name. Now it all made sense. Obviously, they must have shared a night or two together and the Prince didn't want anyone else to touch what was his. But surely he didn't care that much for some human tramp. "Some slut I picked up. I assure you she is no one special, Your Highness."

"A slut? I though you were more selective than that, Paragus. What kind of slut does she happen to be? A Chikyuu-jin, perhaps?"

It then hit him that the decree was what had brought him here. The Prince was ticked off about the female and would have been more so if his summons had been disobeyed. "I do apologize, my Prince. You see, I had heard of her beauty and couldn't resist. She is indeed Chikyuu-jin, but I believe that my years of service to the royal family and my rank do allow me some privileges."

Vegeta was losing patience. He didn't want to admit to himself that Bulma's rejection had hurt him, and that she had willingly journeyed to Paragus's chambers. Just thinking what they might have already done back there brought on a state of fury that could not be ignored or hidden. "Humph, you thought wrong. By the way, does this particular slut have blue hair and eyes?"

Paragus, clearly seeing the anger rising in the Prince, despite the darkness in the room, brought fear back into him. He now realized that the Prince would never have revealed this kind of emotion to anyone, unless he planned on permanently silencing the listener. "Yes, Your Highness. B–but I assure you that she remains untouched! You see, I didn't get the chance to have my way –"

Vegeta cut him off with a small and very deadly blast to the torso. The two of them remained standing for a few more minutes, but Paragus couldn't move anymore, for he was dead. It wasn't long before pieces of ki-crisped blood and organs began to drip out of the gaping hole in Paragus' middle and onto the floor. A few seconds later, Paragus' body fell over with a thud. Vegeta closed the distance between them and hovered over the councilor's remains. "No one touches my bonded." The words came out before he could stop them, allowing his feelings for her to flow freely as well. _My Bulma._ Kakarotto was waiting just outside; he could deal with this mess. Vegeta wanted to see Bulma and what had become of her. If Paragus had lied and she was hurt, broken, or touched, Vegeta would never be able to forgive himself. What he would do when he saw her? He didn't know…

----------------

The room was dark, like the rest of the slumbering palace. Vegeta knew better though. Behind the doors of the palace many were awake and otherwise preoccupied by whatever distractions held their interests; some sex…others, something else. He never paid attention to those things. He didn't need or want to, since once the doors closed to each chamber, they usually stay closed until the morning, letting no sound in or out. And so Vegeta stepped into the darkened room, but the darkness wasn't absolute. The large windows were opened, just as they were programmed to do when the sun set, and the stilled windows let in light from the stars above, quietly illuminating the room in a way that made Vegeta felt oddly at ease.

Once he allowed his body to be fully embraced by the room's stillness, he shut the large doors, making as much noise as he could to alert the woman deeper inside the chamber. Though his body was partly at ease from the odd starlight, his heart was far from it. He felt conflicted. He had promised himself for both their sakes that he would not pursue Bulma, he would try not to be anything to her, and he tried to have her mean nothing to him…but that had been useless. He now acknowledged something he didn't want to; she was everything to him. His attained strength would have been moot if not for her ability to improve it, to access powers within him through her trinkets that he didn't think possible. His plans would be dust if not for her backing it with her uncanny knowledge. He would not care for his people as much if not for this bond. If her clear emotions hadn't filtered through to him, he would have been a different person. It was a fact, Bulma was a part of him he could not shake off or ignore or let go and he would have hated himself for all eternity if he had let her be touched by anyone but him. Another obvious truth was that the safest place for her was with him, away from any who dare try to hurt her. He was foolish to have thought otherwise, but at that time all he wanted was for her to be away from him; and now, what would he find of her?

Now, all that kept him from her was a wall; a single wall that separated the main chamber room from the bedroom. It was just a normal council chamber, large and luxurious, with pillars aligning the walls, allowing each window to nest in between. A very traditional, very old Saiya-jin chamber; but this place held too many meanings now and the darkness only served to enhance the ease of his ever stronger body and the conflict within his heart. What would he do when he saw her naked on the bed, ravaged by Paragus? How would he react if he found her hurt and bleeding? What would he do if she wasn't there? She had closed herself off to him and the only way he knew she was alive now was the small prickle in his mind whispering gibberish. He had tried so hard lately to close himself from her, the bond seemed weak. _Could the bond truly be destroyed?_ Vegeta knew what he had to do, so he would do it, and decide when he finally saw her. Would they argue? Deepening his scowl, he stepped forward and around the wall, prepared for anything that would be just around the corner.

When Vegeta saw Bulma, he felt the bond grow livelier. All the pain that he had endured when he was a boy, long before he met her in that garden, fell away and transformed into something that could allow him to sense her, especially when he was looking at her. It had become something that gave him pleasure just by being near her, and so the earlier, painful sensations of the bond disappeared when he saw her. Bulma was right in front of him, curled on the bed. He could see that her clothes were in disorder and her body shivered. Vegeta stepped closer wanting to know what had become of her and noticed she had not awakened even with all the sound he had made. As he took another step, he heard and felt something snap and crunch beneath his boot. Looking down, he removed his foot from the object he'd stepped on, and noticed a broken syringe. It became clear to him that Bulma had been drugged and brought here by force.

Before, he had been furious with her, thinking that she had went with this man willingly, even though Vegeta himself had no hold on her, but he wanted her now, more than ever. Narrowing his eyes on Bulma, he came forward and kneeled onto the bed. For a moment he wondered if this was the right choice, remembering his torture at the hands of those two devils. But Vegeta knew better; if she was with him, she could create things to make him stronger, so strong no one would ever be able to hurt him…or her. Leaning closer to her, he slid his strong hand behind her head where her neck met and slowly lifted her up to a sitting position. After a moment of his silently looking at her, he watched as her bleary eyes opened, but they remained unfocused because her mind was still overtaken by the drugs.

"Vegeta…kill me…don't let Paragus have…Vegeta…" she pleaded in a halting whisper. Her eyes closed again as she tried to lunge forward, closer to him. He didn't wake her, but instead held her close, finally allowing himself to sit on the bed with her in his arms. Her words only confirmed his suspicions about what really happened, and was again gladdened by Paragus's death. Vegeta sat there for a moment longer to think about what tomorrow would bring for everyone involved. Would she leave? Would he let her go? What about his rebellion against Freeza?

The final battle was coming soon, when the real struggle against Freeza would begin in earnest. With her by his side, was their victory guaranteed? No, but Chimo was waiting and Bulma's knowledge and skill would increase their chances and he would become stronger, much stronger…even Legendary! If the bond really meant he would become the Legendary, then he would embrace it, and save his pride and his people from the cold, merciless grip of Freeza's tyranny.

He eased her back down onto the bed and after a moment's pause he removed his white gloves and touched her flushed face. A couple moments passed and her eyes opened again, but he could see that they were still groggy. She blinked slowly, then stared at Vegeta for a second or two before slowly putting her arms around him, as he did the same. He leaned down and kissed her freely on the lips, just as she had done after he gave her those berries in the garden. Holder her tighter, but not so much to hurt her, he deepened his kiss, slowly opening her further with his tongue and lips to extend his feel of her sweet mouth. He could feel her warming to the kiss, more passionately this time.

Gently pulling away, Bulma dazedly looked at Vegeta and ran her fingers through his spiky, black hair, then stroked his face lovingly as she moved her hands back down. Vegeta closed his eyes and began kissing her exposed collar bone. Bulma reached for her collar and pulled her clothes down past her shoulder, revealing the skin below the collar. Vegeta then took her hand and pulled the clothes further down, revealing even more skin and part of her chest. But he didn't pay attention to that, not yet. He was filling himself on just the kisses he was allowed to have, drinking in this powerful feeling he was getting from their bond. It left him feeling almost dizzy with power and need; the raw need of her…of Bulma.

Bulma was not even completely aware of what was happening. To her it was just another one of her many dreams she had ever since she met Vegeta. But it was a good dream, a good dream with a horrible ending. The back of her mind kept reminding her that it was Paragus, but the bond she thought she'd lost for good felt oddly bright, leaving her feeling like she had reached nirvana. And she was not about to let the feeling go easily. She wanted to cherish it forever. And so she acted like she did in her dreams, and in her dreams she was happy…and together with Vegeta.

It wasn't long before she vaguely saw the figure before her take off his armor and chest spandex, revealing a stocky and badly scarred chest. It made her recall the time in the lake, after she'd received that beating from Chili. He helped dress her wounds then and soothed her soul. He kissed her again, this time on her exposed shoulder, tasting her salty skin. She touched her clothes and decided to remove the rest of them. As she began to undress herself, Vegeta stopped kissing her to look at her. She felt slightly embarrassed, but keep disrobing. She shook the robe off her feet finally and lay on the bed almost completely naked, except for her Chikyuu-jin panties that had been a gift. Vegeta took the rest of his clothing off, leaving nothing on his skin. Leaning closer to her, he looked at her and put his fingers under the cloth of the panty and slowly pulled. The thin fabric ripped off, but Bulma didn't pay attention. Both of them were looking at each other. She kissed him on the lips once then softly planted one on his cheek before placing another single kiss on his shoulder and another on his chest. She finally leaned back and smiled at Vegeta. He returned her kiss with a hot one of his own on her lips, full of passion and love. He moved his kisses to the collar of her neck then to her chest in between her breasts then made his way down to her stomach.

Vegeta was completely submerged into Bulma. Kissing each part of her was a beginning, but he wanted more; he wanted all of her. So he slid his hands down the side of her thighs and around to the back of her behind. He then slid them back up to cup her breasts, kissing them each, warming them up, sucking them slowly. He felt her hands moving too, feeling him, touching his tail gently as it rested at his side. He brought up his tail to caress her outer thigh a bit then left it there. Vegeta then felt her begin to explore further, touching and enclosing her hands around his erect Saiya-jin manhood. Breathing in as pleasure started to flow through him, he slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her curls and womanhood slowly. As wetness started to flow from her, he explored deeper within her. As soon as he did, he felt her fingers tighten then move in a motion over his member that made him feel more than just ecstatic; it made him feel like he was on another plane. Vegeta then kissed her again on the lips, removing his fingers from within her. He didn't know how long he'd been kissing kissed her, but when he felt his hips move in closer to hers, he stopped himself. He got up into a kneeling position then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward, closer to him. Vegeta came forward slowly, keeping his body hovering just above her with one hand and holding onto her with the other, keeping a tight hold of her. Letting his instincts guide him, he then slowly allowed for his hardened member to enter her soft opening. At first he met with some resistance, and he heard her cry out softly, but he finally delved himself within her, feeling the pleasurable tightness and wetness of her surround him. Satisfied, he knew for certain that this was hers, and his, first experience. Satisfied that he knew this was hers, and his, first experience, he pulled her to a sitting position, wanting to look directly into her eyes, to know that this was a moment for them both.

As she looked at him with eyes he had only seen once, with spirit he had only felt once, he knew that his future would always include her, because he would fight for it, no matter what. Bulma smiled again wearily and placed her arms around him and he began to act on instinct again, grabbing her waist with both hands then pulling her up and down, allowing her wetness to spread all around his member. She began to move on her on, going up and down, rocking slowly then faster. Bulma then started to move as well, mimicking his rhythm. They both felt hot and heady by the pleasure that was beginning to bubble up within them. When he felt finally overwhelmed by pleasure he grabbed hold of her shoulders and laid her back down on the bed. Vegeta then began to move again, with her legs wrapped around him, slowly in then out, again and again, allowing himself to be intoxicated by the sensations bombarding him. He tried to keep his motions as slow as possible but his body wanted to go faster and faster, seeking its fevered release. Bulma cried out Vegeta's name as she felt the same powerful pleasure bubbling up from within her, tingles going from her toes to her tip of her head. With a quick, sudden motion, he felt himself spill his seed within her, causing him to relax his urgent rhythm.

Slowing, he came to a stop and looked at her. She was beginning to close her eyes, as the drugs still held what was left of her consciousness. Once Vegeta felt her body go limp, falling deeply back into slumber, he finally withdrew himself from within her and eased her back on the bed. He studied her for a moment and noticed the wound on her leg, which made his scowl reappear. This time he sat up again, but with feet flat on the ground. Looking around, he remembered what brought him here and was slowly disgusted by the knowledge of where they were. Rising up from bed, he dressed quietly then dressed her as well, even remembering to tie what was left of the torn panties back on her. Vegeta lifted Bulma tightly into his arms and left the room, to carry her to his part of the Palace, to the safely of his suite and to his bed. With his bonded in his arms, he walked proudly in the starlit hallways, not caring who saw them this late at night, knowing he was finally free from the chains of his heart.

Once inside his suite, Vegeta laid Bulma down on his bed and removed her clothes, except for those torn panties, and almost all his clothes as well, leaving just his blue spandex pants on. He pulled the bed covers over her, to seal in the warmth and to make her comfortable. He made no move to join her in slumber, but decided to sit next to her for a while, to gaze at her as she slept. When the night began to turn into morning, he finally stood and walked in front of a large window to look out over his kingdom, knowing tomorrow would be a new beginning.

* * *

A/N: Beta done by Hollyberry! Back at last guys! Going to take some time for chapter 20 to come out, but I'll be updating the other chapters with Beta versions of them. I am redoing alot of things regarding this story, so please have patience, but I haven't abandoned the story! Btw, I hope you guys understand why I didn't censor this chapter. The lemon scene is important, but if you feel I should take it out, please e-mail me and I'll edit it down. Thanks everyone for your patience.  



	20. Future beheld

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

Freeza stood on the bridge of his ship, a grim and unpleasant look slashed across his face, staring straight ahead at the main viewer, watching as the stars raced by. His dark, beady eyes seemed to burn with rage and it didn't take long before a scowl of disgust formed upon his half-cybernetic face. He had given Prince Vegeta an assignment for which he should have been far more grateful, as it had extended his life just a little bit longer... but no; the monkey prince wasn't appreciative at all. As he angrily clenched his fist into a ball, red liquid began pouring from Freeza's hand; whether it was oil or blood, or a mixture of the two, it did not matter to him. Zarbon, who had always remained loyal and reliable, stood silently behind him. Freeza had recalled him from an assignment on some worthless planet that was still spinning in space only because of the revenue it brought to his army and empire.

Freeza almost felt like pacing. Things were going badly; too badly for his liking. He wanted to regain control and believed that, with Zarbon by his side, he could reestablish his control and also get rid of the unwanted instigators. The stilled anger hanging in the room was broken by none other by a person that happened to be on the top of Freeza's hate list. The entrance by this despised one only meant that he obviously wanted something. As he began to speak, Freeza reluctantly turned around to face him.

"Freeza, I have changed my mind. I want Prince Vegeta back here!" Gero announced with disdain and forcefulness, knowing full well the white lizard in the half-tin suit still believed himself to be the supreme being of the universe.

"You needn't concern yourself. We are on a heading towards Vegeta-sei now."

"What?" Gero said, both surprised and apprehensive. "I know what you are planning, Freeza, You cannot destroy that planet!"

"I do not intend of taking your goal away from you, Gero." A_t least not now, _Freeza thought smugly, "But it does seem as though Prince Vegeta has been very foolish. And for that, I will have to punish him myself."

Narrowing his eyes squarely on Freeza, Gero said in a deadly tone, "Whatever he's done, you cannot kill him."

Freeza sighed; he hated playing obedient. "Don't worry. I'll leave that to you. I have recently learned that the damned monkey has raised an army against me. I seemed to have overlooked that he has taken quite a few slaves from planets which he has promptly destroyed. And not only that, I also hear he has built up an alliance of planets which are ready to start a civil war."

Gero almost smiled. "I can assure you that won't be happening. He will be mine before he can start anything."

"You are quite correct, Gero." Freeza turned around to face the main viewer once again. "We will be arriving in the Vegeta-sei system within a day's time."

"Very well, Freeza. Just make sure he is brought to me alive." Gero then left the bridge, satisfied that he would get his prize back sooner than he thought possible.

Zardon kept his mouth shut as Freeza continued to stare out into space in a deathly silence. His right-hand knew better than to offer any comment because he knew that Freeza was on the verge of a psychotic rage. The reports had been delivered to him only days ago, confirming that for years Vegeta had been betraying him. Freeiza was well aware of Vegeta's dislike of him, even of his rebellious nature, but he didn't think the monkey was foolish enough to actually gather a revolt against him. Now that he knew, he wasn't going to wait out the three months, giving Vegeta the benefit of the doubt any longer. There would be no more mercy for such betrayal. Even though he couldn't destroy Vegeta-sei, he knew that he would make certain that the traitor would be barely alive once he handed over the treacherous monkey to Gero. And it would be most sweet to look upon Vegeta's face as he watched as the female Chikyuu-jin scientist, the one he obviously cared about, fall into the arms of his most hated enemy.

----------

It was morning and the light was shining in the room when Bulma finally awoke. Slowly, almost painfully, she opened her eyes. Her head felt a bit foggy, momentarily spinning for a second or two, but the dizzy feeling passed. She was oddly very comfortable. The sheets surrounding her felt very different, richer and much more luxurious, as they softly caressed every place on her body. Her eyes widened further as she sat up in surprise. Immediately, the sheets fell from her shoulders, exposing her bared breasts. Quickly gathering the sheets to cover her nudity, she sat on the bed and began to think about the previous night.

There was no doubt that she had been drugged, her own body and mind had betrayed her. Anything she had felt, and at times it was almost wonderful, she knew better. She had imagined it was Vegeta loving her and not the counselor Paragus, but he had used her injury to his advantage and took her while she was delusional, believing that Vegeta had come to her. Anguish soon crept into her heart, fueled by the anger she felt towards Paragus, and at herself. Bulma tilted her head to the ceiling, about to say a silent prayer to Chikyuu's star, and noticed that a canopy was now hanging over the bed. The drapes of material were grand, to say the least, made of some fine, silky fabric she'd never seen before and gave the bed a most impressive and royal feel.

But then her heart stilled. There too many gaping holes in her memories from last night. Did Paragus, devious pervert that he was, take her to another's bed, where she was taken by another member of the counsel…or even the King? And now what would Vegeta think of her? She wasn't anyone's whore, but she knew he would think of her like that.

Bulma wanted to leave this place fast, before Vegeta could see her. Looking around frantically for her clothes, she noticed them strewn about on the floor. As she moved to retrieve them, her heart skipped a beat, stopping her. She could feel Vegeta. He was somewhere nearby.

Closing her eyes in despair, she thought back on the night he came to her, offering her a deal to exchange her vast knowledge of technology so that she could have her freedom. At first she wanted to nothing more than to get away from the man that, even though she loved him, had destroyed her home. Then, as the weeks passed, she did it solely to secure her promised freedom. But, in looking back, she truly wanted to help Vegeta in his cause, to kill Freeza and because she wanted the universe to be safe again from the maniacal warlord.

And Bulma was supposed to leave Vegeta-sei today. A ship was probably being prepared for her at this very moment. She had gone with Paragus because she wanted to leave with no regrets, losing completely who she had become on this planet and to go out into the galaxy as a different person. Her freedom, everything that she had done, was to get away from everything that had gone wrong on Vegeta-sei, from the second she had landed. Bulma was misplaced; first, she was enslaved under the cruelest of slave masters, the later brutally beaten and punished. But all of that paled in comparison when she lost Vegeta…and now this.

Opening her eyes, she slid out of bed and grabbed her clothes. Standing as tall as she could, she gathered herself for what would come next. She had to be brave, or at the very least, appear to be. But as she looked up toward the window, she startled. There, bathed in the morning light, was Vegeta, wearing only his blue spandex pants and looking out of the window. His arms were crossed and he had his back to the room. At the sight of him, Bulma's heart thudded in her chest and her knees gave way. Falling to the floor with a thump, she kept her wide eyes glued to Vegeta, who had turned around to face her.

"I see you're finally awake," he said evenly.

Her face burned as embarrassment flowed over her body, not knowing if the heat came from the fact that she was naked or that he had found out about Paragus. "Don't look at me, you pervert! I can't believe you've been watching me like this!" she yelled, holding her clothes around her tightly,

Scowling, he relaxed his arms and started walking forward. "You have no right to feel modest here!"

Not knowing what to say or do, she just continued the argument. "Oh yes, I do! I can't believe you're even here. Did you come just to see me humiliated the day before I leave?" Although that made no sense, because he never did anything truly harmful to her, she could only blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"This is my suite, I have every right to be here and do as I please," Vegeta said, coming to a stop right before her and looking deeply into her eyes.

Looking at his eyes, she couldn't read them. She couldn't seem to read his emotions either and feared that they would be lying to her anyway. "Why did you bring me here? I suppose you wanted the satisfaction of personally telling me the name of the ship I'm going to be leaving on today?"

He was slightly surprised by the statement, almost hurt by it. "So, you still intend to leave?"

His words caught her off-guard. "Yes, of course I am! Remember, you said it yourself: I'm no longer useful to you anymore," she stated defiantly, before adding, "though you'll be missing out on having a genius around." Bulma didn't understand from where this fierce attitude of hers was coming from, only that it was the only thing protecting her at the moment. Why was she here with him? Had he saved her? It couldn't be. He had probably brought her here after she was ravaged by Paragus so that he could rub her betrayal in her face.

Vegeta took in a deep breath and looked at her evenly, unable to say what was really in his heart. He half-heartedly retorted in anger, "Fine! Then leave my palace at once and go! Blast off to wherever the hell you want so I don't have to see your useless hide ever again!"

"Fine, I don't even want to be here!" she growled back through clenched teeth, clutching her clothes to her chest. "I don't even know how I got to this place anyway! I'm sure you were quite happy to see my _lowly _self brought down and humiliated in such a way. And to think that, for a split second, I actually thought that you showed up to save me! Or that I felt any shame and agony, believing that I had betrayed you, when in truth I was nothing to you! Goodbye, Vegeta! I hope we never meet again!"

Vegeta stared back at her while she was ranting and said nothing. She spun around, half-stomping towards the only door she saw, furious with his indifference to this whole situation. But she was having trouble executing her angry exit, as her injuries caused her pain with each step. What a fool she had been! Her anguish at having thought that she betrayed him was silly! Hadn't he told her time and again that he did not care about her anymore, not like he once had? No! She had betrayed her own heart, which had held her unrequited love for Vegeta for so long. She really shouldn't be mad at him; at least he had given her a decent night's rest in his comfortable bed. Then His voice slowed her steps as he spoke again.

"Why did you go with him last night?" His words were too controlled and even for her to read the pleading emotions buried beneath them.

"Paragus threatened me. He told me that I was going to be placed in his harem and my upcoming freedom taken away, but you don't have to pretend to care about that," she mumbled softly to him, wanting to put this hurtful situation behind her as quickly as possible. Once she was through the doors that were an arm's length away, even naked as she was, she would be free of everything . . . the man she loved, her desire to help his rebellion, and her wish to be by his side forever. Reaching for the door, she felt tears begin to sting in the back of her eyes.

"It was me last night," he said, and this time she heard the hint of sadness in his voice.

Bulma's body froze, but her heart and mind couldn't stop racing over the words he had just spoken. It was him last night? Only him last night? Hope began to stir. What did that mean? Trying hard to remember all that had happened to her during the night, she was puzzled by the realization that she could only picture Vegeta; his body, his face, his touch and the bond they shared was so warm in her memories. It wasn't a delusion after all. She had been with the man she loved, and with no other...only him.

But did he love her? She had hoped all this time that he still cared about her. Two days ago, she almost lost all her hope and her dreams. Now, she felt them bursting from within the depths of her heavy heart. As Bulme felt Vegeta begin to walk toward her, she turned around to look at him again with blue eyes wide and shining full of hope.

"You? No one else?"

"Tch! Of course there was no one else!" he snapped back in annoyance, hating the way he was feeling. From the moment she had awakened, he had been flooded by the strong emotions that he felt coming from her, and it all but put him in a foul mood all morning. He reached out and began to drag her back into the middle of the room near the bed, careful not to make her injuries more severe. Locking his eyes onto hers, he wanted to forcibly shake the misunderstandings right out of her brain.

His shortness with her was beginning to irritate Bulma. "Oh yeah? What happened to 'you're just useful?' Huh? What about all those times you kept telling me that I was 'nothing' to you?"

"It was for your own good," Vegeta answered in low voice as he drew her closer to him.

"My own good? I can decide what's for my own good, you bastard!" As he put his arms around her and hugged her in a tight embrace, Bulma felt her will to continue fighting with begin to dissolve.

"Do not question me, woman. I have changed my mind about you," Vegeta said softly into her ear, then knowing she would still question him about why he changed his mind anyway, he quickly added, "Freeza knows about you. He will come for you sooner or later."

Shocked that he would embrace her so lovingly, Bulma let the surprise pass and relaxed in his arms, resting her face on his shoulder. "You wanted me away from you and this planet for my own good. You've loved me all this time." The words that came out of her weren't questions; yet they came out of her naturally, as if the answers were inside of her all this time, coming directly from the bond they did indeed share. And it warmed her heart. "You must have suffered, just like I had…" With that, she withdrew her head from his shoulder and looked straight at him.

There was a bond between them and she couldn't explain it. She didn't think she wanted to try to even to figure it out at this moment. Perhaps later, but now, she was relieved, and very happy. At last, she could love him and at last, he would love her.

Vegeta looked at her face, knowing what she felt and his own heart swelled with pride and confidence. He would defeat Freeza! He would be emperor of the five galaxies for her, and he would be Legendary! With her, he would be strong! There would be no more reservations and no more indecisions. He would take her with him to the rebellion; with her by his side, he and his followers would do whatever it takes to devastate Freeza and his minions and anyone who would dare try to hurt the ones who were precious to them.

The past few months had been stormy, filled with confusion, regrets, and misunderstandings between him and Bulma. Vegeta swore to himself that he would not let it happen like this again. He wouldn't let anything tear them apart again, not even their own stubborn natures. Gazing at her, his longing for her came back to him and this time the feelings no longer caused him pain. As he let his desires flow freely, he slowly brought his head closer to hers, his hot breath comfortable upon her skin.

This is what Bulma had always wanted, ever since their time together in that garden, a place that seemd so far away from them now. Soon their lips came together in a passionate kiss, letting the world around them melt away and their love for each other fill them. Vegeta continued to hold her tightly, as Bulma stayed close to him, her feelings too intense to figure out at the moment. All she wanted to do was stay within this kiss for all eternity.

Her wish wasn't granted, for as soon as Vegeta and Bulma, still locked in their fevered kiss, moved to sit onto the bed, his scouter alarm rang. The noise was unwelcome and louder than Vegeta had ever remembered. Reluctantly, he slowly removed his lips from the sweet sensation of Bulma's tender mouth and reached for his scouter. Frustration and anger began to rise in him again. He hated to be disturbed like this, now that he finally had his beloved in his arms. Forcibly clenching the scouter with his hand to the point that it cracked a bit, he put it up to his ear. They both sat still as Vegeta pressed the receiving button, bringing the sound of a very impatient King Vegeta's voice into his ear. Bulma remained as silent as possible so that the king would not know she was in the same room with his son. She knew well enough that their love affair needed to be kept secret for the time being.

"Vegeta, where are you? I need you here immediately!" Scowling at the tone his father had taken with him, Vegeta wanted nothing less than to simply reply with a "no" and put an end to this conversation.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked instead, curious as to what had transpired.

"I've just been informed that Paragus was found dead and his ashes are collecting dust as we speak! You have to drop whatever you're doing and come at once! We need convene an emergency meeting to discuss this with the other counselors."

Vegeta smirked, remembering with pleasure the death blow he had dealt to the old Saiya-jin, but his smirk quickly faded as he also remembered that he had charged Kakarotto with taking care of the situation. Knowing he had to cover his own tracks, he decided to go, just to find out what the fools were saying about the whole mess. "Hmph, fine. I'll be there shortly." And then he abruptly clicked his scouter off before his father could say anything more.

Bulma blinked at him in disbelief, but she had heard the same thing as Vegeta: Paragus was dead! "You killed him, didn't you?"

Vegeta looked at her and answered with a smirk, "The weakling had it coming."

She contemplated his words, still slightly nervous, but also strangely comfortable, with the change in their relationship. "I suppose he did have it coming. The bastard bragged that he was going to betray you and defy the decree you ordered so many years ago."

"I already knew that he'd been planning to usurp me with his son, Brolli. But what the fool didn't realize is that I have a more far-reaching and well-established network of information on this planet than all the trash on the council combined." When he stood up, his smirk disappeared and he turned to face Bulma with the intensity and seriousness of a man deeply and utterly in love. "And he overstepped his boundaries when he though he could have you."

"Vegeta…" was all Bulma could say at the moment. Then, without warning, he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and flung her over his shoulder, destroying the tranquil mood that had been between them. "VEGETA!! WHAT THE…? PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"I have to get ready to meet with my whiny father. And you need to heal," he said as he made his way toward another part of his suite. Bulma just continued to squirm on his shoulder. Surprisingly, a laugh escaped her throat. "Oh, what's so funny?"

"I can't help it! This reminds me of the time you dragged me off to that rock pool so that I could wash the stink off of myself!" She laughed again, adding with a giggle, "And it tickles, too!" No sooner than she said that, she felt him come to a stop. In one motion, he lifted her off his shoulder and lowered her into a small rejuvenation tank near the sanitary chamber. Before Bulma could protest, he roughly put an air mask on her face, stood back and away, then secured the front hatch. He quickly reached over, flicking on the switch to fill the tank with healing liquid.

Looking at her through the tank window, he said, "After you are fully healed, I want you to clean up and change into some clothes which I will be leaving for you." She continued to stare back at him as he walked further into the sanitary chamber and away from her view, trying her best not to panic inside the small tank. But soon she fell into a deep and relaxing sleep, one which would allow her to recover and her wounds to heal. Even in her sleep, she could sense Vegeta close by and it reassured her that she would be safe, despite being in a world filled with evils.

Vegeta showered slowly, not wanting to rid himself of her scent on his skin, but wanting to remember every embrace, kiss, and exploring touch they shared the night before. Feeling her doze off into a medically induced sleep, he sighed with relief, assured that she would now heal properly and thoroughly. He had adjusted the settings on the tank so that even the scarred disfigurements on her back would heal and her skin would again be new and perfect, like it was before Chili. Vegeta would protect her for now on; he wouldn't let her come to harm. He was of the Super Elite; the most powerful being in the universe! Or he would be very soon and he would protect her, not with just his strength in his muscles but with the added power of the Legendary!

As soon as he felt himself clean enough, he stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. A few minutes later, he was dressed in his finest armor, letting his red velvet cape glide behind him with each step. Before leaving his suite, he passed by the tank to look once more at Bulma, who was sleeping soundly within the tank. Grateful and reassured that she was safe and in the process of healing, he walked towards the main door of his suite then stepped outside to go and see his father.

----------

Vegeta strode proudly into the war room, but unlike the night before, it was full of people, guards, scientists, and council members. Once he entered, they all automatically parted to make room, bowing to him as he walked pass them to reach his father's side. To everyone else in the room, the prince's face was set in its usual, unreadable scowl and an unpleasant aura surrounded him.

As he walked past them, Vegeta grew suspicious of this gathering and wondered if they already discovered that it had been he who was responsible for killing the traitorous counselor. And without an opportunity to put together enough evidence of Paragus' betrayal to the royal house, Vegeta would certainly lose face with some of the other council members. Even though he regarded them all as trash, especially because it was they who had backed the alliance with Freeza, which caused the enslavement that Freeza had inflicted onto _his _people, they still were Elite members of his race and co-ruled with his father. Ultimately, they could decide to dethrone him if they believed him to be weak or not in his right mind. Saiya-jins respected and looked up to power. If any within the council even suspected that he might be planning to rise against them, they would rally the people's opinion against him by first spreading rumors that he had grown weak and no longer worthy to rule. Then he would have to respond to every person who challenged him, to prove he was still strong, thus killing many of his own people and further alienating them. And if something like that happened, even though he would be established as the ruler of Vegeta-sei, it would be difficult to control and definitely be a very large and inconvenient headache. It was a situation that he didn't need, especially not now, when the rebellion was gathering, ready to strike back. Stopping only an arm's length away from his father, the king, he folded his arms cross his chest and looked down at the pile of ash and blood stains that used to be Paragus.

"It seems, despite our best efforts, we cannot uncover who Paragus' killer was," the king commented somberly to his son. "All of the surveillance videos were destroyed and his ki signature was altered. Even the investigating scientists tell me they have no way to discover the real killer."

Hearing that, Vegeta hoped that the king would call off the investigation. He was thankful that he had planned ahead with Kakarotto, and although the 1st-class idiot had done as instructed in burning the body and destroying the evidence, the ashes were still here, which caused a stir. Luckily, Vegeta was strong enough to alter his ki to hide any evidence of him being there the night before. "Then I suppose there is nothing else we can do. If Paragus was killed so easily then perhaps he shouldn't have been on the council."

"No, I cannot drop the investigation, Vegeta, until we get some answers. With Freeza suddenly cutting off contact with us and rumors resurfacing about a slave, who was suspected of killing a Saiya-jin and who also happened to be the Chikyuu-jin scientist you promoted, things aren't looking good. We need to find the killer and soon."

Releasing his arms to his side, Vegeta looked at his father, while ignoring the comment about Freeza. "What are you getting at?"

Sighing, the King almost shrugged. "If there is evidence pointing towards this former slave as Paragus' killer, even though I don't want to, I may have to order her death. And if my information is correct, that Freeza is headed here specifically for her, I cannot risk his disfavor by having her executed, knowing that such an act will infuriate him to the point of taking it out on our people."

"Really, Father, I doubt very highly that such a weak female could have overpowered and killed an Elite like Paragus." Vegeta didn't like the idea of Bulma being held in such a harsh spotlight.

Caught off-guard by his son's statement, which almost sounded to him as though the prince was defending the Chikyuu-jin, the king could only look back at Vegeta in puzzlement and replied as best as he could. "One cannot say that, given the types of devices I have heard that she can create. Besides, only you and I are physically stronger than any member of the council and I was in my harem last night. So, that leaves only you and your whereabouts unaccounted for. As for me, I would prefer to just pin this murder on this alien female rather than have you face the council."

Vegeta bristled, visibly growing even more upset. "Are you trying to suggest that _I _killed Paragus?"

Carefully watching his son's angry reaction, King Vegeta began to suspect that something else was going on. "Calm down, brat. I was just airing out some options. This is a very sensitive situation and we have get to the bottom of it."

"Hmph, fine! Then I will go find the woman and talk to her myself." Raging, Vegeta turned on his heel before his father could say anything more and left in a rush.

Vegeta wasn't just angry, he was very worried. Unless he could find some unfortunate soul on which he could place the right evidence and thus the counselor's death, Bulma faced certain execution by the council. And with Freeza's cutting off communications with the planet, matters had already become a lot more complicated. But he couldn't worry about that this moment. If he was found out to be the killer, he had to have a defense ready to show evidence of Paragus' plans of betrayal. He also needed to prepare so that he could escape the wrath of the council for killing one of their own. Although his killing of Paragus was justified, he knew that he had to provide a credible witness, someone who would be able to testify on his behalf, or else the council would demand he be stripped of his title and punished. And he wanted Bulma to be that witness and supporter, but he also realized that no one would bother listening to her unless she was presented as more than what she seemed to be.

Turning the corner into a corridor located in the oldest part of the palace next to the scholars' wing, Vegeta came upon the person he was looking for. Unlike the newer sections of the palace which had been made from Vegeta-sei metals and marble, this part of the palace had been constructed of mostly stone and wood. It was dim and very warm within this part of the palace, which was thousands of years old. Vegeta found the old Saiya-jin kneeling before a large carved statue of a sitting ape and muttering words in the old language. As Vegeta's shadow covered him, the old Saiya-jin startled and looked silently up, then turned white as a ghost at the sight of the smirking prince. It was obvious to Vegeta that the old man could no longer fight and was resigned to death. The priest tried with great difficulty to get to his feet and properly bow to the prince, but Vegeta didn't care about that formality at the moment. He had already thought of a way that would allow the old fool to die a most honorable death.

----------

Using the sides of the opened hatch door, Bulma began to pull herself out of the rejuvenation tank feeling like the last seven-eight years of her life had been nothing but just one bad dream. In fact, she felt wonderfully alive and strong, ready to take head-on whatever might be thrown her way. Stepping on the cold marble floor made chills run all over her body. Looking down at her almost completely naked state, she noticed that her underwear had been obviously torn and tied back on her. Thinking about the pervious night, she couldn't recall if Vegeta had done it, but imagining him doing such an caring and intimate thing caused her to blush.

Knowing that she needed to bathe and dress, she made her way into the sanitary chamber, heading in the same direction that Vegeta had earlier gone. As she stepped into the giant shower room, she almost melted with delight. There were piles of towels, fluffier than she had ever seen, and an array of bathing soaps and lotions everywhere. Then she spotted the clothes that were laid out for her. Laid out neatly was a navy spandex body suit, a small-sized set of Saiya-jin armor, a white scientist's coat, along with a pair of gold-tipped white boots, much like the ones Vegeta wore; and to completed the outfit, a pair of Chikyuu-jin underwear. Thanking the gods, she turned on the shower, which quickly filled the shower room with steam, peeled off her old, torn underwear and began to indulge in the luxuries provided to wash herself clean from head to toe.

By the time Bulma finished showering, dressing, and taking care of her hair, Vegeta had been gone for almost two hours. She felt very comfortable in the clothes Vegeta had picked out for her and very strong. Thinking of Vegeta, she closed her eyes and focused on the bond in order to seek him out. It took only a second or two to find him, but his emotions were troubled with uncertainty. Worried, but hoping that things were going to be alright, Bulma tried to take her mind off the negative emotions coming from him and decided to look around Vegeta's suite. Besides a bed, a communication room, and the tank/sanitary room, she quickly discovered that there wasn't much else to his huge apartment, and that the two-story suite was filled with empty rooms. It made her sad to think of the wasted space in the empty, but beautiful, rooms.

As she made her way back into the main room, Bulma stopped when she saw a portrait hanging on the wall, lonely and hardly noticeable. She could see that it was a picture of the royal family. In it, Vegeta was a young boy, standing as proudly as he could next his father and mother, both of whom were sitting regally. Staring at the woman who had borne the man she loved, Bulma began to wonder about her, but her pondering thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Vegeta coming back. She knew it was him; she could feel his relieved thoughts at being back in his own space. _This is what I wanted anyway . . . _she heard in her mind. . ._ Father will try to blame her . . . _Not waiting to understand his whispered thoughts might mean, she decided to quickly run to meet him, happy that he had finally returned. When she finally saw Vegeta, she smiled widely and ran towards him.

"Vegeta, thank goodness you're back! I – " Bulma began to say, but her voice froze as she came to a halt, scared by what she was seeing. Standing next to Vegeta was an old, pasty-looking Saiya-jin, his arms filled with things that both smelled and looked as if they were rotting. Bulma resumed walking slowly towards the two, but looked uncertainly at Vegeta, who returned her questioning gaze without emotion, yet trying to reassure her through their bond.

The old Saiya-jin looked at Bulma with wide, questioning eyes. Clearly, she was an odd alien female, very Saiya-jin in appearance, but obviously weak. "Your Highness, is she the one?"

Before Vegeta could respond, Bulma demanded, "What is this, Vegeta? What's going on?"

The already pale skin of old Saiya-jin grew even whiter with surprise. This girl was treating the Prince like an equal! And what was more shocking, the Prince seemed to let her! Darting his eyes at Prince Vegeta, he could plainly see that the royal heir had truly fallen for this bossy little alien.

"This is the only Saiya-jin priest on Vegeta-sei. And as such, he is the only one who can properly wed us." Vegeta was very factual with his tone, trying his hardest to keep is royal composure in front of the priest.

Bulma fell silent, taken aback by his words. She had always believed that the two of them had no real future together and that he would eventually leave her to marry an Elite Saiya-jin woman to be his queen. Of course, she knew how much he desired her, but her side of the bond wouldn't let her read his thoughts exactly. Never had she expected to marry him! Now that she knew how deeply he cared for her, it swelled her heart with joy. "You want us to . . . get married?"

"I need you to have say in matters. As the Queen, if anything bad were to happen, you would be the only one who would be able to understand and convey my wishes."

After a moment, she began to feel her old arrogance return and a confident smile spread across her face. "Of course, only someone as beautiful and smart as me can be the Queen!"

Then did the old priest see the similarities shared between the two before him. Perhaps this blue-haired female was meant by the gods to be the next queen.

But, less than a minute later, Bulma's smile faded as she turned to look at Vegeta with a panicked expression. "What the hell am I saying? Queen!? I can't be _queen_! I don't know a thing about ruling this planet!"

Clearly getting annoyed at her, Vegeta half-yelled, "Be quiet, Bulma! There's no need to be worrying about something as insignificant as that! Tch, besides, I know you want this," he added, turning slightly red, ". . . as much as I do."

"Yes, Vegeta, I do want this," she said with a slow nod, surprised yet again by his behavior, "with all of my heart."

"Good." Vegeta turned to address the waiting priest and commanded, "Hurry and start the ceremony!"

"Y-yes, Your Highness!" Not willing to argue that the royal heir was about to marry an alien and that the prince had made him swear an oath of secrecy, the priest shrugged and began to prepare for the ceremony. As he gathered the necessary items, he kept in mind that the Prince had threatened to kill him should he ever betray his sworn oath and tell any one what was about to take place, unless either Prince Vegeta or his intended bride gave him permission him to reveal the truth. But, the priest also remembered that, in performing this act, the prince was offering him one last chance at greatness and he was not about to pass it up, since death was just around the corner for him.

Vegeta and Bulma stood facing each other as the priest stood in front of the two. They weren't dressed in anything fancy, just what they were wearing that day and they weren't surrounded by any ornate decorations, only the sparse furnishings in Vegeta's suite. The priest had been very specific about the details regarding the ceremony's rituals, making Bulma fully aware about what was expected of her and what she was supposed to do. The priest held an old wooden cup underneath Bulma's outstretched right hand as Vegeta carefully cut into her palm using his ki. Blood trickled from the opened wound into the cup. When that was done, she held her right hand palm-up, and, using a small dagger in her left hand, she cut into Vegeta's right palm as the priest held the cup to catch his blood. Then Bulma and Vegeta joined their cut right hands together, wound-to-wound, letting their blood mingle. The priest opened an old animal skin scroll and took out a stick-like pen. Dipping the pen into the blood, he slowly wrote the names of the prince and his bride onto the scroll. Paying no attention to him with their hands still enjoined, Vegeta and Bulma continued to look at each other. Slowly, the priest turned and opened the lid of a decomposing box and pulled out a cloth, stiff with old dried blood, which he proceeded to dip into the blood-filled cup. Not until the cloth had absorbed all the blood in the cup did he remove it. Carefully, he wrapped the cloth around the joined right hands of Vegeta and Bulma. Then the old Saiya-jin priest began his prayer:

"With the cloth of your ancestors, soaked with of the blood of great Kings and Queens of the past, I join you both forever under the watchful eye of the Great Saru. May you have strength to defeat your enemies and triumph in battle together, letting neither of you fall onto weakness nor cowardliness." Looking directly at Bulma, he continued, "May Saru bless you so that you will bear powerful heirs to honor and uphold the name of Vegeta." Then he turned to look at Prince Vegeta. "And may Saru grant you the strength of the Legendary, so that you will lead our people to power and greatness." With his part in the ceremony done, the priest stopped and bowed deeply to the two before him.

Before the priest could stand and remove the cloth from their hands, Vegeta asked Bulma, "What is the custom for Chikyuu-jins when they wed?"

The priest straightened and threw a puzzled look at the prince. Nothing like this had ever happened in any wedding ceremony he had ever conducted before; for the prince to inquire about her alien wedding customs only solidified the priest's growing suspicion that Prince Vegeta was marrying this female purely out of love and not for power.

Bulma paused, thinking for a moment before she answered. "Well, as I recall, the ceremony was something similar to this, but the vows didn't involve so much…blood. Instead, the bride and groom would exchange rings and, at the very end to seal the arrangement, the couple would kiss."

Vegeta's complexion reddened again and a frown appeared on his face. He turned his head and caught the priest, who was staring back at him at the moment with disdain. Quickly, the priest bowed again. Returning to Bulma, who had her brows raised and her face filled with curiosity as to why he had blushed so, Vegeta breathed in deeply.

"I will not do something so vulgar in front of another!" Vegeta declared at last.

Bulma smirked, thinking that it was cute that he was embarrassed about kissing her when someone else was present. "Well, I didn't expect you to."

Knowing quite well what she was feeling, Vegeta clenched his teeth together and turned even redder. Then he yelled to the priest, "If you tell anyone about this, I promise to will cut out your eyes and feed them to you!"

The priest then bowed as low as the floor and his old bones would allow him. "Yes, Your Highness, I swear I will not tell a soul unless you wish it!"

Vegeta stepped in closer to her and Bulma's smirk disappeared. Not believing that he would really kiss her, she stood where she was, waiting for him do . . . anything. She could sense his struggling with it, but finally she tilted her face up toward his and he bent his head to her. With their eyes closed, the newlywed couple kissed, while the priest continued to bow, keeping his eyes down. After a minute or so passed, he raised his eyes to risk a glance, only to see what he already knew to be true. Prince Vegeta was kissing his princess lovingly, almost passionately. Taken back by the powerful emotions coming from the pair, the priest's misgivings about this union were swept away. In all his years, he never felt so certain that the bond of legend was genuine and that these two held it between them. As soon as the prince broke off the intense kiss, the priest quickly bowed his head again, pretending not to have looked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, sharing a feeling of wholeness, of being one. They knew that whatever was coming, they would meet it head on and together. Their bond, unbreakable and powerful, would bring Freeza to his rightful death. And for that, the galaxy would fall down on its knees in gratitude for its liberation from the evil of the white lizard. Nothing would stop them and nothing would tear them asunder. Then, the very universe would tremble before them.

But more evil was fast approaching; it was stronger than Freeza, stronger than Gero and his creations, and stronger than even the gods themselves. The newlyweds would both have to face battles that would seem hopeless – and they would each have to learn to survive without the other

* * *

A/N: Beta'd version brought to you by Hollyberry! I'm sorry for such a late update. Most of you have probably forgotten about this and I'm very sorry. I do plan on finishing this soon. Chapter 23 is being written, and there is about 10 chapters after that, so look forward to this finishing...at least by the end of this year. 


	21. One last time

**Chapter 21**

* * *

The ghostly priest began to gather up the items he had used in the ceremony which had taken place only moments before. The prince had married the alien female out of love, not for power or strength as was the custom. It was also obvious to him that the prince indeed had the bond, although the priest's own knowledge about it was vague at best. But the man that had stood before him to join with his chosen woman was much different from the boy the priest had known but a few years ago. To the priest, this was a good sign; Prince Vegeta was now destined to be the Legendary of prophecy and his alien bride, Princess Bulma, would be regarded as the key to ultimate power. And the priest had to admit, alien or not, she was amazingly beautiful and easy to admire, much like the prince.

Once he finished, the priest raised his head to look over at Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma, who looked to be in the middle of a grim conversation. They looked natural talking together, and rather charismatic in their body language, but judging by their lowered tones and their serious expressions, they also seemed to have knowledge of something important and dangerous. And whatever it was, the priest vowed to himself, he wanted nothing to do with it. Instead he gazed at the two for a moment longer. They were truly a most regal couple. The priest firmly believed that the prince turned into the Legendary and ascended to the throne, they both would be revered by the people and Vegeta-sei would flourish under their rule. Deciding to finally announce that he was finished, he cleared his throat and coughed noticeably before walking up to the prince and bowing.

Bulma had been informing him about the actual progress of her work, giving him detailed outlines instead of the usual short analyses that he had always requested before when he wanted to distance himself from her. Now, he wanted to fully enjoy her and take advantage of the fact they were married, but he had to first focus on getting rid of Freeza and taking care of the rebellion. Well, he also wanted the priest to depart so he could touch Bulma again. When he saw the priest approach them and bow, he was relived, thinking that the old cleric was signalling his intention to leave, although another thought occurred to him. Cursing silently, Vegeta knew Bulma needed to get back to her inventions at the lab and he had to prepare for the final meeting of the rebellion. When he heard Bulma's soft chuckle, he knew immediately that she had heard his silent curses in her mind. He threw a quick scowl at Bulma just before he turned to address the old man bowing before him.

"Priest, escort Princess Bulma back to the Science and Technology Building and then see to it that she is safely brought back to me."

Before the aging priest could say anything, Bulma frowned at Vegeta, irritated that she had to be parted from him so soon. "Vegeta, you want me to leave now? Right after we got married?"

Slightly angered at Bulma's continued stubbornness and completely ignoring the priest, who now had a rather pleading look on his face, Vegeta snapped, "Don't question me, Bulma! We don't have time indulge in your so-called 'honeymoon.' I need to contact some of my subordinates and you need to get your things immediately."

"All of my things?" Bulma asked, slightly puzzled.

"Tch, not everything." She was beginning to test the limits of his patience with her questions. Luckily, the only thing holding his temper in check was the assurance that Bulma was his, finally. As soon as all this was taken care of, they could spend as much interrupted time together as they wanted.

"What about the king, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, worried anew about whether his father was going to kill her or turn her over to Freeza. Vegeta had taken it upon himself to secure her freedom, about which only a few people on the council had knowledge. And in doing so, Vegeta had superseded the king's authority, a clear violation of his princely power. And once the king found out about it, it would not be good.

"Don't worry about him. Now, go and hurry up!" Vegeta said with a slight sharpness in his voice.

"Fine, fine," she said, giving Vegeta a sour look. Bulma turned to face the priest, who was trembling, his body bent and his eyes affixed to the floor. "Let's go, Priest-sama."

Quickly acknowledging her command, the priest straightened up and began to follow just behind Bulma as she walked towards the entrance of Vegeta's suite, knowing all too well her husband was watching her every step. It felt good to have a scientist's coat flow cape-like behind her, almost like she was indeed royalty. The priest kept up as best he could, but not to the point that he was lagging behind. As she opened one of the two large double doors, she paused and turned to look back at Vegeta. Bulma quickly flashed a wink and blew a kiss to him. Once she felt his slight embarrassment, she smiled to herself and left, accompanied by the priest to make her way to her old workplace.

----------

Vegeta waited for a moment more after Bulma left to collect himself. Finally, after all these years of wanting her, he had his bonded. Of course, this should have happened years ago, if only Nappa hadn't wasted precious time by disobeying him. If only she had been immediately placed in the Science Division as soon as the Chikyuu-jin's landed, instead of the slaves' quarters, then he would have found his bonded that much sooner. And none of this mess would have happened. But at least they were together now. Closing his eyes, he could easily picture himself killing Nappa, but the scene in his mind became distorted and changed. He watched himself raise a gloved hand to cast a fatal blast towards Nappa, but it was all taking place on Chikyuu, not Vegeta-sei, and the bald Saiya-jin's death was in retaliation for his weakness, not betrayal. Vegeta opened his eyes quickly, to erase the image from his mind. These odd and alarming visions or memories only served to rattle him. From now on, Vegeta would not allow his mind to wander and concentrate only on what was necessary.

Vegeta had to think about the next step in his life, which was to prepare for his rebellion. The time would have to be now; they couldn't wait any longer. Tonight, he would meet one last time with his followers and introduce Bulma and her inventions to them. Within a week or two, he would openly declare his opposition to Freeza and join the rebellion's fleet. Vegeta walked into his personal communication room and, on a secure line, contacted Bardock. The prince had come to rely completely on that jester's father over the years. Bardock was unquestionably loyal and seemingly stronger than he wanted to admit. Once Bardock's face appeared on the screen, both of them knew that the time was coming to fight and to bring true glory to Vegeta-sei.

----------

Taking extreme care, Bulma reached down and turned over another burnt piece of debris. Even though the explosion had taken place two days ago and things in the room were no longer hot to the touch, the broken piece was still sharp around the edges. Under it, she found a capsule she had been looking for. It had taken her a good three hours to find every capsule that had been flung about the workroom. Luckily, she had kept a list of the capsules, so she knew nothing was missing, including the one that was in her room. The completed "GR" was a gift she was now eager to give to her new husband. Smiling at the thought of what had taken place today she stopped and took another look around the lab, thinking back to all her memories regarding Vegeta. In this room, where there was once only agony and loneliness, she felt happiness, filled with a sense of opportunity to live the rest of her life with the person she utterly loved.

Everything had happened so fast. To think she had lost her virginity just the night before and married the next day. When he had confessed to her that it was he last night and when he opened his heart to their bond, she knew he loved her. There had been enough sorrow and misunderstandings between them. She loved him and he loved her...and that was all that mattered. The immediacy of their marriage was necessary, given the threat of Freeza loaming over them, not to mention the king's suspicions, and all of the other dangers she could very well be in. Being a princess would make it easier for Vegeta to protect her when the time was right.

Bulma smiled. Though danger was only around the corner, she couldn't help but feel happy inside. Collecting her gathered capsules, she walked towards the entrance and up to the waiting priest, who had obviously fallen asleep while bowing, and gently woke him. Making their way back to the palace, Bulma was mentally preparing herself for the performance of her lifetime.

----------

Goku had a piece of meat hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was trying to eat while eagerly preparing for the important meeting that would start in a few hours. He had heard from his father that the final gathering of the rebellion members would take place tonight, in an old warehouse, located in the third-class district. It was both a good and bad sign. Soon, the rebellion would begin, and so would the war to end Freeza's malicious reign, which would be good for Vegeta-sei. However, many people, both innocent and not, and even Vegeta or himself, may become casualties in this war for freedom. It also meant that Vegeta felt that he had gained enough strength to adequately fight toe-to-toe with Freeza. And that was something Goku, or Kakarotto, as he was called here, was the most excited about. He wanted to spar with Vegeta, to see how powerful his prince had become, but that would have to wait.

Goku glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was busily setting out more of his clothes and necessities, which included food, for both the meeting and upcoming mass defection. He really didn't like the idea of her staying here by herself, on Vegeta-sei, without him nearby. He was especially worried because of her delicate condition. He didn't want his child to be born in a cell…or not be born at all. He stopped dressing and swallowed the meat that was hanging from his mouth. Then he gazed at Chi-Chi, a look of love and worry etched on his boyish face.

Chi-Chi started to walk towards Goku, carrying an armored piece she had cleaned and polished earlier for Goku in her arms. She was worried and didn't hold back her complaints. "Jeez, you would think they would have given us more warning to prepare for this silly meeting!"

After putting the armor among other things piled on the bed, she put a hand on her hip, looked squarely at Goku, and began to deliver another complaint, "And we know the other…reason…" But then the loving, concerned look on his face caught her by surprise and her tone changed immediately. "Goku-sa, what's the matter? You still hungry?"

Goku shook his head slowly and sat down on the corner of the bed. "Chi-Chi, I want you to come with me. You're not safe here without me."

Chi-Chi paused to think and placed a hand on her rounded stomach, then sat down next to him. Her face was torn, but only for a moment. "Of course I'm coming with you!" she declared firmly. "I don't know how we will all be able to leave together, but if you don't take me, I'm not having the baby!"

"I'm sure Price Vegeta will be okay with you being my Chikyuu-jin wife! He has Bulma now, so I'm sure I won't get in trouble for you anymore," Goku said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Chi-Chi's face turned away from Goku's with her nose in the air, her displeasure obvious. "I still can't believe she is the prince's lover. She better be alright next time I see her. And I still think you should have brought her here last night!"

Goku laughed again half-heartedly. At least he wouldn't have to worry. Sometimes his woman was hard to please, but he was grateful about her agreeing to leave the planet with him. He didn't know when, but sometime between the meat at the "marriage" and the first time he sampled her home-made sauce, he fell in love with her. Though Goku was a simple-minded fellow, he knew enough about the world to know who his precious people were and how dearly he loved them.

----------

The night sky was bright but the air was too cold and unwelcoming for most of Vegeta-sei's citizens who were more used to the planet's humid and hotter weather. The coming war seemed to be affecting everything, even the usually predictable climate. The Saiya-jins who supported the rebellion gathered secretly in the cold night, readying themselves for the final step before the fighting began. A total of 258 Saiya-jins, rounded up over the last few years by Seripa and Bardock, had joined the prince's cause to stop Freeza. All of them were sitting, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin in an old, dirty warehouse only about a mile or so from the third-class brackets. There were no hushed discussions or whispered rumors floating between them. Instead they all sat silently, eager for their prince to show.

Above them were a series of video screens floating, holding the faces of various aliens, all of which were looking worn and serious. One screen displayed the face of a thin blue-skinned man with black antennae waving slowing, his eyes watching intently, but he too looked tired. Chimo had survived since the time Vegeta had unwillingly purged his planet. Though a part of him hated the prince intensely for what he had done, he also knew the prince was a crucial piece in reaching their goals. He could recall several times when he had defended Prince Vegeta to the other alien leaders of the rebellion, telling them all to have faith in him, even when he had little himself. But tonight, this meeting confirmed that his convictions thus far had held out in truth, or at least partially. Now, all that remained was for the prince to arrive.

Bardock stepped in front of the sitting Saiya-jins and floating faces on a slightly raised platform. On the either side sat his family and Seripa and in the middle were two empty seats; one for the prince and the other for the female technician who had provided them with the necessary weapons and technologies for them to fight. Bardock, getting a bit anxious and not liking the fact the prince was taking longer than expected, decided to start the meeting. Looking stern, he breathed in deeply before speaking.

"You all know why we are here –" Bardock's opening words were was cut off by a gust of wind blowing in from the back entrance followed by the dramatic entrance of the prince, who had obviously flown in at a great speed. In an instant, every pair of eyes in the warehouse and from the video screens was pointed towards the prince and his "cargo." A beautiful blue- haired young woman had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had a hand around her waist. As soon as prince and the blue-haired girl landed gracefully on the ground, they separated, but that didn't stop growing whispers among the Saiya-jins, who immediately questioned the relationship between the two. Bardock could only stare at the prince and his companion, his mouth slightly agape. His odd, disjointed visions were now becoming clearer by the second; the girl was more than just randomly connected to the prince.

Bulma was slightly nervous. Having so many people stare at her was something new, but not all together displeasing. Vegeta and she had been spending the last few hours organizing the capsules, planning what they would reveal at the meeting, and spending time together. And it was especially the latter that caused them to be tardy. And now she had to head the talks, as was their plan. She stepped up to the platform and stood next to Bardock, giving him a quick little smile. He turned his head and looked questioningly at the prince. Once he got the nod from Vegeta, who moved to lean against the wall behind the platform, Bardock returned the nod and withdrew from the front to sit down next to his family.

"Hello, everyone," Bulma started, a slightly cheery tone to her voice, even though she was addressing the important members of the rebellion. Despite the disapproving expressions on some of the faces in front of her, she continued with confidence. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bulma Briefs and I am the smartest woman in the universe. I've been involved in a special assignment for the last several months, working closely with Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, designing and creating a number of unique and very effective weapon technologies to aid in this rebellion."

Once Seripa heard Bulma say her name, she stared unbelievingly at the young woman then looked more closely at her. At first, she hadn't recognized the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin. This Bulma had changed drastically from the slave Seripa had last seen, but soon a little smile snuck across Seripa's face. She had always known her former slave was bound for greatness.

"This capsule is only one result from my extensive work," Bulma said, holding up a large capsule with blue stripes. "Although capsule technology isn't known to many, I want to let you all know that contained within this single device is over 3,000 pieces of equipment." Once Bulma heard the slight gasps from the crowd and the amazed looks of the rebellion leaders on the screen she smirked. "Given the short span of time that I had, I was able to complete my tasks, thanks to the tireless efforts of a couple hundred worker droids. And now, I will demonstrate the advantage that my capsule technology will give to everyone and hand out some essentials that you will need for the next two weeks.'

Bulma then clicked the button on the capsule and threw it down on the platform. Once the smoke cleared, a large container with different compartments appeared.

"I will be distributing to you all several essential items, such as newly designed armor and special medicines," Bulma continued as she walked up to the container, knowing all eyes were following her. "This armor is built to deflect ki attacks up to a certain power level and in some instances it will also absorb low-level ki blasts, making it stronger and more able to withstand increased and higher levels of attack. Some of you will also be getting a ki-enhancing weapon.

"Everyone will be outfitted with a re-designed scouter. In exactly two weeks, as decreed by Prince Vegeta, these new scouters will sound an alarm and everyone will follow their given instructions and begin the defection. All of you are to and proceed to the secure coordinates that the scouter will display. At that time, there will also be a special pods readied for each of you, which will be set to automatically launch after fifteen minutes. It is vital that once you hear the signal, you must leave immediately. The pods have the rendezvous coordinates pre-programmed into their navigation systems and since these pods were made by me, they will be not be detected by any type of radar."

Feeling proud of herself, she waved her hand at Goku, gesturing him to come forward. After a second of hesitation, Goku stepped up. She quickly handed him some smaller capsules that she had pulled out of one of the many compartments. She whispered to him to begin to hand them out to everyone there. Goku nodded to her and began to do what she asked. Bulma then turned back to face the gathered company.

"In case something unforeseen happens and you have to be alerted sooner than the target date, Prince Vegeta has a special switch hidden in his armor which will activate the signal alarm. So if you hear it, do not hesitate! Go to the pods immediately!" Bulma took a quick breath before adding, "Included with the other items that are being distributed is a special pill that I created. Its healing properties should work like the legendary Senzu beans from my home planet. They will restore you almost completely during battle. But there is only one available for each of you, so use it wisely."

As Goku continued to pass out the small capsules to the Saiya-jins, she paused to look up at the other rebellion leaders' faces on the video screens. "And I haven't forgotten about you either. In my other capsules, I have newer ship engines, more powerful shield generators, along with food replicators and medical supplies for the alliance's families within the fleet. The moment that I or Prince Vegeta arrives at the rendezvous point, all ships will be immediately upgraded, so they will be ready and able to stand against any of the ships within Freeza's fleet. With our superior technology, our ships will be better and faster!" Bulma declared, flashing a proud smile.

After all her hard work, she had done it, for Vegeta and the entire rebellion! She had stood in front of everyone, telling them of her inventions and giving them hope. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and gave him the "peace" sign followed by a wink. Once the strongest and the smartest in the universe combined their power and brains, nothing could stop them! He looked at her, and though he didn't change his outward expression, she could feel his acknowledgement and pride coming toward her, warming her from the inside. Then she turned her head to the side to face Bardock and nodded to him. He stood up and moved to take Bulma's place on the platform, as she took a few steps backwards.

Bardock's voice carried and everyone wasted no time in giving him their full attention. As he spoke, he went over the basics the upcoming fight, including tactics and plans for retreating, if necessary. He made sure to go over every important detail in order to prepare them for what was to come once they met with Freeza's forces. He even added a severe warning for all the allies to be on "good" behavior, by not provoking fights or killing each other, and to just remain "civil" towards each other. In fact, Bardock's speech went on much longer than Bulma's short and sweet overview.

After Bardock was finally done speaking, he moved back as Prince Vegeta strode up to take his place and address his followers and allies. Although the prince was looking at them all with a stoic expression, inside he felt a sudden worry for them. These were _his_ people, _his_ subjects and very soon, he would be leading some of them to their deaths. Knowing the Saiya-jins as well as he did, their loyalty to his cause was unquestionable. Surely, they would loyally follow him into battle, to die proudly for their prince. Yet, he still felt sorrow for the losses that would surely come. He knew this particular feeling was coming from Bulma.

"We will win!" he declared confidently to the eager crowd, which broke into a cheering roar, lasting for several minutes. He raised a hand and the applause and shouts quieted. "Do not forget that I, Prince Vegeta, am destined to be Legendary, to be the strongest in the universe! And I swear to you, as the Legendary of destiny, that Freeza will die by my hands!"

When Vegeta's expression clearly stated the meeting was over, the Saiya-jins began to leave. One by one, the overhead screens slowly turned off. Chimo looked at the prince and smiled. Only when the last of the vid screens turned off did Chimo turn off his as well. Vegeta didn't wait for the last of them to be shut down before walking over to join Bulma, who happened to be talking to Bardock and his family.

"Son-kun, I don't think I can make you a food replicator. Besides, the food it makes isn't all that tasty," she explained to Kakarotto.

"Aw, darn it!" Goku replied, clearly disappointed.

"I don't think you could make anything to satisfy my younger son, Bulma," Negi said, knowing that her youngest was by far the biggest eater of their family.

Seripa had remained quiet and watchful during the meeting before deciding that she would talk to her former slave perhaps another day, although she did stop and gave Bulma her good wishes before getting up and leaving.

Once they noticed Vegeta's approach, they all bowed, except for Bulma. Most of them made note of what they thought was Bulma's lack of respect and the fact the prince seemed to accept it. Bardock narrowed his eyes at the still upright Bulma, who immediately caught his disapprovingly look and glared back at him. Vegeta just watched as Bardock stood up from his bow, his stare commanding that Bulma to bow before their prince. Vegeta was pleased by Bardock's loyalty to custom, but Bulma remained steady in her attitude. Even though he was much taller, she stood up to him while his family and Vegeta watched.

"You may not be a slave any longer, girl, but you should bow in the presence of His Highness." He knew something was up as soon as she didn't bow, but Bardock did his best to keep his voice even in spite of his emotions rising. His visions, his predictions, though scattered, were telling him something.

"I have every right to do as I please, Bardock. Besides, isn't it the prince's place to be telling me what I should or shouldn't do?"

"I am a servant of the prince, and as such I have ever right to demand respect for him! Besides, I don't care if you are his bed-warmer, you still should bow!"

Indignant anger suddenly erupted inside Bulma. "You muscle-tailed freak! Don't you dare presume that I would be just a bed-warmer for anyone, even your prince! I don't think you know just who you are talking to!"

Before things got further out of hand and Bardock had a chance to slap her, Vegeta decided to step in between them. "Bardock, it is only fair to inform you that Bulma is my wife, and as such she is now the Princess of Vegeta-sei. It is you who should be doing the bowing to her." The shocked expressions on each of their faces amused Vegeta and made Bulma chuckle. "Bardock, though your family had proven loyal to me, I must command you all to be quiet about this."

"I apologize, Princess Bulma," Bardock said with a bow, relieved that he finally knew the truth about his suspicions. Still, he felt he had to warn them. Looking at the prince, he felt uncertain of the future he had seen coming to him in pieces. "My Prince, I feel it is my duty to mention that this might not go over very well; that is, having her as an alien queen. You will need to be prepared for that and keep her close…unless you wish to lose her."

"Hmph! Nothing will harm her as long as I live!" Impatient to leave, Vegeta turned to Bulma, his face set in a growing scowl and his mood easy for her to read. Before Goku could congratulate her, she nodded wordlessly to her husband.

Bulma said her goodbyes to Goku and the rest of Bardock's family, while they tried to maintain a respectful distance from her, someone to whom they were talking casually only a few moments before. Bardock kept his eyes on the royal couple as they walked toward the closest window. Then they flew off together, Bulma securely holding onto her prince. It was obvious that Kakarotto was quite happy about this union, but Bardock could only worry.

----------

Bulma was enjoying the feel of the wind as it blew about her. Although the night air was quite chilly, the warmth from Vegeta's ki kept her from freezing. It almost made her wish she was Saiya-jin as well. Vegeta had remained silent during their flight. She knew he had things on his mind and what Bardock had said not too long ago was bothering him. Vegeta was concerned and she could feel it. He was also scared of losing her and not being able to protect her. Bulma believed that as long as they were together, she had nothing to fear.

Wanting to put his mind to ease, she touched his neck, making him turn his head to look at her. "Vegeta, I want to give you something. Could you stop for a moment?"

Without saying anything, he stopped abruptly, leaving them hovering in mid-air. Bulma jolted a moment, but regained her composure when she felt Vegeta shifting her to his chest. Looking at him face-to-face made her feel a bit flustered, yet content. She slowly pulled out a capsule from her pocket.

"I wanted to give this to you for a while now, but the time never seemed right before. Inside this capsule is the completed Gravity Room that I made just for you. Here," she said, placing it into his gloved hand. He nodded, but continued to remain silent. "With this to train in, I just know that you'll beat Freeza to a pulp!"

As he looked into her shining blue eyes, his grip on her tightened. "I know I will vanquish him, for I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins!" Taking in her scent, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace instead of just supporting her. "But to achieve that, what will be the final cost?"

"I understand you're worried about the collateral deaths that will occur, but if my inventions prove to be as effective as I hope they are, it might not even be as bad as you think."

"Bulma, have you yet to realize that you are both a strength and weakness to me? I want to succeed but what if it costs me your life?"

"I won't die that easily," she said, winking at him. "Besides, I know how strong as you are and I'm way too smart to side with a losing team."

There would be no going back and no regrets from this point on for both of them. Bulma loved Vegeta and she knew he felt the same. Their future was filled with question marks that would only be answered when they happened.

"I swear that you will bear my heirs before anything else happens." Before Bulma could react to his declaration, Vegeta kissed her hard. After the initial shock went away, Bulma closed her eyes, seeing only darkness and feeling his desires.

Vegeta already had her three times today, but it wasn't enough for him. In his mind, they had wasted too much time and they had to make up for it. He knew she accepted him now, both as the one who had destroyed her home world, but also as they prince who loved her. It was what he had wanted since their time together in the garden. Never would he enslave her, for she was his one and only equal. He would have no less.

Below the two lovers sat a small green garden, now overgrown and empty ever since a certain slave had left it to become much more than she had ever hoped for.

-----------

A while later, Bulma and Vegeta floated in through the window of her room, located in the Science and Technology Building. He had insisted on taking her in the sky not once but twice. His excitement, combined with his hidden fear and uncertainty had made itself known to Bulma. He had also insisted that they stay in her room for the night. As soon as she set foot in her room, all the times she felt lonely and hopeless came back to her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's tone had a wistful hint to it.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't want someone as lowly as me to touch you?"

Preparing for sleep, or whatever else might happen this night, Vegeta paused his undressing to look at her. "Fool, I thought you could sense whenever I was lying. Only someone of equal status is allowed to touch me."

"Don't call me a fool!" she said, clearly annoyed.

Vegeta smirked. "There is a marked difference between a fool and an idiot. Though a fool might be clever enough to make trinkets, he or she will still make foolish mistakes. Just be thankful I didn't call you an idiot."

Wanting to slap him, Bulma huffed and walked over to her drawer to pull out her sleeping attire, while Vegeta followed behind, already shitless and barefoot. "If I'm such a fool, then you are also a fool! In fact, I don't have enough fingers and toes on me to count all the foolish mistakes you've made….HEY!" Just as she grabbed something, Vegeta quickly took it from her.

"You will not need this."

"Who says?"

"I do and my word is law."

"I take it you don't intend to sleep tonight?"

"Perhaps…or perhaps not."

It took only a moment for Bulma to remember something else. "So, tell me, why did you sleep here that one day?"

"Don't question me, woman!" Vegeta's quick change in mood told her that she hit a sore spot filled with emotions and regrets. That day, he had wished he could change and that things between him and Bulma had happened for a reason.

"Vegeta?"

"What is it this time, woman?" Vegeta didn't want to be so sharp with her, but her constant, annoying questions had brought up a sour memory for him.

"Gosh, don't be so damned touchy! I was just wondering if you've been getting the same visions as I have in the last couple of weeks?"

Her question made Vegeta think back to the times he had indeed felt as if he'd been thrown into the a series of bizarre visions. Though he didn't know exactly what they meant, he knew they held some significance. But for Bulma to have experienced them as well…perhaps he should have paid closer attention to them.

"Yes, I've had some strangely disturbing visions, but they didn't make a lot of sense to me."

Bulma's eyes widened. "So you have been getting them as well? I wonder what they could mean?"

"We will have to wait and find out."

"Vegeta, have any of your visions been about Chikyuu?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma more intensely now. "Yes, all of them had to do with Chikyuu, except one regarding about 'Dragon Balls' and Nameksei-jins."

"'Dragon Balls?' That sounds awfully familiar to me for some reason." Bulma was soon lost in thought.

Vegeta, not liking where this conversation was headed, decided they would talk more about this tomorrow. He quickly pulled Bulma into his arms and kissed her forehead. She, in turn, looked at him, immediately distracted away from her thoughts about Dragon Balls and everything else. Without the lights, the room was dark and the cold wind coming in from the open window was ignored. Vegeta let himself forget about Freeza, about the visions, and the about the upcoming war. Instead, he let himself be wrapped up in Bulma; kissing her, holding her, and making love to her, over and over again. He wasn't satisfied unless he could feel her presence, inside and out. They stayed in bed throughout the night, alternately sleeping then waking to share each other's warmth and body. The morning was their shared enemy and when it came, it would be too soon and then not even goodbyes would be enough.

* * *

A/N: Hello again everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 21. Just to inform you that about 5-6 sentences were omitted from this chapter because they contained things of a slight graphic nature. Sorry to all those hoping for some, you may visit my site to check out the non-censored version if you like. And this beta version is brought to you by sweet Hollyberry!! 


	22. Fading Dream

**Chapter 22 **

* * *

The morning was quiet, the air stilled and light. The suns' bright rays filtered through Bulma's window to signal that the coming day would be a pleasant one. Perched on the small balcony, a small bird-like creature sang its morning serenade. And nestled within the comfortable sheets of the bed, a prince and princess slept within each others arms, both content even if the world was falling apart around them. Bulma was slow to wake but her eyes finally lifted as she knew the day was beginning. She could feel Vegeta's weight on the bed and his arms around her. Though his eyes were closed she could tell he was awake. Not too soon after she opened her eyes, he did the same.

"Good morning, Vegeta," Bulma said, her voice still a bit sluggish from sleep.

"Hmph. Mornings are never 'good.'" After the bliss he had experienced the night before, Vegeta did not like the fact morning had come at all.

"Sadly, I agree. I've always hated mornings." Although Bulma was bothered by the morning's arrival, she really didn't mind at all. She had her Prince and husband beside her.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, each feeling the emotions flowing within the other. For them, nothing could feel as wonderful as this moment. Slowly, Vegeta caressed Bulma's cheek with the tips of his fingers. She smiled at him warmly, enjoying the rare tenderness he was giving her. His fingers slowly went lower, stopping to lazily caress her shoulder and collarbone.

"You seem happy. Did I do something to make you feel this way?" Bulma commented playfully.

Wanting to explore the pleasures his wife gave him yet again, Vegeta smirked at her. "You woke up," he answered as he carefully shifted his body on top of hers.

"Took you long enough," she teased. Vegeta went to kiss her, but the loud, annoying alarm on his scouter went off before his lips could make contact with those of his wife.

"Shit! What now?!" Vegeta exclaimed rather unpleasantly. Knowing it had to be his father, he peeled himself reluctantly off of Bulma, who had look of disappointment etched across her face, to reach for his scouter.

Bulma wanted the call to be over quickly. "I hope your father doesn't want too much of an explanation. I don't like morning fights," she said.

Vegeta put the scouter up to his ear and clicked the button while Bulma watched and listened quietly from her side of the bed. "What do you want, old man?"

The king's voice was grave and filled with a sharp anger. "Vegeta, Freeza has arrived and is here in the throne room. He wants to see you within five minutes."

Shock and fear hit both Vegeta and Bulma like a sharp pain. Why was Freeza here now? "Tch, fine, I will be there in three." With that, Vegeta clicked off the scouter.

The second he ended the call, he threw the sheets off both himself and Bulma, and quickly dressed. "Bulma, I want you to get off this planet now!"

Confused, Bulma stared at him. "What? Why?"

Vegeta stopped and looked at Bulma, a glint of desperation in his eyes. "I don't like this turn of events and I'm concerned about what that lizard is going to do. Take one of your pods and get out of here."

Knowing how serious this was, Bulma quickly got out of bed and picked up her clothing. "Alright, I'll go directly to the rendezvous point for the rebellion and meet up with you there in two weeks."

Vegeta finished getting ready and looked at Bulma once more. She returned his worried look and held her hand over her heart. Bulma wanted to kiss him goodbye, but instead she said aloud what was troubling her heart. "Don't die."

Vegeta smirked. "I won't. Now, get out of here!" That said, he turned from her, his cape flowing behind him as he strode towards the window. Bulma could only watch as he flew off, quickly disappearing from her sight.

Once she could see no more of him, Bulma panicked as she began to get her things together, not wanting to leave anything important behind. She pulled her capsules out and opened one. As quickly as she could, she began filling the opened capsule box. In it went the first capsule she made as a slave, her small computer console, and then some clothing. She also placed inside a backup capsule, containing of all the inventions she made for the rebellion. When she had finished packing, she closed the capsule, letting the little device sit on the table while she dressed herself as fast as she could. After she put her bra on, she placed the capsule in between her breasts. Once she was all ready, she put on the fixed necklace Vegeta had given her.

She didn't want to worry about anything at the moment. All she wanted to do was focus on getting off the planet like Vegeta had told her to do. She couldn't even guess why Freeza decided to show up, nor did she really want to. For him to be this unexpected was slightly unnerving. But as long as the rebels held the upper hand, as long as Freeza didn't know about her involvement in the rebellion, then things should be okay. And as long as Freeza didn't know anything about her husband's role in leading the rebellion, then Vegeta would be okay as well.

Ready to escape to her waiting pod, she went to her door and opened it. But when it slid open, she came face-to-face with someone she had hoped never to see again: Zarbon.

----------

Vegeta flew as fast as he could, not trying to dwell what might be the reason for Freeza's sudden appearance. And to make things worse, he was nervous, more so than he should have been. Normally, he was able to mask his emotions, but as he looked down at his shaking hand, he knew it would be harder than usual to keep himself under control. Glancing back in the direction of Bulma's chambers, he felt too unsettled to go unprepared to this upcoming meeting with Freeza. Clicking on his scouter, he called Bardock.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Bardock's voice over the scouter seemed strained.

"Freeza's on Vegeta-sei. Get everyone ready."

"Freeza's here? Right now?" Bardock's voice was easy to read at that moment, his surprise was clear. "I will have everyone ready to leave on your signal, Your Highness."

"Good." Vegeta clicked the scouter off. If Freeza started anything, he would fight him; though in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't ready yet.

Vegeta increased his speed, flying straight into the palace. Around him, the whitewashed walls and the metal and the marble of the palace seemed to shout their hate for the visitor who was presently within. Cursing the fact that he had to deal with Freeza so soon after he finally had Bulma, and before he was able to properly train in the new "GR," only fueled his anger. Once he landed, he quickly opened the doors to the main throne room. Sitting across the way on the king's throne was Freeza, smirking broadly as he normally did when he felt he had already won. His own father was standing beside Freeza, his face unreadable. Vegeta strode proudly up to the ugly white lizard. He stopped when he was only a couple feet away. They glared at each other for a moment before Vegeta decided to get this over with.

"What do you want, Freeza?" Vegeta's scorn was easily heard.

"Watch your mouth, boy! You are in enough trouble as is!" His father's sharp tone cut into him. Something was wrong.

"Your father is correct. You should be bowing to me and asking forgiveness for what you have done, but I doubt that will help." Freeza crossed his legs and continued to smirk down at Vegeta, knowing he was confusing the prince.

"Since the last time I saw you, you wanted to kill me. I will talk however I choose. Now what do you want, Freeza?"

"Oh my, foul tempered, aren't we. Well I've just told your father that he'll need a new heir soon, since I'm sentencing you to death for treason."

"Treason? I've been loyal to you, Freeza! How can you lie like that, saying I betrayed you?" As much as he was protesting, Vegeta could sense where this situation was heading. Slowly, he reached inside his armor as though to scratch an itch, covering his movement by shifting his weight. His fingertip pressed the signal button for the Saiya-jins loyal to the rebellion to begin their planned defection.

"Don't play dumb with me, monkey! I know you've been collecting slaves from different worlds, using their skills in order to find ways of killing me. I doubt you have succeeded. And don't think I don't know about your little band of fighters trying to rebel against me, either."

"Can you prove this, Freeza?" Vegeta was calm. He wasn't going to let that bastard lizard get away with this. He would fight him here and now if he had to!

"Of course, I can. And I've already decided that your death will take place in space, so don't think of trying anything heroic." Freeza was beyond happy; he thought he wouldn't get the chance to kill Vegeta since he gave him over to those androids so long ago. But now he had a nice excuse.

"And you think I'll let you kill me?"

"Of course, you will, unless…" Freeza's smirk grew even more confident.

"Unless…what?" Vegeta scowl suddenly became dark. He tried to mentally reach for Bulma but oddly he couldn't feel her.

"Unless you want your precious, blue-haired Chikyuu-jin dead." Freeza started to chuckle.

Surprised by what he'd just heard, the king looked at his son and could tell those words had affected him. So it was true! His son had indeed fallen for an alien!

"Hmph, you're bluffing! And I thought you knew me better by now, Freeza. I could care less about a weak, powerless slut."

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing, eh? I sent Zarbon to fetch her this morning. I doubt she gave him any trouble." With a sinking heart, Vegeta knew then Freeza wasn't bluffing. Now he was seriously worried for his wife. "Or would you rather have me destroy Vegeta-sei instead?"

Vegeta looked up and, for a moment, he thought he saw concern on his father's face, but suddenly the king bowed in front of Freeza.

"Lord Freeza, you have our loyalty. You may punish my son in any way you see fit, but please, I respectfully request that you spare this planet." When he heard his father say those cowardly words, Vegeta's heart sank further as he felt true betrayal from his father for the first time.

Freeza knew Gero would kill him for airing such reckless words, but it was still fun to threaten the king and the little monkey prince. "Fine, I will spare you planet, but Vegeta will have to come with me."

"You are mistaken, Freeza, if you think I care for this planet or that woman. You'll have to force me to come with you," Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Both king and prince watched as Freeza raised one hand, signaling to someone to come forth.

From a side entrance, Zarbon walked in, carrying an unconscious Bulma in his arms. His handsome face matched Freeza's, full of triumph and smugness, while Vegeta could only stare back at his two enemies in horror. His wife was captured, in the arms of another unwillingly, and he could see a thin stream of blood trickling from her head. Anger clouded his judgment for a second as a sudden spark of golden energy shot through him.

Truly, Freeza was enjoying himself, making the proud Saiya-jin prince squirm. "Now, Vegeta, I will kill her if you don't comply with my orders."

Vegeta crossed his arms, trying to regain his composure. "She is dead anyway, so I don't see why I have to listen to you."

"It seems she knows a thing or two about technology, so I'd prefer not to kill her. But if her death can be used to make you listen to reason, then I will have no choice."

Zarbon looked at Vegeta and coolly added, "Really, Vegeta, I would pay attention if I were you. I, for one, don't want her to go to waste. She seems rather tasty."

Zarbon's taunting words sent chills down Vegeta's spine. Freeza's henchman was obviously still lusting after Bulma ever since that one incident. If Vegeta complied, she would not die, but become Zarbon's plaything. He would have to give in and obey Freeza for Bulma's sake, but once they were all in space, he would have to think of a plan to free himself and Bulma...somehow. Vegeta relaxed his arms. Shadows covered his face as he glared to Freeza with hate. "Tch, fine. But if I get to the afterworld and meet her, I will come back from the dead to kill you."

Freeza laughed and signaled Zarbon to leave with Bulma. Vegeta watched him take her away, his heart sinking as she slowly left his sight. Vegeta could feel his father's eyes on him. Looking up, he saw an unexpected glint of sorrow reflected in the depths of his father's eyes. The silent king could do nothing but watch as Freeza stood up from the throne and walked by his son, to lead his only offspring towards his inevitable death.

Vegeta turned away from his father and followed Freeza's back. Unwilling to let his emotions show, the Saiya-jin prince set his face into stone, knowing that he and Bulma would be killed sooner or later, most likely as soon as they got into space. Of course, he wouldn't go without a fight and he would attempt an escape with Bulma if a chance presented itself to him. And he would be on the alert for one, too. Nothing would stop him from trying.

As he walked, Vegeta focused on his footsteps resounding rhythmically on the metal floor. He was angry at himself for not sensing Zarbon's ki when he left Bulma's chambers earlier. What was more upsetting to him was that he hadn't picked up on Bulma's emotions when she had been caught. His own fear and nervousness had clouded his connection to her and now this was the result. Rather than make him stronger, the bond had made him weak, because his wife's emotions were too fragile during critical times such as these.

His thoughts thus occupied, he realized with a bit of shock that they had nearly reached the docking bay. With Freeza's ship only a few meters away, he had to think of something soon. He could feel Bulma slowly regaining consciousness.

Knowing his death was getting ever closer, Vegeta prayed fervently for a way to get out of this predicament. Suddenly, he felt the air pressure around him shift and he felt an odd presence appear right behind him. In an instant, Vegeta knew who it was and when that person put his arm around him, he did not resist.

"Chimo!!"

Freeza also felt the unexpected presence and immediately spun around to see who it was. When he saw the alien place his arm protectively around Vegeta, he was shocked, but the initial shock was quickly replaced by fury. "How dare you?!"

Seeing that Freeza was ready to lunge at them, the alien looked at the cold emperor and smiled. "Sorry, Freeza, but this Saiya-jin is mine!" Before anyone could do anything, Chimo raised his right arm and rested two fingers in the middle of his forehead. Freeza then charged at the two but instead of making contact, his fist passed through empty air. Vegeta and Chimo were gone.

Freeza's face contorted into an ugly mask of anger and hate. How he had missed the ki forming behind Vegeta was beyond him. Without turning around he could hear Zarbon's hurried footsteps. Obviously, he too had felt the new ki and had come back to investigate. The appearance of Zarbon reminded Freeza that he still held the blue-haired woman captive, but he wasn't satisfied with that. He had to find Vegeta immediately!

Wondering what had just taken place and why Vegeta was no longer there, Zarbon bowed reluctantly behind Freeza. Only a few seconds ago, he felt the sudden arrival of a new ki, then both the new ki and Vegeta's were gone. Looking up at the hate-contorted face of his lord, Zarbon knew something unforeseen had occurred.

Freeza was still for a moment then he looked over at his henchman. "Zarbon, get the ship ready to take off now!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want that monkey prince back in my hands now!!" And with that, Freeza began walking towards his ship in an angry, impatient rush.

----------

A few hours later found Freeza's ship not too far from the Vegeta-sei system, the planet itself no longer visible from any window of the ship. But dealing with the Saiya-jins' planet would have to wait for now because the scope of their mission had radically changed. The bridge was full of busy workers, all focused on locating the missing Saiya-jin Prince and all of them well aware of the price they'd have to pay for failure. Standing stiffly and staring at the bridge's main viewer, their lord was easy to read at the moment. His anger surrounded him like a mantle, while drops of oil fell periodically from his clenched mechanical fist, spotting the otherwise clean floor.

When the main doors of the bridge opened, everyone paused in their work to glance over at the grim face of Dr. Gero as he stood in the doorway. He looked at the mechanical white lizard for a moment before stepping inside. Freeza knew without looking who the ki-less presence was and refused to turn around and acknowledge him. Though Freeza knew Gero was stronger, pride and uncontrollable anger were clouding his judgment.

Seeming to ignore Freeza's lack of respect, Gero walked up next to him and eyed him casually. "You lost Vegeta, didn't you, Freeza?"

Calmly, almost as if he was sure of himself, even though he felt it to be a lie, Freeza answered, "I will have him soon; it is only a matter of time."

"You are a fool if you continue to underestimate an opponent such as the Saiya-jin prince, Freeza. I doubt you will be able to find him if he has disappeared." Gero spoke evenly, knowing that his barbed words would have the desired effect on Freeza's pride.

Freeza's face twisted into a grimace for a moment before regaining its composure. "I think you are underestimating my abilities and influential reach within the galaxy."

No sooner then Freeza said that when one of his loyal workers bowed behind him, obviously wishing to report something of importance.

"Freeza-sama, I have just received a report."

"Go on," Freeza said with a slight bitterness to his voice.

"I have just received several high-priority transmissions and they all contain similar information. It seems that in the last few hours, approximately 167 Saiya-jins have left their posts within our fleet, while another 91 have gone missing from Vegeta-sei. At present, their whereabouts, including Prince Vegeta's, are currently unknown."

Unfortunately, this news only served to intensify Freeza's already sour mood. Slowly, he raised his palm into to the loyal soldier's face and swiftly blasted the young alien to dust. As the smoke cleared, Freeza could feel his stress lessening a bit and he smiled in satisfaction. However, Gero's face only showed displeasure as he turned to address Freeza.

"I think I may have overestimated you, Freeza. I have put up with your constant failures and stupidity for as long as I have been on board. Either you locate Vegeta and the missing Saiya-jins soon or I will be forced take over your job for you." With that, Gero left the bridge, his footsteps punctuating his own foul temper, which equaled that of Freeza's.

A slight smugness came over Freeza as he watched the impossibly strong Chikyuu-jin storm from the room. Soon, with the help of that blue-haired scientist, he should be able to become stronger than that old dirty man and once he was stronger, Freeza would punish Gero for all of the embarrassment and humiliation he had inflicted on him during the last few years. Then he would show Gero which of them would be the sole ruler of the universe and who would indeed have the last laugh.

-----------

Chimo and Vegeta materialized suddenly on the bridge of the rebellion's flagship. Only a few of the alien workers bothered to look up in surprise at their appearance. Most, who were worn and tired, continued on with their work, knowing full well about Commander Chimo's abilities. The only person who seemed to want to greet them was a pale-skinned creature, who had dark large eyes, antenna, and a long face.

Before Vegeta could take in his surroundings, he turned around and grabbed Chimo by his collar. Everyone was surprised, and some positioned themselves for attack, including the pale-skinned man, but knowing of their opponent's strength, they all hesitated.

"Take me back!" Vegeta demanded through clenched teeth.

Slightly taken aback by this strange request, Chimo remained cool and answered, "No, I will not."

Vegeta pulled Chimo down and closer so he was face-to-face with him. "Why didn't you take the Chikyuu-jin woman, too?!"

"Her? Miss Bulma, I presume? She has served her purpose."

Vegeta was livid. "Her 'purpose?' How dare you refer to her as if she was nothing more than trash to be disposed of?!" He was itching to kill Chimo right that moment, but he held back.

"She knew and you knew, Your Highness, that sacrifices would have to be made in order for this rebellion of yours to succeed, that would be a part of helping rid the universe of Freeza. She will be remembered as someone great to the rebellion, as a stepping stone to peace."

"She is not some damned 'stepping stone to peace!' She is more valuable to my rebellion than any of the lives on this piece of trash ship! You either go and get her or take me back now!!"

Chimo stared at Vegeta, noting the set of his face and eyes, his anger and forcefulness, all of which were telltale signs to him. When Chimo continued to silently stare at Vegeta, the Saiya-jin prince clutched his collar tighter.

"We have all lost loved ones to this cause, Your Highness. And I would remind you that it was you and your fellow Saiya-jins who killed many of the ones that I loved dearly. Though I know you were under orders from Freeza, I still can not grant you any sympathy. I can only assure you that Miss Bulma will be remembered." Taking a breath, Chimo continued, "But now, we must focus on defeating Freeza. You can add revenge for the woman to your list of reasons why you wish to kill Freeza." As he spoke Chimo's words came out of him in cold measure, chilled by the pain and loss he had felt from the past few years.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment, feeling the strength of the bond continue to weaken the further he grew from Bulma. Then it suddenly hit him like a punch to the gut. In the moment that he finally had her as his wife, he lost her…to Freeza. At a loss for words and actions, he loosened his grip on Chimo's collar and dropped his hands to his sides, but quickly fisted them in renewed anger. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them to fix a heated glare at Chimo.

"I don't want or need your sympathy!" And with that, Vegeta shoved the alien to the side, striding angrily towards the only exit he could see.

Catching himself, Chimo turned to face the back of the retreating prince. "Before you go, I must ask: do you have that capsule?"

Vegeta froze, standing still for a moment before lobbing the capsule over his shoulder. Even though it was a casual toss, when Chimo caught it, the impact stung his palm. No doubt it would leave a bruise, too. After Vegeta's silent departure from the bridge, everyone relaxed a bit, but they were also confused. They all knew who he was and why he was here, but none of them had made an effort to go after him, feeling that it was simply best to leave the angry Saiya-jin alone. Chimo sighed and shook his head. If only he and the prince had met on better terms, then perhaps they could have been friends.

Chimo and the pale-skinned alien walked up to each other, nodding and grabbing each other's forearms in greeting.

"Koan, I do apologize for that disturbance, but I believe that Prince Vegeta has just lost his only loved one."

"I see. He needs to know the pain of loss we have all shared. Perhaps then he will be more agreeable," Koan observed.

"I doubt it…but it is good that he now realizes the pain we have experienced."

"It is a sad thing for anyone to go through that, but the prince…needed it."

Another alien worker then shouted from across the bridge. "Captian Koan! The Saiya-jins have all defected as arranged. Should I set course for the rendezvous point?"

Koan glanced casually over to the officer and nodded. "Yes, set course immediately. I want to start this god-forsaken war already."

Chimo frowned, not liking the over-zealousness that his captain was showing. "Koan, it is not prudent to be so eager to see bloodshed."

"It is the only thing I have left to be passionate about." Koan looked grim for a moment before slightly smiling. "Be happy we are starting the beginning of the end."

----------

Inside the almost-empty docking bay on the rebellion ship sat a small round ship, in which stood an unmoving Vegeta. He had come into the docking bay, wanting to train in his new and improved "GR," but when he opened the door and inhaled the faint essence of Bulma's scent, he lost his will to train. Where he was, he could still feel her ever so slightly. She wasn't dead yet. Either Freeza or Zarbon would use her somehow for their twisted purposes.

But even knowing she was alive didn't ease this overwhelming feeling of loss. Bulma would be dead sooner or later. And no matter how much he wanted to save her, he might not be able to do it alone. "_We have all lost loved ones to this cause, Your Highness…You can add revenge for the woman to your list of reasons why you wish to kill Freeza." _Chimo's words came back to haunt him. Just this morning he held her close; just a few hours ago she was lying next to him. How could this have happened? How was he not able to sense Freeza's arrival? Did he hide his ki? No, it was no use dwelling further about what had happened. Now, he had to deal with it and destroy Freeza, once and for all.

Revenge…he would either avenge her or save her…but now he had to do everything without her by his side, without her knowledge and support. Was fate really this cruel to him? It didn't matter anymore to him. Bulma was gone, perhaps forever. "_She will be remembered…"_

_Hmph_, he thought to himself, _she will be more than just remembered. She will be Legendary along with me!_

And with that thought echoing in his mind, Vegeta began to train.

----------

Still unconscious, Bulma dreamed of a family, of a lavender-haired boy and little blue-haired girl, chasing each other through the green fields of Chikyuu. She was standing with Vegeta on the top of a hill, watching as the children played below. Past the hill behind them, was a large green dragon that filled the sky, with seven golden balls floating around him. Instead of being scared, Bulma felt happy, knowing that her children were safe because the dragon was protecting them. When she looked at Vegeta, he too was golden, ready and strong to protect his family.

A single tear fell from her eye as Bulma was lay unconscious on the cold prison cell floor. The reality of her situation was that she was a prisoner of Freeza and alone, although until she finally woke up, she wouldn't truly know what kind of hand fate would deal to her. But until then, she would stay a little longer inside her happy dream.

* * *

A/N: The beginning of the war. Beta'd by Hollyberry. 


	23. Happiness, or lack there of

**Chapter 23**

* * *

A soft buzzing filled the air and a harsh, bright light illuminated every inch of the dingy cell. Both of these unwelcome sensations intruded into Bulma's semi-wakefulness and made her dizzy and disoriented. Fighting a rather large headache, she sat up a bit too quickly and nearly fell back as the woozy feeling washed over her again. After few minutes and some deep breaths later, she tried again to sit up, more slowly this time. When she realized where she was, she gasped.

Bulma immediately tried to reach out to Vegeta with the connection that she knew so little about, but she could hardly feel anything. There was just a faint spark; a reassuring sign that he was most likely still alive. Sighing, she tried to position her legs under her so that she could stand, but couldn't do it. Her efforts nearly made that awful wooziness return. Her body felt tilted and out of place. Zarbon must've hit her head pretty hard when she had tried to run away from him.

Rather than attempt to stand, Bulma decided to drag her body to the nearest wall. Taking her time, she finally reached the wall and propped herself up to lean against it, letting her head hang so that her eyes would be shielded from the light and to ease the pain from her head. She wondered why she was here. Was it because the King handed her over to Freeza for Paragus' death or was it because of her abilities? She knew that growing up on Chikyuu wouldn't have allowed her to be this smart, but surely Freeza couldn't value her that much to have her put into a jail cell? Did the warlord know about her involvement with the rebellion or even Vegeta? She didn't want to think about that. Instead, she would try to be as positive as best as she could be. Once the pain was gone and she could stand, she would think of a way to get out of here and escape. And she would find Vegeta.

Vegeta…Bulma's troubled thoughts suddenly focused on her husband. He left in such a hurry this morning, summoned by the king, that she didn't get to say good-bye to him; she didn't even get to kiss him one last time. Remembering her dream, she wondered if having a family with him was too much to ask for, too much to hope for. Not knowing what else to do, she let her mind drift to the thoughts on Dragon Balls.

Just as her the pain in her head was starting to abate and her thoughts on Dragon Balls were getting interesting, the door to her cell opened to reveal two visitors: the taller one she knew and hated all too well and another, smaller creature resembling a mechanical white lizard. She slowly got to her feet, using her hands to brace herself on the wall next to her. Bulma remained silent as both figures stopped in front of her and smirked.

"I take it you do not know who I am, Chikyuu-jin?" The white lizard almost looked amused when he asked that.

Bulma wasn't sure how she should act, so she decided to take her usual bold approach. "What do you want with me?"

"You should learn to have some respect for me, Chikyuu-jin, before you try to demand answers." His mechanical tail whipped behind him as the lizard folded his arms over his small chest. "I am Freeza, Emperor of the Five Galaxies, and right now, I hold your life in my hands. So, unless you wish to die, show proper respect."

Bulma's heart stopped. This was Freeza! This ugly, little creature was the thing that had started all this pain and suffering! This _thing_ had hurt her husband more than anything else in the universe. She wanted to spring at him and beat him senseless, but her injuries prevented her from doing anything more than answering, "No, I will not! So kill me now, you heartless bastard!"

Freeza's smugness disappeared on his face and was replaced by a scowl. "Fine, be stubborn, Chikyuu-jin, but eventually, you will still do as I say."

"I'd rather die!" Bulma voice held no fear; or at least, that was what she was trying to tell herself. But her eyes, filled of uncertainty, gave her away.

"It is fortunate for you that you happen to be so smart, Chikyuu-jin, and that your value is high, because if you weren't, I would kill you right now where you stand for your insolence." Freeza glanced behind him at Zarbon, who had entered with him, then back to Bulma. "It is my understanding that you have a very clever and inventive mind. Once, I was a completely flesh-and-blood creature but, as you can see, I had to become more in order to survive and become stronger. You will take your skills and enhance this body and all its components, making me ten thousand times stronger than I already am. If you do, I'll let you stay in my empire, alive, as a scientist. If you refuse, I'll make certain that you die in such a way no one would be able to recognize you, not even your dear monkey prince."

Bulma bit back a gasp. She knew he was referring to Vegeta, and by the sound of it, he somehow found out about their relationship. "I refuse to do anything for you. You can rot in that tin suit for all I care!" she replied with a huff and an upwards tilt to her chin.

Despite her brave words, Zarbon chuckled and so did Freeza. "You're quite amusing, Chikyuu-jin. I suggest that you think my offer over very carefully. In the meantime, I will busy myself by squashing that little rebellion your traitorous monkey has built up. After my forces have gathered and killed all of the rebels, I'll come back for your answer. And then, once you agree to my request, I might just allow you see him once last time before I kill him."

Bulma stared at Freeza, her rapid heartbeats alternating with hate and dread. Right now, the thing that scared her most was that Freeza would try and question her about her knowledge of the rebellion. Besides biting her tongue in half to free herself from this horrible situation with her death, she didn't know what else to do.

"Don't be foolish and think about killing yourself either," Freeza said, seeming to read her mind. Bulma kicked herself mentally for letting him read her expressions so easily. "If you do, I'll have to change my mind and torture you for information about your dear lover's rebellion, which I'm sure you know all about. But don't worry. Soon, I will have them all under my thumb."

_Great,_ she thought, _now he'll be watching me even closer, and if I try anything, he'll save my life only to torture me and kill me later when I've given up my knowledge about the rebellion._

Standing behind his emperor, Zarbon's smirk never left him. When Freeza stayed silent for long enough, he walked past his leader and stopped in front of Bulma. She glared at him, blue acid flaming forth from her eyes, her hate for him obvious. Still smirking, he didn't react to the fury in her eyes, or her attempts to slide away from him. Freeza watched with amusement as his right-hand man decided to take advantage of this prime opportunity by placing one hand in the middle of her armored chest, pinning her back into the wall. With his free hand, he roughly cupped her armor-covered breast, fondling it for a minute or two before sliding his hand downward towards her womanhood. Bulma bit her lip, praying he would stop, but he continued. Without ripping her clothes, Zarbon cupped the place in between her thighs then pressed his fingers as deep as he could. He leaned his face forward, flicking her soft check with his tongue and pressing his body closer to her.

"Zarbon, don't damage her now. I need her intact so that she can make me stronger, remember?" Freeza's tone was almost playful.

Absolutely disgusted by Zarbon's unwanted attentions, Bulma's racing mind finally thought of something, thanks to what the ugly freak of a warlord emperor just said. Hopefully, it would work. "Freeza! If you let Zarbon touch me anymore, I swear I will never, EVER make anything for you! I don't care if I die!"

Her heated words made Freeza lose his amused look. He turned away from her and began walking slowly towards the cell doors while Zarbon continued to touch her in unwelcoming ways. Before the doors closed on him, Freeza paused in the doorway and turned his head only slightly to say, "Zarbon, you really do have poor taste in females. Leave that one be and I will find you a more suitable whore to fulfill your needs." After he said that, he left the two alone.

Zarbon withdrew from Bulma and she sank to the floor, grateful for being spared. When she looked up and saw the cruel light shining in Zarbon's eyes, Bulma couldn't look away. Fear finally decided to take over, to paralyze her, making her heart pound harder and her aching head throb more.

"You'd better agree to help Lord Freeza. If you don't do as he asks, I will have my way with you. And I will make sure that Vegeta is half-dead while he watches us and hears you moan in pleasure by my hand." Leaving that threat hanging in the air, he turned and left as she watched the cell doors shut behind him.

Alone at last, Bulma curled herself into a ball and began to sob. She couldn't help it. Just yesterday, real happiness had blossomed; today, terror had taken over. Maybe later, she could clear her mind and think of a way to turn this awful mess to her advantage, so that she could help Vegeta, but now all she could do was break down and cry. It seemed that nothing would allow her to be happy for more than a few days at a time, and she wondered if the last of her happy days were already over.

---------------

The occupants in the corridors of the rebellion's flagship froze as soon as they saw the presence advancing on them. As usual, the very unhappy and moody prince was on edge, like a caged cat ready to pounce on its prey. Vegeta continued to stomp down the corridor, not even paying the slightest attention to the people who literally jumped out of his way. He was going to the main conference room, where he and his co-conspirators were planning to review their main strategy regarding the first few attacks on Freeza's fleet and his forces situated on different worlds. Before he went inside the conference room, he turned and entered another that was not far from to it. That chamber was empty and dark with a small port window that was filled with stars.

It had been over a week since the rebellion had gathered up all of the defecting Saiya-jins. Vegeta made sure that Bardock and his family was on board the main flagship as well. And it had been about two weeks since he last saw Bulma. It was that last memory of her that kept his fury intact everyday. Try as he might, he couldn't feel her nor could he hear her voice echoing in his mind, but he was certain she was still alive. Once the door to the room closed, he walked to the window, reached out to rest one forearm on the wall, then gazed out into space. He let his head lean against his raised forearm, continuing to gaze out at the multitude of bright stars, wondering which one of them was closest to Bulma.

His whole world had become Bulma. She was the only one who saw the real Vegeta, even when she had no idea that he was the prince or when the bond seemed its weakest, Bulma was there to understand him, to accept him, and to love him. And now she was in the hands of his worst enemy.

Vegeta felt the ki before the door opened behind him. A concerned Kakarotto stood in the open doorway, looking worriedly at his prince. When Vegeta had told him of Bulma's capture, Kakarotto, along with his wife, were the only ones who seemed to share in Vegeta's feelings of loss. At first, when Vegeta saw Kakarotto helping his expectant wife step out of the pod in the docking bay, he almost went livid. Of all people, Kakarotto had broken Vegeta's decree, showing him a disloyalty he thought the dumb Saiya-jin would never dare commit. But instead of punishing him, Vegeta held his tongue, for he too had broken his own decree by marrying Bulma. After he calmed down, he realized that no Saiya-jin woman would want the strong, but somewhat naïve, Saiya-jin and the best course for him would be to find an alien female as a mate. As it turned out, Kakarotto's Chikyuu-jin mate also happened to be an old acquaintance of Bulma's, so he let the infraction pass.

But now, the two stood in silence as Vegeta made no move to acknowledge his guest. Kakarotto knew what was on Vegeta's mind and took no offense by the lack of greeting. Hearing the footsteps come closer, Vegeta already knew Kakarotto's purpose in seeking him, but wasn't ready to go just yet. He continued to study each star, hoping he could pinpoint the one where Bulma…and Freeza…was, wishing he knew so he could take a pod and get her himself.

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarotto kept his voice low, careful not to speak too loud lest he anger Vegeta any further.

"What?" Vegeta's voice was oddly quiet.

"The meeting will be starting very soon."

"I know."

After a moment when neither said anything more, Kakarotto took a few steps closer. "I'm worried about her, too."

"Do not try to pity me or patronize me! She is the Princess of the Saiya-jins, my equal; she will not die and she will find a way to escape. There is no cause for me to worry." Vegeta almost sounded like he actually believed what he had just said, but Kakarotto-Goku knew better.

"Well, maybe there's a reason why they took her, one that will turn out to be really good for everyone."

Vegeta tore his eyes away from the window and stared at Kakarotto in disbelief. "There is no good reason for her to be there…with him!"

Kakarotto shrugged. "You're right, but Bulma's is really smart and I'm sure she'll find a way to escape."

Vegeta averted his eyes from his companion for a moment and then started to walk towards the door. "Of course!" he suddenly declared, startling the other Saiya-jin with his outburst. As if charged with a new purpose, Vegeta briskly left the room with a puzzled Kakarotto following close behind.

The conference room was only a few doors down. Once they entered, they were immediately swallowed by the sea of bodies. The ambient light in the room was slight, but it was supplemented by lit computer screens and projected images of all kinds, in every different color. The ground was the only other source of lighting in the room. Many people were sitting around the room, but others, especially the leaders of the rebellion, including Bardock, were standing closer to the center, conversing about rebellion matters.

As Vegeta made his way to the center, most people in the room went quiet. They all knew that he was the strongest of all the rebellion fighters. As such, he was both feared and respected, especially since his constantly foul moods were readable by the whole ship. After Vegeta joined the rest of the leaders, Kakarotto milled back through the crowd to seek out Chi-Chi and the rest of his family. As soon as he found his seat with them and sat down, the lights on the floor were dimmed and the center platform was raised. All of the rebellion leaders stood up and began taking turns discussing their current strategies.

The person who spoke first was an alien of odd proportions and big eyes named Chasen. "We will divide our fleet into three main attack groups, making sure to keep a distance from each other for evasion purposes."

"My squadron will be heading towards my planet of Godan," Chimo then began speaking, "where, I've been informed, the Ginyu force is planning to be stationed for an extended stay in six month's time. During that time, the nearest moon will be passing into its new moon phase and as such, its atmosphere will be extremely delicate. By using the most precisely combined chemical compounds, we plan to enter orbit into the moon's blind side, thus avoiding detection, and make a controlled release of the compound into the moon's stratosphere, thereby causing a disruption in the planet below and throwing it into a temporary state of flux." Chimo then stepped slightly back as he pushed a few buttons and a screen overhead showed a diagram of his planet Godan. "This flux condition will cause everyone on the planet to be temporarily paralyzed, but once it wears off, there will be no lasting ill effects. But it only last for a few hours, so we have to move quickly. My squadron will then go down to the planet, taking precautions to protect ourselves from being influenced by the flux, and kill all the members of the Ginyu force while they are immobilized."

Vegeta looked at Chimo and almost wanted to hit him. His Saiya-jin nature wanted to shout aloud in protest that they should fight the Ginyu force hand-to-hand; to him, it was a waste to just kill outright and without a fight, but luckily for everyone involved, no Saiya-jins would be joining Chimo's fleet. Vegeta watched Chimo nod to the next person, who was of the same alien type as Chasen.

"While Chimo's group is taking care of the Ginyu Force, my fleet will be deployed in smaller segments in order to destroy Freeza's smaller fleets and outposts around the five galaxies, in wh –" Before she could finish her speech, Vegeta cut the female Sado-jin off.

"If anyone of you takes it upon himself or herself to kill any of Freeza's scientists, I will personally blast you to hell!" Vegeta's tone was dead serious. Everyone looked at him in surprise and terror. When Vegeta said no more, the female Sado-jin, named Fukusa continued. She gave Vegeta a contemptuous look before her voice filled the room once again.

"As I was saying…in which most of the Saiya-jins will play an important role. With the demise of those smaller fleets and stations, the effect will slowly cripple Freeza and his empire from the outside in; although, at first, it might not be enough for Freeza to give it his full attention. Our first battle will be with the small fleet near the now-deserted planet of Yardrat. The leader of the Saiya-jins, for this part of our mission, will be newly promoted Captain Seripa."

Seripa stood and then nodded to the group. "I have will have 255 Saiya-jins reporting to me by the end of this week. The only Saiya-jins that will not be coming for this mission will be Prince Vegeta, Admiral Bardock, and General Kakarotto," she announced briskly then sat down. As soon as everyone's attention passed onto the next speaker, she glanced over at the prince and sighed. When she learned that Bulma had been captured by their enemies on the day of the mass defection, Seripa realized how much she had come to care for the Chikyuu-jin. But she also couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Bulma might already be dead.

Vegeta then spoke, keeping his words short and to the point: "You all have your assignments. As for me, my fleet will be heading off to directly confront Freeza's main fleet. Our first target will be Dodoria. In my absence, Admiral Bardock will be assuming command while General Kakarotto and I go ahead to engage the enemy. I am well aware that some of you are scared shitless. And make no mistake, some of you are about to die! That is the grim reality of war! But I also want you all to never forget the reason why we are fighting! That is all."

The room went silent. Vegeta's harsh words felt empty, but oddly some felt empowered by it, only because their fears and uncertainties were brought into the open by his words. But, unlike their alien allies, the Saiya-jins noted the prince's words with delight. They would never yield to their fears, for they would die fighting! Battling to the end was a dream for most of them. To fight and die in this war against the strongest foes they could ever have faced gave them all a renewed sense of pride.

Having no need to stay and make idle chit-chat, Vegeta gave one last scan over the faces around the room and left. The rest of the meeting went on, but Chimo and Kakarotto went after Vegeta, quickly following him into the corridor.

"Prince Vegeta, wait!" Chimo called, trying to catch his stride up to the short, but very speedy, Saiya-jin.

At first, Vegeta didn't want to stop, but when Chimo began to run, he stopped. Vegeta didn't turn to face him, but instead stood with his back straight, not wishing to make eye contact with anyone. Kakarotto caught up to both and stood behind Chimo, unsure as to what was going on.

"Prince Vegeta, what was all that about?" Chimo's question almost sounded rude, but it was obvious that he was holding back, trying not to enrage or disrespect the prince.

"Do not attempt to demand answers from me." Vegeta's voice was even and low.

"What you said just now, and before…were you trying to purposely hurt our morale?"

"We will not win this battle without the full support of my people. I need only to be concerned that I said the right words for them to hear," Vegeta said, turning around to face Chimo. Both stared back at each other with emotionless faces; faces that had seen too many wars and equally as many hardships.

"Prince Vegeta, you came to us in support of your cause and we all agreed to follow you, even the other leaders who have no love for you. Your words were needed to encourage them as well."

"When this is over, I do not plan on ruling any other planet besides my own. For those who fight beside us, I will give back them their planets once we are all free of Freeza's tyranny, so they need not worry about my words!" Before Bulma was taken from him, Vegeta had entertained occasional thoughts about ruling the universe after all this, but those thoughts went cold when she was abducted. Now he knew what he truly wanted, besides being the strongest in the universe: his planet, his people, and Bulma by his side.

"It will not work out like that. When Freeza's forces are no more, people will be turning to you for leadership."

"I don't need weaklings looking up to me for guidance when they should seek it within themselves."

"Prince Vegeta, not everyone involved in this rebellion has the outlook of a Saiya-jin." Chimo's voice sounded hurt.

This sort of diplomatic situation would've been a perfect one for Bulma to handle, but Vegeta did not possess her sense of tact. But neither would he pull any punches. "Rubbish! Those who do not share in Saiya-jin philosophy should not be expecting leadership from a Saiya-jin!"

"And what about her?" Chimo asked, deciding to tread on rocky ground. "Does she share in your Saiya-jin philosophy about fighting and dying as well?" Vegeta scowled darkly back at the alien.

Their odd alliance was already shaky enough and it felt to Kakarotto, who had been listening to this conversation, as if Chimo's challenging words might threaten to destroy it altogether. He gulped audibly in the stony silence that followed.

"_When_ I finally get her back," Vegeta said lowly, breaking the silence," she will have the rank and privilege of being Queen of Vegeta-sei. And then, those who are not Saiya-jin may feel free to seek _her_ out for leadership."

There was another silent pause in the conversation. Chimo looked like he was about to pity Vegeta. "But, Prince," Chimo's tone was soft, "she must be dead."

Vegeta's tightly-held anger finally exploded and his face turned slightly red. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SAIYA-JIN LEGENDS! I KNOW SHE IS ALIVE!" he shouted into Chimo's face before quickly storming off.

"But what about the training I was supposed to give you?" Chimo called out, but the prince said nothing and disappeared around a corner. The alien sighed, deciding not to press any further on the subject, but curious as to how Vegeta knew the girl was still alive.

Kakarotto, who had been silent the whole time and thoroughly confused about what had just taken place, finally decided to say something. "What training was that, Chimo?"

Slightly confused and surprised by the question and by who had uttered it, Chimo turned towards the tall Saiya-jin and looked at him fully before answering: "Well, if I'm not training the prince, I might as well train the prince's bodyguard. I may be weak, but I do happen to possess a few interesting and valuable tricks." Kakarotto just shrugged and gave him a goofy smile. "I suppose you'll have to do."

---------------

Once the bulk of the rebellion's fleet broke off into its three smaller interceptor fleets, word began to spread around the galaxy of someone actually trying to oppose Freeza and his minions. Most believed that those were foolish enough to go up against Freeza were insane and looking for death. But a greater number believed and hoped that this band of rebels would succeed and save their worlds from the evil tyrant. Finally, there were those who, though not officially joining in the cause by were inspired by the rebels' efforts, took up their own arms and began to slowly take back what was theirs.

Wherever they went, the rebels could definitely sense change in the air; Vegeta could feel it, and so could everyone else. On the way to their encounter, Vegeta's fleet stopped by a space station loyal to them, thanks in large part to the implementation of Bulma's inventions onto their ships. As they were loading last-minute supplies, the crew noted mixed looks; some gave nods of approval, while others refused to look directly at them. But it was clear to everyone involved. Things were changing and from this point forward, their lives would be different. They clung to the small ray of hope that Freeza's time might be coming to end, and that belief brought immeasurable joy to many.

Unfortunately, their hopes didn't matter to Vegeta at that moment, nor did he pay any particular attention to it. He was aware of the general buzz of support circling their rebellion and it was enough for him. But inside, he was pained that he could not share it with Bulma, how she would have taken joy in it, and how pleased she would have been to be by his side, realizing his vast plans with him. Instead of allowing his thoughts of Bulma to depress him, he used them to concentrate on his training. In his mind, if he wasn't going to be spending his time eating, sleeping, or answering the call of nature, he was going to train with all of his might. In his absence, Bardock was more than capable to handle the direction of the fleet and anything else that might prevent Vegeta from training. Kakarotto was training as well and at times Vegeta called upon him to be his sparring partner. And in another and very important aspect, Vegeta was lucky; the "GR" that Bulma made built for him had proven its worth time and time again, as his strength grew with every intense training session.

_Hopefully,_ he told himself, _when I see Bulma once again, it'll be at the moment I defeat Freeza with my own two hands, once and for all, and she'll be watching when I do it…_

_--------------- _

Lying on the cold, grimy, and hard cell floor, Bulma felt like she could throw up at any minute. She didn't know if it was because she had been in this horrible place for two months or if it was because Zarbon had made it a point to come into her cell almost every day to verbally torture her. The vile things that spewed from his mouth made her gag every time. At least his visitations, unwelcome as they were, helped her mark the passing of the days. But in the last two months, she also noted that her cycle had stopped. From what Bulma remembered about her mother telling her in one of her flowery speeches about the birds and the bees, her nausea might be stemming from something entirely different than just Zarbon and his nasty taunts. Could she be pregnant?

Bulma lay on the floor on her side, trying her best to keep down the only bit of food they gave her earlier. She rolled over onto her back and covered her eyes to block out the glare from the harsh overhead light. She didn't know what to think. If she was indeed pregnant, then she couldn't just die. Her wish to have a family, her yearning to be with Vegeta, everything rested on her decision to fight and survive. But in order to survive, she wasn't sure if she could trust Freeza enough to work for him, to bide her time so that she could escape and see Vegeta again.

Bulma's bright blue eyes began to well up with tears; not out of sorrow, but of joy. If she really was pregnant with Vegeta's child, then her happiness hadn't yet abandoned her and she had to do whatever she could to hold onto it with all of her might. Looking back on those times, that seemed so long ago, after enduring her long, hard days as a slave, she would sneak out into her special garden and Vegeta would be waiting for her. There, where the scent of the night-blooming flowers filled the dark hours, he trained her in both her body and heart. Bulma remembered the sweat…and the touches…and the hot breaths they exchanged during their heated training sessions. And she remembered him saying:

"That bright spot is Chikyuu. Because of the time and distance it takes for light to travel through space, you can still see it, even though it was destroyed. While you are on Vegeta-sei, you can look up into the night sky and be able to feel that part of Chikyuu within you. If you leave, then you leave that behind as well."

Bulma hugged herself. She was determined to hold onto that sunny, precious part of Vegeta-sei in her heart and in her womb, and she was not about to give up either without a fight.

---------------

Zarbon had grown to love the idea of torturing the blue-haired woman. Every day, he would stroll unannounced into her cell, telling her about the growing rebellion casualties, giving her no information about her monkey lover and then reminding her, in the most graphic way possible, of all that he would do to her if she didn't comply with his master's wishes. In his mind, however, Zarbon was deeply unhappy to be serving Freeza, who was now unable to call himself the strongest in the universe. Yet Zarbon was willing to remain outwardly loyal until an opportunity to switch camps presented itself. As always, his thoughts were purely selfish; Zarbon held himself on top of his personal list, followed by his desire to serve the strongest of all leaders. Recently added to his ideal list of priorities was to have the smartest, and sexiest, woman beside him and in his bed. Of course, he had no illusions of being the strongest. As long as he was stronger than the majority of those around him, it was enough.

For the time being, Zarbon had to obey Freeza's orders and not touch that blue-haired Chikyuu-jin. Oh well, he thought, time was on his side. That so-called rebellion led by those filthy animals wouldn't last much longer and the girl would come around sooner or later. Zarbon lightly walked to Bulma's holding cell, looking forward to torturing her again. If only her stubborn will would break, then she would become putty in his hands. He remembered how easily she fell for him once before when she was weak and vain. Eventually, his good looks could easily change her views.

As Zarbon stepped up to the door of Bulma's cell, he thought that perhaps there was a better way to woo her. Another way of seduction might work with her, something not as physical as it was psychological? Smirking, he punched in the access codes to Bulma's secure cell. She was a genius, after all, and she could easily bust out of a normal cell. Once the doors opened, Zarbon was slightly taken aback.

Against the far wall was Bulma, the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin, standing rather tall and determined. Today, she looked quite different to Zarbon. She wasn't trying to cover her obvious fear, and this time he couldn't detect any in her features. He had never seen her like this…so full of poise and confidence, even on the day she was captured. She said nothing to him, but her presence was almost overwhelming. Curious, Zarbon wondered how this change could have happened to her so suddenly…within a day?

Zarbon took his time and walked slowly into her cell, cautious that Bulma may have been up to something since his last visit. He looked left and right then back to her. She caught his look and held it, raising her head a fraction higher. With a slow, purposeful stride, she closed the short distance between them, and when she was just a few inches from him, she stopped.

Zarbon didn't like this change in attitude, but before he could demand an explanation, Bulma spoke, her tone demanding and very haughty. "Bring Freeza here. If he wants me to work for him, I'll need a better place in which to do my work. And I want my own quarters with a place for a bath."

---------------

With Zarbon following close behind, Freeza stalked down the corridor in his ship that led to the female Chikyuu-jin's cell. After two whole months putting up with her stubborn ways, and just as he was about to order her death, the thing decided to be agreeable? He didn't like it. Why, all of a sudden, had she changed her mind? If the reason sounded acceptable to him then he would make her work deathly hard until she succeeded in upgrading the cybernetic components and made a better body for him. He had no doubt that he would kill her sooner or later, but, for the time being, he could use her as emotional blackmail for Vegeta. Even Gero was breathing down his neck almost every day and knew something was up. It wouldn't be long before the pesky Dr. Gero demanded his own empire, so he could do things his way. Freeza wasn't about to let that happen.

Stepping into Bulma's cell in a displeased rush, he eyed her suspiciously. She was standing, leaning against the far wall, looking down. Zarbon, who had followed him inside, looked confused. Earlier, she looked obsessed with determination, now she looked ragged. Annoyed, Freeza raised his hand, ready to blast the girl and later beat Zarbon for his idiocy when Bulma looked up. Freeza watched as her eyes and face came into his view. In that single moment, when only the buzzing of light could be heard, Freeza's hand dropped involuntarily and he stepped back. The sharpness in Bulma's blue eyes reminded him of both Gero and Vegeta; all of them had that look of a will both strong and cunning, and that fierce look had, for just for a second, scared him deeply. Regaining his composure, he stepped closer to Bulma, who remained just as she was.

"Are you sane?" Freeza asked, his voice trying to hide his slight fear.

Bulma smirked, trying her best to imitate Vegeta. "I think I am."

"Then why, after so long, do you decide to change your ways and say you'll finally do as I have asked?" Still uncomfortable with the steely look in her eyes, Freeza smiled and turned away from her, trying to seem disinterested. He didn't know what to think of this ridiculous woman.

"I am, after all, the smartest woman in the universe, and I know that you will kill me, no matter if I help you or not." Bulma kept her stubborn pride showing on the surface. It was coming to her naturally, although she was deathly scared inside.

"Don't be so certain about that, woman. You would like to believe that you are so smart, but I have seen others far smarter. And if, indeed, you were as smart as you say, I wouldn't kill you off so easily." Pleased with his response, Freeza thought he had won this battle and looked at her with a smirk.

"Then why take the trouble to capture me instead of just killing me outright for my association with Vegeta?"

Freeza gnashed his teeth for a moment, frustrated by her continuing fearless stance. Frowning, he looked away from her again, hating the fact that he needed her intelligence and skill. "Fine, you are right. I do plan to kill you either way, so why work for me at all?"

"If I'm going to die, then I want to die doing the only thing I love: inventing. At this point, I don't care anymore. At least I can go down in history by making you the ultimate killing machine," Bulma replied, holding her expression as calm and believable as possible as she lied.

Freeza said nothing, but looked more intently at her. After the buzzing noise from the lights started to annoy him, he came to a decision. He wanted his new body and she was going to make it knowing he would kill her. It would be worth it in the end, but in the meanwhile, he would have to arrange a constant watch on her to make sure that she didn't pull anything to sabotage the new body. "Fine, Zarbon, show her to her new 'cell,'" he finally said, before turning to walk out of the room.

Little did he know, Bulma had no desire to make anything that would benefit the white lizard warlord. She would invent as slowly as possible while figuring out ways to get out of this hellish predicament, for herself and for the baby that was growing inside her. Her only real purpose was to plan out an escape to get as far away as possible. If Freeza thought she was going to try anything funny with his new body, then he had something else coming to him. She glared daggers at Zarbon as he moved closer to her, fully expecting him to try something. But when he took her hand gently in his and began to slowly lead her out of the cell, she became confused.

Zarbon paused, bowing to her and kissing her hand, the smirk on his face hidden from her view. Today, he would escort her to her new "cell," while making mental plans to seduce her. Perhaps he would not join her in bed today, but soon…she would be all his.

---------------

Gero was not happy and he knew something was up. Ever since they had made that trip to Vegeta-sei, he believed that Freeza had been keeping secrets, important ones, from him. The twins had shared his uneasiness, hearing hushed talk here and there about Vegeta's lover being held on board for ransom, or that the future queen of Vegeta-sei had been captured and killed, or that another Chikyuu-jin, like them, was aboard the ship. But of all the rumors going back and forth, Gero didn't know which of them were true or just a bunch of shipboard gossip among the crew. If Vegeta's lover was being held captive then Freeza should not be keeping Gero from her. And if there happened to be another Chikyuu-jin, alive and on this ship, then Freeza should have surrendered that person over to him; the soon-to-be Chikyuu-jin ruler of the universe, the creator of God.

No, Gero fumed inwardly, if Freeza didn't not want to share his information, then he was not to be trusted any longer. His God, his creature, was going to wake any moment now, and Gero did not want that fake living thing to disrupt the delicate process of his God's triumphant awakening. Two more months, that's all he needed. Quickly looking over all the planets that were close by, he noticed two; one that had already been purged and another that was scheduled to be within the next year. Grinning, he made a mental note of the first one on the map. It had been bought by a group of semi-weak warriors and merchants. That one would do nicely.

He turned to face the twins, who had been sitting behind him and not bothering to hide the bored looks on their faces. "You two, come here now!" he barked to them.

Trying their best to not hide their disrespect and boredom, they got up slowly from their comfortable seats, and walked, just as lazily, up to Gero. Juunanago placed his hands on his hips, while his sister flipped her hair behind her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want now, old man?" Juunanago's voice was bitter.

"Don't use that tone with me or would you rather I turn you off?" When Juunanago remained silent, Gero continued, "I am planning to do some research on a planet for some time. In my absence, I expect you both to watch Freeza and report to me anything that happens. In two months, you both will be leaving this ship and joining me on that planet. If you don't follow my orders, I will activate your self-destruct mechanisms."

The twins kept quiet for a moment then Juuhachigo voiced her thoughts: "What about this rebellion we keep hearing about? Do you want us to fight with Freeza's fleet?"

Gero glared back at her. "I only want you two to become involved so that you can get to Vegeta and capture him since Freeza and his men are doing a piss-poor job of it," he instructed with a small smirk, as he thought of all of his future ambitions coming to their realization.

Yes, when the twins finally come to greet his new God, their deaths would perfect Him, as would the rest of that planet's inhabitants. All the disrespect he had to endure from them would be paid back in full…of course, the time they'd be babysitting Freeza would prove most useful as well. It seemed to Gero that his two creations were almost too valuable to dispose of, but as in all things scientific, one must be prepared to make the necessary sacrifices in order to succeed. "That is all, go away."

Juunanago and Juuhachigo watched as their maker turned his back on them, his body language dismissing them from his sight. Without a word said between them, they decided to leave the chambers and go for a walk. They went into the light of the corridor, leaving the old man to continue his uninteresting work. When the twins had gone a distance and had finally lost sight of the room, they glanced at each other. No particular emotion showed on their young faces, but it was obvious as to what occupied their minds.

"Sis, in two months!"

Juuhachigo nodded. "Be sure I get a front seat."

"Of course you will. I'll even let you bathe in all of the blood afterward, if you'd like." His sister smirked, happy that her brother was looking forward to killing that bastard.

"Red isn't really my color, bro," she said with a sly grin, "but I'm sure it will look good on you."

Juunanago smirked grew wider as his sister began pick up her pace to walk ahead of him. "Hey sis, what if that 'other Chikyuu-jin' rumor is true?"

Juuhachigo stopped and turned back to look at her brother. "Then I want to meet with him, of course!"

* * *

Hello all, hope you're enjoying the story. Chapter 24 is in the process. Credit for the Beta goes to Hollyberry. 


	24. Curse of the Bond

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Bulma picked up another computer chip, fingering it listlessly. Even though she had only worked for about a week, it felt like years to her. She was almost completely confined in her new room, wherein she was supposed to work tirelessly to make Freeza's new body. The newer space wasn't any bigger than her previous cell, but it did have a larger bed and its own bath, for which Bulma was thankful, but the small size made it very difficult to even think, let alone make something that was this complicated. At least Zarbon had slacked off on his visits since he dropped her off here, but the smirk he left her with continued to give her nightmares. The two alien guards were nice enough to not bother her when those nightmares made her scream in her sleep or out of frustration. Their ability to ignore her only made her wonder what would happen if she was in any real danger. They were probably just there as jailers and couldn't care less about anything else. 

Connecting the computer chip to a small panel, Bulma felt unsure what she was doing was correct. She was so tired that making mistakes were common, but mistakes were also what she wanted. Taking longer to create Freeza's enhancements meant she might live longer and be able to come up with a better plan of escape. And that was another reason she was feeling so tired lately.

Whenever she was allowed to leave her room, for about an hour a day, mostly to get supplies and food, she picked up a few scraps of gossip about things that were going on with the crew. She happened to hear that one important crew member was about to leave for an extended stay on a planet Bulma had never heard of, but she knew that when they docked at that planet, it would be the best time to escape. With this new information firmly in mind, Bulma worked doubly hard to create an escape plan.

The last that Bulma heard about it, they would be traveling about six days' time to reach the planet, where this so-called "important guest," who was rumored to be even stronger than Freeza, would be dropped off. So far, she only had a day left until the six-day mark would be met, and her plan was almost complete. Putting down the components of Freeza's new body, she grabbed a small napkin that was sitting on the corner of the desk and unwrapped it. She had mapped the layout of the ship on the napkin. Hopefully, she would soon have enough distractions made as well to aid her in her escape. She didn't have a clue about what she would do once she got away, but for now, getting away was enough.

Bulma had to escape, no matter what. The first time she was allowed to roam, she told her guards that she needed to get medical supplies, stating that the equipment she used could be hazardous. While both were looking the other way, she inconspicuously grabbed a pregnancy test and slipped it into one of her deeper pockets. Once she was alone, she tested herself and found out she was indeed with child, Vegeta's child. After that, something in her changed. No longer did she seem to care about her old life on Chikyuu, no longer did she wish to hate Vegeta-sei or Saiya-jins. With this child growing within her, she now truly felt a part of them. She blamed everything on Freeza, more so than she did before, when she still felt a slight grudge against the planet and people that enslaved her. She eventually accepted Vegeta and even married him, but she never felt that his people were hers. Now, Bulma felt a whole new connection with the Saiya-jins. And she had to get to the rebellion, back to Vegeta, to stand with them to defeat Freeza, and protect her child, their child of the future.

---------------

Freeza's ship touched down softly on a brownish planet that had been purged almost ten years ago before being bought by a race of mechanics, whose people promptly rose in population and riches after the sale. Gero knew this would be the right planet for the birth of his God. When he told Freeza of his wishes, he made it very clear to the false emperor that trying to blow the planet up while he was on it would be a bad idea as the twins were under his orders to "baby-sit" the doings of his crew and be closely watching his every move. The conflicting looks on Freeza's face amused him. The lizard looked quite happy to be rid of Gero, yet extremely annoyed that the twins would be left behind on his ship. It didn't matter to Gero what the cold lizard thought, because he, Gero, with his soon-to-be-born God, would return soon enough to kill the half-dead creature.

Gero turned away from Freeza and walked slowly from the docking bay, down the landing ramp and out onto the soil, followed by a few workers and Gero's equipment, including a large container. Unbeknownst to all, except Gero, this container held his God. He knew Freeza was watching him, but he purposely ignored him. Soon, so very soon, after all his scheming and anticipating, his dream would be realized.

---------------

Knowing that they had landed just a few moments before, Bulma anxiously snuck around a corner. She had left her room about forty minutes prior to landing and had hoped that the time difference for her daily furlough wouldn't raise suspicion. The only thing that was causing her trouble at the moment was her map. Her only guide to the layout of the ship had been sketched out from her own roaming experiences since she wasn't allowed access to the ship's schematics or an actual map of the place. After she had gotten only so far, she realized she was lost. She thought she could use her abilities to be able to get back on the right track, but the further she went, the more lost she became.

Almost feeling completely out of luck, Bulma turned another corner. The corridor suddenly opened up and the docking bay was before her. And then she realized how really out of luck she was. A few feet away stood Freeza, Zarbon, and what looked to be a Chikyuu-jin. Bulma couldn't believe that the important guest was another Chikyuu-jin! For a second, she wanted to run up and talk another one of her species, which she hadn't seen in a long time, but something made her hold back. The older Chikyuu-jin was moving farther away, hardly paying any attention to Freeza or anyone else but the things they were unloading from the ship.

Now Bulma was curious. She wanted to know what was going on. Biting her lower lip, she slowly moved forward, hugging the wall, trying to stay hidden. She didn't want to be seen. Slowly, she went from cluster to cluster of cargo, trying to stay well out of sight and get closer to both the Chikyuu-jin and her freedom. Bulma then glanced back towards Freeza and suddenly noticed that Zarbon was no longer standing next to his master. Hoping that was a good sign, she stepped behind a group of large crates to look around and catch her breath. When she looked down for a moment, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. Not wanting to turn around, but knowing she had to, she hesitantly turned to face the person who was silently behind her, waiting. Goosebumps and a sickening crawly feeling spread all over her body, and her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Zarbon standing behind her, smiling.

"Good day, Lady Bulma." His voice was sweet and soft as silk.

Bulma didn't know what to say. True, she had been caught red-handed, but she didn't like the way Zarbon was speaking to her. When her eyes averted to her right for a split-second, Zarbon pinned her to the crates, pressing his body against hers. He then picked her up and held her up so that he could wrap his arm around her and kiss her. At first, his kiss was soft, not rough at all, until he began biting and squeezing her. Zarbon grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, allowing him to rub his hardened staff on her womanhood in a rather unpleasant manner. While pinning her to the crates, he took his free hand and groped her in all the wrong places.

She knew she couldn't yell out for help unless she wanted to be on the receiving end of even more unwanted attention. Zarbon teased her by letting his hand slowly glide over her body, letting his fingers dig into her body occasionally. His hand stopped over her womanhood, cupping it gently, like he had before. He finally broke off the kiss and smirked at her. Bulma, using all of her strength, pressed her head forward to whisper into his ear, making a gamble she hoped would work.

"I swear that if you go any farther, I will either kill myself, scream, or let Freeza kill me for again refusing to make the damned stronger tin suit." Her whisper was frantic; she almost wanted to groan from the obvious panic that had graced her voice.

Zarbon said nothing in reply, but kept his smirk firmly in place. He then groped her hard, almost as if he wanted to crush her. Bulma jerked, from both the shock and pain. Knowing the odd position they were in made it almost impossible for her to move, she couldn't think of what to do other than endure this. Lifting her, he spread her legs, pinned her harder into the crates where she couldn't reach the ground. No matter how much she used her arms to push him away, he was far too strong. Screaming seemed the only thing she could do but she doubted it would do her any good. Then Bulma thought of her unborn child and of Vegeta, and tears began to fall from her eyes. Clenching her fist, she opened her mouth to scream. Suddenly, her body hit the floor, released from her captor's grasp. Zarbon silently stared down at her, smirking from ear-to-ear. Her bottom hurt, but she ignored the pain and glared hatefully up at the man who had, only a few seconds ago, been moments away from raping her.

"Bastard," was all Bulma could say.

Zarbon kneeled down. When he was face-to-face with her, only inches away, he spoke to her in an arrogant tone. "The next time you try to escape, I assure you that I won't bother to stop. Now, be a good girl and get back to your cell."

Bulma was frozen by his words. It took a moment to finally snap back to her usual self. She stood straight up and held her chin high, looking him straight in the eye. After finally getting angry enough, but not wanting to tempt fate, Bulma simply "hmphed" and turned on her heel, walking past Zarbon and back towards her work room.

When Bulma was finally alone, locked up in her room, surrounded by parts of machinery and computer components, she fell onto the floor and wept. She had been scared, but had what really gotten to her was that she had failed to escape. And now, she knew that she would be watched closer, and probably allowed out of her room even less. What made it all the more disheartening was contemplating that, thanks to her failed escape attempt, she and her baby didn't stand a chance to survive.

---------------

Vegeta sat with his eyes closed in his cramped space pod. Even though he was shorter than most others, this particular pod seemed to have been built specifically to annoy him. The temperature inside the pod was set at a tolerable level, so that even within the small space, Vegeta wasn't all that uncomfortable. He had opted to stay awake during the journey to some backwater planet on which Dodoria happened to be assigned a mission. The pink rubber ball had been infatuated with the planet since Freeza had sold it to a slug-like species that had become rich by selling the crops gathered from their specialized gardens. Only a few within Freeza's minions knew of Dodoria's strange "preferences," including Vegeta. Of course, Dodoria didn't care that Vegeta knew, as he believed that the Saiya-jin was too weak to be a real threat to him. Remembering that caused Vegeta to "humph" with displeasure, annoyed to think that such a creature, not even worth the dirt in his eyes would dare to dismiss him in that way. For two months, Vegeta had been training non-stop in the "GR" that Bulma had left him and he was confident enough to know that now he was much, much stronger than the pink blob.

The rattle caused by his pod hitting a small pocket of turbulence hadn't bothered him, but for some reason he was compelled to open his eyes. Vegeta could see the stars racing before him and the trails of glowing lights hypnotized him. Somewhere in his soul, a sharp pain slowly crawled into his heart. Vegeta took a deep breath to try and quell it, but he couldn't hold it. He grabbed at his chest, leaning forward and clenching his teeth. The pain wouldn't go away. He knew this pain. It was his constant companion since he was separated from Bulma. He knew it was useless to try and calm it for this pain wasn't from the bond; it wasn't from some disease or battle wound. This was the pain that originated from a broken heart, from being separated from Bulma. The best he could do was not to focus on it and let the pain run its course.

A moment of stillness went by when Vegeta felt something. His mind focused on the direction of the feeling and was startled by the familiarity of it. He knew this feeling, he knew this sensation. Without hesitation, he sat back up and opened the control panel of his pod to look up the coordinates where he felt that same strange tingle that he had in the past. It was Bulma! It had to be her! He could feel her through the bond they shared; the tingle, the same sensation of the Bond growing stronger. He heard in his mind soft, inaudible whispers. With each passing minute, the whispers grew louder. Vegeta closed his eyes again, expecting to relish the moment when could feel her, his bonded, until he heard what the whispers were saying, all too clearly.

…_They are going to kill me…I need to escape…for us…Vegeta…_

Flinging his eyes open, Vegeta's hand stretched out automatically to change his coordinates, but at that second, his screen turned on, and he was interrupted. Immediately, the bond and the whispers went quiet and the disquieting feelings left Vegeta, just as the person on the screen floating in front of him spoke.

"Prince Vegeta, we are almost there! I wonder if these snail people will have really good food like it's rumored!" Kakarotto's voice spoke with such child-like excitement that it threw Vegeta off for just a moment. He stared at Kakarotto with a perplexed look, though the expression quickly turned into a dark scowl.

"Uh, did I say something wrong, Prince Vege –" Vegeta cut off the rest of the goofy Saiya-jin's question by shutting down the communication screen. He leaned back against his cushioned seat in his pod and sighed heavily. He only needed to press one button to change his course to her, but he couldn't. He had a duty to the rebellion to face Dodoria. He couldn't bail on his mission and leave that foolish Kakarotto to face Dodoria alone and possibly to his death as well. He would have to believe in his own words about Bulma; that she would escape on her own and that she would be strong enough to survive on her own. Vegeta put his head in his hand and grimaced. Perhaps he should have allowed himself to sleep for the journey.

As Vegeta's pod raced through space, it passed by a greenish-pink planet that was only one dot, mixed among the other bright dots, in the vast darkness surrounding him. The trail of propulsion and the aerodynamic heating followed behind Vegeta's pod, illuminating it to a soft blue color. With Kakarotto's following close behind, the two small, rounded pods headed toward their destination with determination and purpose, and with nothing else in their way.

---------------

Zarbon smiled in such a way that was both mischievous and full of contempt. It wasn't even a smirk, but Zarbon's fellow henchman, looking up from the screen before him, could read his facial expressions accurately. The two of them had worked closely together for far too long not to know the other well enough, but that neither would bother to hide their hate for one another. But in that shared hatred they established an odd companionship. The screen into which Zardon was speaking to Dodoria was small and tucked away in the corner of the main bridge. Freeza was standing not too far off, but well out of earshot. Zarbon didn't care; he had nothing to hide…yet.

"You seemed to always get the easy assignments, Dodoria. If you get back and are granted a vacation, I will be too jealous of you to let you get away with it."

"He-he," chuckled the pink alien. "Lord Freeza trusts you more, as you handle the dirty work far more reverently than I do." Dodoria's deep voice held a slight tone of smugness that caused Zarbon's mood to darken only slightly.

"Of course, you get the simple assignments as they best suit you." Zarbon paused for a moment, thinking. "You are simple-minded after all and right now, Lord Freeza doesn't need screw-ups like you to get in the way of his important work."

Dodoria didn't seem too fazed by Zarbon's insults. "I might be simple-minded, but at least I remain loyal. I know you how you feel, blue boy."

"I am loyal, but," Zarbon began to say then lowered his voice, "who would want to serve a weak lord? Remember, you pink balloon, that once I find the right leader to whom I can be _completely_ loyal, you'll be either dead or begging me on your knees to accept you into my new lord's ranks."

"I think not, Zarbon, for once that girl makes Lord Freeza's new armor there will be no one stronger." Dodoria looked away and picked his teeth, almost as if he was bored with the direction the conversation was headed.

Knowing this, Zarbon switched topics. "Enjoying the food there?"

Dodoria smiled. "Immensely, although the females of this species could be less…slimy."

Zarbon wanted to laugh. "I thought you liked your women wet!"

"Don't be a complete ass, Zarbon." Dodoria looked off-screen for a moment, then back at Zarbon. "But tell me, how are the females on the ship? Is that new one any good?"

Zarbon's face went tight and expressionless. "I can't touch her yet, but I will, once she comes to me."

Dodoria knew what that meant. If Zarbon hadn't touched her then it was only on Lord Freeza's order, for whatever reason. However, if she sought out Zarbon, then that would be a different story. "I see, and just how do you plan to lure this one?"

"She's tricky, but it's only a matter of time. Once her death order has been announced, she'll be begging me for me to step in and spare her." Zarbon then glanced at a digital readout for the time. "Oh, have those two new soldiers arrived yet?"

Dodoria turned his head to check his console on the side of his screen, and then furrowed his ridged borrow in displeasure. "They have just arrived, so it looks like I'll have to go back to work, unfortunately." The screen went black before Zarbon could reply, but he allowed a small smirk to curl his lips anyway.

The thought of Bulma weighed heavily on his mind. He didn't regret what he did earlier to her; she needed a bit of a scare put in her for trying to escape, though he knew it would only set him back in his desires. He was hoping that her death warrant would bring her to her senses and, if she was willing to share his bed, he would petition Lord Freeza to keep her alive. Zarbon rose from his seat and walked away from the console, his cape billowing behind him. He would have her; either by wooing her or by using emotional blackmail to affect an even exchange for her freedom.

----------------

Dodoria was stunned at both the unexpectedness and the idiocy of what he saw before him. Somehow the information had been leaked that he needed two new soldiers on this planet, and now that information had fallen upon the wrong ears. No doubt the soldiers who were supposed to report to him here had been intercepted and killed along the way, replaced with the two before him, standing among rumble that they had just made. But Dodoria wasn't afraid. He could best them easily.

The Saiya-jin prince looked unchanged from the last time Dodoria had seen him and the other, taller Saiya-jin seemed to be just one more piece of fodder to him. The slug-like people, caught off guard by the Saiya-jin's violent arrival, ran past him in a hurry, scared for their lives. Dodoria didn't pay them any mind, but soon an evil grin spread across his pudgy pink face. Neither of the Saiya-jins looked too pleased with by his smiling, but it didn't matter to him. This was going to be fun.

"What are you smiling about, Dodoria?" Vegeta's voice was calm and even; it held no hint of uncertainties or fears.

Dodoria chortled. "I'm laughing because I'm about to kill you, Vegeta, and thereby become insanely popular with Lord Freeza once I present your head to him."

"What makes you so sure?" Vegeta wanted to bait him into fighting, though he knew he should let the big pink creature speak. Perhaps Dodoria's tongue might slip on his boasts and Vegeta could get a clue as to how Bulma was faring.

"Because it's commonly known that I'm stronger than you! Your ki is still weak! My scouter informs me that you are at the same ki level as when last I saw you."

"Perhaps your device is defective? You might want to get it fixed." Vegeta was taunting him now, while Kakarotto stood silently behind him, keeping a stern face towards Dodoria.

"Fixed, you say? Perhaps I should give hand it over to that pretty new scientist we have now." Dodoria watched Vegeta's face eagerly when he said that. He had heard some rumors circulating about the girl scientist and Vegeta. When he saw no visible reaction on Vegeta's face, he pushed further. "After she fixes my scouter, I might enjoy her other services. I hear that she is quickly ranking up in the fleet's harem." Still no change. "Zarbon keeps telling me that she is the best he's ever had."

As soon as he uttered that last line, there was a quick and surprising change. Vegeta powered up immensely and very fast. His legs smashed into the ground, while air and pieces of rock whipped around him in a whirlwind of power. The thick vein that popped up on his forehead and red color of his skin signaled his increasing fury. Dodoria's eyes widened with fear. His scouter's readout was going crazy; the numbers were going up and down too quickly to read.

"I could care less about that, Dodoria!" Vegeta shouted. "Prepare to die!"

Frantic with fear, Dororia waved his hands in front of him, saying, "No wait, you can't kill me! I have information to help you and your rebellion!"

"Oh? Too bad for you, I don't need it." Vegeta stretched out his hand, his palm flat, fingers pointing upward.

Kakarotto looked at Dodoria with sympathy and he moved next to his prince. "Wait, Prince Vegeta. Maybe we could spare him."

When Kakarotto spoke to him, Vegeta's eyes glanced to his side. Grinding his teeth in anger, Dodoria used that distraction to fire a surprise blast at Vegeta, before flying off as quickly as he could. The Saiya-jin prince looked at the escaping alien with scorn. He merely tilted his head, no longer paying Kakarotto's soft words any more attention, and stepped to the side, easily dodging the blast. Vegeta's sharp eyes tracked the fleeing enemy's trail in the sky and within seconds, he released an energy blast at Dodoria.

Dodoria looked down and back in panic at the approaching ball of enerygy. He would survive that pathetic blast for surely he had only been imagining this new immense power level of Vegeta's. But as soon as he felt the heat of the blast making contact with the bottom of his boots, he knew better and his beady eyes widened in growing horror. Now he knew he was going to die. Then he remembered about what Zarbon had said about choosing the wrong master, following the wrong lord. He had chosen wrongly. If he had just been wiser, he would have paid more attention to the fact Freeza was growing weak, or to the fact that Chikyuu-jin Gero was indeed taking over the empire. Knowing these things, perhaps he would have lived longer, had he left Freeza and sought out a better, more powerful master. As he felt his legs disintegrate, he felt a terrified scream escape from his puffy lips. The last thing that passed through Dodoria's mind just before the blast completely engulfed him was how right Zarbon was. When the blast cleared, there was nothing left of Dodoria. Not even ash.

Vegeta's face held onto its expression of rage and his burning anger didn't subside. Dodoria's words had done the things Vegeta had hoped for: angered him and let him know that Bulma was still alive like he had believed, although the sordid details of her new enslavement caused him to worry anew about her well-being, angering him more deeply than before. He didn't know if what Dodoria had said was true or not, but if any of his words held even a fraction of truth, they would pain him too much. He felt Kakarotto's worried eyes upon him. The Saiya-jin warrior who grew up on Bulma's home planet was concerned for her as well.

"Let us hurry and kill the rest of Freeza's scum, then get the hell off this planet!" Vegeta was surprised at how hard it was to speak. He quickly stepped a few feet forward, keeping his face averted from the taller Saiya-jin's view. Vegeta didn't want anyone to see the few small tears that had crept into his eyes. Shutting his eyes, he dried them quickly.

"But what –" Kakarotto was caught off guard by Vegeta's leap into the sky. He shrugged his large shoulders, sighed then followed after his prince.

---------------

In recent weeks, the rebellion continued to make many successful raids upon Freeza's smaller fleets, leaving the clusters of damaged ships behind, creating floating salvage yards, ghostly in their abandoned appearances. Every time a fleet was attacked, or defeated, Freeza was the first to learn of it. Many times, he was tempted to torture Bulma for whatever information she might hold about the rebellion, but he held back his rage because he wanted the enhancements she was creating for him that much more. Instead, he let out his many furious and violet rages upon his crew, fueled by their ineptness. In his growing frustration, he killed many of the crew members.

The alliance of so many different species, coupled with Saiya-jins' rumored strength, seemed to be giving their forces the upper hand. And every time Freeza searched for the rebellion, he was presented with failure after failure. While his own fleet did managed to capture a few rebellion ships, all of them self-destructed before he had the pleasure of extracting information from the crew or before he could blast the ships himself. All of the clues that his forces did uncover only led to dead ends.

The last straw for Freeza was when he heard of Dodoria's death. Standing on the bridge of his flagship, he barked out orders to head straight for Vegeta-sei, where he knew the prince of that monkey planet had disloyally created a group of rebels, setting them against Freeza, right under the nose of his own people and father. As much as he wanted to just blow up Vegeta-sei for being the place where the rebellion originated, he couldn't, because the android twins were always hovering about him, keeping a close eye on all his activities.

---------------

Deep within the royal palace, Freeza strode heavily through the dark and damp corridors, while King Vegeta followed a stride or two behind. The king looked worried, but Freeza hardly paid any attention to him. The lizard was only concerned about finding the scholar's wing of the palace. It was famous for its vast library, filled with battle strategy books, which Freeza knew that Prince Vegeta would have studied vigorously before leaving the planet. Long ago, when Freeza had heard the existence of those famous books, he never bothered to seek them out. Now he felt foolish and angry with himself for having dismissed the value of such books, which were filled with such potentially useful knowledge.

"Lord Freeza, I don't know what I can do to deeply apologize for my son's behavior, but I assure you that our own fleet will aid you in whatever it is that you desire."

Uninterested, Freeza kept on walking and said, "No doubt you will, unless you want me to install a new royal line."

King Vegeta bowed his head. "Yes, Lord Freeza. My fleet is standing by, awaiting your orders."

"Wonderful," Freeza said, his voice was filled with sarcasm and continued disinterest. "It just so happens that I have the perfect orders for them, orders which you will personally lead them to execute."

The king's face briefly dissolved into one of stern dislike for Freeza then quickly changed back into an expressionless mask like his son's. Luckily, Freeza kept on walking and didn't look back at the king. "I will do my best to show you true Saiya-jin strength and loyalty."

"I had always believed that you Saiya-jins had to no loyalties, not even to you own people. Of course, if you ever had a sense of loyalty, you would have never served me so well."

The king took the insult, but his brow twitched with anger. King Vegeta continued to follow Freeza until he arrived at the aged and crumbling scholar wing. The group, consisting of Zarbon, Freeza, and King Vegeta stood at the entrance and were met by the sole graying scholar who resided there. Trembling, he bowed before them, shakily touching his forehead to the ground and not daring to look up. The scholar recognized Freeza, and his visible tremors indicated that the old Saiya-jin knew very well who was before him and it filled him with fear.

"It is a very great honor to have you here, Lord Freeza. And Your Majesty, it is a rare pleasure that you have come to visit this humble place again."

Freeza looked sternly at the wrinkled, elderly Saiya-jin before him. No wanting to waste more time he cut through the formalities and demanded, "Scholar, I want you to tell me about Prince's Vegeta, in particular why he came to this wing of the palace and what books he read. And leave out not a single detail."

The scholar became confused, though no one saw his face as it was bent downward. He remembered the prince's wishes that no one should know of his ever being down here. His confusion about why Freeza was asking such questions caused him to hesitate in answering.

"Your life is hanging in the balance with your answer, Scholar!" Freeza's voice was urgent and angry.

The scholar's fear caused his skin to jump. After all, he was more loyal to himself then any other, even the royal family. His sense of self-preservation kicked in and he didn't hesitate after that. "M-my Lord, as I remember, the prince only came here twice. It seems his tutors had properly instructed him in everything regarding battle, and the prince never sought more information."

"Then why was he down here?" A sharp edge, filled with anger, graced Freeza's voice.

"T-t-the first time he came into this wing was to do research…regarding the Bond."

"The 'Bond?'"

"Yes, Lord, the Bond of Legend. It is foretold that the when the Legendary returns, so will his bonded. She will be connected to the Legendary fully and like no other, even to the extent that, if she should die, so will the Legendary." Now it was out for all to hear. In order to save his own skin, the scholar had revealed something to the prince's enemy that even the prince himself didn't know. The scholar shrugged. Had not Prince Vegeta been so impatient in his learning, so long ago, he might have known of this aspect of the Bond as well.

Intrigued, Freeza tilted his head, while the king looked at the scholar in astonishment, as he'd never heard about this part of the legend. "And who exactly would be this Legendary's bonded?"

"The ancient writings do not give specific descriptions, but the two would be born within one year from each other and not be limited to race. It is not common knowledge, but the first Legendary was bonded to an alien. Most Saiya-jins have held the belief that only other Saiya-jins could bond with the Legendary, but that is a misconception. A-and if I may say, the prince acted very oddly when I told him about this."

Freeza was paying full attention to the elderly scholar, and the king and Zarbon were listening intently as well. "And do you recall when he was down here, asking for this information?"

"About eight years ago or so, my Lord," the scholar replied, keeping his head bowed, not wanting to risk angering any of the men standing before him.

Zarbon took a step closer to Freeza. "Sire, if you remember my report submitted to you at that time, that is when the Chikyuu-jins first arrived on this planet."

King Vegeta had a mix of emotions darting around on his face. His thoughts were racing, but he kept them to himself and didn't say a thing. Freeza, however, looked surprised and pleased. Zarbon merely smirked, as pleased as his master to hear this piece of news. Now they had found the perfect way to get rid of Prince Vegeta without incurring the wrath of Gero.

"And what of Prince Vegeta's other visit to this wing?" Freeza's asked, but his tone was carefree.

"H-he came to destroy a few books on battle strategy. I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, but the prince came and blasted them without bothering to first read them."

The information about the destroyed books didn't matter any longer to Freeza, for he had come seeking copper and would be leaving with gold. This was all the information he needed. Without another word, he left, leaving the scholar huddled on the floor, shaking but alive. The king continued to stand where he was, gazing down at the scholar, though it was obvious that his thoughts were far away, focused on other things. A light, cold sheen of sweat broke out on the king's skin. Freeza paused for a moment to look back at the king, then smirked and walked off, leaving King Vegeta alone in the dark, earthy, scholar's wing.

----------------

An agitated Bulma scratched at her wrist. She had just burned herself in the process of trying to destroy a nearly finished piece of the armor she was making for Freeza. Her measured stalling was the only thing keeping her and her baby alive. She placed her hand on her slightly bulging stomach, worried that she had to find a way to hide the signs of her ever-growing body. Bulma sighed and took out another napkin from one of her pockets. This one held a few more notes regarding her new plans for escape. After her first failed attempt, she decided that she would need to fight her way out. In order to make this escape plan successful, she was making two small things to help her do just that.

Obviously, sabotaging anything from her closely guarded room was out of the question, because her first concern was the life growing inside her. Bulma kept faith that the rebellion would win, and so would Vegeta, but in the meanwhile, she could not waste any more time worrying about that. Slowly, she began working on a the small devices before her: a reconstruct of the ki disrupter she had made so long ago, and a jamming device that she could attach to a pod's controls and interfere with its radars, similar to the undetectable ones she had made for the rebellion's fleet. Uninterrupted, she could easily finish these little inventions within a week's time, but she had to focus on Freeza's new tin suit and stretch out as much time with that as possible. Because of that, the devices would take months to complete. It didn't help that she was constantly tired and her mind exhausted from the stress of her situation.

Bulma yawned and she felt the slight burn on her wrist itch again. She decided to put away her devices and go to sleep. When she got up from her workbench with all intentions to go to her bed, the doors of her cell slid open and Freeza walked in. Surprised, she almost jumped as he came barging in, his expression a mix of smuggness and anger. When the doors closed behind him, Freeza stopped and whipped his tail, pounding it onto the floor behind him. Bulma couldn't speak.

"When will my new body be ready?" Freeza demanded.

Bulma's eyes widened, trying to figure out what to say. An instant later, she composed herself and folded her arms. "Your new body will be extremely complex and powerful," she said. "I'm doing everything I can to make it the best piece of work I have ever done and that will take time. I'd say about four months."

The vibrations from the next slam of Freeza's tail nearly knocked her off her feet. "I'm afraid that's not good enough anymore, Chikyuu-jin. Make it sooner, or I will find the time to torture you."

Bulma's mouth went dry and she swallowed what little moisture there was in it. "I don't think –"

"Do not think about anything else except the fact that I am only keeping you alive so that you can fashion your trinkets for me! I want my enhancements completed sooner, do you understand? Freeza looked over at her work area, which was hardly filled with anything large enough to be his body, and clenched his fist. "Is that all you have done!?"

"What do you expect? Proper construction takes time. Why should you be in such a rush?" Bulma asked, trying to keep her temper in check. The urgency of her escape jumped to the forefront in her mind and she knew she would be getting desperate soon.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Chikyuu-jin," Freeza's snarled, his frown nearly touching the button of his chin. Then he thought more about what she asked and he smirked. "However, your question is valid. Since I am going to kill you once you complete my new armor, I will want to kill you quickly."

Bulma's blue eyebrows drew together in worry. She didn't really want to hear what else he had to say, but she was curious. "Why?"

"It seems you are bonded to our dear Prince Vegeta through a Legend." Freeza watched as Bulma's expression went uncontrolled, now filled with fear and surprise. Her dismay pleased him. "I went digging for information down in Vegeta-sei, about what our rebellious prince has been up to and learned, to my great surprise, that if I kill you, Vegeta will die too, since he was foretold to be the Legendary. Of course, that's only a myth, so he never will become this so-called Legendary, that foolish creature; but if you do have this connection to him, I can use you to get rid of the biggest thorn in my side."

Bulma was speechless, her mind stopped, her thoughts fazed out, and all she could do was stare at Freeza.

"Now, be a good girl and hurry and finish this, or else you won't like how nasty I can be when I'm disappointed. You have two months to get it completed. If you succeed, I'll promise to give you something nice – right before I kill you." And with that, Freeza departed, leaving Bulma to her own unhappy thoughts.

Bulma stood frozen in her cell, Freeza's evil presence still lingering inside the small space. She remembered having a especially strong connection with Vegeta, something that seemed amazing, but she had never asked about it. She had wanted to discuss this connection with him after they had married, but more important things soon arose, like preparing for the rebellion. Her curiosity about it became inconsequential by comparison, and so she shelved asking about it for another time. Bulma never imagined that this connection would be something this crucial…that their bond came from a legend, of all things. Thinking about this "bond" made her heart sink.

Was this love between her and Vegeta foretold, orchestrated by the gods? Wasn't it real? Forcing her tears back, she shook her head. No, she loved him! It was too real for her not to believe it was so. But what about Vegeta?

Drained from her encounter with Freeza, she took a deep breath and placed hand over her abdomen, then dragged her tired feet to her bed. As soon as she laid her head down, she fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams reflected her regrets and fears and she awoke several times during the night. Each time she awoke from her disturbed dreams, she became more sad and worried, wondering if Vegeta knew of this "bond," and if he really loved her or was just using her for his own ends – to become the "Legendary." Bulma cried into her pillow as these thoughts kept her from sleeping. If she had to, she could raise the child on her own; she could be without Vegeta if she had to. But she loved him so deeply and wanted to be with him, and she wanted him to truly love her. She couldn't help wondering as she fell into her exhausted sleep: Was this legend of the bond something she should be grateful for or something she should curse?

* * *

A/N: Beta done by Hollyberry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next time: Visions, a death, battles, and escape? We are counting down to the end! 


	25. Breaking away

**Chapter 25**

* * *

A large ship plunged into the hostile atmosphere of an unsuspecting planet. The damage done to the ship and the rate of speed at which it hit the atmosphere caused it to disintegrate upon impact. Colors of red, yellow, and blue filled space, covering the planet, and a blinding light poured out from the doomed vessel in violent waves. Chimo didn't blink an eye at the spectacle below; instead, he flew through space in his specialized gear, trying desperately to avoid one of Freeza's soldiers. Many of the rebellion fighters were out in open space fighting one-on-one, while smaller ships battled other vessels of similar size, and the larger ships observed the smaller skirmishes from a distance.

Not too long ago when this particular battle began, Chimo's and Captain Fukusa's fleets, filled mostly with Saiya-jins, paired up temporarily with Vegeta's fleet while the prince was off battling Dodoria. During that time, Chimo and Bardock planned out and executed a surprise attack on Freeza's third largest fleet and so far they were winning. Freeza's fleet was taking on too many casualties and was slowly losing ship-by-ship. As Chimo rounded a nearby floating piece of debris, he suddenly came back into his enemy's line of vision, but Chimo quickly blasted his pursuer, killing him on contact.

Their combined battle plan had gone off almost too easily, thanks to the false-ki level devices Bulma had devised for them. In fact, they had performed better than anyone had expected. What Freeza's fleet had initially believed to be an easy win became increasingly difficult. For those who went up against a rebellion warrior and soon found their opponent's ki impossibly strong, usually turned coward and ran, and once they decided to run, they were dead. The kill-switch device from Bulma also saved many rebellion forces' lives, for the armor Freeza's soldiers wore were also created by Bulma. As soon as Chimo flipped the switch, the protective programming within their enemies' armor became useless.

Unlike Chimo, Bardock didn't run from any enemy, but took on each with brute strength and stamina. Bardock glanced to the side and saw Seripa having a bit of trouble, but he returned his focus on the enemy in front of him. He knew the rebellion was also taking its share of casualties, but overall, Freeza's fleet was losing badly, which was for the best. Just as Bardock shot a few blasts at two enemy soldiers and kicked an oncoming attacker, did he see yet another ship crash onto the nearby planet, which had recently been purged.

Chimo was again flying as fast as he could from another attacker. He wasn't as strong as the Saiya-jins and couldn't afford to stand and fight like they could. He was trained to be a tactical fighter and only thought to do just that. This time, the enemy wasn't as weak as the others and had gotten a direct hit on Chimo's leg, wounding him quite badly. He quickly retaliated with a Kaioken followed by a Shunkaido. Using the last bit of stamina he had left, Chimo teleported behind his enemy and stabbed the fighter in the back using a ki-like sword. Chimo watched with grim satisfaction as his enemy died, coughing up blood until he moved no more, becoming a still form, his body floating lifelessly in space. Once his enemy stopped moving, Chimo glanced over at Bardock, who was also hovering nearby.

The Saiya-jin looked to be remarkably fresh and full of energy. Chimo sighed and shook his head, knowing he could never be like a Saiya-jin. Given the severity of his injury, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Suddenly, every person fighting heard a loud and blinding explosion. The sound was paralyzing and fearsome and no one knew what it was. Like everyone else, Chimo tried to look towards the source of the light, but it was too blinding to see and he had to look away momentarily until the brightness faded a bit. Fortunately, the spectacle was over with quickly. When he finally opened his eyes, Bardock was floating beside him, smiling proudly.

The last of Freeza's third and most powerful space fleet had been destroyed and every one of its soldiers had been slaughtered. Chimo heard Seripa's shout of laughter and he turned his head to see her clapping her hands and raising her arms in triumph. Soon all the Saiya-jins warriors were doing the same. A few of the non-Saiya-jins joined them in their victory ritual, but Chimo couldn't. It was too much to take in right after such a bloody battle and he felt too numb. Perhaps somewhere, deep within his essence, he had hoped to perish today.

----------------

Wearing a grim expression on his handsome face, King Vegeta stood silently at the head of the bridge on the largest vessel of the Saiya-jin space fleet, a flagship made solely for battle. No one knew what he was thinking and no one dared to ask, but all on board agreed that the king seemed different; he wasn't boasting, nor was he acting like his normally proud self. Some speculated that perhaps it was because the prince's open defiance had cost the king all of his good graces with Lord Freeza.

However, one person on the flagship, who had been punished for his services to the prince, felt much differently that the rest. Kabba was certain that King Vegeta was thinking about his only son, and the fact Prince Vegeta had not confided in him, never telling his father about the Bond, the rebellion, or anything else for that matter. Kabba knew the king cared for his son, but like all kings, he had to put the welfare of his people before his own needs, and in order to keep his people safe, he might have to lose his son. Somewhere, within the king's silence, Kabba could sense him already mourning the loss of the prince.

A tall Saiya-jin came forward and bowed deeply before the king. He waited for the king to acknowledge him before he spoke. When the king turned his head slightly in his direction, the messenger spoke:

"Your Majesty, I have received a message from Lord Freeza. We are to meet up with him at these coordinates in four months. According to the message, they are anticipating the use of a certain battle tactic by the rebellion at that time." The Saiya-jin then held up a tablet for the king.

King Vegeta took the tablet and scanned the contents. Once he saw the coordinates, his eyes narrowed. "This system?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The tone of the messenger's voice was formal and full of respect.

"Fine, forward this information to the navigator and set course to this star system. On the way, should we encounter any battles in progress, we will stop and provide assistance. I want Lord Freeza to know how loyal we Saiya-jins are." There was a slight sarcastic undertone to the king's voice, but no one paid it any attention.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" The Saiya-jin took back the tablet with a deep bow and left the king's presence still bowing.

When the Saiya-jin fleet began its course, Kabba knew that his time would soon come to an end. He knew that the prince would be the Legendary and defeat all who opposed him, even his own father. He leaned back and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the stars as they raced past him outside his cell window. Instead, Kabba gave a small prayer, thanking Kami for allowing him to have been at the service of one of the greatest Saiya-jins to have ever lived.

---------------

Vegeta strode powerfully into the bridge of his fleet's command vessel while scratching feverishly at his wrist. Knowing the itch came from the Bond, he dismissed it, while keeping his eyes on the people looking back at him. Kakarotto followed closely behind Vegeta, grinning sheepishly. Bardock returned his prince's severe look with a proud smirk and gave a quick satisfied nod to his son. Vegeta's stern frown had been carved onto his face ever since he had heard Dodoria's mocking words about Bulma. Still thinking about that, he could not return any pleased expressions to his soldiers, not even to Bardock. When everyone had acknowledged Vegeta's presence, he walked up to Bardock with his head held high.

"Congratulations on your victory, Prince Vegeta!" Bardock's voice was brimming with triumph.

"Dodoria wasn't even worth fighting. His troops were harder to kill only because the cowards kept running from us and we had to waste time chasing down all of them." Vegeta's voice held a hint of humor. "Well done on your own victory, Bardock. Our continued successes only prove that we Saiya-jins are undoubtedly the strongest warriors in the universe." Vegeta paused. "What is the current status of our allies' fleets?" he asked, having heard earlier that Fukusa's fleet had already left to continue the battle with some of Freeza's smaller fleets. "Where is Chimo's fleet?"

"Chimo's group has just departed to prepare for their next battle, although we will rendezvous with them in two months."

"Hmmph. At least they will be gone for two months." Vegeta's previously jovial tone was now dripping with venom. His shaky friendship with Chimo had frayed dangerously over time ever since the alien had refused to go back for Bulma. "I'm going to train. Search out the location of Freeza's main fleet and set a course for it."

"As you command, Your Highness." Bardock gave the prince a respectful bow as Vegeta began to walk off the bridge, then looked over at his tall son.

Kakarotto waved to his father and gave him a goofy grin. "Hiya, Dad!" His father only responded with a quick, exasperated look before turning around to resume his command of the ship.

Kakarotto seized this opportunity to escape the bridge and his father's disapproving looks and raced after Vegeta, knowing exactly where his prince was heading. In between battles, Vegeta spent as much time as he could, training in the "GR", which Kakarotto thought was amazing. Bulma's ability to invent wonderful and strange gadgets had never ceased to surprise him, and he always thought that his prince was lucky to have such a woman as his wife. As soon as he saw Vegeta's form in the far end of the hallway, he quickly yelled out:

"Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped and slowly turned to face his only friend, something to which he'd never admit to anyone, and the only reason he bothered to stop. He didn't say anything, but waited until Kakarotto caught up to him.

As soon as the taller Saiya-jin got to his prince's side, he paused for a cautious moment, but his question came tumbling out anyway. "Back there you sounded really upset with Chimo. Why? I thought you two were friends!"

Vegeta's face darkened into an unshakable scowl. "That weakling is a coward! Never talk about him in my presence ever again or I will personally hand feed your sorry carcass to the nearest black hole! And never refer to him as my friend! I have no friends."

The prince's angry declaration puzzled Kakarotto as he thought about his own training with the Godan-jin and how he had become friendly with him. And then he realized what the true reason for Vegeta's dislike of Chimo was. "But, Prince Vegeta, he couldn't return for Bulma! Her ki was too weak to detect with Shunkaido and she was in the middle of Freeza's main ship, surrounded by much stronger ki's than hers!"

"I do not care what his pathetic excuses are! One more word about him and I swear to Kami that I will make good on every threat I have ever bestowed upon you!" Vegeta turned his face away from Kakarotto, trying his best to suppress his growing anger about the whole matter with Chimo.

Not wanting to aggravate the prince any further, Kakarotto wisely dropped the discussion of that particular subject for the time being. After a few tense seconds passed, he said slowly, "Well…I guess…okay…then. Umm…do you want to spar?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and twisted his head slowly to look up at Kakarotto's hopeful and inquisitive face. The idea of a spar raised his mood slightly; no doubt beating the living daylights out of his fellow companion would help free him from his dark and troubling thoughts. "Prepare to be beaten, Kakarotto," he replied with a smirk.

---------------

Luckily, the "GR" held together while Vegeta and Kakarotto fought. Hours upon hours would pass before either of them became exhausted enough to call an end to their sparring session. Vegeta had the upper hand the entire time, although every so often, the idiotic Saiya-jin's strength spiraled up so high and so fast that it bewildered him. As they fought, Vegeta kept thinking that, had they both existed in another universe, Kakarotto might've even been the stronger one, and that idea greatly unsettled him – he, whose pride demanded that he be the best in any universe.

During the last hour of their fight, Vegeta began to feel feverish and dizzy. As he started rapidly firing ki blasts at Kakarotto, his eyes betrayed him and his vision became hazy. Then he felt the ground coming closer, while the area around him shifted again like it had done in the past. When his vision cleared a bit, he was still battling Kakarotto, but now they were mortal enemies. Somewhere to the side, he felt the presence of another enemy. Suddenly, Kakarotto vanished, and the other opponent – a short, bald man, wearing an orange gi – appeared and began to trade blows with him. In mid-punch, the air shifted again, and the strange short man, wearing the same orange gi, stood grinning back at him in a welcoming way, as though he was now Vegeta's ally and no longer his enemy. The other was saying something to an equally friendly-looking Kakarotto, while both of his hands held onto a large golden ball, which had a few red stars floating in the middle of it. Vegeta couldn't make out what either was saying, but he did catch two words: dragon ball.

The vision shifted once more, and he saw Bulma, crawling in desperate haste to get away from him; her eyes looking straight at him, not filled with love but with a deathly fear of him. He tried to stop himself as he tried to reach out to her, but the vision ended and he was pulled back to reality. It was then when a ki blast hit him squarely on in the face, slamming his body onto the metal floor of the "GR". Almost immediately, the gravity in the room was turned to its normal level. Although he tried, Vegeta was could hardly lift any part of his body and he could feel blood pouring from his limbs.

"Are you okay, Prince Vegeta?" Kakarotto asked as he kneeled beside him, but Vegeta pushed away his help rather roughly. His companion pulled back a bit, concerned and uncertain how to help his prince.

"Tch, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need your help." Gritting his teeth against the pain, Vegeta pushed himself up, one hand clenching the wound that draped across his chest.

"Perhaps I should take you to the medical wing?" It was the only thing Kakarotto could suggest at the moment.

"I said I'm perfectly well! I am the Prince of the Saiya-jins. To me, this is just a small scratch." Vegeta slowly stood, wobbling and nearly falling again from the pain and dizziness. Kakarotto also stood up and watched as Vegeta began walking rather unsteadily to the stairs that led to the lower sleeping compartment. Kakarotto's usually cheery face grew heavy with concern and confusion. "Leave, you're just getting in the way of my training!"

"But –"

"I SAID 'LEAVE!' " His sharp words cut the air, startling the taller Saiya-jin, as Vegeta turned to glare sternly at his companion.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kakarotto said, looking rather hurt by the prince's dismissal. He bowed and began to leave, glancing over his shoulder a few times, watching as Vegeta unevenly progressed on his way again. He was very worried about his prince, but he realized that he could do nothing for him.

As worn-out as he was, Vegeta knew better than to attempt going to the medical wing during wartime. He knew how perilous it was to show any kind of weakness to the crew or the few people that remained loyal to him. He had to stand strong, to show that nothing could hurt him. Vegeta knew he was hurt, so he went to the place Bulma had created for him if such an incident ever happened. In the very bottom level of the "GR" was a medical supply room with everything he might need to address any injuries, even a small rejuvenation tank. Once he reached the room, Vegeta struggled to get into the small tank, but once in, he let the machine's automatic programming take over. He would rest and tomorrow, if no battle awaited him, he would train again, even harder. He hoped to battle Zarbon soon, if only to rid himself of the nightmare of Bulma strapped beneath the ugly blue creature. The sudden remembrance of the vision of Bulma, fearing him, caused Vegeta to stir. He also wanted to rid himself of that as well. Only if he could see her, touch her, to let her know, he was on her side.

---------------

As he sat in his command chair on the bridge, Freeza gnashed his teeth together. His upset growls were punctuated by static from his metal body. He hated hearing the same thing over and over again and now this latest news took the Sado-jin cake! His third largest fleet, the one that did his most important patrolling, had been defeated. Quickly standing, he blasted the nearest person he could see and began to pace around the bridge. He had no one to turn to. Gero had killed his father and brother and the number of remaining allies was growing dangerously thin. In two months, he was supposed to drop the twins off, further delaying the pleasure of destroying Vegeta-sei because he had to deal with this as well. No doubt Gero still wanted Vegeta brought to him or else he would carry out his threat to take over Freeza's seat as High Emperor.

"If only that bitch would hurry and finish that damned body, I could be rid of those two nuisances!" Freeza's outburst caused everyone on the bridge to look back at him in startled surprise, but he didn't pay them any heed. He knew that in two months, he would have his ultimate suit and have all his dreams become a reality, including killing Gero.

From the side, Zarbon watched sadly as his lord ranted and raved. As far as Bulma was concerned, his carefully laid plans to blackmail her when her time was up would not likely come to fruition. He would have to settle for seducing her just to taste her and that would probably be it. He would have to settle for less, but no matter. _Tonight, when I am alone with her, I will begin to slowly seduce her, like I had originally planned, _he sighed,_ giving her my fullest attentions. _Zarbon gave a small smirk, his thoughts filled by what he would do to his captive once he got her to fall for his charms. Unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't have her tonight, but it would set the stage for a marvelous and sexually satisfying relationship for as long as she could last. But once she was dead, which was sadly inevitable, he would have to seek out a new playmate.

---------------

In her room-like cell, Bulma tried to settle her jittery nerves by breathing steadily. Not too long ago, she had begun to show. Her belly sticking out further and further reminded her everyday why she had to escape. One way that stuck in her mind was to fight her way out, but she was hardly in any condition to fight anyone.

Two months ago, she noted that Zarbon had started to come to visit her around about twice a week. In any other situation, she might've believed that he was almost courting her attentions. She also suspected that he wasn't trying to get close to her without a reason, but she felt she had to play along anyway. However, once she began to show, she did her best to hide her pregnancy from him by wearing looser clothing. Luckily, she could still wear the Saiya-jin armor Vegeta had given to her. Bulma tried not to think of her husband since learning about the true meaning of the Bond, afraid that he had used her, that the love she had felt from him had been a lie and that the child inside her was a result of that lie. Regardless, today was the day she planned to escape and if she failed, it was the life of her baby that was at risk.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, Bulma walked to her door. Before opening it, she glanced over her shoulder at the trap she had set behind her. Knowing she had only a few precious minutes once she left the room, Bulma quickly slipped on the ki disrupters, fitting them right over her hand and fingers then rushed through the sliding doors. As they had received direct orders that she was no longer allowed out of her room, her guards immediately stopped her. They stood in front of her like a muscular wall, not letting her take another step. With a sweet smile, she extended a hand towards each of them. Within moments of contact, the two fell to the floor with a large thud as her invention did its job. Bulma ignored the fallen guards and began to race down the corridors.

As the walls of those cold metal corridors rushed by her in a blur, Bulma held her stomach while she ran. Eventually, her old stamina came back to her. She soared down many different passage ways, turning corners so fast that she almost slipped a couple of times. She received a few odd looks from unknowing loiterers as she ran past them, but more then once she had to face a few soldiers that knew of her and her prisoner status, though they too dropped like flies as soon as Bulma touched them. She continued running and fighting her way to the pod docking bay. When she flew hard around the last corner, she lost her footing, slipping to the point where she had to place a hand on the floor.

Stopping for a moment to regain her lost balance, Bulma stood up only to freeze in her tracks, her eyes slowly widening with disbelief. She openly stared at the two people before her, unable to think. Remaining quiet, the two stared back at her in equal, unmoving surprise.

---------------

Two months had barely passed since the first encounters with the rebellion's forces. Freeza's main fleet, having taken on its own troubling share of damages, was making its way back towards the planet on which Gero had been happily making himself at home. Eager to see their master, the twins instructed a none-too-happy Freeza to set course for the planet a few days ahead of schedule. For once, everything was quiet on the ship, nothing stirred. Freeza sat dejectedly on the bridge, counting the days until Bulma's time was up and his new reign would begin. Zarbon relished his night time with Bulma, believing that her resolve was beginning to break. Unfortunately, he had yet to sleep with her and was getting impatient; although as soon as Freeza called for her death, he would take her anyway. The more time passed, the less it mattered to Zarbon how Bulma would eventually come to him, willing or not. Lately, he had become even more disappointed by her hiding her lovely curves under thicker clothes and hardly allowing him to touch her.

Picking his teeth in boredom, Zarbon wanted to do nothing more than go off and move this annoyingly slow war into a faster gear. Since the fighting began, all remaining purging assignments had been put on complete hold for the time being. This was unfortunate situation as they were so close to realizing the dream that had been in the planning by the Cold Empire for years. When he heard the alarm go off on the bridge, Zarbon came to immediate attention, anxious to take care of the problem, if only to relieve his boredom.

"Lord Freeza! Lord Zarbon!" one unfortunate soldier yelled out seconds after the alarm rang. "The prisoner Bulma has escaped!"

Surprised at the news, Freeza jumped from his chair and stood quickly, anger clear on his face. "WHAT?!"

Zarbon turned to Freeza without hesitation and said, "Let me handle this, Lord Freeza."

Too furious to care, Freeza turned and walked to the nearest port window. "Do what you like! I don't care what happens to the girl."

With that, Zarbon dashed off the bridge and headed to capture his little runaway. He held too much joy for words. His long-awaited day with the woman he had desired far too long was going to become real.

---------------

Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mouth agape, she almost struggled for words. "You two are Chikyuu-jin!"

The twins nodded. Juuhachigo was the first to speak, feeling comfortable with a fellow female. "So, Freeza was indeed hiding you from us."

"And you're a 'her', not a 'him'," Juunanago smirked.

"Tch, lucky for you, Brother," Juuhachigo observed with a slight frown, "she's good-looking, too."

Bulma had a feeling Freeza already knew of her escape, so she said to the siblings, "Look, I'm sorry to rain on your parade but do either of you know where the pod docking bay is?"

The twins glanced at each other then back at Bulma, who was silently praying that the two before her would sympathize with her because they shared the same human DNA. "You're escaping?" Juuhachigo's inquiring voice was soft.

"Yes, do you want to join me?" Bulmam offered. She wanted to help her fellow Chikyuu-jins get away from the real reason behind their planet's destruction.

"Sorry, we can't join you. We have unfinished business," Juunanago said with a smirk. "It's something that we plan to take care of – very soon." At his polite refusal, Bulma looked disappointed. She wished to know more about these two, but she too had other priorities to think about.

Juuhachigo pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and spoke playfully, "Well, if you're lost, we'll gladly take you to the pods. Follow us." Juuhachigo began to walk away, while Juunanago smirked at Bulma then followed his sister. Bulma didn't think twice about trusting them and went after the two. Luckily, her target goal wasn't that far away, but Bulma was surprised that no one bothered them as they walked casually towards the pod area. In fact, everyone the twins passed looked terrified to see them. Curious, but worried more about other things, Bulma continued to follow the siblings until they reached their destination.

When the three arrived at the pod docking bay, the twins didn't waste time and had the workers clear out. Afterwards, when they had the bay to themselves, the siblings walked to a nearby wall and leaned against it. They watched with interest and amusement while Bulma connected her little radar disabler onto one of the pods. Feeling somewhat safe with the twins nearby, she worked as fast as she could. As involved in her task as she was, she wasn't concerned as to why they were watching her so closely or even why two Chikyuu-jins had so much power on Freeza's ship.

As she was beginning to disable the locking pad on the pod and launch tray, she caught a glimpse of an unwelcome sight walking slowly into the docking bay, which made her drop her tool. The loud clank of it hitting the floor made the twins look over at the person that had just arrived seconds ago. Despair flooded throughout Bulma's body and fear caused her to shake. Her baby was almost as good as dead with the way things were going. In a surprise move, the twins stepped between the fearful Bulma and the uninvited guest.

"I don't think so, Zarbon." Juuhachigo's voice was stern.

Zarbon's fake smile was easy to see through. "Oh, but can't I say good-bye to my lover?"

"You can say good-bye from there." Juunanago folded his arms and looked annoyed.

Zarbon took a few steps closer as he spoke, being cautious around the twins. "But can I not even kiss her goodbye?"

"Ask her yourself if that's what she wants," Juuhachigo said with a pointed smirk. Zarbon's lies were pitiful.

As anger began to flow in her blood, Bulma's face turned from fearful to scowling to shocked realization. Now, she understood the situation. These twins held more power than even Zarbon! She didn't know why they were helping her, but she didn't care. As long as she could get away, then that's all that mattered. "FUCK OFF, you pervert!" Bulma shouted at Zarbon, pleased that her words were making him angry. She grinned at the twins then turned around to resume working on her pod. "You're not that good-looking anyway!" she added over her shoulder.

Any bland sweetness that been in Zarbon's face a moment ago was definitely gone now. "Fine, Bulma, you try and escape me. It won't be long until I follow you and when I do catch up to you, it'll be one hell of a ride!"

Suspecting that Zarbon would try and pull a stunt such as that, Bulma completed her last few adjustments and climbed into the pod. "Oh, well," she said, as she sat into the seat and faced her captor, "try and catch me!" Zarbon clenched his fists and looked furious, but Bulma onloy smiled back at him. Just before the pod hatch closed, she spoke a few last words to the twins. "Goodbye and thanks for your help, guys!" Just then, curiosity overcame her and she began to ask, "Oh…and why do you work for Freeza? He was the one –" But the pod hatch suddenly closed and cut off the rest of her question.

The twins looked at each other for a puzzled moment, wondering what her last words meant. Seconds later, Bulma's pod shot into space, accelerating to speeds that were unheard-of for a pod. Trying desperately to get control of her vessel, Bulma frantically punched in random coordinates, not even knowing where she might be traveling.

Back in the pod docking bay, Zarbon immediately ran towards a nearby pod, but again the twins blocked him.

Juunanago in particular was enjoying tormenting Zarbon. "Oh no, you don't."

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Zarbon instead flew towards a control panel and contacted the bridge. This time, the twins didn't stop him; instead, they stood where they were, watching Zarbon's agitated motions with lazy, all-knowing smiles on their faces. Listening while he attempted to explain away his failure to capture Bulma was providing them with much entertainment. A couple seconds later, however, they both began to wonder about what the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin had been trying to say to them right before she took off. The unanswered questions they now had soured their mood. The two walked off leaving the panicked blue-boy behind in the pod bay.

---------------

Freeza slammed his cybernetic tail on the floor of his bridge several times, furious from what he was hearing from Zarbon. He couldn't allow that girl to escape his grasp or else all of his waiting and scheming would be for nothing. Without his enhanced body, his plans would be destroyed. Unfortunately, the girl was too valuable at this moment. Her skills were crucial for the success of destroying both Vegeta and his accursed forces that were slowly chipping away at Freeza's vast fleet. Then there was also the issue of power; and even now those interfering twins and Gero held too much of it. If the girl did happen to get away, there would only remain one chance available to Freeza to crush Vegeta's rebellion. And that chance was still two months away. With this in mind, he tried to regain his composure, but failed. Clenching his fists tighter, Freeza decided he only had one viable option left: he would have to kill her now and hope that she had completed enough of his new body so that he could deal with Gero.

"Fire at the escaping pod!" he commanded.

Immediately, one soldier turned and bowed to Freeza. "Lord Freeza, the ship's scanners have been trying to track the pod ever since it launched from the docking bay, but we have been unable to pick up its signal."

"You will find a way to locate and destroy that pod! That's an order!" Freeza shouted back at the cringing soldier, who rushed back to his console in order to not get blasted. At this point, his ruler was probably only a hair's breath away from blowing his ship into pieces just out of sheer spite. But Freeza had more pressing matters on his mind. "Zarbon, meet me and our top engineer at the girl's cell."

Zarbon's voice rang clear on the intercom. "Yes, Lord Freeza, I will head there now."

Freeza turned his back on the frantic activity swirling around the bridge and stormed off to meet with Zarbon at Bulma's cell. It didn't make him any happier to see that his worries had been justified, that if the twins ever met up with another Chikyuu-jin that something such as this would happen. Those damned Chikyuu-jins did indeed seem to stick together. Once he arrived at the girl's cell, he gave the approaching Zarbon a sharp, disapproving glare. Right behind Zarbon was a small, pathetic-looking creature that he recognized as his top engineer. Without saying a word to either of them, Freeza opened the door and quickly stepped into the cell. Moving from one side of the room to the other, he poked around anxiously, looking for anything resembling his new body. Hearing a soft beeping sound coming from a corner, he moved towards the sound and found a hastily made, human-sized puppet, holding a sign that read "The joke's on you, asshole!" Freeza, Zarbon, and the engineer stared at the puppet in complete shock. Next to the puppet sat an illuminated digital counter with its display counting down in hundredths of a second beginning from "3". A couple of beeps later, the counter reached zero. The resulting large and very deadly explosion ripped through a third of Freeza's flagship, leaving decimation in its wake.

---------------

Scared to death that he had done something horrible to his wife, Kakarotto was pacing nervously left-to-right. She kept yelling his Chikyuu-jin name, "Goku," over and over again, but his name kept being accompanied by several curses and few choice words that made his ears hurt. He really didn't know what he had done to make her scream so many awful words, although he thought he had an idea. Perhaps he shouldn't have touched her all those times. But it was too late now. With his whole body shaking from nerves, he glanced over at Prince Vegeta. The prince, who Kakarotto could see was clearly amused by his distress, had come more so out of curiosity than friendship. It was bad enough that Chi-Chi was in the other room in the medical wing screaming her head off, but what felt worse was that his prince was sitting there openly laughing at him. Not able to take it any longer, Kakarotto jumped up and burst into Chi-Chi's room.

"Doc, is she okay?!" Kakarotto was caught off-guarded by what he saw. His wife was not only screaming and grunting, but she had her legs spread wide open, and something huge and slimy was coming out of her. The alien physician was positioned between Chi-Chi's legs, his gloved hands outstretched to receive the emerging shiny round thing, but instead of giving his attention to that, the doctor was staring over at Kakarotto, surprised that he had barged in unannounced. As more of the huge round thing slid out of his wife, Kakarotto began to scream, "Uwaaaaaaa!"

In mid-scream, something forcibly jerked him back out of the room by his collar, and the door shut on Chi-Chi and the doctor. Thoroughly disturbed by what he'd just seen, Kakarotto spun around, his eyes pleading with his prince. "They're killing her!"

"Shut up, Kakarotto! Your loud, obnoxious wife is giving birth. That is all."

"I know, b-but it's killing her! And it'll be my fault if she dies from this! What will I do if she comes back from the dead to haunt me?!"

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes at Kakarotto's ignorance. "Idiot, all births are similar to this. Of course there is going to be pain. I didn't decide to take a few minutes' break from my training to come and hear you scream idiotically."

With that, Kakarotto calmed down slightly, but now his worry was tinted with a new fear. "She really is going to kill me after this."

Vegeta laughed, "Now, _that_ would be interesting to watch."

Suddenly a small, high-pitched wail could be heard coming from other side of the door, a sound which was startling similar to Kakarotto's earlier scream, causing both Saiya-jins to glance towards the medical room. Within seconds, the doctor burst elatedly through the doors, a large smile on his alien face.

"Congratulations, sir! It's a male!"

A relieved and slightly stunned Kakarotto answered the doctor with a large smile of his own. He ran past the pleased doctor into the medical room, followed by a slower paced prince. Kakarotto went to stand beside his wife, who was cradling a small baby boy in her arms. Much to his relief, Chi-Chi was no longer screaming and cursing his name, but actually smiling at him. Kakarotto leaned in for a better look and noticed that a furry tail had curled around his son's small body. Without saying a word, Chi-Chi held out the baby and Kakarotto carefully took the tiny boy into his arms. The shift momentarily disturbed the baby, who began to cry again, but Kakarotto only laughed at the sound.

His large heart was touched as he looked down at Chi-Chi's beaming face. "Let's name him Gohan," he said, and his wife smiled and nodded back at him.

Prince Vegeta wasn't there to hear the reply to the name suggested by Kakarotto, as he had left the new family almost immediately after seeing the child. He only wanted to see what a mixed-born would look like, to help answer his own curious and depressing questions regarding his own possible future children. Once he rescued Bulma from the clutches of his enemy, then he wouldn't wait too long to build a family. He longed to share a tender moment similar to the one he witnessed only seconds ago with his own wife, but certainly their offspring would be much better-looking than Kakarotto's. Smirking, Vegeta began to walk back towards the "GR", only allowing hopeful thoughts to enter his mind.

---------------

Bulma had been knocked out completely during her trip. The speed at which she had traveled had been too fast for her and, after typing in the coordinates, the resulting g-forces caused her to pass out. Before losing consciousness, she protectively cradled her rounded belly, which had grown noticeable in the last four months while on Freeza's ship. It wasn't until after a sudden crash and jerk shook her pod, did she hazily awaken. She opened her eyes slowly, uncertain of her immediate whereabouts. Her hands went from her belly to her head, which seemed to be spinning at the moment. She blinked a couple of times and stared as best as she could at the unusually bright green sky through the pod window.

Obviously, she had already landed on a planet, although she certainly didn't have a clue as to which one she was on. She only hoped that this planet wasn't owned by Freeza or inhabited by unfriendly aliens. She reached out to hit the Release button on the pod hatch and ungracefully stumbled out onto the soil of the planet. She was standing at the bottom of a deep crater made by the force of her own pod's landing. Careful of her stomach and the precious cargo within, she began to slowly climb up the side of the crater, believing that she should put some distance between her and the pod as quickly as possible for her own safety. Once she reached the top, her energy drained and she woozily fell onto the flat ground, face up, before she passed out yet again.

Bulma didn't know how long she had lain there under the warmth of the gentle suns, but when she opened her eyes again, she found herself surrounded by several green-skinned men with little antennae coming from their heads, their faces staring down at her in gentle curiosity. Their oddly familiar dark eyes held no evil in them, but only concern and interest.

"Hey, you guys look just like Piccolo," Bulma impulsively said right before she blacked out again, totally unaware of what those words meant.

---------------

Freeza and Zarbon survived the explosion, though many, including Freeza's top engineer, who were caught in the explosion, did not. Because the blast had disabled part of the propulsion system, effectively crippling Freeza's main warship, they had to wait a few extra days for another ship to come and retrieve them from their stranded vessel. Right after the damages were assessed, Freeza immediately ordered the creation of a barrier around the hull that was breached. Waiting for the relief ship to come made everyone frustrated and anxious, worrying that any members of the rebellion could easily come and pick off the rest of the crew and some of Freeza's most prized workers. The twins were especially displeased at this setback, but they had no choice but to sit and wait along with the rest.

However, their luck held. No one from the rebellion came to attack the disabled ship and the new ship arrived as anticipated. Once everyone was transferred to the relief ship, Freeza made it a priority to see that the twins reached their destination. Holding back the urge to blow up the planet after dropping the troublesome twosome off on it, Freeza waived aside the idea and decided to make his way to meet up with King Vegeta's fleet. After all that had happened to slow him down, Freeza planned to bide his time and regroup. Something favorable was going to fall into his lap, he was sure of it. And when it did, he would make certain that all of the universe would pay for his humiliation…especially Vegeta and that wretched blue-haired woman of his.

---------------

Atop a cliff, the twins stood together against the winds blowing about them on the brown planet. All about them was the same boring, warm color. They looked down at Gero, who was waiting patiently for them to descend. He looked suspiciously happy to see them and they didn't care for his look, so full of evil and glee. The twins looked warily at each other and wordlessly agreed not to let his expression disturb them. Instead, they smiled at each other and slowly rose into the air, allowing the warm, graceful air to whip around them. The twins then slowly descended towards Gero, never taking their eyes off of him, letting their feet softly touch the rocky ground.

"Finally, you have arrived! Now your usefulness will be at its peak –" Gero, full of himself, babbled on for several minutes with his welcoming speech, but neither twins were listening.

In the middle of Gero's speech, Juunanago began to walk slowly and full of purpose towards the man who had destroyed not only his life, but the life of his sister's as well. "– and…hey! Junnanago, what do you think you are doing?" Gero demanded.

Junnanago only smiled menacingly and said, "Hmph, something I've wanted to do for a long time, old man." He then charged at Gero, full of wrath and hate.

Before the surprised and panicked scientist could move an inch, the android was next to him, smirking excitedly. Faster than the eye could see, Juunanago took his outstretched hand and, using it like a sword, sliced Gero's head clean off with a fast and accurate strike. Her ice-blue eyes shining with merriment, Juuhachigo watched as the evil man who had killed their beloved mother and father and tormented them for years, finally died. Juunanago strolled casually over to where the decapitated head lay and, with slow and precise pleasure, repeatedly smashed the head under his boot heel, letting the organs and blood splash into the air, even onto his clothes.

"Bah, that was too easy," Juunanago said, though no disappointment was in his voice.

"Too bad," Juuhachigo agreed, tucking her hair back over her ear, keeping her smile in place and her tone the same as her brother's.

Happy to finally be free, the twins looked at each other again. Now, they would seek the revenge they had been wanting for so many years. They took their time, blasting every inch of Gero's work and living areas, destroying every last inch of his body and laughing delightedly the whole time. They didn't care or take notice that the brown drab planet was, in fact, far emptier of life since Gero's arrival. Now, that emptiness concealed something that was far stronger than even the android twins. They would soon come to know that in the formerly vibrant planet a being now existed, a creature that waited only to devour them so that it could achieve perfection.

* * *

A/N: Beta Version done by Hollyberry! Next chapter coming soon. 


	26. Questions, no answers

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes for the third time since her turbulent landing. She remembered climbing out of her pod and out of the crater it caused, but not much else. She then found her eyes focusing on the white, paste-like ceiling above the long, soft oval bed upon which she was lying. Slightly surprised, she sat up and began to look around the small, sparse room. There were a couple of round, purple windows on the opposite wall to her bed, and an arched door just left of the windows. Bulma also noticed she was alone and that there was a cup of water on the table next to the bed.

Bulma knew she had never seen or heard of architecture such as this in any database she had ever studied. Trying to think of where she landed, she sighed and rubbed her belly. At least whoever had brought her here was thoughtful enough to put her in a comfortable bed. The mere fact that she was still alive and intact was a good sign. If the aliens here worked for Freeza, she probably wouldn't have woken up at all. Bulma swung her legs and let them hang over the side of the bed. Then she looked at the cup on the table. She was horribly parched with thirst, but she was also wondering if the liquid inside the cup was safe to drink.

"It's not poisonous, if that's what you're thinking." The voice that entered the room was old and kind.

Bulma jumped from the unexpected sound and looked towards the door. Standing in the entryway, she saw a short, green alien with two little antennae coming from the top of his ridged, bald forehead. On his exposed arms, there were pale-pink, columned patches on his skin, accentuating his muscles like plate armor, and his dark eyes were friendly. He was also wearing a pair of loose, white pants and a red vest topped by a poufy white collar.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Bulma's fear was easy to detect.

"My name is Muuri, and you crash-landed on our planet, Namek-sei."

"Uh…you guy's don't eat people like me, right? And you don't work for Freeza, I-I hope?" Bulma was still frightened, though she was calm enough to remain still, but not enough to remember where she had heard the name "Namek" before.

The Namek-jin looked at her oddly then shook his head. "No, we Namek-jins do not eat meat of any kind. We only consume water to sustain ourselves."

Bulma sighed, slumping a little in relief.

"Are you running from Freeza?"

The question made her re-stiffen with fear. "W-w-why do you think that?"

"We don't get much information here, but our elder has told us about an intense evil presence spreading throughout the universe, and I presumed that this Freeza you are talking about is that evil. Anyone would want to run away from that."

When she heard that, Bulma relaxed once again. "Yes, you could say my baby and I just escaped certain death from Freeza's clutches."

Once again, the Namek-jin's expression became befuddled. "Baby?"

Bulma smiled and rubbed her belly enthusiastically. "Yes, my baby in here."

"So your species keeps the egg within you?"

This time, it was Bulma's turn to look back at him in puzzlement. "You could say that." She was confused enough and didn't want to go into any further discussion about her hosts' strange reproductive habits.

As if sensing her discomfort, Muuri just nodded and smiled in understanding. Bulma smiled back at him then took the cup of water and drank it all in one gulp. "My fellow villagers and I have discussed your situation and since you do not seem to be evil, you can stay here as long as you wish. If you'd like, you may also continue to use this dwelling."

"Thank you kindly, although I might need to seek out something more than just water with which to sustain myself and my baby."

"I'll have one of our warrior-types accompany you in your search for food. We do have some lesser native creatures that you might find suitably edible."

"Warrior-types?" Bulma was genuinely curious.

"We have two types of people here: dragon types and warrior types. I presume that it is different with your people?" The elder walked toward her then held out his hand to help her stand.

"Yeah, you could say that," Bulma said. She placed her hand in his and let him help her up. The elder Nameki-jin then placed her hand inside the crook of his arm and led her outside. Once she looked around and saw the green sky and number of white, oval-shaped houses, she felt like she had been to this place before. Suddenly, a thought occurred and the words "Dragon Balls" came to her mind, but she had no idea why or for what reason. Muuri walked with her towards a white table that was situated in a central area within the cluster of houses. Sitting and standing around the table was a group of Namek-jins: young and old, tall and short, and all were looking at her with a gentle inquisitiveness. Most were quite friendly, though others were shy, and she did her best to put them at ease. After introductions were made, she gave the children the brightest smile she could.

Bulma couldn't help but notice that the Namek-jins all appeared to be very masculine with no female-looking ones in the bunch. Overcome with curiosity, she finally asked about it and was told almost casually that their race did not have males and females as such and that they reproduced asexually. Although, as she continued to talk with them, the fact that they were different from all of the people she'd known or that they were virtually strangers to her, began to matter less and less. But even as she interacted with her new acquaintances, the words "Dragon Balls" kept popping into her head. Forcibly putting those nagging thoughts aside for now, she made a quick mental note to perhaps one day ask her new friends what those words could possibly mean.

--------------------

Vegeta leaned against the farthest wall of the briefing room. Something was up with Bulma, he knew it; he could feel it in his skin. Although he couldn't pinpoint where she was, he could feel her closer to him than before. Just that feeling alone allowed him some reprieve from his anguish and made it clearer to him that she was alive and oddly safe. Perhaps this new sense of being meant she had escaped or had done something to make herself powerful among Freeza and his crew. This good feeling had been with him for almost two days, which made everyone else around him feel just a little safer to be on the same ship with the usually moody prince.

Vegeta didn't want to listen in on what was being said during the meeting. In his opinion, there was far too much talking going on and not enough fighting. Though he had been on the front lines for most of the battles they had fought, those were hardly in enough to satisfy him. What was worse was that, as they were now ahead of schedule, they had met up with Chimo's group much sooner than expected, which meant that they were closer to defeating Freeza and winning the war. But listening to the sound of Chimo's voice wasn't doing anything to improve his sour temper. Vegeta hated the Godan-jin now. Any remaining ounce of friendly feelings he might've had for Chimo had exited his system like rotten food departing a queasy stomach on a hot day.

Vegeta had also heard of the enormous masses that flocked to the rebellion's cause, seeking to help destroy the Cold Empire. Though they had to be selective lest a spy slip into their ranks, the large increase in the number of soldiers and volunteers had lifted the non-Saiya-jins' morale level. But Vegeta, ever wary about such things, wondered if too much confidence might leave them overly vulnerable to sabotage or an attack from within. Luckily, the Saiya-jins' morale only depended on winning battles and becoming stronger, and so far theirs was up as well.

"We are thirteen days ahead of schedule for the attack on the Ginyu Force, now situated in the Godan system. This means we have less than two months' time remaining before we execute this attack." Chimo's voice was even, like usual. He cast a glance over at Vegeta, who was still staring off into space through the port window.

"I think it might be prudent to have the prince's fleet accompany you." Bardock's voice was serious. Alerted by the visions that were still coming to him day-by-day, he felt that something ominous was brewing with Freeza's fleet.

At the sound of his title, Vegeta turned to look at the four sitting at the table in front of him. Chimo and Koan, Chimo's captain and second-in-command, sat with Bardock and Kakarotto. "And why should I involve my fleet in such a cowardly battle?"

Chimo looked at Vegeta again, but this time with a frown on his face. Bardock nodded to his prince. "Your Highness, I can understand your hesitation, but Freeza's spy network is effective enough to already know of this attack plan. And…I-I have a feeling."

Vegeta eyed Bardock cautiously. "A vision?"

Bardock's voice was low and his eyes scanned the floor. "Not quite," he said, slowly shaking his head before looking at Vegeta with uncertainty. "But I think it would be for the best if your fleet accompanied Chimo's."

Chimo nodded encouragingly. "Prince Vegeta and Kakarotto could go via a smaller ship to meet with Zarbon. My sources tell me that he has been reassigned to Dodoria's old duty station, to clean up the mess he left behind. Afterwards, the prince and Kakarotto could assist us with the disposal of the Ginyu Force at Godan."

"If I do decide to assist you with the Ginyu, I will fight them one-on-one. I won't be an accomplice to some remote and spineless battle tactic." Vegeta smirked. "But that arrangement is fine with me. You can take my fleet while I head off to face Zarbon and then Freeza."

The others in the room looked at Vegeta, surprise written all-too-well on their features. Kakarotto was the first to speak: "Y-y-you think you can take on Freeza?!"

Vegeta lifted his nose in the air and allowed his smirk to spread a little wider. "Of course! I, the Prince of all Saiya-jins, will be Legendary soon. I'm more than strong enough to take on Freeza."

Chimo pulled his eyes away and looked down to the floor. Koan noticed his leader's discomfort and decided to step in and end the briefing. "Then shall we all go forward with our plans and dismiss this meeting?"

"That's perfectly fine with me." Vegeta seem to have enjoyed Chimo's reaction.

Bardock stood and bowed to Vegeta before leaving with Kakarotto, who was in rush as of late. Vegeta knew Kakarotto wanted to spend time with his newly expanding family. Koan whispered something to Chimo then abruptly left after nodding curtly to Vegeta. Not wanting to waste his time either, Vegeta made to leave right after Koan, but Chimo stood quickly and went behind him. If Vegeta had turned around to see the Godan-jin's face, he might've noted the hesitation before Chimo spoke.

"You're not going to become like Freeza, are you?"

Irritated by the thought of having to speak to the person responsible for separating Bulma from him, Vegeta stopped at the doorway, but did not turn around. "And what if I am? What will you do about it?"

"You said…you wanted to keep to your own planet."

"What if I have changed my mind?"

"I–" Chimo, who was normally composed, looked nervous. "You can't keep changing your mind."

"Fool, I haven't changed my mind! You should be lucky that the girl who 'served her purpose' met me, or I wouldn't have held back my urge to kill you where you stand."

Chimo looked at Vegeta intensely. That the Saiya-jin prince would even say anything like that to him came as a great shock. "Did you hear what happened to Freeza's flagship?"

Naturally, Vegeta had already been informed that Freeza's main ship had been in some kind of accident and that most of the vessel has suffered significant damage from the explosion. He also heard that most of the flagship's crew was killed. "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I do not think it would be wise to continue to think of her, for she is surely dead by now. If Freeza hasn't already killed her, it is most certain that explosion did."

Anger began to grow at the center of Vegeta. It seemed that Chimo was yet again purposely trying to provoke him. "Or perhaps it was she who caused started the explosion! I do not think it wise for you to lecture me on this issue!"

"Vegeta, I have been your ally for years. I do not think you should allow this woman to destroy–"

His face red with anger and a vein clearly visible on his wide forehead, Vegeta grabbed Chimo by the collar and shoved him into the wall. Chimo couldn't move, his body now painfully indented into the wall behind him and Vegeta's firm grip holding him fast. "Destroy what? Our 'lovely' friendship? Godan-jin, you assume too much to believe that we ever had such a relationship. Bulma has been part of my life far longer then you ever have or ever will be. With every fiber of my being, I know that she is alive, that she caused the explosion on Freeza's flagship, and that she has escaped and is now safe! And you need to understand that once this war is over, I will never have to see you again and deal with your pathetic little tactics. Got it?"

Chimo looked at Vegeta for a long moment, watching as the Saiya-jin's angry aura flared about him, his dark eyes filled of intensity. Finally, Chimo understood. Without this female, if she was still alive, Vegeta would essentially be the same as Freeza: an enemy and a menace. And yet, Vegeta kept insisting she was alive. For that fact alone, Chimo should be grateful, because without her to keep Vegeta in check, the universe had no hope. "Yes, I understand, Vegeta. So be it. This is where we end."

Vegeta let go of Chimo then spat on the floor besides the shaken Godan-jin. "Hmph, good."

With that, Vegeta left, ignoring the Chimo's worried look, along with the fear and disappointment on his old friend's face. Once the door closed after Vegeta, Chimo stepped out of the hole in the wall and sat on the floor to collect himself. He had never believed that Vegeta would be strong enough to kill Freeza, but he had backed the headstrong Saiya-jin anyway. Now that the time had come and Chimo didn't know how he should feel; but he would take this the same way as he did with everything else. He rose and calmed himself before walking away. As always, he would hope for the best, but plan for the worse. And perhaps…somewhere down the line, death would greet him. But hopefully, it would not greet the universe…

----------------

The dark room was calm and comfortable. Within this room sat a large elderly, dark green Namek-jin. His eyes appeared to be closed, or simply were no longer visible for his advanced age. Looking longingly out of the simple, round window across from him stood a younger, slimmer Namek-jin. A soft, but deeply amused, chuckle suddenly filled the still air in the dark room. The younger Namek-jin turned toward the sound with a stern and expressionless face.

"Nail, I know what is in your heart," said the older, larger Namek-jin, his deep voice filled with wisdom.

"Grand Elder, please do not concern yourself with me; I am here to protect you," Nail answered, bowing.

"Nail, you are my child and I can sense your heart's desire. You may go and satisfy your curiosity for I sense nothing evil approaching us," the Grand Elder said then paused and smiled to his young son. "Plus, I want you to look after her for I am curious as well...there is no one else here better suited for this quest other than you."

"But, I–" After I split-second's hesitation, the younger Namek-jin then stood and nodded. "Yes, Grand Elder, but I promise not to take too long."

The elder Namek smiled again. "Take your time, I am feeling quite healthy as of late, so nothing ill will befall me or Namek-sei."

"Yes, Grand Elder, though I can not bear to leave you defenseless for so long as my place is here with you."

"Ever so loyal, Nail. You are indeed the best of our warriors."

"Thank you, Grand Elder." With that, Nail bowed and left the larger, happier Namek-jin before flying fast towards Muuri's village, consumed with curiosity about this alien newcomer and her technology.

----------------

Bulma sat on the grass near the dwelling that Muuri had given her to use while she stayed on Namek-sei. Luckily, she had packed both capsules from when she was a slave and for the prototypes of the devices she made for Vegeta's rebellion between her bosoms. During the past week, she had pulled numerous parts from her escape pod and the things inside those capsules and began to create a personal spaceship, which she would use to finally meet up with the rebellion. Her newest creation was also kept in a capsule. The capsules were left unattended in her new home. She never had to worry about a thief since she couldn't imagine any of the Namek-jins being dishonest enough to steal any of them.

Right now, though, Bulma wasn't working on her ship; she was enjoying playing with Namek-jin children as she sat on the grass. Her own child was still growing inside her, the little devil being strong enough to have survived the ordeal of escaping from Freeza's grasp. The warriors of the village had to fish rather often to feed the hungry half-Saiya-jin inside her, though they didn't seem to mind all that much. Bulma tried to help them as much as she could, but she kept getting more and more tired. Between taking care of herself and her growing child, she worked on making her ship ready to leave Namek. She also wanted to make something that she could leave behind for the Namek-jins to use. After all of the kindness that they had shown to her, she couldn't leave here without making something for them. And it didn't help she kept having vivid dreams about those darned "Dragon Balls," and the powers that they were supposedly were able to wield.

Dende, one of the Namek-jin children, had become rather smitten with her. Fascinated by her alien objects, he always wanted to be by her side, asking her all sorts of questions and helping her with everything she would do. Rather mature for his age, Bulma thought he was a sweet kid and secretly hoped her own would be just like him. While Bulma, Dende, and the other children were sitting around and playing with a simple invention Bulma had whipped up for them, the older Namek-jins suddenly rushed to the village square. The group on the grass also looked up to see what the commotion was about then saw something approach from the sky. It didn't take long before Dende broke out in a wide grin and yelled out, "Nail!!" Dende quickly got up from where he was and joined the others.

Confused, Bulma stayed where she was on the soft, bluish-green grass. Whoever, or whatever it was, someone or something very important was approaching the village. It could be another Namek-jin, or perhaps a group of Namek-jins, or even a ship, but Bulma didn't feel all that worried. Ever since she arrived on this planet, she felt very safe with the Namek-jins. Part of her didn't want to leave this newly found security, but Bulma knew that she couldn't just leave the rebellion. More importantly, she didn't want to be without Vegeta and find out exactly what this "bond" they shared really meant to him. Using a nearby chair, Bulma carefully shifted her bulk and got up to her feet then walked over to join the others in the square.

Before long, a tall and handsome young Namek landed in the middle of the other Namek-jins. He wore a short purple vest, with a light blue sash tied around his middle and a pair of white pants. His face had a look of seriousness that wasn't easily shaken. The moment his feet touched the ground, the other villagers rushed toward him and began to barraging him with questions about someone called the "Grand Elder." From where she was standing, Bulma watched as he responded to them all with a slight smile and nod. She couldn't quite hear everything he said, so she continued to walk towards the gathered group, filled with questions of her own for the newcomer. When she came closer, he tore his eyes away from his fellow Namek-jins and looked at Bulma with the deepest, most piercing gaze that no other Namek-jin had ever given her. That look unsettled her completely and she instinctively placed her hands on her abdomen in a protective gesture.

Never breaking his gaze with her, he said, "I am here because I was told to look after the newcomer, as the Grand Elder instructed me."

Surprised, Bulma still didn't understand what was going on. Then the Namek-sei went up to her and took her hand, keeping his eyes on her, almost as if he was studying her, gently feeling her skin on her hand. The rest of the villagers stood back and watched them. Bulma wanted to ask so many questions that burned in the back of her throat, but she didn't. The Namek-jin's eyes went up and down her body, making her feel again uneasy. By now, she knew they were asexual beings and had no need for love, romance, or sex; but the way this newcomer was behaving…flustered her. Bulma looked openly into his face and witnessed a realization coming into his features.

"My name is Nail. I will look after you for a short period of time. I do not think it is wise for you to be up and about with an egg dwelling inside you."

Before Bulma could say anything in reply, Nail lifted her off her feet and held her in his arms, and began walking toward her temporary home.

"W-wait a minute, I am perfectly fine to be out and about. I am not that weak!" Bulma's protest went unheard as Nail kept on walking.

Dende began to laugh and ran up to the two, keeping pace with Nail's stride. "Nail, will you be staying here for a while then?"

Nail glanced down at the smaller Namek-jin and gave him a small smile. "Yes, little brother, but not for too long."

"Everyone will be happy that you are here, but will the Grand Elder be alright?"

"The Grand Elder instructed me to come. I'm sure that he will be fine in my absence, and I plan to visit him as much as I possibly can."

Bulma had no idea who they were talking about. "W-who's this 'Grand Elder'?"

Nail looked back to her and said with a stern face that held no smile, "He is the leader of Namek-sei and all of her people."

"Oh," was all Bulma could think of to say at the moment.

Some of the villagers stood back and watched them while some joined Nail as he carried Bulma to her home. Dende didn't leave either of their sides, keeping a wide smile on his face. Today was a joyous day for Muuri, who smiled from a distance as he watched the scene from his farm, along with everyone else in the village.

----------------

Expecting something to happen, Junnanago and Juuhachigo waited and waited until they were too bored to wait any longer. In their shared boredom, they began to fly around, searching for anything to destroy. As they flew, they began to speculate aloud with each other about what that other Chikyuu-jin had been trying to tell them right before she escaped from Freeza's ship. It wasn't long before the two put the pieces of her words together and filled in what had been missing...that Freeza was the one who was behind the destruction of their planet. At first, regret filled their souls. They had spent so much time in his company and could've had any number of opportunities to destroy him outright had they realized what he had done. Their regret soon passed, replaced by a growing anger and hate. And here they were, stuck on this planet…so what should they do now?

In their frustration they began to shoot ki blasts at anything that moved.

----------------

Suppressing his ki, Vegeta emerged from the special battle pod made for just this special occasion, which was disguised to look like one of Freeza's war fodder pods. He had just landed on one of Freeza's main, highly-secured battle planets, filled with war-hardened warriors, warships, and war technology, but because he kept his ki down, none of their detectors or scouters would be alerted to his presence. And the main reason Vegeta had come to this planet was because it was the current location of his main prey, Zarbon, who had just arrived only hours before Vegeta. Since Dodoria's death, the blue-skinned lackey had to pull a double-shift to get everything on the planet back into some kind of order. This time, Vegeta made sure that Kakarotto stayed behind. For what he had to do, Vegeta didn't want any interference from the conscience of the soft-hearted Saiya-jin.

The air was thick with the scent of blood and sweat from the warriors, tinged by smell of polluted air. On the docking bay, people scurried around him, but no one paid him any heed, but Vegeta could've cared less about that. Today would be a field day for the Saiya-jin prince, for today, he would release all that had been locked within him since the day he was torn away from the only person who made him feel complete. Lifting his arm slightly, Vegeta began to collect ki in his palm while a large, satisfied smirk spread on his face. Before the poor souls around him could realize what was going on, a large explosion went off, destroying the docking bay. Vegeta watched from the air above as the bay broke away from the main building and fell to the ground below. Letting the wind control his cape and caress his tail, he closed his eyes. His smirk grew smaller but didn't quite altogether disappear.

"How long have you been there, Zarbon?" Vegeta said into the wind, for no one was in front of him. "Don't tell me that you've been waiting for me to bring the tea?"

Zarbon's smooth, taunting voice came from behind Vegeta. "I've been aware of you since you landed and I knew you would be here sooner or later. Perhaps, you could call it a new ability I've acquired ever since I fucked your woman."

The smirk from Vegeta's face vanished. He didn't want to believe anything that lying bastard was saying. Zarbon's words could still be a bluff. "Oh, I sincerely doubt that."

"Do you really plan to fight me, Vegeta? Do you really have a death wish?"

Vegeta slowly turned around to face his opponent and, as soon as he could, looked his enemy straight in the eye. "We shall see who of us is stronger, Zarbon."

"I don't want to fight knowing it'll mess up my appearance, Vegeta. If you decide to surrender now, I might just let you see her once more before you die."

"Don't fuck with me, Zarbon! Your lies stink up the whole planet!" Vegeta snarled right before he vanished then reappeared behind his enemy, so close that Zarbon could feel his breath against his back. "Soon, you can die along with this planet!"

Surprised momentarily by the rate of speed at which the Saiya-jin moved, Zarbon spun around and pushed himself away from Vegeta, who was just about to throw a heavy, but slow feint punch. Zarbon didn't know what to do next as Vegeta charged again at him with incredible speed. Before Zarbon could do anything, he felt himself double over from an extreme punch to his gut, the first of a barrage of upper body blows, each one more powerful than the last. Trying to defend himself, Zarbon kept throwing up block after block, but to no avail. Vegeta pulled away from his beaten opponent and began to rain down a series of small ki blasts at Zarbon, all delivered with more speed than his previous blows. He hung in the air, waiting for Zarbon to rally and counter his volley of attacks.

When the dust and smoke cleared a bit, Vegeta could see Zarbon hanging in the air below him like a sitting duck: unable to move, unable to block, and unable to even blink an eye. After gathering up a much larger ki blast in his right hand, Vegeta flung it downwards. The blast went hurtling straight towards his foe, its immense force throwing him into the ground below, causing dust and debris to scatter everywhere.

Bruised and in pain, Zarbon lay on his back and stared in disbelief up into the sky. He couldn't understand it; how did Vegeta get to be this strong? In all the time he had known the monkey prince, he had never been this powerful. Then another thought chilled him: if Vegeta was only showing a fraction of his power then there was absolutely no way he could win against him. Zarbon thoughts were racing; he had to escape and think of another way to win against this over-powered monkey. But just was his mind filled with ideas to get away, Zarbon's thoughts suddenly went back to that old Saiya-jin legend he'd heard about. Was that legend true? If it was then Vegeta might know about Bulma's escape from Freeza's ship.

Zarbon knew he would have to find that blue-haired female, one way or another. She held the key to winning against Vegeta, for both himself and Freeza. Zarbon grunted, struggling to pry himself from the crater his body had made. Once his body was freed, he slowly floated up into the air until he was at the same level as Vegeta.

"I guess I underestimated you, Vegeta," he panted, wiping the bit of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "You are certainly stronger than I remembered. I suppose the only thing I can do now is to show you my true strength."

Vegeta looked unfazed by the comment. "Finally, you decide to get serious. If you don't reveal your true strength to me, you'll lose for sure."

"I really don't like to this since my transformation somewhat alters my beauty."

"Oh? So hurry up a show us your true self." Vegeta smirked confidently. It didn't matter what Zarbon transformed into, because this time, Vegeta knew had the upper hand. This blue-skinned, green-haired freak was going to pay for everything he had ever done to Vegeta and Bulma…and he was going to pay for it now.

With his blurred vision and tired eyes, Zarbon looked at Vegeta in the eye once more before positioning himself for his transformation. Zarbon knew Vegeta well enough to know that the Saiya-jin would toy with him now, and that was what he wanted, because it would buy him time. Holding his clenched fists upward and his arms parallel to his sides, Zarbon concentrated his ki. Collecting every ounce of power he had left, he let it swell into each muscle, making his smooth skin expand and become tougher and scalier. Slowly, his features grew and changed, his mouth widened, his skin boiled with small bumps, and he doubled in size. With the exception of his green hair, his features no longer resembled those of the formerly vain Zarbon. But by sacrificing his looks, he was now more than three times stronger than before.

Breathing heavily, he glared his smaller opponent with hard amber eyes. Panicking, he now realized that even this new form of his wasn't going to be enough to defeat Vegeta. How could this have happened? Zarbon's mind screamed silently. Should he have been more loyal to Vegeta? Or was his choosing to serve under Freeza the right path? Too many unanswered questions plagued Zarbon. Right now, he needed to forget what could have been and concentrate on surviving and escaping back to Freeza…who might again have been outdone by another, more powerful being in the universe.

"You are really one ugly fuck, Zarbon," Vegeta chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't show that hideous face more often...I'm sure Freeza would have preferred it."

Though Vegeta's words angered him, Zarbon could sense that his enemy was feeling overconfident, if not downright cocky. Faking an angered reaction to Vegeta's insults, Zarbon charged at him, though he was slower and Vegeta would dodge every attack. Once Zarbon got within an inch of him, Vegeta flew backwards, keeping his confident pose. Zarbon began to fling his fists toward Vegeta, aiming for upper body blows, but Vegeta continued to fly backwards towards the buildings, his smirk intact, fueling the infuriated Zarbon's attacks. A wide punch came towards him, but Vegeta easily sidestepped it and Zarbon felt only air. The momentum carried his body forward and Vegeta grabbed his wrist. He began to spin Zarbon faster and faster in a circle. Just as Zarbon felt like he was ready to lose his lunch, Vegeta released his grip and Zarbon went flying into the nearest wing of the buildings which were just a few kilometers away.

As luck would have it, the wing Zarbon had been thrown into was the pod holding area. Knowing his plan had only moments to work, he got up as quickly as his broken body would allow, turned around and dashed towards the open pod that was closest to him. Reaching inside, he began to hit the buttons on its control panel.

Vegeta floated slowly down to the hole in the building, ready to face Zarbon, knowing full well he would win. As soon as Zarbon was destroyed, he would head out to confront Freeza and finish this war. Once that was done, he could seek out where Bulma was and be reunited with her so that they could return home and build a new royal family together. In the midst of Vegeta's sweet musings, a large group of pods suddenly burst from the buildings' docking bays towards him, followed by several battalions of soldiers.

The pods came at him very fast and close together, but Vegeta easily dodged every one of them, although it seemed that after he dodged one, another would come immediately after. Wondering why all of Freeza's soldiers decided to come after him at the same time, Vegeta stopped and scowled after the rapidly disappearing pods. Then he suddenly thought of Zarbon, and realized that he could no longer feel his ki nearby. He had been so pre-occupied by his thoughts that he had forgotten to keep his wits about him. Glancing back at the trail of pods that were growing smaller and smaller with each second into space, he grimaced and clenched his teeth, knowing full well that Zarbon had snuck into one of those pods.

Before Vegeta could react, a weak soldier attacked him, followed by another. Soon Vegeta was surrounded on all sides by lesser warrior fodder all set to die by his hand, buying Zarbon the time he needed to get far enough away so that Vegeta could not chase after him. Incredibly furious, Vegeta gathered all his ki within himself then glared at each solder, one by one. He was in no mood to waste his time playing with them. Releasing a sudden and immense yell from the bottom of his gut, Vegeta let the ki surge out of his body in a brilliant and deadly wave of power. Those who managed to escape his first release of ki didn't survive the equally powerful ki blasts and punishing fists that followed.

Some time later, Vegeta paused for a second, just as his own pod cleared the atmosphere, and reached out with his gloved hand, sending one huge ki blast down towards the planet, blowing it into space dust.

Earlier, when he had crept into one of the pods, Zarbon had lowered his ki as much as possible, which wasn't hard since he had been badly injured. Once he had made it far enough into space, he relaxed a bit, right before he felt Vegeta blow the planet to bits. As he drifted off, Zarbon kept fretting about what was worse: having just been defeated by Vegeta or having to report this incident to Freeza and being killed for his failure later.

----------------

Bulma struggled uncomfortably with her dream as she slept. She was having a vivid dream about a life on Chikyuu and about how, after years of peace, Vegeta mercilessly killed everyone…and how not even the "Dragon Balls" could help. Then her dream transformed after that and she found herself in an endless tunnel filled with people, begging her to use the "Dragon Balls" to save them. So many emotions poured into her all at once from her subconscious that Bulma broke out into a cold sweat as she tried desperately to wake up. It was painful and horrible, seeing all those people with so many different faces and expressions; some looking like they hated her, some like they pitied her. Among all of the faces, Bulma even saw her parents, her sweet-natured mother and gentle father. And there was another. He, too, was Chikyuu-jin, with scars on his face and black spiky hair that seems to droop. His dark eyes were looking at her so intently that it felt like he could see right through her, and that he could steal her soul. Shaking her head from side-to-side, Bulma moaned, but still, she couldn't wake.

As there was no night on Namek-sei, Nail allowed himself to sit beside her while she slept during the second phase of the lesser sun. It worried him that in the last few days her rest was so troubled. Why he was so interested in her was something he couldn't understand either. True, the Namek-jins had knowledge about other species, but this was the first alien to actually visit them so they never had an experience like this. Perhaps it was because of what the Grand Elder had said to Nail, that another force was controlling his feelings, and that it was important to keep his presence close to her. During these last few days, he was drawn in by her, as there was something terribly different about her and her species that interested him. He felt comfortable and yet…not so…when he was close to her. At times, she was both selfish and caring, and her strange behavior tended to confuse him. That conflicting aspect about her, among others, frustrated him greatly. He wanted answers…but he felt that he would only find them if he stayed close to her.

Bulma finally woke up feeling drained. Her body was demanding more from her, and she knew she would be in bed for another day until she had the energy to get back to work…not to mention, sneak around Nail and his ever-watchful presence. Bulma suddenly felt the touch of a gentle hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the person beside her. Seeing that it was Nail, Bulma felt herself relax, surprising herself by her reaction to him.

"You feel a bit feverish. I think it would be unfortunate for you and your egg if you fell ill." Nail's voice was serious as usual.

"I'll be fine, just some unpleasant dreams keeping me from resting fully." Bulma tried to wink at him, but she was too tired and out of energy.

"I'll go get Dende."

As soon as Nail's hand left her forehead, Bulma panicked. As his hand took itself further and further away from her head, her mind went blank. Struggling ungracefully, she quickly shifted her pregnant body, to lean up and forward in order to grab Nail's arm before he could go another step further. With a grunt and a lot of effort, she grabbed hold of his retreating hand. Nail stopped and looked back at her with a mixed look of surprise and concern.

"Please…don't go!" Bulma didn't like how her voice sounded.

"I think it's best if I get Dende."

"Just stay here, I'll be fine…we'll be fine. And I think I can sleep better if you're here with me." It was true. In the past few days, Nail's company both comforted her and left her feeling uneasy, though it allowed her to sleep better, though tonight's dream had been the worst since she landed on Namek-sei.

Nail was silent, unsure of what to do. She wasn't looking at him, but at the floor, and her grip was solid, though there was no question that he could easily break it, if he wanted to. Then he heard her whisper something faintly, almost too low for him to hear clearly, even with his advanced hearing. But he did hear it, and the shock of her asking that question was hard to register in his mind. "What did you say?"

This time, Bulma tilted her head up to look directly at Nail and almost pleadingly asked, "What are 'Dragon Balls'?"

Dual expressions of shock and horror fought for control of Nail's face when it was clear what she asked. Out of all the questions she could have asked him, why this one? How did she know? There was no way he could say anything to her, for what could he say? He would have to talk to the Grand Elder about this. For now, silence was all he could give her.

Bulma desperately needed answers…so many things were keeping her from knowing the answers. With all her intelligence, why couldn't she have figured out some of the most important pieces of information in her life, like the "bond" and the "Dragon Balls", and then find answers to all of those other troublesome questions? She needed to know what she should do, so that those accusing phantom faces would stop hating her so much and judging her for things that she hadn't done – and for all of the awful things that she felt Vegeta had done. But what exactly could he have done to turn what felt like the entire universe against him?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. New job, full time too. Beta version brought to you by Hollyberry! 27 and 28 soon, and, no, I haven't forgotten about this...I will finish it! I humbly ask for your patience! 


	27. Gift and punishment

**Chapter 27**

* * *

In a quiet room located on the family ship of Prince Vegeta's fleet, a soft, vibrating hum coming from the aft engines could be heard. The sound didn't seem to bother either of the room's occupants, because if they didn't consciously listen for it, the humming easily melded into the background with all of the usual ship sounds. A very tired Chi-chi had just put a sleepy Gohan into his crib before stretching out on the bed next to it. As exhausted as she was, her fretting mind kept her from falling immediately into sleep. She was worried about her husband, who had left almost two months ago on a small ship to carry out a very secretive mission with the prince. According to the plan, the rebellion's family ships had separated from their respective fleets and were scheduled to rendezvous with the other family ships in a few days. Chi-chi and the other families were made aware that this separation from the main fleets was being done to safeguard them because a strategic attack had also been planned against Freeza's fleet in the Godan system around this same time, even though only two of the three fleets were taking part in the assault. Rather than feeling reassured, the upcoming rendezvous was worrying Chi-chi.

Staring intently at her son, Chi-chi wondered about Bulma and prayed that she was still alive. Before he left on his secret mission, Goku had told her everything he could about her friend and the prince. If it was true, since the prince believed her alive, then so should she. Closing her eyes, Chi-chi sent out a silent prayer that her husband would make it out of the battle on Godan in one piece and that he would hurry back to them so he could protect Gohan, like he should, instead of fighting in a war.

It didn't take long before Chi-chi fell asleep too. The steady hum of the engine had done its magic, leaving her feeling comfortable and safe.

--

Chimo sat on the bridge of his flagship, wondering how Captain Fukusa's fleet was doing on the other side of the galaxy. Now that he had Vegeta's fleet with him, Chimo wasn't so worried. Casually, he glanced to his side and saw Koan staring fixedly at the main screen of the bridge and looking rather unwell. Chimo didn't like any of this. The rebellion had gone exceptionally well so far and had done so much that he had no reason to think that this battle shouldn't go just as smoothly. All that was left for the rebellion forces after this was the final confrontation with Freeza.

Chimo wanted to sigh, wishing that his life had turned out differently. Had it not been for Freeza's evil ambitions, his life should have been happy. Thinking back on the day he had become leader of Godan, he remembered that his wife had also given birth on the same day. Godan was enjoying a peaceful existence, filled with a thriving economy and vibrant people living together on a beautiful planet. Then everything crashed down. That very day, before he could hold his son in his arms, Prince Vegeta had approached him, warning him of Freeza's intentions, telling him how he would protect Godan to the best of his abilities if they agreed to join him in the rebellion, to which Chimo quickly agreed. Many times since then, the prince had visited him to go over various war strategies and to update him on Freeza's movements.

Chimo had truly believed that he and his planet would be safe. Then he had gotten a message that Godan would be purged per Freeza's orders and that Prince Vegeta would be the one in charge of the purging. It was the greatest betrayal Chimo had ever felt. Nonetheless, Chimo had kept to his word, even as his wife and child were killed by Vegeta when he destroyed Godan's main capital. To this day, Chimo blamed himself for their deaths. He had known about the purging, yet his own family, like so many others, insisted on staying behind. Many members of his race had escaped, but those that were forever lost…their faces never left his mind. Even now, when the rebellion was gathering in strength, preparing to deal the last blows to Freeza, and he was about to see his home planet for the first time since he left, his heart felt hollow and empty.

He felt his ship beginning to slow down as it got closer to the Godan system. Suddenly, alarms went off and red warning lights blinked throughout the ship, jolting him out of his sad musings. Chimo disliked the idea of any alarms going off when none of them expected any trouble. He was especially worried because Vegeta and his companion Kakarotto had decided to deal with a few more important planets of Freeza's after Vegeta's battle with Zarbon and were not currently with their fleet. Chimo jumped to his feet, but before he could make another move, one of the bridge crew began shouting, his voice full of panic.

"Sir! Our sensors have picked up two very large formations sitting just outside of Godan's solar system!" The crew member paused and tapped on a few keys on his console. "According to our readings…the ships are identified as Freeza's main fleet and King Vegeta's fleet…and they are positioned between us and planet Godan! They seem to be lying in wait for us! Sir, what shall we do?"

Chimo clenched his teeth and his fists in angry frustration. Obviously, a spy had somehow infiltrated the rebellion and leaked their plans to Freeza. No doubt Ginyu's group was on the planet, taking care of their sordid business without a single worry, laughing at the thought of Chimo's forces' soon demise as they fell into Freeza's little trap.

The same crew member looked anxiously at Chimo, waiting for a reply. When none came, he began to worry. "Sir?"

Behind him, Koan also looked at Chimo, concern growing in his eyes, worried that his fellow Godan-jin was not responding to this dire situation. He walked up to Chimo and placed his hand on Chimo's shoulder, which immediately shook him from his desperate thoughts. Chimo shrugged off the touch then looked at the crew member who informed him of what was ahead of them.

"If they are waiting for us, then I say let us not make them wait any longer! Alert the others in the fleet: all ships will increase their engine speed up to 12 mega-knots. Then we will meet our final foes head-on with everything we've got!"

More than a little surprised at the reckless sound of Chimo's orders, Koan cautioned, "Chimo, shouldn't we retreat and regroup? This will be suicide if Freeza is with them!"

Chimo ignored his friend's warning, which was something he never had done before. "Send a message directly to Bardock's fleet," he ordered the crewman. "Tell them to change direction head immediately toward Godan's sun. They are to wait at Coordinates 66-159-XL for more instructions. The sun's radiation in that quadrant will hide them partly from detection and when the time is right, we'll have them come at our enemies from behind. Our enemies' energies will mostly likely be concentrated on their forward shields to protect them from a frontal attack, making their rear shields vulnerable."

"Chimo, you can't be serious! Those orders would take them too far off-course! And to maneuver all of the Bardock's ships around the enemy fleets and get into attack position would take…weeks!"

Chimo continued to ignore Koan, which was very unlike him. "Have our fleet divided in three battle groups: two groups will form on either side in a wedge formation while the third will be the in lead. Separating into three smaller groups will keep most of our ships from sustaining any major ki blast damage from Freeza's fleet. But, we will have to fly fast." Chimo then directed his attention to his ship's pilot. "Set the ship's course using a delta V-12 flight pattern, and make sure we don't stop for anything. When we pass the H-curve and get within direct visual contact with the closest of Freeza's fleet we will be running directly into the clusters of three-man, out-space fighters. And we have to steer clear of King Vegeta's fleet."

Chimo was composed and focused as he made each command, but Koan could only stare in growing horror once he realized what Chimo was planning.

"Chimo, have you gone mad–?" Koan words were sharply waved off by his friend who directed his attention into the long-range com unit.

"Contact Captain's Fukusa's fleet! We will need them here as well!"

The com officer turned to Chimo. "Sir, I just received a message from them. It seems they have taken on heavy damage from a single, unknown out-space fighter and just got away with approximately half their fleet still intact and operational."

Chimo looked at the com officer carefully, his expression unable to read. "Did they say where this attack happened?"

"According to their message, the closet system to their battle with this unknown was Waku-sei Vegeta."

"Was it a…Saiya-jin?" Chimo's question was low.

"Negative, sir. The data included in the message said that this fighter was something else, of a species they've never seen before."

"Have Fukusa's fleet regroup to quickly repair any major damage. Then have them back us up the moment Captain Fukasa deems them battle-ready once again. Also, contact Prince Vegeta and inform him of our fleets' situations." Chimo then looked towards the main screen and waited.

The com officer acknowledged Chimo's orders then turned around to carry them out, working wordlessly and quickly. Chimo stood tall, his mind no longer jumbled with worry, but numbed from all that had just taken place. He forced his eyes to stay on the screen ahead and wouldn't look back, feeling the disapproving heat of Koan's stare.

Koan stood rock-still a few feet away from Chimo, staring at him in disbelief. "You are mad, Chimo," he said. "You will be sending all of us to our deaths like this…" Shaking his head, Koan slowly went to his station. Despite his misgivings, he too began working on Chimo's orders, fully knowing that this would be the end of the rebellion.

Chimo didn't respond to Koan's accusations, because he was wrong. Koan was wrong about Chimo's sending everyone to their deaths because he knew that this wasn't going to end the rebellion. Not at all. This was Chimo's chance to show the depth of his loyalty to Vegeta. If his trust was not misplaced in the hot-headed, rebellious Vegeta, and if he survived this battle, Chimo believed he would bear witness to the outcome of the universe.

--

The inside of Bulma's home on Namek-sei was messy to say the least. Scattered around her were the random contents of all of the capsules she had kept hidden in between her bosoms on that fateful morning when she had caught by Zarbon's evil clutches. She chuckled happily as she thought of the nice little revenge she exacted on him and Freeza. Between the mounds of various objects, which included things from the prototype capsule she had used as a slave and the other inventions she made for the rebellion, Bulma sat and played with Dende. He looked up and gave her a funny look when she suddenly chuckled out of nowhere.

Her disregard for tidiness didn't sit well with Nail, but he let it slide. While she was making a space ship to leave Namek-sei, she had also made many things to ease the Namek-jins' lives. Aqueducts, water dispensers, solar ray amplifiers, and little adjustable canopies littered Murri's village now. From a corner of the house, Nail stood and watched Bulma and Dende. He had just returned from seeing the Grand Elder and was pleased to see that the older Namek-jin was well. Months ago, the Grand Elder warned him that even though Bulma would ask about the Dragon Balls, to not disclose any information about them to her.

However, if, and only if, the evil that he sensed was permeating the universe grew worse, only then would the Grand Elder grace Bulma with the information about the Dragon Balls. Until then, Bulma would have to be kept in the dark.

Nail watched carefully as Bulma wobbly stood up while Dende dashed off to continue his studies. Not liking her to work so much and knowing she would once she got to her feet, Nail began to walk towards her. When he gently grabbed her elbow she looked at him. Bulma already knew what he was going to say and so she gave him a pout, though she knew it wasn't going to work.

"I think you should rest today." Those words of concern were enough to put her in a bad mood.

"I'm not tired at all, Nail, and I'm close to finishing my ship. Then I will be out of your hair."

"I have no hair," he said factually.

"Nail, I'm practically the Queen of the Saiya-jins, so I would think that I should be able to do what I want, like any noble lady." Bulma knew she had very little say whenever Nail wanted her to rest, but she still tried to weasel him into letting her work. She was so close to finishing her projects and, if she could finish sooner, then she could begin her search for those "Dragon Balls" that Nail kept swearing that he knew nothing about. Once her ship was ready, she could travel through space, hopefully to find those "Dragon Balls" and end her tormented dreams. And then perhaps she could be re-united with Vegeta and introduce him to their child.

"'Queen'…'lady?'"

Without a difference in gender among his species, Bulma realized Nail's confusion about the titles and tried another approach. "Please, Nail, let me get back to my work?" This time, she tried giving him puppy dog eyes while leaning slightly into him to gain sympathy. Nail just looked down at her with a look of annoyance and disbelief.

"I think you should lie down; you're acting strange." Nail began to lead her toward her bed carefully, holding onto her to make sure she didn't fall.

Frustrated and furious, but knowing it was useless to argue, Bulma just pouted. "I can't believe how you can be so bossy to a poor, little pregnant woman."

Nail only glanced at Bulma before he helped her into bed. "'Poor'? 'Little'? I do not think you could qualify as either."

Bulma wanted to throw something at him for that remark, but decided to just sigh and comply with his wishes. As she lay back, her agitated mind began to ponder on the different things she would have to focus on when she awoke. She had already lost almost six months since she was captured by Zarbon and had no idea what was going on outside of Namek-sei, or even outside this village. Bulma was growing more and more anxious for news of the rebellion. She also wanted to see more of Namek-sei, but with Nail always watching over her like she was a child, she couldn't do much, let alone she explore beyond the village.

Bulma was moments from sleep when she heard Nail get up from his seat where he usually kept watch over her whenever she slept. Surprised, she first thought that perhaps something was wrong. Then she wondered if Nail had just decided to trust that she would stay in bed as she was told? Her relationship with the Namekj-jin was different; something that was special in its own way. Inwardly, she was glad that he looked after her, particularly during this time when she was separated from Vegeta. Not until she felt Nail leave the small hut did she sit up slowly and look out the round, blue glass window that was in her bedroom. She couldn't see Nail anywhere, so she slipped from her bed and casually walked over to where she'd been toiling on her spaceship along with a few other odds and ends.

As she started tinkering and putting together a circuit or two, Bulma began fashioning a communicator device so that she could find out what was going on out in space and what had become of her husband as well. Why she hadn't done so earlier surprised her. It was probably because she had been enjoying herself on this planet or because she had been too focused on herself and her child that grew within her. Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to delay any longer. She had the utmost confidence in the rebellion, in the Saiya-jins, and especially in her husband to win, but she needed a way to contact them, just in case they needed her.

The thought of Vegeta made Bulma grimace. The bond they shared was still strong within her, although she could feel him somewhere in the distance, she was certain that he was alive and well. She knew Vegeta would triumph over Freeza. Vegeta had used her, turned her vast skills to his purpose, but she still knew enough about him to know that he couldn't possibly lose; not now, not after coming so far. Bulma's mind wandered back to the discussions she had with Zarbon as she picked up another circuit board and began fooling with it. The smug bastard seemed to enjoy telling her about the rebellion's defeats, about all things Freeza's enemies had done wrong, and the increasing death toll of the opposing forces. She shook her head and frowned away the distracting thoughts. She wasn't going to worry any more about anything Zarbon had told her, because by her estimation, the rebellion was still going strong and they would eventually trounce Freeza's forces.

Hours later, Bulma was putting a few additional touches on her new communicator when Nail returned looking more like his usual self. And instead of being angry that she wasn't in bed, he appeared unsurprised, as though he had expected to find her just where she was. She couldn't sense any emotions from Nail like she could Vegeta so she had no idea if he really was mad at her or not. Wordlessly, they stared at each other for a minute or two, until Bulma's resigned sigh broke the quiet. She did feel somewhat guilty for not staying in bed, although she wasn't nearly as fragile as Nail seemed to think she was. However, because the Namek-jins were still at a loss on how to deal with her condition and were very concerned, she let it slide, but Nail's continued over-protectiveness was annoying. Before she could say what was on her mind, Nail stepped closer and gently spoke to her.

"The Grand Elder wishes to see you."

Since Bulma had gotten here, everyone who referred to the Grand Elder spoke of him in worshipful tones, as though he was the greatest person in the universe. But she had never seen him nor had she ever been invited to go see him…until now.

"Really?!" Bulma was didn't know how to react to this news, so she decided to go with her first instinct. "Oh, well, I guess it's about time, huh? He is the leader of the planet, right? I guess I better clean up a bit and put some nice clothes on."

"Do hurry. I do not wish to have the Grand Elder wait long."

"I'll change as fast as I can, but it's hard to get dressed and undressed when I have such a big midsection." Bulma remembered that she had a new spandex set, boots, and a long coat in one of the capsules and decided change into those. And she would have to quickly spot-clean her Saiya-jin armor, which had been getting small stains here and there.

"Should I help you?" Nail offered nonchalantly.

"No! I can do it myself, thank you!" Bulma was always surprised at the helpfulness of Nail and his indifference at the fact she was a woman.

Nail didn't understand why she usually refused his help, but since she reassured him she could manage it herself, he was satisfied. Earlier, when he heard the Grand Elder speak to him in his mind, he left immediately to go see the older Namek-jin. When he arrived, he wasn't exactly surprised that the Grand Elder now wanted to meet with their alien guest who was carrying an egg within her. Nail also suspected that the Grand Elder wished to speak with Bulma for some other reason, but what he did not know what exactly that might be. When he saw that Bulma was ready, he moved to pick her up, but hesitated when she held up her hand to stop him.

"It's okay. One of the things I've finished recently is a small craft for lower atmospheric travel. I can fly in that, just let me follow you." Bulma said with a small smile.

"Alright." Nail was somewhat disappointed. Whenever he flew with her, she seemed to enjoy herself. Though those times were always short and within the village, he found himself looking forward to their experiences and wishing for more. This time he wouldn't see her smile or laugh while the wind blew her hair and the thought made him frown slightly.

--

They flew side-by-side for a few hours, Nail flying slightly ahead of Bulma in her small flier. Because of her advanced pregnant state, it was easier for Bulma to fly instead of being carried and during the trip she got to see more of Namek-sei than she had before. She hadn't left Muuri's village before this occasion and she had only a small picture of what Namek-sei was really like. From what she was told by a few Namek-jins, the planet had been stricken by a major storm around a hundred years earlier and had been much more beautiful then. From what she had seen so far, Bulma believed the planet was still quite beautiful and enjoyed taking in the new sights on her way.

When Bulma saw a tall, column-like mountain jutting up from the middle of a massive body of water, she got a feeling that they were nearing their destination. As she got closer and saw a large, distinctively Namek-jin house sitting by itself on the top of the column, she felt certain that it must be the home of the Grand Elder. On the open ground surrounding the structure, she had just enough room to land her flier, though the space was tight. Once he landed, Nail helped Bulma from the craft and then led her inside the large main door.

The house was dark and strangely empty, but very quiet and comfortable. Bulma felt incredibly safe here with Nail standing close to her. As soon as the front door slid shut behind them, the floor panel under their feet began to rise. Startled and almost losing her balance, Bulma quickly grabbed onto Nail's arm. She didn't relax her grip until the ceiling above them opened up to allow them to pass through without being squashed. The floor panel continued its ascent through the opening and eventually rose above the ceiling level and merged with the upper floor.

When the floor below their feet finally stabilized, Bulma released her hold on Nail's arm and looked up in open-mouthed awe. Sitting on a huge white chair, was a colossal and old Namek-jin, dressed in white robes. His face held a kind expression although Bulma couldn't see his eyes through the drooping folds. She also noticed that his skin was a much darker shade of green than any other Namek-jin she had ever seen. She glanced over at Nail, who was bowing deeply toward the much larger Namek-jin, confirming to her that he was none other than the Grand Elder. And the reverent look shining in Nail's eyes and his body language told her that he would not hesitate to give his life for the older Namek-jin.

"Welcome to Namek, child, even though this welcome comes a little late. I hope my children have treated you well?" asked the deep yet very gentle voice compelling Bulma to give her complete attention to him.

"Y-yes, they have treated me very nicely," Bulma said, her own reply coming out a bit apprehensive.

The Grand Elder shifted slightly in his seat to face her companion. "Nail, please leave us."

Shocked by the unexpected request, Nail was about to protest, but then he stopped himself. Instead he bowed again and said meekly, "Yes, Grand Elder." He took a couple of steps backward and the floor panel underneath him lowered itself, taking him back down to the lower floor.

As she watched Nail descend, Bulma began to feel a bit anxious. She wasn't quite as scared as when she first saw the Great Elder but she also wasn't confident that she should be left alone with him either. Not wanting to accidentally insult the leader of all the Namek-jins, she made a quick mental note to be sure to speak slowly and to choose her words with the utmost care. When Nail finally disappeared from view and the opening in the floor resealed itself, she again heard the friendly voice of the Grand Elder.

"Do not worry about the proper etiquette. You can relax and not be concerned. I know what is in your heart."

In a rare loss for words, Bulma stared up at the Grand Elder. She was flooded with relief but she was also filled with curiosity at how he could know what was in her heart and mind. Normally, the idea of another person knowing her deepest thoughts and feelings would've made her feel violated. Instead, she was captivated by the Elder's kind and reassuring presence. Bulma didn't move, but waited until the Grand Elder spoke again.

"Please, child, come closer. I wish to give you something."

"For me?" she asked. Happy, yet still a little nervous about receiving a gift from someone who seemed so perceptive, Bulma slowly stepped closer to the throne, keeping her eyes on large Namek-jin.

Suddenly, she felt a touch of a breeze pass over her. Earlier, Bulma had glanced around the Grand Elder's room and had seen that there was no open window, vent or door anywhere. Nonetheless, there was a slight wind coming from somewhere behind her. Bulma took her eyes off the Grand Elder for a moment and looked over her shoulder. There, on the far wall, was a large round window, but it was closed, and she saw nothing else that could have caused the wind. When she turned around to look back at the Grand Elder, something caught her eye. Behind him, mounted on the top of the back of his huge throne-like seat, was a large, round orange-colored gem. Suspended in its clear middle as though it was floating, was a single red star.

The sight of this shining orb made her heart suddenly grow weak with apprehension. Bulma had no idea what this thing was, but it held an undeniable pull that would not let her look away.

Without a warning, flashes of images surrounded her; some clear, some blurry and out of focus. She was no longer standing in the Grand Elder's house, but was traveling simultaneously through different places, although she hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly, the images became more recognizable. Most were of Chikyuu-sei and Namek-sei. The faces she saw were ones she'd seen in her in her dreams, the ones of people she no longer could remember. Then she saw her parents, Goku, and…the man with the scars on his face. Confused, Bulma didn't know what was what or who was who anymore. She felt another pull, moving her forward again, but faster this time.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm not going to let you get away from me this time!" This forceful and feminine voice definitely didn't belong to the Grand Elder; in fact, it sounded a lot like her own.

Bulma quickly spun around towards the voice, holding her swollen stomach protectively. She didn't know what was coming next, but she was ready to protect her unborn child from any unexpected attack. Standing in front of her was another Bulma, skinny, dressed in a red mini-dress, which showed off her very shapely legs. Her blue hair was cut into an extremely short and quite stylish bob. This other Bulma also looked slightly agitated.

A bewildered Bulma could only stare openly at her other self, her mind abuzz with a million questions, but only one came out: "Why do you have my beautiful face?!"

The other Bulma chuckled. "Well, I can see I'm still the same, no matter where I am and whatever happens to me. But that's a good thing, right? The universe could always use another beautiful genius like myself."

The first Bulma didn't like this idea too well. Enough strange things had happened to her in her lifetime and to have someone appear in front of her own eyes who looked just like her was just too much. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Tch. Don't you recognize your own self when you see her…me? Oh well, I don't have much time and I'm sure you're smart enough to figure the rest out for yourself. That," the second Bulma said, now pointing up at the familiar glowing orange object on her left, "is a Dragon Ball and it will grant you any wish you can think of; three of them, in fact."

"Why am I telling myself this?" asked the first one.

"I can't believe this person is me," said the other Bulma, more to herself than to her counterpart. "A lady…reduced to this!" Gathering herself, she began to lecture: "First, get your mind wrapped around the fact we _are_ two different people, even though we _are_ the same person. I've been trying to warn you for years, but Kaio-shin kept interfering, even with my own Vegeta." She paused, putting her hands on her hips and shrugging her shoulders. "But I guess I can't really fault Kaio-shin, after what happened."

Stunned and even more confused than before, the first Bulma asked, "What happened? And who is Kaio-shin?"

"That's a story for another time. For right now, just ask to use the Namek-jins' Dragon Balls. Trust me; you'll be needing those wishes soon. Oh, and finally…do think about getting yourself a new hair style." And with that parting remark, the other Bulma was gone, fading quickly away on the wind.

Bulma slowly sank to her knees, her mind reeling from what she had just seen and heard. She met another version of herself and this other self knew all about the Dragon Balls and that they granted wishes! How could that be even possible?! Then Bulma started remembering all her old visions from before, when she watched her mother graciously serving coffee to her. Or the other part of the vision, when she watched as Vegeta blew up another "GR" and nearly killed himself in the process.

Were all those real incidences that had taken place, perhaps in another universe or time continuum? And what had happened in that alternate universe to make the other Bulma want to try and contact her in this universe? Why did she tell her to use the Dragon Balls? More questions without answers, or answers that weren't meant to be answered now.

Then again, the universe was filled with species which made use of different types of powers, strong abilities which could manipulate these visions and…they could be possible enemies of Vegeta as well. She remembered all hateful faces of different species that had invaded her dreams in the past; species that looked like they might be able to trick her with such a mental hoaxes. Immediately, when she thought back to those same dreams and faces, only one popped up in her mind: that dark-eyed man whose handsome face was marked with scars. He kept looking back at her with a broad smile as though he was pleased to see her. This strange-yet-familiar man didn't seem to hate her like the others; no, he was…different.

Upset and highly disoriented, Bulma didn't move from where she was, sitting at the feet of the Grand Elder. "Do not be so confused." The Grand Elder's voice was sweet and full of sympathy. "Please be reassured that I was the one that allowed your other self to finally contact you."

Bulma snapped out of her daze and slowly turned her head to look up at the old Namek-jin. "My other self? So that was really me?"

"Yes, from another time and place, although I'm not sure of the exact circumstances that compelled her to reach you. In the few months you have been here, I sensed her struggle and knew it was of great importance that she contact you. That was my gift to you."

Bulma realized that there was a need for wishes at this time, that so many people needed them. Perhaps her true purpose in the rebellion's fight for freedom was for her to make those wishes that were granted to her by the Dragon Balls. Filled with determination, she quickly grew eager, saying, "Then she meant to tell me about the Dragon Balls! And that the gem above you is one of them, isn't it?"

"I heard what was said between the two of you. And I have also felt an evil presence spread throughout our universe. I will allow you to use the Dragon Balls, here, in my home, when the time is right."

Bulma smiled and got to her feet, her heart overjoyed at this news. Although she had to stay on Namek-sei until she was allowed to use the Dragon Balls, she didn't care! Thinking about what she could do for Vegeta and the rebellion with those wishes made her giddy with anticipation. "Thank you Grand Elder! I knew you were a good guy!"

The Grand Elder smiled down at her. He had told her the truth about the danger coming to Namek-sei, and he knew that he would have to protect his people as best as he could. The only way to do so would be to allow this alien to use the power of the Dragon Balls. In the meanwhile, the Grand Elder would have to strengthen the powers of the Dragon, because he sensed that the upcoming wishes were going to be on an immense scale. Even though he was reluctant, he had no choice. Even if it had cost him his life, the Grand Elder knew what had to be done, for the survival of his people and the universe in which they lived.

--

Excited by what she had learned, Bulma wanted to rush straight home, but could only follow at Nail's pace. When she had told Nail what had occurred with the Grand Elder, he was shocked into complete silence and didn't say anything to her during their flight back. When they finally landed at the village, they quietly walked into her small domicile, the feeling between them awkward. Bulma wasn't mad at him about lying to her or hiding the truth, she was too happy to care about that now, but she was concerned at his silence. As soon as Nail made sure she was safe inside, he took off without saying goodbye. She figured that he was heading right back to the Grand Elder's place, no doubt to protest about allowing her to use the Dragon Balls, but she really had no choice; she had to set things right.

Once Bulma was alone, she didn't waste a minute. She quickly rushed to finish her communicator and prayed that she could hear Vegeta's voice once again.

--

Vegeta released a large blast of ki onto the enemy battle station then followed that blast with several smaller ones in short sequence toward the fleeing soldiers of Freeza as he floated high in the air. He wore his normal stone-old mask; his thoughts squarely focused on ridding the planet of all of Freeza's remaining henchmen. Zarbon's narrow escape had put Vegeta into a foul mood, which was only momentarily lifted by the gentle whispers of the bond. Bulma had sought him out through their bond and he was comforted by the fact that she seemed alright.

He and Kakarotto should have been well on their way to the Godan system by now, but Vegeta lingered, trying to delay his taking any part in a cowardly attack on the Ginyu Force and having to deal with Chimo again. He felt that Bardock's and Chimo's fleet should carry enough reinforcements to help out with that battle plan. If he had his way, Vegeta would forgo seeing Chimo and fight directly with the Ginyu group. He probably would refuse to take part in their plan anyway once he got there, so doing clean-up detail here really wasn't a good use of his talents. Vegeta did realize his people needed him to be leading them during this time, since he knew most of his Saiya-jins would hate participating in any sneak attack as much as he.

When Vegeta had finished blasting everything in sight that dealt with Freeza, he landed on dusty ground near his small spaceship. Normally, had he been traveling by himself, he would have taken a single-occupant pod. This time, since he was traveling with Kakarotto from planet-to-planet, decimating what was left of Freeza's battle stations, store houses, and support bases, Bulma's smaller, enhanced ships were preferable for faster and more comfortable trips. Vegeta began to walk casually towards the spaceship, but he stopped when he saw Kakarotto dash down the ramp towards him.

"Prince Vegeta! My Dad has been trying to contact you! Something serious has happened!" Kakarotto was obviously panicked and it annoyed Vegeta when he behaved like that.

Not saying anything in response, Vegeta brushed aside Kakarotto and ran inside the ship towards the small cockpit. He quickly pressed the receiving button on the communications panel. Kakarotto arrived just a step behind him and stayed quiet.

"Bardock, what has happened?" he commanded.

"Prince Vegeta, long-range scanners from my and Chimo's fleets have detected two large enemy clusters blocking the path to Waku-sei Godan. One of them has been positively identified as Freeza's main fleet and the other as the royal Saiya-jin fleet, commanded by King Vegeta."

Vegeta's face then let go of the emotionless mask and an angry expression emerged. He didn't like the sound of this situation, and his uncertainly grew.

"Fortunately, we were able to detect their presence using Bulma Brief's scanners, despite the fact that both fleets are deploying a cloaking device recently developed by Vegeta-sei's science team." Bardocks voice came through the speakers full of static, although he was only a few days away from the Godan system.

Knowing that Bulma was the creator of both those devices, Vegeta silently thanked Kami that she was on their side. "What do you plan on doing until I arrive?"

"Chimo has taken it upon himself to lead a direct assault on the opposing fleets."

Now Vegeta was truly surprised. Chimo had never done anything that brash before. He had always favored sneak tactics, and never a direct attack. Puzzled by this news, Vegeta had no idea what his former friend was thinking. "I'm on my way."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. We will look forward to your arrival." The communication device then went quiet and Vegeta began to press other buttons. The engine ignited and, with a roar, the ship came alive.

"Kakarotto, hurry and send a message to Chimo's flagship that we are on our way!"

"Gotcha!" Kakarotto then swiftly sat down and began working.

A second later, when the ship should have lifted off the ground and shot up into space, it suddenly lurched forward and bounced upon the ground clumsily before going completely dead. Vegeta and Kakarotto looked at each other, confused as to why this new ship would act this way. Vegeta then dashed towards the aft of the ship while Kakarotto followed him. He opened the rear hatch and looked down into the engine compartment. With a sinking feeling, he saw that a large part of the engine was missing.

"Damn it! Kakarotto, did you see anyone near here?"

Kakarotto shook his head and gave Vegeta a confused shrug. Vegeta's scowl deepened as his frustration grew. He slammed the latch back into place and began to walk away from the ship.

"We'll take an enemy pod."

"But, Prince Vegeta, we destroyed all equipment here!"

That stopped the prince dead in his tracks; he'd been so meticulous in destroying everything related to Freeza that he didn't think to salvage anything that might have been put to good use. Vegeta's eyes grew wide in shocked horror. The two of them were in dire need to rejoin their fleets and now they were stranded on this planet. Alone.

--

With Gohan perched on her hip, Chi-chi was busy trying to serve food and calming people down at the same time. The news spreading around the ship was that a recent direct confrontation was taking place and that it that would end the war for good. Most feared that the end of their lives would soon come; others were deathly worried for their loved ones. Chi-chi tried her best to reassure everyone while holding tightly to Gohan, who would pick up on the anxiety around him and cry. At this moment, the boy was sleeping, but Chi-chi wondered how long that would last.

When Chi-chi kneeled down to talk to the next person, she felt a touch on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a bridge officer standing next to her and looking out of breath. His entrance made quite a commotion and that got her.

"Take a hold of yourself, man! You're scaring half the people in here!"

The officer stood next to Chi-chi and bowed his head as best that he could. He was alien, and his large head didn't seem be able to bow. "I'm sorry, Chi-chi, but we just received an important communication for Prince Vegeta and since your husband works closely with him, you are the only one on the ship that can receive this message."

"For Prince Vegeta? And you want _me_ to take the message?"

"Yes, and if possible contact your husband and have him relay the message to Prince Vegeta."

"Why me?" Chi-chi wondered why they would ask her to do such a thing. "Why can't you do it?"

The officer's eyes quickly averted from Chi-chi's questioning gaze, his guilt and fear plainly on his face. Many, including the crew, strongly feared the Saiya-jins' wrath. It was obvious why they wanted Chi-chi to receive this message; she was the wife a Saiya-jin and as such, held little fear of them.

"Fine, fine, give me the message." Clearly, Chi-chi was agitated by their prejudices against the Saiya-jins, but, at the same time, understood why they held such fears.

"Please follow me." The officer didn't want to waste any more time and escorted her to the bridge.

Still holding on to Gohan, Chi-chi followed the officer. Once they were all on the bridge, Chi-chi glanced around and realized that there wasn't a single Saiya-jin warrior to be found. The remaining bridge crew seemed young and alien, made up of mostly civilians who knew how to operate a large ship, and all of whom were obviously very nervous.

When the officer handed her an earpiece that was connected to the com station, Chi-chi reluctantly took it and placed in her ear, not sure whose voice would be on the other end.

"Hello, this is Chi-chi, wife of Goku – I mean Kakarotto – of the Saiya-jins."

"Chi-chi? Is this really you, Chi-chi?"

Static muffled the feminine voice on the other end. "Yes, this is me..."

"Chi-chi, I'm so glad to hear your voice after all this time! It's me, Bulma!"

When Chi-chi heard her friend's name spoken, it took her a second or two to process it. When the realization hit her, Chi-chi smiled broadly, joyful to finally be able to hear her long-lost friend's voice after all this time. "Bulma! Oh, I'm glad it's you! I had no idea who you would be–!" Chi-chi paused, remembering that last she heard, Bulma had been captured by Freeza. "If you're contacting me, does this mean you got away from Freeza!?"

"Yes, yes! I got away from him about almost three months ago. As it happened, I crash-landed on a planet that didn't have much technology. As such, it's taken me some time to gather materials in order to build a ship in which I can leave. But you won't believe how fortunate I was to land here!"

"Why do you say that?" No one else around her could hear Bulma's end of the conversation and Chi-chi was thankful for the privacy.

"I found the Dragon Balls!" Bulma said. Puzzled, Chi-chi just shook her head at the news. Her friend certainly sounded very happy about finding something she had no idea about.

"Dragon…Balls?"

"Yes, and guess what, Chi-chi? They have the power to grant wishes! Just think, Chi-chi! With these wishes, I can save everyone! What I need right now is an update on Vegeta and how the rebellion is going. Then I want to get a message to Vegeta."

Bulma had either gone insane or was actually telling the truth about these "balls" that somehow had the power to grant wishes, but Chi-chi was far more concerned about her friend being stuck on some desolate planet. She knew what she had to do. "Bulma, I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I'm going to instruct whoever's in charge of this ship to come and pick you up! Just give me the coordinates to this planet you're on."

"Chi-chi, will you be okay? I'm sure you have your child to look after. Didn't you have one by now?"

"Don't you worry about me and Gohan! We're doing just fine. Besides, I'm not going to let you do anything crazy like last time!"

Bulma's voice over the receiver went quiet for a moment. "Okay, here are the coordinates…"

--

Freeza leaned back in his command chair and smirked gleefully. It seems that a certain little someone had been rather careless in sending out a message without bothering to encrypt it first. And now, after all his struggles and all his pain, and after all of his waiting, he finally found a way to not only destroy Gero and those bothersome twins, but to take his rightful place as strongest being in the universe and rid himself of this foolish rebellion. And all he needed was something called "Dragon Balls".

* * *

AN: I have an injured wrist, so expect delays in the next few chapters, though 28 is written and currently with Hollyberry. This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful Hollyberry as well. We are defiantly getting close to the very end of this story.


	28. Chasing Victory

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Vegeta and Kakarotto flew through the sky searching for any clue as to where their missing engine could be. Vegeta was tremendously angry at Kakarotto, faulting him for their situation and for his lax security. They both knew that the rebellion would be in need of every single Saiya-jin and soldier in their fight against both Vegeta-sei's and Freeza's fleets. But without a working engine to get them back to their desperate comrades, they were essentially stranded on this planet.

Kakarotto remained quiet, blaming himself as well for this mess. He had left the ship for only a moment and in that short time someone must have thought to play a nasty trick on them…but why that person didn't just take the ship remained a mystery to both of them. Kakarotto had thought to check the ground nearest the ship but no trace of the engine could be found in that barren land. A disheartening thought came to Kakarotto that perhaps they were completely out luck.

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarotto was apprehensive.

"What?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Is…there a…possibility…_you_ destroyed it?" Kakarotto remained wary as he awaited Vegeta's reaction.

With his blood boiling, Vegeta suddenly veered around and flew past Kakarotto, speeding as fast as he could back towards the ship. Unfortunately, there was indeed that possibility. Vegeta had taken pains in destroying any object that looked remotely useful; all the while thinking that he wouldn't leave anything behind that would give Freeza even a small advantage and that, thanks to all that Bulma had provided, the rebellion had enough technology to see them through. Vegeta realized had only one option available to him now and he wasn't even sure if that was indeed an option at all.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the figure trailing a respectful distance behind him. Perhaps his anger and frustration at Kakarotto had been misplaced; certainly there was more than one way for a ship's engine to disappear. Thinking back on Bardock's message, Vegeta thought about the fact they had a spy among the rebellion. There was a possibility the infiltrator could have attached a teleporter to the engine for the sole purpose of stranding Vegeta and Kakarotto on this planet and delaying their rejoining with their comrades. And if that was the case then the spy must be someone of high rank, or someone with a high security clearance that could access his ship for the express purpose of tampering with it. There were only a few Vegeta could think of and he planned to deal them properly once he rejoined the rebellion.

As he landed next to the ship, he looked up at the bright blue sky and thought of Bulma. He fervently wished she was with him now; she would be able to get them off this Kami-forsaken rock. He longed to hold her once again in his arms, to be able to feel her near and to see her face_…Vegeta…Vegeta…_He could hear her call him through the bond they had, and it was the only thing keeping him from going off to get her himself, wherever she was…

Another disturbing thought occurred to him: what if she hadn't escaped, that perhaps she was somehow being coerced into manipulating the bond to make it seem like she was fine? If she was still imprisoned on one of Freeza's ships then the rebellion might inadvertently destroy it during a battle that could possibly be happening right at this moment!

Once Kakarotto landed behind him, Vegeta turned to him, scowling like he normally did when agitated. "Kakarotto, help me find some spare parts inside the ship. We'll have to create a makeshift engine."

Kakarotto was surprised at the notion. "Can you do that?!"

"I may not be as proficient as my wife, but I can put something together."

"Gee, then why didn't you say so before?"

Angered at the thought having to say something so unbefitting of his royal self, Vegeta closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, saying, "Because it was my last available option to lower myself to this!"

Looking a bit askance at Vegeta, Kakarotto wondered if his prince's suggestion was driven by nothing more than desperation. More likely, he was horrible at constructing engines, which could eat up valuable weeks, if not months, before they could return to the battle. Shrugging resignedly, Kakarotto just smiled and said, "Ah, okie-dokie!"

Vegeta rushed into the ship, followed yet again by Kakarotto. They searched every corner of the interior, scraping and digging for any usable part. As they worked, Vegeta felt a slight panic bubble grow within him. Even if they ever did manage to piece together a workable engine, would they be able to arrive at the battle in time? As things stood, they were backed in a corner with no place to go.

If only he had only gone after Freeza right after his fight with Zarbon like he had wanted to, as he so brashly boasted during that meeting. And if only the repulsing cold reptile had not sneaked away in order to hide from him at the last minute. It was obvious to Vegeta now that Freeza had done so that he could prepare for this surprise attack on two-thirds of the rebellion's fleet. The realization made Vegeta want to yell until he was hoarse, but he was jolted out of his frustrated and unhappy thoughts by Kakarotto, who suddenly turned to look at Vegeta with a guilty look on his face.

"He-he, I forgot, we don't need to build a new engine. We can just use something I learned from Chimo."

Vegeta, who was about to punch Kakarotto for his foolishness, forgetfulness, and bad timing, could only stare at the taller Saiya-jin with a perplexing expression of hope and anger on his face. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Shunkaido!" Kakarotto declared with a huge smile. He then placed his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, frowning with serious concentration, before quickly putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. In the moment that a very irked Vegeta moved his own hand to remove Kakarotto's impudent touch from his shoulder, they vanished. Within seconds, the two of them reappeared next to a very surprised Bardock on the bridge of Vegeta's flagship.

Vegeta turned to Kakarotto and grabbed him forcefully by the collar. "Why didn't you say you could do that before? We wasted a lot of precious time, thanks to your idiocy!"

Grinning sheepishly, Kakarotto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that! It was the last thing Chimo taught me, but it didn't come to mind until the last moment."

Irritated, Vegeta shoved him backwards before releasing the grip on his collar. He then turned around to focus his attention on Bardock, who bowed to him.

"What is our current situation?" Vegeta's look was stern and fearsome; he wanted to finish this war now.

"Captain Chimo's gambit is keeping most of his fleet intact, but they are in a stalemate, unable to go further. Our fleet is heading towards Godan's star, but at our current rate of speed, it will take some time before we arrive, and if we plan to catch the enemy from behind, it might take weeks."

"Weeks? Hmph, this is ridiculous! Chimo might not even try to put up a fight at this rate." Vegeta stared at the main viewscreen on the bridge, which was currently trained on the battle. He glared at the viewscreen and concentrated, determined to find a way to defeat the enemy.

Bardock turned his attention to his son, who was standing next to him with an expression of concentration that nearly matched the prince's own. "Kakarotto, I received a recorded message from your wife sometime ago. You may retrieve it at the com unit." After informing his son, Bardock quickly turned back to Vegeta, who remained silent.

Kakarotto promptly went to the com unit and placed the receiver earpiece into his ear, wondering what his wife had to say to him. Lately, she'd been yelling at him at every opportunity to come home and protect her and their son rather than fight in the war, so he figured the message would probably be about the same. Before he could listen in, a soldier a few feet away from him began to yell.

"Captain! Your Highness! I have just received an update that Freeza left his fleet a few hours ago!"

Vegeta, Bardock, and Kakarotto looked at the officer with wide and worrisome eyes. Vegeta was the first to respond, demanding, "Where is he going?"

"I-I'm not sure, Your Highness. There was no discernment of his ship or any flight path we could make out before his ship went out of scanner range."

Clenching his fists, Vegeta was confused and frustrated. Under his breath, he muttered with gritted teeth to keep his voice from rising. "Where did you go, you foul bastard, and for what evil purpose?!"

Kakarotto nearly put down the earpiece, thinking that it might be better to listen to his wife's message later when things were quieter, but something in his gut was telling him to not put it off. Kakarotto activated the communication device and paused to hear the recorded voice of his wife as it came through the earpiece.

"Goku-sa! I just heard from Bulma! She is on a planet called Namek-sei, and she found these dragon balls that grant wishes! I'm going there to pick her up. From our current location, our ship'll probably take a little less than 3 weeks to get there. If that prince of yours wants to come too, the coordinates are XF…GY-254-6…397-A. And don't forget to hurry up so you can come home and take care of me and Gohan!"

As soon as the message ended, Kakarotto raised his head and looked over at Vegeta, happy that there was some good news he could give him on this stress-filled day. "Prince Vegeta! Bulma…it's Bulma!"

Surprised and not understanding what the silly Saiya-jin was saying, Vegeta rushed to stand next to Kakarotto once again. "What is it? What about Bulma?"

"Great news! Chi-chi said that Bulma got away from Freeza! She is on this planet called Namek-sei!"

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly as relief washed over him. Bulma was safe! He took a deep breath to bring himself back to the present and the task at hand. Thankfully, she was safe, but he couldn't fully relax just yet. Now he had to bring this rebellion to its rightful victory before he could be reunited with her for good.

"Chi-chi also mentioned that there are some kind of magical…items on the planet, too," Kakarotto added, but everyone on the bridge just looked back at him as though he was daft to say, let alone think, such a thing.

Vegeta felt the same way. "Fairy tales do not amuse me, Kakarotto."

But Kakarotto just stubbornly shook his head. "I don't think it's fake. Chi-chi said something about these balls being able to grant wishes."

When Vegeta heard Kakarotto say the word "balls", his mind immediately honed into that familiar term. However, "balls that granted wishes", "magical items", those ideas seemed to dangle on the edge of his thoughts. In an instant, a nauseating gut feeling sprang up from within him. "Com Officer!" Vegeta barked at the soldier, who was frightened by the harsh tone in his prince's voice. "Did that last message for Kakarotto come in on an encrypted and secure line?"

"I-I'm not sure, Your Highness. Let me check." The soldier didn't waste a second and quickly danced his fingers over his control panel. When the results came up on the display, he turned pale and gulped. As he turned to face Vegeta his voice shook. "N-no, Your Highness. The message was sent via an unsecured channel and according to our sensors…it was traced….picked up by one of the Ice-jin fleet ships."

That gut-wrenching feeling grew stronger, because Vegeta knew exactly where Freeza was heading. He scrambled towards one of pilots, anger and aggravation mixed with a growing fear was resurfacing yet again in the pit of his stomach. "Pilot! How long will it take to get to Namek-sei?"

The pilot looked calm and keyed in a request for information about Namek-sei. "I don't have that planet in my database. Do you have the coordinates?"

Before a frustrated Vegeta could say anything, Kakarotto spoke up. He too was worried for both Bulma and his wife. "I know it! It's…um...XFGY-254-397-A!"

Vegeta and the others on the bridge were all amazed that Kakarotto could remember anything so complex. The pilot quickly entered the coordinates and instructions to calculate the time and distance to the target planet. After a few tense-filled moments, he turned to look at Vegeta, his face emotionless.

"Your Highness, according to our calculations, using our fastest available ship going at top speed, it will take about a month and 14 days to reach that destination. Given the last known coordinates of the traced message signal, the enemy ship already has several hours jump on us. I'm sorry, Your Highness, but you will not be able to overtake that ship, even if you leave right away."

Sick to his stomach at the thought of Bulma being yet again in danger, Vegeta fumed and clenched his fists. Then an idea came to him: the only way to make it in time would be to leave immediately with Kakarotto to follow after Freeza. Even if Freeza did arrive on Namek-sei ahead of them, as soon as their ship got within range, Kakarotto could use the technique he learned from Chimo to transport Vegeta directly in front of Freeza. Then he would finally face-off with his greatest foe, the lizard that had enslaved his people and himself, and the one who had separated him from his beloved. Now was the time to act, to end all of this!

"Prepare a ship for me and Kakarotto! We depart at once for Namek-sei! Bardock, continue to follow Chimo's battle plan. When I return, I will bring Freeza's head back with me!

"Yes, Your Highness." Bardock bowed, feeling uncertain. His thought of those terrible visions, centering about the death of someone close to the prince and which seemed to be connected to this very situation. Could they be foretelling a huge loss in the war for the rebellion or for its victory?

**********

King Vegeta watched impatiently from the bridge of his flagship as the fleets continue to engage in one relentless battle after another. The Ginyu Force was proving to be Freeza's most powerful asset in this confrontation, as the Saiya-jins were battling only sporadically. As powerful as they were by themselves, the members of the Ginyu Force were becoming lax in their fighting, unnecessarily dragging out each of their individual fights instead of moving on quickly to the next one.

The king knew, off course, that the long, stretched-out battle before him was not because the Ginyu Force was too bored or lazy to settle down and finish it all off, but because the Saiya-jin king's own son had formed a remarkably strong and wise rebellion. Nearly a month had passed since the war first began and, after witnessing the sheer tenacity and cleverness of their opponents, King Vegeta had begun to feel a silent swell of pride growing in his chest. His son had managed to amass a vast army of powerful and talented warriors, and not one of them could be underestimated.

After Freeza's departure, King Vegeta had thought long and hard about his son and Freeza. The king knew that his son was very similar to him in temperament, although he was disappointed that Vegeta did not think that he, his father, was trustworthy. In retrospect, the king believed that he done what was best for his people, the only thing he could do to insure their survival. True, initially he wanted this alliance with Freeza in order to advance Saiya-jin technology, since they had been severely lacking in that respect, but it was also something he _had _to do. At the time, Freeza was the dominant being, the alpha and the omega of the universe. To have refused the offered alliance with the Ice-jin would have also written the immediate death sentence for his home planet and its inhabitants. At one point, King Vegeta had bristled under Freeza's cruel mandates, and like his son, wanted with all his being to overthrow the Ice-jin tyrant. Before he could execute his own rebellious plans, he learned the hard way not to underestimate Freeza, and his dream of freedom had received a terrible and rude awakening. Ever since, the king remained ever subservient, never raising a hand against his cold emperor.

But now was not time to reminisce about his past decisions! His son, the prince, had done what he could not all of those years! Prince Vegeta was destined to be the Legendary and he had found his Bonded One! The realization of the prophecy, that his own son was indeed the one who could defeat Freeza for good and free Waku-sei Vegeta and its people from his dastardly rule. King Vegeta deeply regretted that his son had not confided in him about his rebellion and that he might never meet the one that the gods thought was the equal to his son, the woman who would lead his son to great power. Despite those regrets, he was still the king of the Saiya-jins, and whatever was going to happen, he had a war to win! He took a deep breath and turned to address his crew, which operated and commanded the whole royal Saiya-jin fleet. He scanned around, looking at their obedient and expectant faces. Then he smirked at them proudly, and began to change history.

"Now is the time, my Saiya-jin warriors! Let us release every ounce of our great power, our fleet, and our pride upon that bastard's forces and assist my son's rebellion!"

As soon as the king finished issuing his enthusiastic orders, a great power surged through Waku-sei Vegeta and blew it to bits.

**********

Bulma decided, with great effort, that she was going back to the fields to help the Namek-jins in their diligent planting of those cute little trees. The tender saplings were not planted for food or nourishment, but to secure the ecological balance of their planet. It had been almost a month since she had contacted Chi-chi, and her body had grown a good deal since then. She was almost eight months along in her pregnancy and was still too stubborn to rest even though her weary body would demand much from her during all hours of the day. She was content to work and do something useful while she waited for Chi-chi's arrival. Nail was never far off, so if she ever had trouble with standing, he was there to help her up. When she wasn't on her feet, she was usually sitting in dirt, which she wasn't too thrilled with. In between plantings, she worked side-by-side with her friends as they tried to improve their homes.

On this particular day, Dende had just run by her, giggling and playing with his friend on the edge of the field, when a sudden pain shot up her spine. She had no idea what caused the pain. The worry and fear it caused made her stop what she was doing and to stay as still as possible.

Nail, who had been chatting with Muuri not too far away, noticed her abrupt change in movement and went to her side immediately. When Bulma felt Nail's touch on her upper arms, bracing her gently, she jumped with surprise; her mind had been on the pain.

"Nail, don't scare me like that, please." Bulma tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but her voice was shaky.

"What's wrong? You're behaving differently." Nail's voice was even and soothing, like Vegeta's, and that was all she needed to relax.

"Oh, I just felt–" but before Bulma could explain her pain, it happened again, causing her to gasp aloud. Nail held her more firm so she wouldn't fall over. The pain had spread out from her spine and was making her feel a bit dizzy.

"Dende!" Nail yelled to the young boy since he was the closest healer near the field.

Dende ran up to them, looking both confused and worried. Nail's voice was very stern when he called for him, causing the young Namek-jin to panic slightly. When Dende got closer, he slowed, his eyes going from Bulma's and Nail's faces then to the ground around where Bulma sat. It was wet, like there had been a leak.

Nail saw the direction of Dende's gaze and immediately reached out with one hand to feel the ground. With a look of worry, he brought hand up to his nose and sniffed it. In one quick movement, he rose up, holding Bulma in his arms as he lifted her off the ground.

Dende continued to look confused and worried. "What's the matter, Nail? What's going on?"

As he began heading towards the village, Nail paused for a second and looked back at Dende, saying, "I'm not sure, but I think her egg is hatching."

Dende went from confused and worried to surprised and worried. He ran after Nail who had suddenly taken to the air, as he was faster flying than walking with his delicate cargo. Bulma was only half-aware of what was going on. The intermittent waves of pain were coming closer together, and the lightheadedness that came with them increased as well. No one had ever told her what a normal birth would be like and she didn't quite feel that she was indeed undergoing labor. She thought she would be giving birth after nine month's time, yet she was pretty certain that only eight had passed. Soon, everything turned into a blur, and all there was to focus on was the pain. Then a sense of panic settled into the process. She didn't know if this panicky feeling was normal, nor if the Namek-jins would know how to help her through it.

Nail took her inside her small temporary home that Muuri had given her and gently laid her down on the bed. Dende followed right behind, along with most of the village, though they didn't go past the front door. Unfortunately, not one of them had a clue as to how help Bulma and the young one inside her. None of them knew what a live birth would be like coming from within a person, rather than hatching an already expelled egg. All they could do was wait and watch. Some hoped that Bulma would regain her senses and tell them what to do. Muuri followed Dende into the hut and kneeled beside a straining Bulma.

"Let's do what we can to help her, Dende." Muuri's voice was calm, but also concerned. Dende just nodded stiffly. They both stretched out their arms and held their hands over her pain-racked body. Soon the soft, healing light spread from their open hands and enveloped Bulma.

Nail, furious at his inability to help her as well, rushed in frustration from the hut. While outside, the others stood back and watched in silent puzzlement as the agitated young Namek-jin paced back and forth for what seemed like hours. Why, he asked himself repeatedly as he paced, had he not bothered to ask Bulma what he should do when the time came for her egg to hatch? Just as he was about to jump into the sky to head over to the Grand Elder's home, he saw something coming towards the hut that completely took him by surprise.

**********

The battle was raging fiercer and bloodier than ever after the Saiya-jin fleet received the king's orders to turn on Freeza's fleet over a month earlier. For everyone involved, there seemed to be no end to the fighting. What gave the rebellion forces hope to keep on fighting was the knowledge that Freeza, having left weeks ago for an unknown planet, was no longer with his fleet in the battle zone. And the news that Prince Vegeta had gone after him, hopefully to confront and destroy him, was reassuring to most of the rebellion warriors.

Even the Ginyu Force, which finally got back to serious fighting a bit too late, was feeling the devastating effects of the combined rebellion and Saiya-jin fleets' power. The section of Bardock's fleet that had successfully rounded behind Freeza's forces finally got the upper hand for a moment, and pressed their advantage to deplete the Ginyu Force of all its members…but one.

On this day, Bardock, Chimo, King Vegeta, and Seripa were all involved in a difficult aerial fight against him, but the powerful and crafty Captain Ginyu was proving to be a most formidable enemy. It was becoming increasingly clear to his battle-weary opponents that he was truly the foundation around which not only the Ginyu Force, but of Freeza's fleet, had been built.

Chimo saw an opening and grabbed Ginyu from behind, but was immediately thrown off. King Vegeta followed with a solid volley of ki blasts, but only a few managed to hit his target, causing minimal damage. Moving in like a blur, Bardock aimed a kick at Ginyu's head, but it missed contact by an inch or two. As soon as his kick missed, Seripa flew in from behind and tried to land a punch, but unfortunately Ginyu was too fast for her and dodged her attack as well.

"None of our attacks are working," King Vegeta observed, flustered from the knowledge that he was too weak to even kill someone like Ginyu.

Chimo just nodded. He was deep in thought, watching as Bardock dove in for another attack.

Seripa looked towards her king. "Then what should we do, sire?"

"Do nothing, pretty monkey, for you will all soon be defeated!" Ginyu shouted at her with a large smirk painted on his purple face. He was chuckling, as he seemingly dodged all Bardock's rapid-fire attacks with careless ease.

Seripa snarled and scowled back at Ginyu. More than just mad at him for his continued taunting of them, she wanted nothing more than to rip that smug bastard apart limb-from-limb with her own hands. Grimacing, the king understood her frustration all too well, but realized that Ginyu was too powerful and could not be defeated like this.

Chimo floated beside the king with a similar look on his face. "King Vegeta," he asked, "how much would you be willing to sacrifice for us to defeat Ginyu?"

The Saiya-jin king looked at Chimo, slightly surprised at the question. Then, for a fleeting moment, Chimo looked directly into the king's eyes and saw a tiny spark of pride flicker within their dark depths. "I have recently lost my planet and my once-numerous and powerful fleet is nearly decimated. I have very little left to hold onto except the hope that somehow, someday soon, Ginyu and Freeza will be defeated...and my people will be avenged!"

"Then I hope you will do as I tell you," Chimo said, his voice calm and reserved.

One of the king's eyebrows arched up while a small smirk pulled at a corner of his mouth. His head nodded slightly with a silent understanding, sensing that if Chimo did have a plan in mind, then it could very well be that this desperate bid for victory might just be their last. "You have a plan?"

"Send Bardock and Seripa away. We have to do this alone; just you and I…"

The king's smirk grew a little wider as he nodded once again.

**********

Vegeta's ki was radiating off his body; the unusual red tint of it seemed to broadcast into the cramped space just how angry he was. The fast, but somewhat compact, ship that he and Kakarotto were using to chase after Freeza hardly left any room to move, so Vegeta remained sitting, trying hard to be patient. But the combined news of Vegeta-sei's destruction and his father's decision to turn on Freeza and ally with his rebellion, kept running through his mind over and over again, becoming almost too much for the Saiya-jin prince to bear.

His oddball Saiya-jin companion sat behind him, deep in silent medication. If only he could be like Kakarotto and empty his mind of all of his troubling thoughts as easily, but Vegeta was on edge. Something was bothering him besides the fact his planet and most of his people for whose freedom he had been fighting had been wiped out, and that his father had actually been on his side this entire time. Not only did Vegeta have a heavy feeling of loss looming over him, there was also a sense of real dread that he didn't even know what destroyed his planet. And whatever it was, it seemed too powerful to not be of some concern. It might even be the same entity that had given Fukusa such trouble when they were near Vegeta-sei, and that thought made Vegeta even more unsettled.

On top of it all, the worst feeling was the pain he felt coming from Bulma. The once-comforting idea that she may have been safe now felt like nothing more than a dreadful lie! Someone must be hurting her to cause her such pain! Somehow this whole thing must have been set up as part of Freeza's evil plan to lure him to this remote planet – all of this talk of magical Dragon Balls must be nothing more than a ruse! However, he could not fully deny the existence of a similar legend that he heard over the years, but could never fully remember because of its insignificance. Regardless, the very fact he was not any nearer to Bulma so that he could beat the life out of whoever was causing her this unbearable pain made him want to reach back and forcefully shake Kakarotto from his meditative trance and command him to use his strange power to instantly take him to her side. But he knew he had to bide his time, because doing something that impulsive would either foul up their plans to sneak up on Freeza or play right into his cold hands. At least Vegeta knew in his heart that she was alive and he was getting closer to her.

**********

Chi-chi jumped out of her tiny spaceship and onto the blue grass of Namek-sei and looked around. Gohan was strapped into a carry-sack onto her back; his own little eyes widened curiously as they focused in on the clouds floating above him in the green sky. Chi-chi had a feeling that the aliens on this planet weren't going to be a threat to her, but her delay in arriving and the wary sense of something ominous about to happen only reinforced her cautiousness. She reached into the ship and took out a large-barrel laser gun. Holding it next to her body, she activated the button that re-encapsulated her spaceship. Gohan remained unusually quiet, for which Chi-chi was more than grateful.

Chi-chi had no idea where to find Bulma, so she began walking, hoping to run into someone who could point her in the right direction. Luckily, it didn't take her long before she came upon two tall, green, Namek-jins working in a garden near a small domed structure. They both stopped in their labors and looked at her funny as she strode up to them. Still unsure and a little scared, but determined to help her friend, Chi-chi slowed her steps as she approached, smiling her friendliest and most reassuring smile.

**********

King Vegeta was rapidly losing ground against Ginyu. His punches and kicks had grown more haphazard, with no real pattern or style. Of the two, the king looked far worse. His armor was hanging in ragged pieces by the ridges and shoulder plates; his gloves were gone and what was left of his cape and clothes was either torn or bloody. Ginyu was half-laughing at the king's futile attempts to kill him with just his bare hands. King Vegeta didn't look like he was going to last much longer, despite his dogged resistance. At one point in the middle of their skirmish, the king had managed to rip off Ginyu's scouter, which he immediately tossed away and to the side, but any small victories like that one were becoming increasingly scarce.

Not too far away and half-hidden by the surrounding debris, Chimo was capitalizing on Ginyu's lack of a scouter, using all of his concentration to power up. He was pulling in the ki's of every nearby being to form them into a devastating ki attack to throw at Ginyu. If there was even a small mistake in this plan, it would fail, but Chimo had one other, last option as well. Oddly, it was also something he wanted to use…as it would finally release him from this never-ending torment.

The king didn't know when his waning strength would finally give out, but he wasn't going to let up when Ginyu's defeat seemed so close. Luckily for him, his crazed fighting style was not allowing his opponent to pay much attention to anything else.

Earlier, a very unhappy Bardock and Seripa had left on the king's command. Before they departed, he had given them specific orders that, in case he would perish in battle, Bardock, the third-class Saiya-jin that his son trusted, would lead what remained of his people until Prince Vegeta came back with Freeza's head. Of course, the king hoped his son's return would be soon. The prince, his son, had proven to King Vegeta that he could lead their people, that he probably was, for many years, a skilled leader. But it didn't matter any more. All that mattered now was giving Chimo enough time to gather his attack and defeat Ginyu, which in turn would lead to the defeat of Freeza's forces. His son would truly be proud.

Ginyu looked to be getting tired of playing with King Vegeta. Putting more power into his attacks, Ginyu began to maul over the King, causing what was left of his armor to shatter. The king was being pushed back, unable to even defend himself. One attack followed another, and the King felt each blow grow in strength. His bruised and bleeding eyes looked like they didn't want to stay open any longer.

Chimo watched on as the king was being beaten to death and clenched his teeth with anger, impatient that his plan was taking so long. Sadly, there was a part of him that felt a small enjoyment in the beating the king was receiving. The dismissive way Vegeta had treated him, how he had taken the lives of his people, and how the Saiya-jins' involvement in brining this mess the universe was in to a head made seeing the king hurt somewhat satisfying to Chimo. Suddenly, a small pop sounded from behind Chimo, which signaled that his attack was ready.

"GINYU!" Chimo cried out with all his battle rage, at the same time hurling a large blue ball of energy towards the combatants.

Ginyu looked curiously towards Chimo. He released his grip on King Vegeta's armor, smirking as he did. King Vegeta just floated in upper atmosphere, unable to move, unable to open his eyes. He had heard Chimo cry out and knew what was coming next. Thinking only of the son whom he would never see again, the king let out his last bit of energy with one final breath. His limp, dead body then floated peacefully among the stars.

"Fool, I can easily dodge that slow ball!" Ginyu taunted, staying right where he was. He was going to prove his point, and not move away from the blast until it was within seconds of hitting him.

Chimo knew that the power of the ki ball would kill Ginyu if the blast could hit him dead-on. He also knew Ginyu was aware of the power contained in the ki ball, or else he would never be so boastful and willing to prove his ability to easily dodge it at the last second. Focusing his remaining energy reserves, Chimo placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. In less than a heartbeat, he had emerged behind Ginyu to tightly wrap his limbs around his enemy's body and clenching onto him for dear life.

Angered and surprised, Ginyu cursed and struggled, trying to get the Godan-jin off him, while forgetting to pay attention to the large, blue ball of energy coming straight towards him. But when it got closer, the ball's intense radiation made Ginyu spin around and made him realize what kind of danger he was in. Too slow and too shocked at the realization of how he just signed his own death certificate, he didn't move.

Both Ginyu and Chimo felt the heat and the pain of the blast as it consumed them. The sensation was similar to being slowly burned alive. Once the blast fully hit the two, it imploded, then immediately exploded in a massive circular wave, spreading and swallowing up everything nearby. King Vegeta's body got caught in the wave of hot energy and was slowly cremated. The enemy ships that also got caught in the wave were ripped apart and most of the debris turned to dust within seconds. Those who were far enough to see the blast but not get hit by the killer wave stopped their fighting and watched in horrified fascination, now mesmerized by the blinding lights.

When the light died down, everything was still and quiet. Ginyu and Chimo were floating motionless among drifting bits of debris, both barely alive. Chimo was hanging on by a thread but had managed to keep his hold of Ginyu. The Godan-jin winced in agony and frustration. He had obviously been wrong about a few, but very crucial things. He'd misjudged Ginyu's knowledge about the power of the Genki Dama and that its mighty blast would be enough to kill his purple-skinned enemy.

Barely above a whisper, Ginyu chuckled, coughing as the dry words caught in his mouth. "I'm still alive! You-" he paused, his voice becoming raspy, "failed!"

Chimo closed his eyes, as he painfully remembered the faces of his beloved family, the people of Godan-sei, and of all the rebellion allies relying on him. In one swift motion, he released his right arm from around Ginyu's body and lifted two fingers to his forehand.

"No." That last, defiant word echoed in the now empty space where Ginyu and Chimo had hovered. A few moments later, that echo also faded into oblivion.

Somewhere, far from the battle, an ancient star went supernova much sooner than nature had intended. The beauty of the stellar explosion seemed to reflect in the setting sun on the planet Godan; its surface peaceful even though the rest of the universe was at war.

Not long afterwards, the rebellion forces began to take control of what was once the strongest imperial fleet in the universe.

**********

Freeza stepped onto the blue grass of Namek-sei. His beady red eyes scanned the green sky, knowing whatever happened with regard to his forces in the last several weeks, it didn't matter. He no longer cared that his fleet, his empire was doomed, for soon he would be immortal and more powerful than ever before. The rebellion might take over his empire for a while, but he was certain that he would take it right back from them. And when he did, he was going to make them all pay heavily for their brazen impudence and treachery.

His second-in-command emerged from the spaceship and stood behind Freeza. Zarbon rather liked the planet's scenery, although it probably wasn't going offer very much by diversion for someone as sophisticated as he was. In the distance, he could see what looked to be a village, made up of a cluster of white, round huts with purple windows, surrounded by several fields populated by small, blue plants. No doubt, that would be as good a place as any to begin their search for those so-called "Dragon Balls". While he waited for his leader to make the next move, Zarbon fussed about with his attire, brushing off imaginary bits of dust from his armor and cape before smoothing down several stray strands of green hair.

Freeza stared at the distant village and smirked. Soon, revenge would be his.

* * *

A/N: Wonderful beta chapter brought to you by Hollyberry!


	29. Déjà vu

**Chapter 29

* * *

**

Bulma screamed again in pain. She felt too weak to be able to comprehend anything but the waves of agony that were coming from within her. Muuri's face crumpled in frustration and sweat as he tried even harder to heal Bulma. Dende, who stood vigilantly beside Muuri, was near tears as he struggled to take away the pain Bulma was feeling. Bulma convulsed anew, arching her back and grabbing at a shocked Muuri's outstretched arm, disrupting his healing concentration. Bulma's eyes went wide as she turned to face him with tears streaming down her flushed face. She had no idea what was wrong; she had never felt anything like this incredible pain. Of course, she hadn't lived near other humans for most of her life. She had heard about how other races' births caused the death of the mother. For all she knew this was normal for someone giving birth to a half-Chikyuu-jin, half-Saiya-jin child. But that didn't matter, Bulma was scared that she was not only going to lose her life but the life of her unborn child. If Vegeta had been true to her, and had not used her for his own purposes, their deaths could devastate him. She looked Muuri in the eyes, trying hard to say something, anything that would be useful. Her intense blue gaze was hard on Muuri, who couldn't look away. Slowly her mouth opened.

Her whisper was hardly audible. "I…don't…I…can't…"

Muuri could only nod in mute acceptance; he understood that she didn't know how to assist them in helping her, but that she knew she also could die as a result of this process. The other Namek-sei-jins seemed to understand as well, as their concerns passed in low hushes among them. All of them could only watch impotently as their friend was slowing dying in the process of trying to hatch her young. But their whispers soon turned louder. A puzzled Muuri broke away from Bulma's grasp and turned to the doorway filled with his brethren.

Bulma closed her eyes in forced concentration, trying her best to get a handle on the frustrating and pain-filled event that was her child's birth. She didn't immediately notice when Nail re-entered the room, or notice the accompanying presence of the female Chikyuu-jin, who rushed to Bulma's side, almost flinging Muuri out of the way.

"Don't you dare give up, Bulma Briefs!"

Bulma's eyes flung open, wide with shock, not because of the next wave of contractions, but because the voice was familiar and oh-so-welcoming to hear.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma turned to look at her long-lost friend, and she grabbed her hand. "Please…help me! I don't know–"

"I know, I know, it was hard for me, too. These little guys are strong."

Chi-chi gripped her hand tighter and with her other hand gently wiped the sweat from Bulma's forehead. Strapped to his mother's back, Gohan was fully awake and oddly aware. He stayed quiet as he looked over his mother's shoulders at Bulma. Just then Bulma also looked at Gohan's little face and felt awe at the sight of what her child might look like, and how wonderful he or she could be. She pictured her child with her good looks and Vegeta's strength. As her imagination grew, she envisioned herself together with Vegeta and their child, as a family. A new sense of urgency crept up inside her.

"Tell me what to do, Chi-chi."

Nail watched as the other Chikyuu-jin instructed everyone but Muuri and him to leave. He saw the newcomer push apart Bulma's legs and give instructions to Bulma on when to push and how to breathe. His worry and agitation never left him and in his heart a new feeling came over him. He wanted so very much to protect Bulma, to take away this pain, to even endure it in her place. He saw Bulma glance over at him from time to time and knew that his presence was reassuring to her.

The newcomer, Chi-chi, never left Bulma's side, even after hours of Bulma being in constant pain and even after hours of her own youngling giving way to his own needful cries. As the night fell and blanketed the sky with stars, he continued to watch in growing concern as Bulma became further soaked in sweat as she attempted to force the hatchling out of her abdomen.

**********

Only a few stars away from Namek-sei and hurtling through space at a reckless speed, was Vegeta. He had fallen into a deep state of meditation as he tried to reach out to his wife. He knew that he was closer to her now, more so than he had been in months, and her thoughts, though not clear, were so strong within him. However, her pain had also become his pain. He was frustrated by this, for he knew he was stronger, that he could endure much more pain than her. If it meant her continued survival then he would do anything he could. Gritting his teeth, he stretched out with his mind, and using the bond, tried to take the pain from Bulma.

At that precise moment, Bulma felt a power unlike she had ever felt course through her. The pain from the contractions all but vanished, replaced by the overwhelming sense of urgency to see her unborn child. Gripping her bed sheets with sweaty fists, she pushed with all her new strength, and in that fleeting moment she felt him. _Vegeta!_ Bulma knew he was close. She could hear his distant thoughts. As their souls touched and his love for her spilled over her, Bulma suddenly felt like an idiot. Vegeta did love her! He hadn't used her! He knew of the Legend of the Bond but he didn't care; he only cared about her. He did indeed love her with his whole being! Even if she thought he had acted cold or distant, she could feel him in this instant and she felt his emotions like they were her own and so she began to cry. Her sobs grew louder as she pushed harder, as she urged her stubborn body to deliver their child, so that they could be united once more. And be together as a happy family, no matter what difficulties might lay ahead of them.

Moments later, everything went blurry, but her hearing remained clear. A new sound filled the air, not the familiar, demanding cry of Chi-chi's child, but the cry of her own taking in the air of Namek-sei. Her joy was immense. For so many years, she had been enslaved by the Saiya-jins, but now, thanks to Vegeta and their child, her heart and flesh and blood belonged to them. She had freely, on her own accord, given those things to the Saiya-jin people, because her love for their prince and now his heir was more than she thought possible. Chi-chi slowly handed over the whimpering child to Bulma, who was eager to hold him in her arms no matter how weak she was. Bulma looked down at the baby with bits of lavender hair sticking from his damp head and smiled as tears of happiness continued to roll down her cheeks. The baby had her father's hair, and he had Vegeta's face and tail. Though the moment had passed and she no longer felt connected to Vegeta's thoughts, she still could feel his presence linger in the very air around her.

"It's a boy." Chi-chi smiled as she watched the newly crowned mother cooing at her newborn, calming him down. "What are you going to call him?"

Bulma looked up at Chi-chi and her smile grew impossibly wider.

"Trunks…I'm going to name him Trunks."

***********

The bloodied Namek-jin hit the ground with a loud, dull thud. Freeza stood over him with a disgusted frown. He had practically killed everyone in this pathetic village and yet they stood so proudly and pitifully against him. Zarbon stood not far from him looking bored. It had only been a few hours since their arrival, yet they had found absolutely nothing in regards to either Bulma or the Dragon balls. This was the third village they had decimated and still no information surfaced as to the whereabouts of the Chikyuu-jin, only silence and mild resistance greeted them with each new village. Freeza was beginning to grow impatient. He had left quickly from his fleet and didn't bring any of his soldiers to do his dirty work besides Zarbon, though he was quickly regretting that decision.

"I will spare your pitiful life if you just tell me where to find these so-called "magical" Dragon Balls." Freeza practically spat out the words.

The Namek-jin only looked up to his oppressor with a hollowed expression but remained silent. Freeza's frown turned into an enraged grimace and he quickly used his mechanical foot to smash the Namek-jin's neck, killing him instantly.

"Let's search the village ourselves and see if anything shows up." Freeza turned from his latest kill to Zarbon, who nodded in agreement.

"Surely there must be some clue here as to where these Dragon Balls are. From what I can surmise, this planet is thinly populated."

Freeza knocked down a door to one of the white round huts and walked inside, with Zarbon close behind. As the Ice-jin stood back and scrutinized the interior, his second-in-command began to knock over furniture and upturn assorted objects in his search. It didn't take him long before he came upon something that looked to oddly connected with a Dragon Ball.

"Sire, over here. I think I have found something."

Freeza casually walked over to Zarbon, his unpleasant expression still glued onto his face. "What is it?"

"See for yourself." Zarbon held back a curtain that was covering a small alcove carved into the back wall of the dwelling. In the alcove, was a shelf that appeared to be makeshift altar, on which sat an empty stand that looked as though it had been fashioned to hold something large and round. On the wall just above the altar was a mosaic design, depicting an image of an orange sphere with four red stars floating in its center. The absence of the actual object spoke volumes to both Freeza and Zarbon.

***********

Muuri and Nail spoke quietly outside Bulma's small hut. It had been a few hours since the birth of Trunks, but both of them had grown fearful, sensing that an evil aura had begun to envelope their peaceful planet. Nail, at first, did not want to leave Bulma's side, but the Grand Elder's call was both powerful and urgent, so he left with much trepidation. Upon his quick return to the village, he spoke to no one, but immediately sought out Muuri, the Elder of this village, because the fate of Namek-sei and its inhabitants had become grimmer than it had ever been. Nail had been quietly sickened by the news he heard from the Grand Elder, and he felt wracked with guilt since he had not sensed the evil force land on Namek-sei earlier, as he had been so wrapped up in the birth of Bulma's young one.

"The Grand Elder has come to this decision after heavy contemplation." Nail tried to control the bubbling anger in his heart, knowing that he needed to be calm more than ever. "We must understand that this has not been an easy decision for him to make."

"This does not bode well for us, Nail, but we knew something like this could happen since Bulma's arrival." Muuri sweated nervously, concentrating on all the possible scenarios, thinking of the bleak future that could befall not only his village but his entire race.

"The Grand Elder seemed to know that this would ensure our survival. But, I also have a feeling that The Grand Elder was given some specific intelligence from an outside source." As he said that, Nail regained his composure. This "feeling" he had gotten from the Grand Elder about this "outside" intelligence seemed to be more of a blessing, more similar to divine intervention than meddling.

Muuri frowned. He knew deep inside that this would work out for the best, but to have to go through with it was unsettling. "I'll go get it and take it to the Grand Elder. Nail, please protect my village until I return."

Nail nodded and Muuri made for his own hut. The Grand Elder had also commanded him to protect Bulma at all cost. According to the Grand Elder, Bulma and another, who none of them had ever met before, would now hold Namek-sei's fate in their hands.

***********

Chi-chi handed Bulma a large cup of cold water. Bulma took the cup in both hands and drank in down in large, hurried gulps; her enthusiastic drinking caused Chi-chi to smile. The two girls were alone. Dende had nearly fallen asleep on his feet, exhausted from the hours he spent on helping Bulma with her delivery. He departed with the other Namek-jins, once everyone else had given their congratulations and let the new mother have some time alone. Bulma was holding Trunks, looking bone-weary and tired, but determined to stay awake to hear Chi-chi tell her of everything that had happened since her capture.

Bulma was more than relieved to hear that Zarbon had exaggerated most of the losses the rebellion had suffered, and she was grateful to hear that Vegeta was alive. She already knew he was, but to hear it from Chi-chi's lips was soothing and comforting. But when she heard that Vegeta-sei had been destroyed, her heart sank and grew cold. The remorse she felt overwhelmed her and surprised her. Until Trunks' birth, Bulma had not realized had much the planet had meant to her. She knew that she needed the Dragon Balls more than ever before. Vegeta-sei had become her home after Chikyuu was destroyed. Now she had lost two planets she had called home, the place where she would have raised Trunks. She kept her sadness in check by the weight of her son in her arms and the fact she was determined to make everything that was wrong right again.

"And don't worry about the early delivery; apparently, half-human and half-Saiya-jin children need much less time to gestate than a normal human baby."

The sudden change of topic again surprised Bulma. "I hadn't realized."

"Don't worry. I didn't know either until Gohan was born."

Trunks yawned toothlessly and Bulma looked down at her child with tender eyes. She felt so much pride and affection just looking at him. Bulma's sudden feelings of elation were only dimmed by the fact that Vegeta was not here to join her in the celebration of the birth of their son and by the shadow of loss from the war and Vegeta-sei. Bulma had so much to do now and so much to protect. Trunks was half-Saiya-jin; like Chi-chi's son Gohan, he was half Chikyuu-jin as well, which meant with both of their home planets destroyed, he was also a symbol of two dying races. She was again determined to make sure that Freeza did not continue to have a death grip over so many innocent worlds and lives.

Chi-chi put Gohan in his carrying pouch and put him on her back. She then stood up and glanced at Bulma with soft affection. "I'm going to take Gohan with me to check on my ship. You two need to get some rest."

Before Bulma could protest, Nail walked into the hut with a very stern and serious look on his face. His ominous aura could be felt by both, who looked at him in surprise.

"We need to talk." Nail's voice was even, but Bulma could sense that not everything was right. As he began to speak, the news hit her like a flying Saiya-jin punch to the gut. Freeza was here on the planet! Any feeling of joy left her like water being sucked up by a sponge. So here on Namek-sei would be her final stand against him, but it also meant that was the reason Vegeta was nearby. She closed her eyes and focused on her bond with him, but this time he felt like he was drifting away when he had felt so close to her before. Then another realization dawned on her, chilling her to the bone.

It would be one thing to have to fight Freeza alone, she worried, looking down at the newborn life cradled in her arms, but how was she going to fight Freeza while trying to protect her son?

***********

Juunanago and Juuhachigo had spent the last few months exploring the desolated planet they were on out of sheer boredom. After they had killed Gero, their long-suppressed anger and feelings of vengeance took over their beings. They had wanted to let out their frustration and resentment on the people of the planet, killing everyone, destroying everything they could, slowly, but they soon realized that there was nothing left on the planet to really destroy. Only trees and mountains were not safe from their malevolence. After a few weeks they noticed that the towns or cities were not only devoid of any life but were only devoid of life recently. As if the life on the planet were simply disappearing.

Only when they stopped to rest and ponder why such a thing could occur did they finally encounter what was causing all of the disappearances. Shock and disgust passed through them as the twins beheld the ugliest of creatures either of them had ever seen. In a hissing, sinister voice, the abomination declared to the two astonished androids that it had been biding its time, waiting for them to appear. It had been hungering for them, it said, for they would be its final meals in order to bring its evolution to perfection. In that desperate moment, the frightened and angry twins launched themselves at the hideous being, and a final and great battle began that would end all battles; however, these three creatures were not aware that they were about to usher in the beginning to an end.

***********

Vegeta felt Bulma's mounting panic and his own impatience grew with each passing second. He could feel her slipping through his fingers as the strength of his bond with her felt weaker. They must be going in the wrong direction! But Kakarotto continued to assure him that these were the right coordinates he'd gotten from Chi-chi. Vegeta felt as if something terrible was going to happen, the feeling burning on the edge of his mind. Clenching his gloved fists, Vegeta knew with increased certainty that he needed to be by Bulma's side, to protect her and fight for her, and yet he was stuck here, powerlessly floating about in space this cramped spaceship with that dunderhead Kakarotto!

***********

"It is the only way for us to end this once and for all. The Grand Elder wishes for you to use the three wishes." Nail voice seem to echo in Bulma's mind as she stared at him as he said those words.

Bulma had no idea why the Grand Elder had placed the sole responsibility on her to make these wishes, but the fact the Namek-jins were letting her use the Dragon Balls was enough to keep her normally active mouth shut. She was still lying in bed, wrung out from just giving birth and her son was only a newborn who needed his mother. But he would have no future if Freeza didn't die here and now. She looked over at Chi-chi, who walked over to her.

"Chi-chi, can you please take care of Trunks for me?"

"Of course, don't worry about him." Chi-chi was trying to hide her own sense of panic. It was obvious she wanted to do nothing else than protect both of their children. She took a few steps closer to Bulma and took him from Bulma's arms, trying to be careful not to wake the slumbering child. Bulma watched with a look of longing and loss as Chi-chi took Trunks. Bulma didn't want to be apart from her son, but what had to be done, had to be done. Once Chi-chi stepped away from the bed, Bulma, pushed herself up into a sitting position. With shaking weak legs, she slowly got to her feet. She had to wait as the feelings come back to her legs before she could move, and even then she had to move slowly.

Bulma looked around her small hut that she called home. A thought occurred to her then: she had a newly build ship, and although it wasn't one hundred percent complete, it should get her to wherever she wanted to go in no time. However, if she was going to make the three wishes she wanted to make, then she needed Vegeta to be here as soon as possible.

"Nail, can you wait for me outside?"

Nail nodded and left without saying a word.

Once he was gone, Bulma turned to Chi-Chi. "I need you to go ahead of me with Nail to see the Grand Elder."

"Wha–"

"Let me finish, please. I have a plan that, if it works, can salvage a lot of lives."

More than a little skeptical, Chi-chi frowned a bit, but then nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stall them while I pack. I'll meet you at the Grand Elder's place. But if, for some reason I don't show, I need you to make my wishes for me."

"What?!" Chi-Chi was horrified at the thought. "Why would you not show up?!"

"I don't think that will happen, but I just want to cover my bum in case the very worse happens and I come across Freeza before I met up with everyone."

"I've seen the way Nail looks at you; he won't leave here without you."

"He will, he will have to." Bulma wasn't totally sure about that, but she had to believe her newly formed, well, her plan that was still forming would work. She quickly told an agitated and nervous Chi-chi her wishes and then shoved her out the door towards Nail. With trembling hands and as quickly as her weakened body would allow, Bulma did her best to rush and pack.

Chi-chi, on the other hand, had two babies to carry as she walked towards the Namek-jin warrior, who had his back towards her. It wasn't going to be easy to try and convince him to leave without the main guest, but after hearing Bulma's plans and her wishes, she had to do it. She continued to walk purposefully as she watched Nail's back get larger and larger. Crazy as it was, if Bulma's plan worked, then Chi-chi could realize something she had never thought was possible: a home and life for her and her family, without the threat of Freeza hanging over them.

"Nail?" Chi-chi's voice came out somewhat uncharacteristically tentative and small.

Nail turned to her with a stoic expression on his face.

"Bulma told me to tell you that she wants us to go ahead of her because she wants to try to make herself presentable for the Grand Elder." Chi-chi felt as if her voice was like that of a robot's, and the words sounded lame, even to her own ears.

"I can't do that and we can't wait; we need to leave, all of us, _now_."

She had to come up with a good enough excuse, but she didn't know how to continue to stall. "Bulma says that she wants and _needs_ us to go ahead because it's important that she do this. She told me that she has to do this, for the good of all Namek-sei and its people."

Nail gave Chi-chi an incredulous look. What was Bulma thinking? What was important enough to delay something that could cost so many lives, even her own? Nail wanted to trust Bulma's judgment, but the thought of leaving her alone, especially when all of the villagers were gathered at the Grand Elder's home and an intense evil was somewhere on the planet looking for her, was not something he was happy with. He was conflicted. He could trust her, but it might turn out to be something that caused her harm. Many times, she had worked on stubbornly, bringing herself to injury, when she was involved in her many projects. He had to look at this as no different. And now, she was trying to formulate a plan, to use her wishes to the maximum effect, but she delayed any longer, she might not have the opportunity to make those wishes after all.

"Nail," Chi-chi said with an earnest look in her dark eyes. "Bulma is not dumb; she knows that time is important. And believe me, I don't like this either. I honestly have a bad feeling about leaving her behind, but I have to trust her plans, because if they work, more lives will be saved."

"You know what she plans?"

Chi-chi knew Bulma wanted no one to know of her wishes, because if they knew what her wishes would be they might not let her make them.

Nail looked at Chi-chi as she remained silent and thought on her answer. He saw a strong determination build in her eyes. In his heart, he knew better than to agree to this, but he also had to have faith in Bulma's judgment. He would do as she asked; he would take Chi-chi and the children first, and then come back for her as quickly as possible. Nail suddenly got that puzzling feeling again, like someone was manipulating him. It was almost as if the Grand Elder was pushing him to do as Bulma directed. Before Chi-Chi could answer his question, Nail spoke again.

"Alright, I'll take only you first."

Chi-chi's eyes widened with relief and she smiled. "Thank you."

Nail picked her up gingerly, being careful of the two babies attached to the Chikyuu-jin. "Hold on."

Nail shot into the air towards the Grand Elder's home, hoping fervently that he'd made the right decision. He would fly as fast and as hard as he could so he could return to Bulma as soon as possible.

***********

Bulma quickly attached two cables, and then flicked a switch to encapsulize her new ship. With a soft poof, the ship shrank in size, becoming a small capsule, which fit easily into the palm of her hand. Bulma quickly slipped it into the pocket of her white lab coat. Underneath, she had put on her worn Saiya-jin outfit, hoping that these clothes would last her until this whole mess was over with. She grabbed her other things and hastily threw them into her capsule box. She knew she wouldn't be coming back to this little hut that had been her home for the last few months, but she didn't have time to reminisce. She had to repress her feelings and doubts about Vegeta's arrival until later. No matter how much she loved Vegeta, her child…_their_ child, was her first priority. Her whole life had been made a mess because of Freeza's evil ambitions, because fate had decided that her home planet had to be destroyed, and that Vegeta-sei, her other home, had to be destroyed as well. She would not, could not expect to try and right all the wrongs that had happened in her life because of other people's greed but she would try. For little Trunks' future, order in the universe must be established for him to always be safe and to have a home. She knew what must be done, how certain things must be put in place so that another tyrant like Freeza could never be born.

Once everything was packed and ready, Bulma put the other capsules in her coat pocket and made for the door. She knew Nail might still not be back from taking Chi-chi, but she could always take her friend's ship to the Grand Elder. She opened the door and froze, immediately experiencing a limb-paralyzing sense of déjà vu. Zarbon stood in front of her with arms folded across his chest, sporting the most devilish of grins. Her eyes widened, looking up at him in abject horror, just as she did so many months ago when she last saw Vegeta. When her voice returned to her, it came out as a scream.

***********

Vegeta was on edge; even his skin felt hot and tight. Any reassuring feelings about Bulma had lessened alarmingly, but what he did feel once again was fear and pain. This had to be wrong, that somehow Kakarotto's coordinates were off. The thought that Freeza had already landed ahead of them on the planet that Bulma was on only made him more agitated and uneasy. Vegeta began to fear more so for Bulma's safety; his worry poured from his heart like a waterfall. He felt as though something was about to go horribly wrong very soon and they could delay no longer.

"Kakarotto! Can you not sense that damn lizard's ki?" Vegeta demanded as his anxiety made his voice razor-sharp.

"Yup, it's standing still. Could be that he landed on the planet already."

"Then why are we not meeting up with them yet? Use your odd powers and send us both to Freeza immediately!"

"But Vegeta, we are still lightyears from Chi-chi's coordinates and–"

"I don't give a Tuffle's ass about your wife's coordinates! I order you to transport me to where Freeza is, right now!"

"But–"

Vegeta began to power up. "NO 'BUTS!'" he nearly shouted as he squeezed his fists into two angry balls.

"Okay, okay!" Kakarotto was taken by surprise by Vegeta's stubborn demands, but knew it was probably for the better, because for some reason he'd begun to feel Freeza's ki drifting farther and farther away from them. He leaned over towards Vegeta's seat and touched his shoulder. The tall Saiya-jin focused his mind, trying to pick out Freeza's distinctive ki in the endless sea of space. Then an odd feeling overcame him. Kakarotto didn't know what to make of it, like power was being transferred to him from an unknown source, almost like he had already lived a thousand different lives and now they were all coming together within him. As fast as it had come, the feeling left Kakarotto the second he locked onto the direction of Freeza's ki. Within seconds the two Saiya-jins disappeared from their small ship, leaving it to drift about in space.

***********

A small, scaly muscled thing floated in the blackness of space. Its arrogant and confident posture could only be taken as a threat to all who tried to approach it. Its pink skin, smooth and leathery, gleamed in the light of a nearby star. The thing's eyes were closed as it reached out with its mind for something, anything nearby that could be powerful enough to toy with, or to destroy and satisfy its sick sense of pleasure, as it had been for the last few months, in between destroying worlds. Then it felt something, tickling the tip of its far-searching mental whiskers. Now it knew which direction to take, but where exactly it would lead, the thing didn't know nor cared. Something powerful was out there, nearing the end of its journey. Something that it could destroy, something it could use to have fun with. The thing was looking forward to it.

* * *

A/N: Beta version brought to you by the awesomeness that is Holyberry!


	30. Ripples of Madness

**Chapter 30**

* * *

The wind whipped over the Namek-sei landscape, but the sound of it was only too loud for all those present. Vegeta stood motionlessly as he stared at his most hated enemy, who was staring right back at him with eyes shining evilly and a taunting smirk curving his dark lips.

Mere moments ago, thanks to Kakarotto's unusual ability, Vegeta had felt himself being miraculously transported through space from the small ship in which he had been traveling for the last few months. The beginning of the passage had felt good, almost exhilarating, as they passed between the ripples of space and time on their way to Namek-sei. But somewhere in mid-passage, Vegeta felt a heavy burden weighing in upon him from a million different directions. He felt sins from a million different lives, all wanting to overtake and consume him. Vegeta had fought back mentally and felt refreshed from the challenge, but his triumphant smile didn't even have time to form on his face.

He and Kakarotto arrived on Namek-sei, materializing precisely in front of the one he most reviled, just in time to see what he most dreaded. His bonded mate was being held up in the air by both arms by Zarbon. His not-so-gentle grip dangled her in front of Freeza, who had been obviously interrogating her before they arrived. Bulma looked tired and she was bleeding from a new injury on her face. Vegeta's worse nightmare was now being played out, for real, right in front of his eyes. Kakarotto stood quietly by his side; the younger Saiya-jin's face stayed serious, his eyes unblinking, staring in Bulma's direction.

Bulma weakly turned her head to look at Vegeta and he could feel her overwhelming emotions flood into him. The intensity from them almost staggered him. All at once, he felt relief, joy, and sorrow, along with a strong desire to protect someone. That feeling wasn't something he had ever felt from Bulma; it was very different, and it came with such an overwhelming sense of love that Vegeta almost forgot that his most hated enemy was right in front of him, only a few steps away. And the second he remembered Freeza's presence, he felt immense fear pouring out from Bulma.

"Now, now, look what the monkey's dragged in! Why, it's another smelly monkey!" Freeza's mocking voice cut into Vegeta's thoughts so sharply that he took an involuntary step forward.

"No more games, you bald, half-excuse for an emperor! Today you will die!" Vegeta declared, his voice strong and steady with no uncertainty in it. "I have already taken your throne away from you with my rebellion. We 'monkeys' will rule the five galaxies with true strength and honor!" He knew within the depths of his soul that what he said would ring true. Without Freeza's tyranny, Saiya-jins would evolve into a new race, one that would not be the enemy of the whole universe. Instead, they would become the strongest, most respected race.

Freeza's confident smirk fell off a little, but then slowly reshaped. "Ah, do you really think for a moment that such an insignificant loss of a few armies will unseat me or that I will die today, instead of you?"

Zarbon chuckled. "Don't forget what I hold in my hands, little monkey."

"I could care less about the Chikyuu-jin you carry." Vegeta's bluff was clearly hidden from his voice and even his body language. By now he was well-practiced in how to lie in order to deceive an enemy. But he also knew Bulma would feel the truth behind the posturing and lies, and sense how much he was worried for her.

"Ah, is that so?" Freeza turned to focus on Bulma. "Blue-haired one, is that really true? Can you feel the truth behind his false claims, since, of course, you are his legendary 'bonded'?" Freeza then laughed maliciously upon seeing the horror that clearly and quickly overtook the expressions of both Vegeta and Bulma. "One silly Saiya-jin legend after the next, really…how obtuse. At least one, and only one, of your legends did actually come true, eh, Vegeta?"

Freeza turned his attention back to Vegeta, whose face had turned into one of rage and hate. "I will be Legendary, Freeza, "he said, growling. "Even now, as we speak, the time will come when I will destroy you as such!"

"Ah, ah, oh, dear me! Whatever should I do since the all-mighty Super Saiya-jin has come to kill me? I suppose I shouldn't enrage you any further and return your dear woman to you as well?" Freeza's mocking and sarcastic voice was only emphasized by his nearly disappeared smirk.

Vegeta grew more apprehensive and on edge with how Freeza was behaving. By the Ice-jin's side, Zarbon seemed far too relaxed, as though he was enjoying himself immensely, almost of is if this scenario was exactly what he wanted. Freeza turned to face Bulma and Zarbon. He casually motioned to Zarbon to give Bulma over to him. Zarbon nodded and let Bulma down so she could stand on her own two feet. Vegeta stood in a fighting stance, ready for any attack that would come once Freeza took Bulma.

As soon as her feet touched the dusty ground, Bulma formed her hands into claws and tried to attack Freeza, who easily caught her wrists. He quickly lifted her up into a tender embrace and held her pressed against his body with his two mechanic arms; every motion meant to insult and mock. Vegeta felt his feet itching to spring forward. He felt Bulma's fear and her own uncertainties. He could also hear her scream profanities toward Freeza in her mind, but he couldn't make out any other words or emotions from her. She seemed to be buffering herself for the worse, almost shielding herself from her own emotions. Vegeta continued to hold himself in check, waiting for an opening, waiting for Freeza's next move.

"Now, I should return you to your prince." As Freeza said this he stared at Vegeta with cold and calculating eyes, almost as if he was daring Vegeta to see into his plans.

Then, in an unforeseeable moment, Freeza literally tossed Bulma high into the air towards Vegeta. All time seemed to freeze as Vegeta's attention flew towards Bulma, the cold emperor and his minion momentarily forgotten as he quickly opened his arms to catch her. It would be the worse decision the Saiya-jin prince would ever make.

With Vegeta's eyes no longer on him, Freeza's formerly amused face became devoid of expression. And it was then, in that next, horrifying second, when Freeza lifted a single finger and shot an energy blast, small and painfully accurate, right through Bulma's chest.

"NO!" Vegeta voice roared out with pain and sorrow as Bulma's bloodied form fell limply into his arms.

**********

Nail flew like a streak through the sky, racing back to the village, eager to take Bulma to safety. The village Elder admonished him for being foolish; he told Nail that he should never have agreed to Bulma's request but instead have brought her and the Dragon Balls to him immediately. The moment he heard the Elder's scolding words, Nail turned around shot off towards Muuri's village, feeling more and more apprehensive with each meter of land he covered. Pure evil had landed on their land, destroying villages left and right, and he, as a warrior, wanted to protect his family, his people, but all he could think of at the moment was Bulma. He needed her to be alright when he arrived, to be safe and waiting for him.

Far away in the distance, he saw a deep shadow began to embrace the borders of the village that was his eventual destination. Lightning and thunder began to rumble within the clouds formations, but the sound seemed almost like a background noise; not fully formed nor fully developed, lacking in strength. Nail wanted to hurry onward but his instincts were on high alert, telling him to approach slowly and with utmost caution. The air felt heavy and cloying; it was pulling in intense humidity and it tasted stale as he breathed it in. The closer he came to the village, the more he could smell the metallic scent of blood in the air. Nail's growing dread for Bulma's safety seemed to jump up into his throat, making him fear the worst had happened.

Once Nail was within in visual range of the village he flew lower. In the group below, he saw the evil entity that was gripping the galaxy and holding the lives of billions of people in fear. He could also make out another evil presence standing next to the white, metal-lizard that he was warned about. The second one was tall, green and blue, somehow pathetic in his eyes, but yet it was someone Nail wanted to tear to bits. Near the water's edge, next to small but angry waves, were two more beings; both looking similar, yet different. The taller one stood posed in a ready fighting stance, his face full of anger and bitterness. The other one was kneeling on the ground, holding onto something. When Nail narrowed his eyes to focus on that something, he stopped his approach and just hung in the air, shocked. He felt sickened with sorrow and surprise. He'd finally found Bulma, but instead of the vibrant being he'd hoped to return to, her body was covered in blood and, as far as he could tell, she was no longer alive.

**********

Vegeta couldn't think clearly anymore; he could hardly breathe. His very worst fear, his most absolute nightmare, had been made real by none other than creature he swore to defeat before anything like this could happen. Freeza, Kakarotto, Zarbon, the planet, all faded away. He felt her life being sucked away so fast he didn't have time to be fully aware of anything else but her. He felt hot, angry tears fall from his eyes as he held Bulma tightly. He continued to look at her, feeling her slip away from him. He felt her pain, her fear, her panic…but there was a feeling of odd acceptance as well.

He forced his own ki into her, holding her onto life, refusing to let her accept her fate. He didn't want to live life without her; he didn't want to achieve victory knowing that her bones were collecting dust. Vegeta could feel Bulma's emotions so fully that he didn't need to say a thing; helpless to do anything more than to force her to stay with him. But even with all his strength, he could still feel her slipping away. For the first time, Vegeta felt weak and fearful and yet he didn't care. For in this moment, he wasn't a Saiya-jin prince; he was only a man, desperately in love with a dying woman.

Bulma eyes fluttered and opened. She looked up at Vegeta, her eyes full of love, not caring what had come between them, forgetting every negative thought about him. She felt his panic, his deep and aching sadness, and she could feel his deeply rooted love for her warming her through their bond. She reached up with a shaky hand and weakly touched Vegeta's face, her fingertips brushing over his tears. How silly to ever have thought he used her; how silly to ever think she could not love this man and now it was too late for the missed time and opportunities. She loved him so very much, and she loved their child, who she would not see grow into a man.

Bulma pulled in her remaining strength to tell him one last thing. All she needed was Vegeta's promise to get Freeza off this planet to protect Trunks and the Namek-jins.

"Pro…mise…me, Veg…ee…ta…please…get Freeza off…this…plan..et…" Bulma's voice grew quieter with each hardly formed word. Blood began to pour more quickly from the corner of her mouth. She choked a little, but kept her eyes focused on Vegeta.

Vegeta heard her every word and the intense need behind them. He felt again her love for him and he made sure she felt his love for her. He stared at her intensely, not wanting to take his eyes away from hers. Even with him pouring his ki into her, her life force was waning, like light slowly dimming, dying. He could not stop it.

He took these last moments with her to give her every ounce of affection he could from within his heart, every good thought and memory of their time together. Their time in the garden, their marriage, all poured from him into her, to ease her passing. The little bit of tension in her body was relaxing, but even so, she continued to look up at Vegeta, her own eyes filled with the love she felt….would always feel for him. Slowly, the strength left her hand as it fell away from his face and landed beside her. Bulma closed her eyes to the last, sudden pain vibrating from her injured body through their bond and into Vegeta. The second they both felt it, she finally slipped away, leaving a lifeless body in Vegeta's arms.

Slowly, carefully, Vegeta let Bulma's body slip to the ground. Every part of him was numbed; he couldn't think, he couldn't feel. The shock of Bulma's death took over his body and mind.

But soon, so very soon, anger, immense wrath and fury began to churn his blood. Every touch, every smile, every laugh, every reprimanding look Bulma had given him replayed over and over in his mind. The anger continued to rise and boil as his body grew hotter and hotter. A million different lives ran through his mind, all had Bulma in his life, alive and well. The beauty of her hair, her brilliant mind, always there to support and love him, no matter what he did came and went through his mind. He felt his skin prickle and tighten. No matter if he turned into a beast, into a monster, into a devil, Bulma loved him. She was not dead. He felt her presence lingering in the air, like she was everywhere. And he felt himself, a different Vegeta…no, more like a _million_ different Vegetas and Bulmas, each reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, or on his back, giving him peace, giving him calmness.

Then he felt anger at Bulma for allowing herself to die. He felt anger at himself for not being strong enough to stop this from happening; anger at his pride being hurt, anger at his own failure. Anger and hurt was the only things he could feel anymore. It surrounded him, engulfed him. As the anger built on anger, he began to relish its searing heat, while hurt bubbled forth from more hurt. How and why this happened stopped being a question in his mind; it became only a reason for more anger to form.

But within those countless layers of anger and hurt, he suddenly and very surprisingly felt calm. In fact, he had never felt calmer. And with that peacefulness, his senses began to feel the air and water around him, sensing as the energy from all around gathered to him. Everything was silent; everything was flat and motionless. His wrath was no longer a separate entity, but now felt one with his calmness. So small within him, yet so concentrated he felt as if his whole being was being animated, sustained only by that calm anger.

He raised his head and looked directly at Freeza, his eyes boring into the murderer with intense hate and focus.

Freeza, who had been watching Vegeta's perplexing behavior, finally chuckled. "Aw, did I make the monkey angry?"

With that, Vegeta threw back his head and screamed and a chorus of thunder and lightning followed. Everything around him seemed to slow down even further than before. His dark irises and pupils disappeared, leaving behind only the whites. All the muscles on his body contracted and doubled, then tripled in size. Power surged, radiating from the center of his wrath and calmness, almost as if it was consuming him from within.

His aura, which usually was a bright blue, turned a vivid gold, its brilliance nearly blinding everyone who was watching this transformation. Slowly, from the roots to the tip, Vegeta's hair turned from ebony to shining gold. Emerging from the lifeless, berserk-like whites of his eyes, two piercingly blue-green eyes now shone, filled with new-found strength. His body seemed to double in size then contract back to normal. Wind blew upward, driven by the power of Vegeta's new aura, whipping the clothes of those nearby, and his dominance of the nature around him shook the ground.

Vegeta stood up, standing behind Bulma's body, full of pride and magnificence. Without allowing himself to look down, he carefully stepped over the body of his bonded and moved closer toward his hated enemy. Kakarotto looked over at Vegeta, his face filled with awe and disbelief, acknowledging and knowing what just occurred. Vegeta stared straight at Freeza, who now had a look of horror and surprise. The Ice-jin could do nothing but watch open-mouthed as another Saiya-jin Legend came true before his eyes, only this was the one he truly feared the most.

Vegeta stopped his progress and spread his feet slightly apart, ready to spring and fight. The power of the vaunted Legendary flowed freely through his veins. With this sure and steady power, Vegeta felt certain that he could get more than what he wanted; he could get the revenge he wanted, he could finally protect those who were left behind and finally…he could get justice!

**********

From where he hovered, Nail watched, completely dumfounded by what had just occurred. He could not move and he dared not blink. He felt the angry storm rising behind him, but he did not pay it any attention. He continued to stare down at the scene below, horror freezing his blood. The one that had been holding Bulma had stood up, changing from something dark to a pillar of light and power. He could feel the change even through the planet.

Nail also knew he dared not interfere. With a sinking heart, he glanced at Bulma's motionless body. Her blood was beginning to soak into the ground underneath her. There was no doubt she was dead. And knowing that made his heart feel as though it was splitting in two. How she could have such power over him, he did not know. With the exception of the Grand Elder, no one else had ever managed to form such an emotional bond with him. Nail allowed himself only a moment to grieve, because he had plans to carry out.

While the others' attentions were affixed solely on each other, Nail drifted lower so that he was closer to the water, closer to Bulma. He decided that, once the fighting started in earnest, he would sneak in and take her body to the Grand Elder. There, perhaps he could steal one wish from the Dragon Balls, just so that he could to see her smile once more.

**********

Koan looked up at Bardock, his face resigned. He was fully aware that the Saiya-jin commander knew the extent of his betrayal. All he had ever wanted was to be able to see his family safe, so that they could start a new life. To accomplish that, he had struck a deal with the devil in order to guarantee his people's safety. It was he who had passed information to Freeza's fleet and who had sabotaged Vegeta's ship so that it would strand him far enough away, rendering him unable to issue commands. In his mind, Koan never believed that Chimo and the rebellion had any chance of victory. But he had seriously misjudged them, especially the Godan-jin, who had probably also known, maybe not consciously, of his betrayal. And so Koan found himself kneeling in front of the current commander of the rebellion.

"I don't have time for traitors, Koan," Bardock said dismissively. "I should just eject you from the nearest airlock, but at the moment I have more pressing matters to address." The commander turned his indifferent eyes from the kneeling prisoner to a few guards, curtly signaling them to take the prisoner away.

Koan didn't say a word as he was led through the doors of the command room. On his way out, Raddtiz quickly brushed past him towards Bardock, no doubt bearing news of the rebellion. Koan turned his head away and continued to walk, not caring about what would happen to him now. He knew sooner or later his fate would be death. History would deem him a traitor, simply because he was trying to look out for the welfare of his family and because he was a man who held more love for his own flesh and blood than for fleeting allegiances.

There was a desperate urgency to Radditz's words as he said, "Father, Captain Fukusa just informed me that another platoon was destroyed by the same thing that destroyed Vegeta-sei! And another two planets have been reported as destroyed!"

Bardock looked troubled; he had no idea how to deal with this type of situation. In all his years he had never heard of a single creature capable of destruction on such a massive scale. Even after their decided victory over Freeza's mass army, it seemed the war was still not over. "Is there any discernable pattern to the thing's destruction? Given what we know thus far about it, can we predict its route?" he asked aloud.

A bridge officer quickly made a few calculations while Bardock and Radditz watched. They were both exhausted, but still ready to carry on the fight. The officer's brow creased more deeply as he continued with his work, obviously seeing an unwanted pattern. "Yes, sir, I found a pattern," the officer finally said, looking uneasily up at Bardock. "If this being continues on the same trajectory, it will eventually reach the same planet to which we believe Prince Vegeta has chased down Freeza. And at its current rate of speed, it'll arrive much sooner than we could."

Gritting his teeth in frustration at this predicament, Bardock shuffled his feet a bit before standing straighter. He hoped that his decision would be the right one. "Notify all ships," he suddenly ordered. "All platoons and any vehicles are hereby placed on high alert and are ordered to initiate evasive maneuvers without delay. And send a high-priority broadcast to all planets within its projected route for them to evacuate immediately as well."

"Yes, sir!" The officer quickly returned to his station, making sure Bardock's latest orders were carried out.

Radditz turned and looked anxiously at his father. He, like his fellow warriors, had felt that, once they had defeated Freeza's forces, they would all be celebrating. But now another, more powerful adversary awaited them. Though Radditz loved the idea of engaging in more fighting, the reality was that he, like so many wearied by recent battles, desperately needed to recharge. "Do you think Prince Vegeta has killed Freeza yet? And if so, could the prince defeat the menace that destroyed our homeworld?"

Bardock heard Raditz's questions, but didn't say anything right away. All he could think about was of the vision he had so long ago, of a woman with blue hair leading the Saiya-jin army into battle while holding a baby in her arms. That particular memory kept replaying in his mind, and no other vision would come to him. "I don't know," he admitted with a sigh.

This insistent, repetitive vision was bothering Bardock. More than anything, it scared him to think that Prince Vegeta would die and that Princess Bulma would become queen, alone. Would she be the one to lead the Saiya-jins in their final fight against this new enemy? If that was the case, then the baby must be the new heir. Was this vision telling him that the new heir had already been conceived – or was it even possible that the baby had already been born? Bardock had no ready answers to any of these perplexing questions. But he _did _know that he needed to do whatever he could to support the royal couple and their child. Perhaps it was how their fate needed to be played out.

"Pilot, take us to Namek-sei at full speed! Even if we don't make it in time, we must try to be there for our new sovereign!" Bardock only hoped that they wouldn't be going straight into their own destruction.

*********

Vegeta knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to waste any more time listening to anything damned lizard said. His time was limited. He would kill Freeza and quickly, but not before he fulfilled a promise, the last one he made to his most beloved. No matter how much he wanted to savior his defeat of Freeza, he knew he could not. He perhaps only had ten or so minutes before he would lose all his ki and perhaps even die. He knew this because he could physically feel it. Somehow he felt his life being drained, some force was sucking him up into a vast void and he had no idea why. Even Legendary power could not stop this process, just like he could not stop Bulma from dying.

Vegeta did not have time to dwell on the fact he was losing power and life. He had to make use of the time he had and once he finished the battle he could try to figure out a way to stop this drain. He looked over at Kakarotto. The younger Saiya-jin had also heard Bulma's last request. Kakarotto returned the look and nodded once, indicating that he understood what Vegeta wanted to do.

"Now, Freeza, you will see how foolish you are in underestimating the power of the Saiya-jins!"

"I don't think so, monkey!" Freeza didn't look as confident, as if the words were Freeza's only safety net. Even Zarbon was backing away slowly, putting additional distance between him and his master. Vegeta allowed himself a smirk. In the old days, Freeza would have not hesitated to kill Zarbon behaving in such a cowardly manner, but now the Ice-jin had to focus his full attention on Vegeta.

"Monkey, monkey, monkey! Is that the only pathetic insult you have? Trying to goad me with such simple words will do you no good, Freeza!"

Freeza's scowl turned bitter and resentful. "Then let us end this."

"I couldn't agree more!" Vegeta quickly lunged at Freeza then blurred out of sight in a split-second.

Freeza's eyes widened with disbelief when he could no longer see Vegeta, and the uncertainty left him feeling open and vulnerable. Kakarotto had also made the same move, but Freeza could follow his movements easily. Zarbon stayed off to the side, keeping watch, not moving to interfere. As quickly as Vegeta disappeared did he reappear, landing a powerful blow into Freeza's stomach. A moment later, Kakarotto also reappeared beside him. The younger Saiya-jin quickly placed two fingers to his forehead, and less than a second later, all three disappeared from view.

**********

Nail was both surprised and bewildered. He didn't know what had happened or if what had just happened was to the good. He had been trying to sneak in closer to reach Bulma's body so that he could take her back to the Grand Elder when three out of the four strangers abruptly disappeared into thin air. What was even odder was that Nail couldn't feel them anywhere on Namek-sei. He couldn't understand how such a thing could occur. But if they weren't on the planet then he decided that he wasn't going to worry unnecessarily about it. Without thinking, he quickly went to Bulma's side.

Nail kneeled beside Bulma, hoping against hope that somehow that she was still alive, but he could tell she was gone. He gently caressed her cheek with one hand while the other gripped a fist full of blood-soaked dirt. He prayed that she was in a better place, one in which Kami would look over her and she could forget her hard life.

Nail was too preoccupied with grief to register the threat until it stood only a few feet away. As soon as Nail realized he wasn't alone, he sprang to his feet and readied himself to attack. Deep in his heart, Nail knew he had to defeat this blue-and-green creature standing casually in front of him. He would allow himself a small delay in bringing Bulma back to the Grand Elder. He would defeat this greenish-blue creature; for himself and for Bulma.

The creature smirked at Nail before kneeling beside Bulma, looking at her wistfully. "So you had a thing for her, too? Well, she is rather single-minded, or should I say _was_. Hmph..."

"Get away from her."

"Don't worry, I won't touch her while she's dead. Besides, this stupid bitch pissed me off. And looking like the mess she is now, I'm too pretty for her anyway," the creature sneered as it stood up and looked at Nail.

"You should have never come here," the Namek-jin warned lowly. "I'm here to kill you."

"I, Zarbon, do not think you can kill me so easily."

"We shall see." Nail didn't move from his stance.

"What is your name Namek-jin?"

"Nail." Nail's voice was even and emotionless.

"Nail, eh? That's rather appropriate, because once I _nail _you to the ground, I'll be sure to stack the bodies of your pretty green family on top of your dead carcass. Then I'll use your planet's Dragon Balls to gain everything I could ever desire."

"Are you trying to taunt me, Zarbon? It will not work. I am a warrior of Namek-sei, and I will not lose my anger to such silly words." Even at Zarbon's mention of Dragon Balls, Nail did not flinch.

"Fine…perhaps I will fuck her corpse…right after I kill you."

With that Nail surged forward, not out of anger, but because Zarbon's taunt reminded him he didn't have time to waste trading insults. He would kill Zarbon and then take Bulma to the Grand Elder. Then he would help the other Chiyuu-jin, Chi-chi, to use the Dragon Balls' power and right the wrongs of this day. But the first thing he had to do was get this intruder far away from Bulma. As he swung his first punch, he thought wistfully of Bulma. Surely she would bless him with victory, wherever she was.

**********

Everything was gleaming, full of life and light. The stars above twinkled brightly in the velvet sky; the grass was soft and smooth. The trees swayed gently and sung in the gentle breeze. Planets seemed to form and hang like ornaments in the darkness, but everything else was so light that it hardly seemed night. Rolling hills and single mountains dotted the thin, pink distant horizon.

Bulma felt so very good, so very happy. She felt like she could lie on her back, staring at the sky all day long and not care. She wasn't a slave, anymore; she was free. She wasn't in fear of her life. Since she felt so safe and so at home then this must be Chikyuu! Where else could it be?

Most likely she must have fallen from a tree or perhaps one of her father's inventions hit her head and knocked her out for a while. The concussion probably made her dream of everything that happened before. And that dream was fading fast. Something was telling Bulma that she should forget it and just enjoy where she was. After all, it was an awful dream, even if did have some nice things in it. Bulma spread out her arms and legs. She took a deep breath and looked around at the sky as she continued to relax, lying on the soft, green ground.

But… this wasn't right. The grass was a little _too_ green, the sky _too_ happy, the atmosphere _too_ lovely...

Bulma frowned as she struggled to remember, trying to grasp onto that dream. Then she remembered Vegeta's beloved face, his tears, his eyes and his emotions. She gradually remembered that final, searing pain after being shot…of dying. At that moment, the realization rushed over her like a flood. She was dead.

Bulma shot up into a sitting position, startled by the thought that she was somewhere in the afterlife. Her panicked eyes looked around again, but instead of seeing the boundless field of grass, flowers and mountains, her eyes now fell on a small man standing next to her. He had light purple skin and his small head was bald with a white Mohawk running from front to back. He wore puffy-looking clothing with his pants tucked into a pair of boots. His face held a soft and small smile as he looked down at her.

Bulma didn't exactly know what to make of this person and didn't know what to say. Slowly reason came to befuddled mind and her eyes widened in surprise. She pointed a finger at him and said, "Ah, you're God, aren't you?!"

The voice she heard was gentle and very regal. "Yes, one of them; although many regard me as their leader."

Bulma quickly scrambled onto her knees and abruptly grabbed at his collar. "If you're who you say you are then you have to help Vegeta! You have to help him so that he can defeat Freeza!"

"I don't think that is what he wants," the small man replied calmly, despite the fact Bulma was clenching his collar, almost choking him.

"You are the leader of the Gods!" she cried in frustration. "You have to do something to stop this madness!!"

"I have. In a way, I have stopped the greatest madness from happening."

Bulma looked confused for a second before again shaking the one who claimed to be the leader of the gods. "Stop speaking in riddles and _do_ something!"

"I've already told you I have," he answered, still in that same measured calmness, "but you're not listening to me."

Bulma gave up. Her eyes lowered and she released her stranglehold on his collar. "What did you do then?" Then a spark of hope lit her blue eyes. "Wait…did Vegeta kill Freeza?"

"No, they have just begun to fight," he answered casually while his hands rearranged his rumpled collar. "What I did to stop true madness from happening I did many, many years ago."

"'True madness?'" What are you talking about?" Bulma sank to the ground, feeling very lost and helpless.

"The whole universe being destroyed by the very man you love. _That_ madness."

"What?!" Bulma was now doubly shocked; by the news that Vegeta was supposed to destroy the entire universe, and by the fact that a god was telling her this.

"But even though I have set these events in motion, I fear my efforts have been in vain." The small man frowned slightly, disappointment clearly written on his face.

Bulma could only stare at him blankly. As she sat up, her head kept spinning, wondering what he meant by madness and how his efforts would be in vain. All these unanswered questions were starting to piss her off and she could feel her temper quickly rising.

Just as she started to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, the small man held up his hand and said, "Before you say anything further, there is something of great importance I need to relate to you. I suggest that you sit back and listen, for this may take a while."

* * *

A/N: Beta by Hollyberry! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
